Everybody's Fool
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: Cat Valentine has a loving boyfriend, great job, wonderful college, loyal friends, supporting parents, attractive looks, and- oh, let's not forget her battle with Anorexia. When her secret is out, suddenly life begins to send Beck and Cat's worlds upside down. The fights, the heartaches, the drama...will they be able to get through this together?
1. My Little Secret

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: **19 year old Cat Valentine had a loving boyfriend, great job, wonderful college, loyal friends, attractive looks, and- oh yeah, she also battles with Anorexia. Nobody's perfect.

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter One**

**The Lie**

_Cough, cough, cough_ Cat Valentine, 19 years old, stood up from the toilet with shaky legs and a dizzy head. Her throat was burning as her mouth tasted like puke. She walked to her sink, wetting her toothbrush, putting toothpaste on it, and brushed her teeth until she no longer tasted that horrid vomit. Sure, it's her fault why she's "sick" in the first place, but it didn't stop here from feeling gross about it. She spit and then wiped her mouth, looking herself in the mirror. She was pale and her face was a bit sunk in. She shrugged it off, putting the towel down. She's fine.

"AHHHHHH!" The 5'2'' redhead raised an eyebrow as she opened the bathroom door and walked out to the two bedroom apartment's living room and saw her roommate and best friend of many years, Jade West, on the carpet floor. "GRRRR! GO UP! GO UP!" She had a grip on the zipper of her jeans, trying every position to make it go up. She saw her roommate and glared. "CAT! Help me! I cannot button or zip up my jeans!"

Cat sighed, leaning against the wall. "Jade…"

"Cat, this is totally unfair!" Jade stomped both her feet on the ground harshly, continuing her mission. "My thighs are taking over the damn world!"

"You are a pretty girl, Jade." Cat told her, walking over her towards the kitchen. "You are skinny and in great shape. Those jeans are retarded. Where'd you buy them from?"

"Levi."

"See?" Cat told her as she began doing the dishes. "I hate those jeans. They fit people weird."

"CAT!" Jade forced herself to stand up, her jeans unbuckled still, but she continued to try and make the zipper go up as she walked over to Cat. "You are a flippin' size zero! Everything fits you!"

"Ah, but I'm 5'2'', which is terribly short for jeans to fit me." Cat pointed out. "I always have to hem my pants up…which is why I wear shorts and skirts."

Jade was hoping around the kitchen from one foot to the other, groaning to get the jeans together. "You puke every day though!"

"And?" Cat glared to her. "Excuse me for taking a detour for keeping my figure."

"Cheater!" Jade growled and then whimpered, giving up and catching her breath. "I'm so pissed. I've grown out of my size 2 jeans…saddest day of my life." She stomped her foot, kicked the cabinet that had the pots and pans inside, making a hole, and stomped out of the kitchen. "I hate my life!" And the next thing Cat heard was the door slamming shut and lock, making her flinch.

She sighed and took her phone out of her short's back pocket, smiling when she saw a text from her boyfriend.

_-Good morning, beautiful-_

She giggled and quickly texted back, grabbing a tiny granola bar to make sure she didn't faint today. _–Hi, my love! Good morning!-_

_-Do you and Jade want a ride to class today?- _

-_Aw, that's sweet. But we already plan on walking.-_

_-Again?-_

_-Yup. We're trying to stay in shape.-_

_-Oh, um, okay. Well, you are so beautiful, I hope you know that.-_

_-I love you so much. You're just so kind to me.-_

_-I love you too. Hey, can I take you to the movies tonight after you go to work? We can see anything you want.-_

_-Anything?-_

_-Anything in the whole world.-_

_-Dear John just came out. Can we see that one?-_

_-Like I said, anything you want. I'll always give you what you want and need, babygirl.-_

_-How did I get so lucky to have you? I don't deserve you. And yes, let's go to the movies tonight! I love having dates with you!-_

_-No, you don't deserve me…you deserve so much more and above even that. So I'll see you in class?-_

_-Yes, you will! I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-_

_-Haha, and I love you soooooo much more!-_

"Alright, Cat, let's get going." Jade called out as she walked into the living room. "It's apparently windy and cold outside, so I want to hurry up and get to class."

Cat nodded and grabbed a zip up sweater that looked a bit big on her and put on her sneakers, grabbing her book bag with her books and homework already in there, before they left the house.

...

...

...

Cat waited in the hallways in front of the classroom door, waiting for the first class to get out so she could go in and sit down. Her feet and legs were killing her from walking a mile to the college campus they were attending and had been for over a year. And sadly, the same old jocks came to class, grinning and trying to act like they know how to flirt, when really, they didn't have a clue.

The one named Josh came up next to Cat, leaning against the wall, facing her. "What's going on, Kitty-Cat? Miss me this weekend?"

Cat rolled her eyes. "No."

"Ooh, you love playing hard to get don't you?" Josh stepped a bit closer to her, making Cat cringe. "There's a party tonight. I can show you a good time over there, if you know what I mean."

Cat raised an eyebrow. "No thank you."

"Why not, baby?"

"Josh, I have a boyfriend." Cat almost snapped. "Leave me alone already before he comes and sees you so close to me like this."

Josh took Cat's hand and held it with his. "He needs to learn how to share." Cat tried to pull her hand back, but he didn't let go. "Don't fight me, baby. Give in to me already. You can't resist this long."

"Josh, I really insist you let me go." Cat told him in a warning tone. "Now."

Josh scoffed. "And why's that?"

"Turn around and you'll find out." A voice growled from behind the jock. Josh cringed and turned around slowly, knowing he was busted. "I still have no idea why you keep hitting on my girlfriend, when you know I'm only a few minutes away. Are you that stupid?"

Josh straightened up. "Well, Beck Oliver, why don't you mind your own damn business and let me take care of Kitty-Cat for a while, eh?"

6'1'' Beck Oliver chuckled dryly. "Oh, Josh, don't you realize that Cat is my business? So get away from her before I seriously get kicked out of school and go to jail forever for killing you. I'm tired of you putting your hands on her."

Josh rolled his eyes and then turned to Cat. "See you around, sweetheart." And then he walked back to his original spot with his buddies.

Cat looked to Beck. "Hi, handsome." She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her lips. When he left them, she sighed in a dreamy way. "I love your kisses."

"And I love everything about you." Beck told her, wrapping an arm around her waist, kissing her head as she leaned against him.

Jade walked back to them, munching on a bag of Doritos. "Oh, food feels so good." She said with her mouth full. "So what'd I miss?"

Cat giggled. "Um, I had another run-in with Josh."

Jade groaned. "Dang. He always messes with you after I leave you alone. Damn. I can't even walk downstairs to get a flippin' breakfast."

Beck raised an eyebrow. "Great choice of a breakfast."

"What's up, my peeps?" A familiar voice was heard, coming through the glass double doors towards the classroom.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Great. It's dumb and dumber."

Andre Harris came up with a glare. "Hey!"

"I meant puppet boy and the puppet, not you, baby." Jade gave him a look as she kissed him and they started making out right there in the middle of the hallway.

The others ignored it and Cat looked to Robbie Shapiro with his hand up Rex's butt. "Hi, Robbie!" Cat greeted with a smile, still in the safety of her boyfriend's hold. She looked to Rex and scowled. "Rex."

Rex scoffed. "Girl, you can hold a grudge."

"You said I resemble a skeleton!" Cat snapped.

"Because you look flippin' anorexic!" Rex fought back.

Cat started to tear up. The classroom started flooding out students, so the gang decided not to wait for the last member of their group and go in. Cat went first, wanting to get far away from the demon-possessed puppet. She found a seat in the middle row of the large classroom full of connected seats. Jade and Andre stepped in front of her and sat down on the other side of her, while Beck took his usual seat at her side. Robbie sat on the other side of Beck, putting Rex in the seat next to him.

"So what'd you guys think of the homework last night?" Andre asked, speaking up a little since he was at the end of the row.

Everyone was taking out their books and notebooks, getting situated for the 2 hour class.

Beck shrugged. "It was alright. Cat and I stayed up on Skype till midnight trying to finish it."

"I finished it last week." Robbie said with pride.

"Well excuse the hell out of me that the rest of us normal people have lives and are the best procrastinators on the whole damn planet." Jade sneered, leaning over the desk to glare at the busy haired boy.

"Can we be civilized for 5 minutes?" Cat said in exhaustion before yawning.

"So do you want me to drive you to work tonight, babe?" Beck asked, taking a drink from his water bottle.

Cat hummed. "Mmm…yes, please. I don't want to walk tonight."

"You shouldn't be walking that long distance in the first place." Beck gave her a look.

"Don't you work today?" Cat asked in curiously.

"At 2." He answered, draping his arm on the back of her seat. "Only for a few hours. I'll be back by the time you have to go to work."

"Kay-Kay."

Beck leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful today." He whispered into her ear, making her blush and giggle.

"Okay, class, let's get started." Their elderly teacher called out, making an echo in the class, and everyone settled down in their seat. "Today, we're going- excuse me, miss, why are you late to my class AGAIN?"

Tori Vega walked in, panting and her hair dreadfully messy. "Um…I couldn't find a ride." She said, rushing to her seat next to Robbie, making Rex fall off. "Sorry."

The teacher shook his head. "Get your license already." He told her and then went back to lecturing.

Tori grabbed her book and then gasped quietly. "Oh, shit!" She whispered loudly.

The gang looked over at her, a bit surprised since Tori only cusses when she's really frustrated. "What's wrong?" Cat asked in a whisper.

"I left my homework at home." Tori sunk down in her seat, hiding her face from the world. "Screw college."

* * *

**WARNING: There will be swearing and a bit of violence. Please don't ask me how many chapters this will be, because I have no clue. I've only written up to chapter 7. Even then, it's not close to being finished.**

**REVIEW.**


	2. Nothing

**A/N: Cat has Anorexia. If you look it up, Anorexia can also involve them throwing up their food because someone made them eat, but otherwise, they don't eat. Cat doesn't eat until someone makes her eat…but what does she do afterwards? Throw up her food. Does she eat when no one's around to make her eat? No… Bulimia is people who binge, which means eats and eats non-stop, and then they feel guilty about it and throw up the food. Bulimics constantly do that. Cat hates food in this story, lol. Big difference. :) Yay, it's all happy now that we understand it! I should've posted this on the first chapter. I'm not the smartest tool in the shed. **

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Two**

**Nothing**

"Good job, girls!" Our favorite 5'2'' redhead cheered her dance class of young girls, who loved her as their dance teacher. "We're going to start practicing for our dance recital next week, so come prepared!" She smiled sweetly to the 20 girls between the ages of 6-10 years old.

"Bye Miss Valentine!" They all rang out at the same time as they grabbed their dance bags and water bottles, scurrying out and going to their cars where their parents or drivers were waiting for them. Cat smiled as she went to her stereo where her iPod was plugged into. She scrolled to her song she would be performing a solo for at the recital this summer. It was currently February. Her boyfriend would be picking her up around 7:30, and it was now 7:05.

With her hair up, her dance shorts, and long sleeve blouse, but the top was loosely hanging on from her upper arms and above her chest, leaving her shoulders bare. Her dance shoes that were almost identical to converse sneakers on her feet tightly and perfectly fit. She walked to the middle of the room and took the remote and pressed play before putting it in her strapless bra.

_**There's something I wanna say  
Something that I've been holding back  
Can't let it go another day  
Let me start by saying that  
**_

Her left foot slid on the side of her body before spinning around, her hands sticking out to her sides, while her eyes were closed, getting into the music.

_**Nothing, nothing,  
Nothing, means more than the truth.**_

She did her famous jazz walk across the room before turning in her ballerina stance.

_**And truth is that I realize, love is fading from your eyes**_  
_**Don't know how it came to this, but we gonna get it fixed tonight**_  
_**Cus nothing, nothing,**_  
_**Nothing, is worth losing you**_

She quickly glided across the room again before jumping in the air, doing a split while flying, before landing gracefully.

_**Tell me what could the problem be, that's got you drinking way too much  
What could it be 'bout us  
Don't you tell me not right now, I can't let it go  
(I can't let it go, no I can't let it go, Oh nooo)**_

She slid to the ground, turning herself around on the floor, before jumping to her tippy toes, slowly standing up.

_**What can I do to help you see,**_  
_**That there's no need for jealousy or insecurities**_  
_**I'll do anything you want**_  
_**You can even have the password to my phone**_

Cat spread her hands above her head and let them fall to her sides in a slow motion as her feet turned her around on the wooden floors.

_**Because nothing, nothing  
Should come between us  
Trust in me  
Trust in me**_

Cat faced the mirror that took over the front wall, staring at herself, watching as her feet marched backwards, as her arms moved with her body roll that she did gracefully.

**_We should cherish every moment like it's the last_**  
**_Trust in me_**  
**_Trust in me_**

She repeated the move again, seeing that she just so happened to love that dance.

_**If your issues is with trust, hear me when I tell you this  
No one else has shared my love, no one else has had your kiss**_

Cat playfully blew a kiss to the mirror as her right leg kicked up and dropped down to the ground.

**_Nothing, nothing,_**  
**_Nothing, can make me forget._**

Cat shook her head at her reflection, letting her fingers make a "no-no" motion as she stepped back a few steps to the side.

**_(Noooo)_**

She did a stance before lifting herself up with one leg and spun around like a ballerina would quickly and with force to make herself spin faster.

**_Forget that you're a good man and I know that you've had it hard_**  
**_Cus you're more than adequate, you're more than I wish for_**

Cat slid to the slide, doing a jazz walk across the floor again.

_**Nothing, nothing,  
Nothing, can make you any less.**_

Cat steadied herself before jumping up and doing a cartwheel with no hands in the air, and when she landed on her feet, standing back up, she lost blood in her head and fell backwards onto her bottom. She fell with a grunt. She heard running towards her. She let herself smile through her minor pain. Her boyfriend was here early. As he put his arms around her waist, she took out the remote and pressed "pause" to the music, making it stop. She moaned. "Hey, baby." She said with a sigh, knowing he would be worried now.

Beck kneeled in front of her, one of his arms wrapped around her to hold her close to him, and he put his other hand on her cheek. "Cat, what happened? You were perfect until that last cartwheel. You looked like you lost balance."

Cat forced a smile to him. "I'm fine. I didn't eat much before coming to work, so I must've felt a bit faint. I'll be fine, I promise."

Beck gulped, not knowing if he should believe her or not. He decided to go with believing her. "Let's get out of here and get some food in you. We can see that movie another day." He told her firmly as he helped her stand up. Cat smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "I love you."

Cat smiled against his lips. "I love you."

…

Beck opened the door for his girlfriend of two years and Cat walked into the diner she and Beck had been going to together since they started college. They adored the service and milkshakes the place named Merles shared and gave to them. Beck took Cat's hand when he stepped in after her. They both smiled politely at the waitress on duty. "Hi, Darla!" Cat greeted in her usual happy tone.

"Hello, Cat! Hi, Beck!" The middle age woman called out as she was grabbing a tray of burgers from the cook. "Go ahead and sit, wherever you want!"

"Thank you!" Cat led Beck to the right side of the round restaurant.

They heard whistling.

The couple recognized them as the football team from their school.

"What's up, sexy?" One called out.

Cat regretted wearing her dance shorts out in public.

Beck wrapped a protective arm around Cat. "Back off." He threatened as they walked a few booths farther and then sat down. Beck noticed Cat was turning all the guys' heads in the diner as he put his arm over her shoulder and she snuggled up to him while looking at the menu. He smirked. Cat was with him. She was _his_. They could look, but they couldn't touch. He kissed her head and looked to her. "What are you getting?"

Cat hummed. "I don't know because everything looks so good!"

He chuckled.

"Beck, Cat, do you want your usual drink?" Darla called out from the counter.

They nodded and the waitress went straight to work on their milkshake.

Cat entwined their hands together with the hand over her shoulder. "I think I'm going to get the hamburger with no onions."

Beck nuzzled his head on hers. "Sounds delicious. I think I'll get the same."

Cat giggled. "Copy-catter!"

Beck shrugged. "You'll get over it."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Darla came up in her roller blades, putting their milkshake on the table in front of them. She took her notepad out. "So what's it gonna be tonight, kids?"

"Two hamburgers with no onions, please." Beck ordered as Cat handed Darla the menu.

Darla nodded. "Coming right up!" She handed them two straws and a spoon, and then skated off to give the cook their order.

Cat squealed as she put the straws in. "I love our strawberry milkshake!"

Beck loved it when her eyes lit up. "I do too." He leaned forward and took a few sips through his straw out of their milkshake. They always shared the dessert. There were always two cherries on top. Cat squeaked as she took one and put it close to Beck's lips. Beck opened his mouth and Cat put the fruit inside, before he closed his mouth. She grabbed the other cherry and put it in her mouth, leaving the stem behind. Beck took the stem out and chewed the yummy treat. He kissed her lips, which of course, tasted like cherries. "I love you so much. You're so beautiful."

Cat looked up to him. "Am I really beautiful, Beck?"

Beck nodded. "Yes." He never could guess why she always needed the reassurance from him, but he constantly gave it to her. She was flawless in his eyes. "How was your dance class?"

"It was good." Cat licked some whip cream off her lips. "The girls are doing great! I decided we're going to start working on our recital dance next week!"

"That's going to be tough." Beck responded, taking his finger and wiping off some leftover cream on his girlfriend's face.

Cat giggled at his touch. "Yes, it is, but I think I can handle it."

"Of course you can." He kissed the top of her nose. "You can handle anything."

"How was work?" Cat asked him.

"Boring." Beck mumbled. "I hate my job."

"You're a stunts double, baby." Cat raised an eyebrow. "How can that be boring?"

"Because I have to sit there, watching the star do all the talking, acting, and stuff, while I have to do a 10 second part every now and then." Beck whined. "I hate waiting."

Cat kissed his cheek. "One day, you'll be the one up there on screen being the star."

"I hope so." Beck smiled. "You're always encouraging me."

"I'll always keep you going." Cat leaned her head on his shoulder and he held her closer to him. "Just like how you keep me going and going."

Beck kissed her forehead.

He couldn't live without her.

He'd never let her get away.

"I liked that song you were dancing to." Beck spoke up. "What's it called?"

"Nothing by Janet Jackson." Cat answered on the spot. "It's the song I'll be solo dancing to at the recital."

"I can't wait to see the whole thing without you collapsing." He teases her and pokes her stomach, making her roll her eyes. "Seriously, Cat, we've been through this already, haven't we? You need to eat before working so hard."

Cat sighs. "Can we please stop lecturing me?"

Their food comes and they eat, pay the check, leave Darla a big tip, and get out to walk out. As they do, a teenager playfully, yet harshly slaps Cat on the butt, making her squeak with fright.

Wrong move.

Beck put Cat behind him and punched the teenager in the face.

* * *

**LilLisa95 **_(The answer to your question was the Author's Note at the very beginning of the chapter. You cannot be both things because they're totally different. Lol.), _**LittleMissVictorious **_(Your profile picture is adorable :) toooo cute), _**CourtsXBatsFan, CubeFistMan, dude, sshaw101, ec4lewis, Reading Rainbow **_(Answer to your statement/question is the author's note at the beginning of the chapter. Trust me. I've written many papers on Eating Disorders. :) Lol), _**Ameha Kay, CarlosPenaLuverBTR1, Glittergirl123, VictoriousForever10 **_(Dang, you beat me! I'm 4'11''. Izzy is still only 5'1''…lol and he's 14…he's very upset about that because our youngest brother is 11 (or was it 12) and he's already 5'4''), _**xScreamingxAngelx **_(Yes, Jade knows about Cat. Nobody else does. I'm not saying bad things about Anorexics, trust me. I promise I'm not. :) lol)_**: **Yay! I'm glad you guys are liking this story so far! Izzy and I are working together on this (even though he really needs to write his other chapter for his story) and together we've done 12 chapters :) Sooooooo, review :) We have no clue how many chapters this is going to be, by the way. For once, we didn't organize this one.


	3. Unbreakable Bond

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Three**

**Unbreakable Bond**

_For f(x)= 2x + 2 and g(x)= x to the power of 2 - 4x +2, determine the exact value(s) for which f(x)=g(x)_

Cat whimpered as she dropped her head on her book and scattered papers with writings of Algebra 2 problems and answers. "Someone please just flippin' kill me!" She squealed, wanting to cry. She suddenly sat up, regaining herself. "No, no, Cat, you can do this." She took deep breaths before picking up her pen. "We can handle this easily. This is cake for you." Her stomach growled. "Okay…not the best choice of words." And then her eyes widened. "Oh my god, I'm having a conversation with myself."

She shook the insanity off and went back to her work. Soon, she had the problem and answer.

_f(x)= 2x + 2 and g(x)= x² – 4x + 2  
_

_f(x) = g(x)_

2x + 2 = x² – 4x + 2

0 = x² – 6x + 0

0 = x(x – 6)

x = 0, x = 6

"HA!" Cat threw her pen down and smiled with pride. "I win!"

"SHUT UP!" Her best friend's voice said through the walls of the apartment.

Cat bit her lip. Oops. It's 1am, so Jade was probably asleep. She sighed and continued to the next problem until her phone vibrated. Beck.

_-I can't sleep. You know why?-_

Cat frowned, getting concerned. _-Why?-_

_-Because I know you're awake and doing stupid homework!-_

She giggled. _-You know me so well.-_

_-Go to sleep, Kitten.-_

_-I only have a few problems left on my Algebra homework and then I have an online quiz to take. And THEN I'll go to bed-_

_-Fine. Text me when you're about to go to sleep, so then I can go back to bed.-_

_-Honey, don't stay up because of me.-_

_-You're my whole world, Cat. I can't stand to see you so tired every morning. Put the homework away and go to sleep.-_

Cat sighed and put a hand to her head. She had a rough headache. Her eyelids were heavy and her body felt like it was going to collapse if it didn't get food or sleep. Food was out of the question right now, so sleep will have to do. She really needed to stop pushing herself like this. Sure, she wanted to be the best student and daughter to her proud parents, but at what price?

_-Okay, Beck. I'm going to bed. I pinky promise.-_

She turned her lamp light off and then walked to her twin size bed against one of the walls, putting her phone on its charger. Her phone vibrated.

_-Alright then. I feel much better. I love you, girl. Sweet dreams.-_

_-I love you too, Beck. Don't let the bed bugs bite. :) MUAH!-_

With that, Cat set her alarm clock on her phone and turned it on the highest ring. She laid back down, immediately drifting off to sleep the second her head touched the feather down pillow. Yup, she was tired.

…

Beck knocked on the door of the home of Cat and Jade. He was taking Cat to school today because it was raining. Jade didn't have a class till noon, so she was sleeping in. He heard vomiting noises and opened the door, seeing it unlocked. He rushed to the bathroom and saw his girlfriend kneeled over the toilet, puking everything out. "Cat!" He cried out as he went to her side and held her hair back for her and rubbed her back so she could focusing on stopping. To his surprise, she stopped right after. "Oh, baby." He whispered as she sat back. He helped her to her feet and she walked weakly to the sink, washing her mouth out. He flushed the toilet for her while she did that.

When she was done, she looked to Beck. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Cat said, looking like she was about to cry. "Um…do you hate me now?"

Beck was taken aback. "Hate you? Cat, you're sick, why would I hate you for being sick? Do you have the flu?" He put a hand on her forehead. "You're not warm."

Cat sighed in relief. She thought he caught her with her finger down her throat. He didn't though. Good timing. "No, don't worry. I'm not sick."

Suddenly, Beck's eyes widened. "Oh shit, don't tell me you're pregnant." He gulped, about ready to pass out. "Shit, I have to get a better job, Andre will kill me, and-"

Cat burst out laughing as she put her hands on either side of his shocked face, giving him a kiss. "No, Beck, I'm not pregnant. Trust me."

Beck let out a breath. "Thank god." Cat giggled and led him out of the bathroom. She grabbed her jacket and backpack. Beck went to her side. "Babe, you still want to go to school?"

Cat nodded. "Of course. I'll be alright." She pecked his lips again before she grabbed a granola bar and they left, hand in hand.

…

Cat seated herself on at an empty table in the silent part of the library, her favorite place to relax and concentrate on homework. It was a private area pretty much with only a few other tables surrounded by large shelves of books. Beck was in his 2nd class of the day, so she waited for him in here. He had been afraid to leave her by herself, just in case she was sick again, but she reassured him she felt fine. He promised that after he was released from class, they'd go to lunch. She tried to act excited about that, but she was really tired of putting her finger down her throat after every meal.

Suddenly someone sat across from her. She looked up and saw a very handsome boy there, giving her a million dollar smile. "Hey." He whispered.

Cat forced a smile. "Hi." And she looked around. There were plenty of empty tables…yet he sat at hers? Oh great…

"I'm Greg." He continued.

"Cat." She whispered back, trying to concentrate on reading a book for her literature class.

"I'm surprised a beautiful girl like you is here all by yourself." He said in a sly voice.

"I'm waiting until my _overprotective_ boyfriend gets out of class." She strained the word "overprotective" to get this guy out of her face.

But of course, stupid idiots don't listen. "Well, your overprotective boyfriend isn't here, is he?" He leaned over and held her hand. "Let's get out of here and head back to my place."

"No." Cat glared. "Let me go and let me do my work."

He suddenly stood up and walked over to her side, putting his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them a bit. Cat cringed at the touch. It was rough, and nothing like Beck's gentle massages he gives her. "You need to relax, baby." He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

Cat whimpered a bit, wishing there were other people around, but that's what she gets for sitting in an isolated part of the library. "Stop please." She didn't want to make a scene, especially in the silent section. "Please stop touching me." She burst into silent tears as his hands wandered. "Stop." She wanted Beck. She needed Beck to hold her and keep her safe. Why was this happening to her? Beck's going to be heartbroken. "Beck…" She whispered, but the guy didn't hear her as he kissed her neck.

…

Beck was trying not to fall asleep in his world history class when he felt a _ping_ in his heart. He only felt that when the love of his life was in trouble. He had a dreadful feeling Cat needed him…and fast. He packed his book in his bag, rushing out of the classroom, leaving everyone wondering what happened. His heart was racing as he rushed to the library, where his precious girlfriend said she would be. He knew she had a certain part of the building she liked to go where it gave her tons of thinking space and privacy.

He tried to act calm and casual entering the large building, smiling to the librarian and walking upstairs and into the usual spot where his girlfriend like to go. The feeling was getting worse and worse as every second passed by, hence why his walking turning into a small jog. Everyone watched him with curiosity, but he just wanted to get to Cat. Something was wrong…something was very wrong.

As he drew closer, he heard whimpering…Cat's tiny, cute whimpers of pain and fear. The ones he hates hearing. He walked into the area and saw Cat struggling against a much larger male, with her back against his, his arms wrapped around her, with one hand holding both her wrists and the other attempting to unbutton her jeans. Beck saw Cat putting up a silent fight. He was proud, but it was hidden by anger and rage.

He cleared his throat, getting the attention of the wicked guy and his distraught girlfriend. His fists clenched. "Get your eff-ing hands off her…now." He growled out. "I will kill you."

Greg immediately let Cat go, backing away. His hands were in the air in defense. "Yo, man, my bad."

Beck was breathing heavily, trying to control himself. He knew Cat would kick his butt if he made a scene in the library…no matter the seriousness of the situation. "If you touch her again, or even look at her, you're dead."

Greg nodded, filled with fear that Beck was going to attack him and he maneuvered around the angry boyfriend, rushing out.

Beck rushed to Cat, who took her seat back in her chair, but she was hiding her face in her hands, sobbing quietly. He kneeled down in front of her, pulling her chair out a bit so she could face him. "Oh, my girl." He said with a totally different tone. His anger was replaced with love and comfort. He took her hands into his, seeing her upset face. "You're okay now, babygirl. I'm here." He gave her hands a kiss. "I'll always be there for you."

Cat nodded, finally opening her eyes to look at him. "I know." Her voice cracked. She tried to wipe her tears with her sweatshirt sleeve as Beck took a seat right next to her. "Why aren't you in class?"

"Believe it or not, I felt something was wrong." Beck smiled. "See? We're made for each other. We have such a strong bond, it's unbelievable."

Cat giggled lightly. "I believe it though."

Beck leaned over with a grin, rubbing their noses together. "Me too." He gave her lips a quick kiss. "Cat…you are so beautiful. Guys everywhere want you to the point they corner you."

"I'm your damsel in distress and you're my hero that comes to save me every time, right?" Cat asked cutely, but seriously.

Beck chuckled, standing up, made her stand while he took her seat and she sat on his lap. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "You better believe and it's never going to change." He took in her perfume as Cat tried to finish her homework. He planned on just watched her work so he could continue holding her close to him, which was his favorite thing to do. "Mmm, Cat, you're always going to be so beautiful."

Cat tried to smile again. "Yeah…it's still so hard though."

"What's hard?"

Cat sighed. "To remain beautiful."

* * *

**LittleMissVictorious, CPrizzle **_(Aww, lol. I hope you feel better!), _**CubeFistMan, Pinkbull115LoveBrina, CourtsxBatFan, xScreamingxAngelx, sshaw101, AODiva1978 **_(I checked out your profile picture and I just decided to read what you wrote in your bio…awwwwwwwwwww of the things you said about me…I was teary eyed with joy :) I love you guys), _**GlitterGirl123 **_(Rub it the height difference…just rub it in… :( and my fiancée is 6'2''…getting married is going to be a laugh. Speaking of my fiancée, Jayson…just the name was based off him, but otherwise, I'd kick his butt if he ever joined the army.), _**CatHeartsU **_(No, he doesn't), _**Angel-DemonPrincess12, and VictoriousForever: **Thanks guys for the reviews! Most of you guys REALLY wanted this story and were always asking about it, so you have it now so keep reviewing. Lol. Pss…I'm about to go drive to the dentist! I haven't driven since the surgery! YAY! Stupid Izzy (he stayed home from school because he's "sick") is putting a football helmet on…jeez, that butt-face. REVIEW!


	4. Beck Loves His Damsel

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Four**

**Beck Loves His Damsel**

Outside her apartment in the building's hallway, Beck and Cat's make out session never seemed to end, even though it had only been a few minutes. He had her against the wall next to the door, his hands on her hips, while her hands were around his neck and her nails massaging his head. They could seriously do this all night if they could, but of course, they had homework to do and it was back to reality. Eventually they unlocked their lips and were breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes.

Beck leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you, Cat."

Cat smiled. "I love you, Beck." She playfully pushed him off her and went to her door. "Oh, hey…" She turned around, her hand on the knob. "Thank you for saving me today."

Beck leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips. "I'm always going to protect you."

With that said, Cat blushed and opened the door, going inside. Beck left when she shut the door. Cat sighed in relief as Jade was watching TV on the couch. "Oh my god." Cat rushed to the bathroom.

Jade heard her gagging and then throwing up. "I'm guessing he took you to get food again?" She called out, changing the channels.

"_Cough, cough- _yes- _cough, cough…_Chinese." And then she gagged herself before throwing up once more.

Jade nodded. "Chinese will get you."

"_Cough- _tell me about it –_cough, cough, cough- _oh my god."

After a few minutes, Jade heard Cat flush the toilet and brushing her teeth. She shook her head. "One day, doing that throwing up shit is going to kill you."

"Thank you, Dr. Phil." Cat mumbled as she walked onto the other side of the couch and sat down. "Do you want to discuss my childhood or past relationships first?"

"Haha, I could never be Dr. Phil." Jade cringed. "I hate talking about other people."

Cat rolled her eyes and relaxed a little.

Jade finally picked a channel to watch. Animal Planet. They were watching a lion eating an elephant –Cat was covering her eyes to attempt to not have nightmares that night- when Jade's cell phone rang. "Hello? …oh, hi…yeah? Oh really? …where? …okay, sure. Yeah, I can get my roommate to go." Jade winked over to Cat, who glared at her. "Okay…I'll see you there, thanks for the info." And then she hung up. "Alright, Cat, get sexy, we're going to a party."

Cart groaned. "Jade, it's almost 9 o' clock at night!" She exclaimed. "I don't want to go anywhere. I'm exhausted and I have homework!"

"Get over it!"

Cat groaned, slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand. She took out her phone, texting her one and only. _–Hey, babe. I want to let you know I'm going to a party with Jade…she's making me go…ugh…anyways, just so you know.-_

As she went to her room, getting some decently sexy clothes on, her phone vibrated.

_-Man, I hate it when she does that! Do you want Andre and I to meet you there?-_

_-No, I think we'll be alright. But I'm going to text you if things get really out of hand.-_

_-Which has happened before. Alright, babygirl. PLEASE be careful. I don't want anything else to happen to my girl today.-_

_-Oh come on, you know you love saving my life over and over.-_

_-It is good exercise. It reminds me that my heart can have a heart attack over and over. Keeps me pumped.-_

_-LOL, see? Being a damsel in distress comes in handy…even though I hate being those.-_

_-I love that you're my damsel, Cat. I'll always protect you.-_

_-Awwww, you're so sweet, Beck!-_

_-Be careful, Cat. Love you-_

_-Love you more! Night!-_

Cat slipped on a grey, sparkly tank top with a short white ruffled skirt, and some high heels. She made her hair a bit wild looking and made her makeup darker.

"Alright, Valentine, let's hit it!"

Cat sighed as she grabbed her purse. "Let's get ready for one hell of a night."

…

Beck sighed, throwing his phone on the coffee table while he, Robbie, and Andre were watching Happy Feet. He sighed deeply, mostly in annoyance, and looked over to Robbie. "Dude…why the bloody hell are we watching Happy Eff-ing Feet?"

"I can't remember a time this wasn't happening." Andre mumbled in the recliner.

Robbie frowned and glared to the both of them. "I want to relive my childhood again, thank you very much."

"Then go watch it at your place." Beck told him as he threw one of the pillows on the couch at his friend. "Jeez, I'm about to die of brain failure watching this shit."

"What the hell just crawled up your butt?" Andre questioned.

Beck leaned back onto the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. "Your pushy girlfriend is dragging my innocent girlfriend to a eff-ing party right this second and I'm pretty sure Cat's going to be the one making sure your girlfriend doesn't fall on her face while she's there. But God only knows what could happen to Cat…" He glared to his friend. "I swear, I'll kill your girlfriend if anything happens to Cat, man."

Andre was pissed in his own thoughts. "Jade's going where?"

"A party." Beck answered in a blunt tone and then smirked to mock him. "Oh, did she not tell you? Wow…my faithful girlfriend did."

"Shut up." Andre clenched his fists, turning his attention back to the TV. "No, Jade didn't tell me…I'm so sick of her going to these parties, getting drunk, and- you know what?" He brought out his phone. "I'm calling Cat."

Beck raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I'm going to find out where the hell those two are and I'm going down there, giving Jade an ultimatum." Andre growled as he searched for Cat's number in his contacts. "Either she gives up these wild parties and getting drunk almost every night, OR she can go on and do this crap, while I dump her." He explained with venom. "Lil' Red? Where are you? …because I want to know, alright?" Andre snapped.

Beck stood up. "Hey, don't yell at my girlfriend." He warned his best friend before heading into the kitchen.

Andre sighed. "Sorry, Lil' Red, I didn't mean to yell. …no, babygirl, I'm not mad at you. Can you please tell me where you are? …oh really? That's only a few blocks away from us…okay, I know what place you're talking about. …yeah, I'm going to head over there now. …because I have to talk to Jade. …because I knew she wouldn't tell me where the party is so that's why I called you. …no, no, Lil' Red, you're not stupid, I didn't say that! Girl, don't-" Andre took the phone from his ear with a deep sigh. "She hung up."

Beck came back out with a soda. "Why?"

"I'll explain on the way." Andre said, grabbing his keys and jacket.

Beck scoffed. "I'm not going. I trust Cat."

"Fine. Just remember that I'm dragging her out of that party no matter what." Andre told him. "Jade or no Jade, because my Lil' Red shouldn't be there in the first place."

"Where are they?" Beck said, getting his jacket on because he was feeling that awful _ping_ in his heart again for the second time that day.

"Josh Michael's place." Andre told him in a serious voice.

Suddenly Beck's teeth gritted together. "Oh…heck…no." He growled out as he raced out of the apartment, Andre following him…while Robbie was still laughing to Happy Feet on the couch.

…

"Josh, leave me alone!" Cat screamed, even though it was lost in the music. "I don't want to dance with you!" She punched his chest, but he was too drunk to even feel anything.

The taller boy tightened his grip on her waist, causing her to lose her breath for a moment. "Dance with me, baby." He said close to her ear. Cat slapped his face. He recovered and grinned. "I like them feisty."

Cat whimpered. "Let me go!" Her head was pounding from the music that was vibrating the house and the smoke of marijuana filled the air. She was with Jade, watching her take shots with a couple of other people when Andre called, but after she hung up on him, Josh snuck her away with force and made her dance with him in the middle of the large crowd in his living room. Everyone was too high or drunk to pay attention to her screams. "BECK!" She screamed, even though she knew it was useless, since Beck wasn't coming. Beck wasn't here.

…

Andre and Beck entered the house, immediately spotting Jade by the pool table to the side, with a couple people, laughing like a maniac. Andre stomped up to her and grabbed her arm. "Jade, we need to talk." He said, moving her away from that group. "First of all, are you sober enough to have a conversation with me right now? If not, you're spending the night at my house." He told her as she was giggling. "Jade!"

Jade caught her breath and grinned to him. "Yeah, let's go back to your place and have some fun in the bed!" And then she started laughing again.

He rolled his eyes. She was wasted. He looked around and saw Beck running his fingers through his hair, searching the party for any sight of red hair. He looked back at Jade. "Where's Cat?"

"Joshy took her away!" She squealed. "I told her to loosen up and have a good time!"

Beck heard what she said and raced deeper into the party. He tried to make it to the staircase, just in case Josh took her upstairs, but then he saw a flash of red within the crowd he was moving through. He headed that way, preparing himself to punch the guy out. He grabbed Cat's arm that was holding Josh's face away from her when he was trying to kiss her. He yanked her out of Josh's grasp and put her behind him. Beck pulled his fist back, punching Josh out and the idiot jock fell backyards, passing out. Beck turned to his shocked girlfriend and led her out of the crowd in a protective hold. By the time they were at the front door, Beck was carrying her like she was a bride. He went outside, seeing Andre holding Jade up with trouble.

Andre groaned in pain as his girlfriend was putting all her weight on him. "Dude, let's get these girls to our house already."

Beck nodded, not wanting to speak.

Cat groaned as they were walking back, but she was still in Beck's tight hold. "Beck…ugh, I think someone slipped something in the water I was drinking." She told him in the most innocent, confused voice. Even after all the close calls with guys, she still hadn't been smart enough not to take drinks at parties like that.

"I know, baby." Beck kissed her head. "We're almost to my place."

She nodded. "Kay-Kay."

Eventually they made it and Beck immediately didn't stop as he went straight to his bedroom and shut the door. He helped his delirious girlfriend out of her revealing clothes and into a big t-shirt of his and a pair of boxers she usually borrowed when she spent the night. He grabbed a wet rag from the bathroom and helped wash the heavy makeup off her face and saw her clean skin finally. He slipped into pajama pants and stayed shirtless as he went into bed with her. He saw her eyes closed, so he figured she was asleep. He pulled her into his arms and ran his fingers through her hair, thanking God she was safe.

"Beck."

Beck was surprised she was awake. "Ssshhh. Go to sleep, girl."

"Beck…can I tell you a secret?" Cat whispered.

"A secret?" Beck raised an eyebrow. She's been keeping a secret from him? "Why are you keeping secrets?"

"This secret…you'll…you'll hate me for." She said, her words a bit weary.

A million thoughts raced through Beck's mind. Was she cheating? Was she on drugs? What? "Cat…"

She looked up, her eyes halfway closed, and gave his neck a soft kiss. "I'm anorexic." She whispered again, close to his ear. "I don't eat…or I throw up when…people…make me eat."

Beck's heart broke. "What?"

"Do you hate me now?" She asked softly.

Beck gulped. "No, baby, I'll never hate you."

"Kay-Kay…" And suddenly her head laid on his chest, falling asleep.

Beck let a few tears leave his eyes as he held her closer, rubbing her back and kissing her head.

She's anorexic?

This was unbelievable.

His girlfriend has an eating disorder.

* * *

**Okay NOW Beck knows.**

**CourtsxBatFan, xScreamingxAngelx, sshaw101, NZGirl25, Best Blondie, CubeFistMan **_(Izzy wasn't sick. He knew I wouldn't fall for his stupid little charade…which is why he went to my fiancée first, who let him stay home. Aye.), _**Glittergirl123 **_(It was bad because Izzy was going with me to the dentist (with me driving for the first time since the surgery) and he decided to wear a football helmet to tease me…), _**VictoriousForever10, LittleMissVictorious, Ameha Kay **_(Algebra wasn't my best subject either, lol): _Thanks guys for reviewing. I'm glad you're liking this story. That's GOOD because ya'll wanted it so you have it :) see? I can be nice when I wannabe. Convince Izzy of that, and we'll be great. Review!


	5. Everything's Unraveling

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Five**

**Everything's Unraveling**

Cat moaned a little when she woke up the next morning. Her head was pounding, her stomach felt nauseous, and the sunlight coming through the blinds onto her face was making things worse. She found herself in her boyfriend's protective arms. She vaguely remembered him coming to her rescue the night before and punching Josh…which was nice to see. She slipped out of his hold, carefully putting a firm pillow in her place, which was almost the same size. Cat opened the bedroom door, using the bathroom before walking to the kitchen. No one else was awake, so she decided to make some coffee for the boys and Jade, knowing they liked that in the morning. She helped herself to some orange juice in the fridge.

She went into the living room and saw Jade's purse on the table, so she searched in there and grabbed some pain pills to help her out with the headache. Did she have class? She checked the clock on the wall. It was 6am…what the hell was she doing up so early? Oh yeah. It's Wednesday…she had a dance lesson –with the devil's personal slut- at 7:30. She shook her head, going back to the kitchen to dump the drink out and rushed to her boyfriend's room. He was still asleep, so she changed into her original clothes and put the clothes she slept in his hamper. She wrote down a quick note for him so he wouldn't panic and left the apartment.

She took a taxi home and entered the apartment soon enough after. She showered, dressed, and rushed back out. She flagged down a taxi again and told the man to speed to the campus.

"In a hurry this morning, miss?" The driver asked in an amused tone when she told him where to go.

Cat giggled. "Is it that obvious?"

"Oh yes." He chuckled.

"I'm late for a dance lesson, so I'm dead if I don't make it in time." Cat told him.

"Ah, the pressures of college." He said in understanding. "Believe it or not, young lady, I was your age once before."

"I bet nothing's changed, stress wise, right?" Cat asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"Nope." He answered, pulling into the parking lot. "That, miss, will never change."

Cat handed him the money owed and waved goodbye as she rushed into the gym. She entered the dance studio to the side of it and sighed in relief when no one was there yet. She assumed too soon when her dance teacher walked in with a Starbucks Coffee. "Hello, Mrs. Waller." Cat smiled to her, attempting to sound awake and ready to dance, even though she felt like digging a hole and crawling in it and dying.

"Miss Valentine." The woman gave a curtly nod, setting her coffee and items in the front of the room. "Let's see your dance now."

Cat nodded. "Yes, ma'am." She rushed to the stereo and put her iPod in, changing it to her dance song, Nothing. She danced the same way as she did a few nights before hand. She didn't mess up once, until she hit the end, which was spinning around a few times. She became dizzy and fell to the floor, catching herself with her hands and knees. She groaned, knowing she was going to get lectured for that. She looked up to her disappointed teacher. She stood up and sighed. "There are a few moves I'm fuzzy on."

Mrs. Waller huffed and walked towards her. "Let's work on it." She said in an annoyed tone. "Can you attempt to not make a fool of yourself this time?"

Her words stung, as they usually did. Cat had taken a lot of emotional abuse from this woman since she began college the year before. It's been a main reason why she abuses her body with starvation.

Cat nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. And are you still dieting?" She asked in a snotty voice. "You're going to be wearing a dance outfit that will be quite revealing and your body needs to be a bit more attractive."

Cat bit her lip. "Yes, I am."

"I am not seeing improvements, so show me some before the damn recital." The woman sneered before putting the music on. "Let's go over this dance that I hope you don't ruin on stage."

Cat wanted to cry, but she held it in until after the class.

…

Beck was at the dining room table, eating a bowl of cereal, attempting to concentrate on the newspaper before him. His girlfriend's words were taunting his mind though. It was unbelievable that he didn't see it before. Sure, sometimes he'd have his suspicions, but then he'd talk himself out of it. His girlfriend and eating disorder just never matched up. Cat was so gorgeous and flawless in his eyes…why didn't she see the same thing he did?

Suddenly Andre's bedroom door opened, slamming against the wall. Beck raised an eyebrow as Jade stomped out, snatching up her purse, and then left the apartment, slamming the door behind her. The place shook a little.

Beck saw Andre looking depressed as he walked to the kitchen to eat as well. "So how'd that go?"

"How do you think?" Andre snapped, getting the milk out of the fridge. "I broke up with her because she chooses partying and drinking over me! God, I thought she loved me!" He gripped the kitchen counter. "I guess…I guess I was wrong."

Beck frowned. "I'm sorry, man."

"Don't be." Andre sighed, pouring his cereal. "But man, Tori dumped me because she found another guy more interesting. Jade chose partying over me. What's next?" Andre chuckled. "If you and Cat ever break up, she's mine until she dumps my sorry ass."

"We're not breaking up." Beck played with his food, suddenly not hungry. "Andre…Cat confessed something to me last night. I'm wondering if it's the truth, or if it was the damn drug they slipped into her drink talking."

"What is it?" Andre asked as he took a seat on the other side of Beck.

"She told me she's anorexic." Beck admitted. "She said she has an eating disorder."

Andre rubbed his lips together. "It's not surprising, Beck. You can't tell me you never saw all those obvious signs."

Beck dropped his face in his hands. "Yeah, I did, but…how could someone so beautiful look in the mirror and think they're fat?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, man." Andre told him. "Cat's a gorgeous girl, so she doesn't need to be on a crash diet. Jade's a wonderful girl –deep down inside- when she's sober, but she's a whole different person when she's drunk and keeping things from me. We all have our issues, man. Cat's is just more dangerous to her health, which she needs to stop and soon."

"I know." Beck sighed. "This is something that can kill her. I'll be damned if I let her waste away before my eyes."

"Then do something." Andre told him.

Beck nodded. "Yeah…I know."

…

Cat rushed into class, still in her dance clothes of short-shorts and a thin long sleeve top with her hair put in a ponytail, making her way into her usual seat between Beck and Jade, only this time, Andre was on the other side of Beck. Robbie was on the other side of Jade. Cat blinked before sitting down, since class hadn't started yet. "Um…something's different here." She said, motioning to Andre and Robbie's switched seats.

"No shit, genius." Jade growled. "You missed quite a bit. And I hate Wednesdays because you always show up sweaty and in skanky clothes after that stupid dance class."

"I am going to ignore your horrible comments today." Cat told her in a cute voice, letting everyone know she's still the same old Cat. She fanned her face with her left hand, feeling so disgusting and clammy from working so hard in her lesson. "So what'd I miss?"

Jade put her pointer finger to her chin, acting like she's in deep thought about something extremely important. "Hmm…okay, let's start from the beginning. I have a eff-ing headache from my hangover, I didn't do my homework for this damn class, Josh is cowering like a damn baby and nursing his broken nose, Andre and I broke up because Andre's a sensitive sissy, and Beck knows of your eating disorder."

Cat blinked. "Wow, I missed- wait, what?" Her heart almost stopped as she turned to Beck, who was glaring at Jade like he was going to kill her. "Oh my god. Beck, I'm so sorry, please don't hate me." Her voice cracked.

Beck took her hand and made her sit down. "Calm down, baby. I'm not mad." He whispered comforting words to her. He rubbed her back as she felt sick. "I love you so much. I'm here, I'm here."

"How'd you find out?" Cat asked, tears brimming her eyes.

Beck sighed. "Someone slipped a drug into your drink last night so you were a bit out of it. You told me."

Cat subconsciously tightened her already tight ponytail that was a bit wavy and sweaty from her three hour practice. "Oh my god."

"Hey." Beck hugged her. "I'm not mad. We'll talk about this later, okay?"

Cat nodded, taking deep breaths. "Okay. I love you too."

Beck released her and kissed her lips.

"Get a damn room." Jade growled.

Beck growled and looked over to her. "Get that stick out of your ass."

"I agree." Andre mumbled, but they heard it.

Jade brought out a pair of scissors. "Shut up before I stab you with my favorite pair of scissors!"

"And class is in session! Miss West, put away the scissors!" The teacher came in with his brief case, heading to the front. Jade glared, but did so. "And-"

The door opened and came in Tori Vega, looking worse than last time. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Miss Vega, if you do not have your license by this time next month, you will get an F! Understood?" The teacher snapped.

Tori pouted. "Yes, sir." She went to sit next to Andre and then cussed again quietly.

Andre looked to her. "Forgot your homework again?"

Tori answered by slamming her head on the table over and over again.

…

"So when did this start exactly?" Beck asked as he and Cat ate their salads from the cafeteria by the giant water fountain on campus.

Cat swallowed her bite and sighed. "My first dance lesson in freshman year of college…last year."

"With Mrs. Waller?" Beck questioned. Cat nodded timidly. "Why?"

"She constantly insults me." Cat admitted. "She calls me fat, unattractive, a screw up, a failure…she said she says those things to me because the truth will make me want to do better."

Beck put his salad down, feeling anger. "Oh my god. She's been saying these things ever since last year? Cat…why didn't you tell us? Why don't you report it?"

"Beck, please don't report it." Cat begged. "If you do, she'll get in trouble and I'll lose my mentor. Even though she's a horrid woman that brings my spirit down every time I have a lesson with her, she's creating me to be the best dancer. I take the emotional blows she throws at me, but at the end of those 3 hours, I've learned so many new ways to dance better." She shrugged. "Sometimes you have to take the abuse to reach your full potential."

Beck shook his head. "Hun…you have to stop this eating disorder." He whispered, but she still heard him. "It's scaring me."

Cat stared at him, watching him drown in deeper depression about this. "I guess I can go another way to lose weight."

"There isn't any weight to lose." Beck told her in a desperate tone. "Cat, you're so tiny. And it's a perfect kind of "tiny". You're a petite cutie-pie." He tapped her nose with his finger, making her giggle. "You're adorable, Cat. So don't diet anymore. You're absolutely perfect the way you are. Too perfect…to the point I'm working overtime to keep sick guys' hands off you every day." He chuckled as she blushed. "You can do so much better than me, but you're in love with me and you want to stay with me. So I'm proving to you that I'm worthy of being your protector. I'm going to always protect you from guys AND dangerous eating disorders." He eyed her. "Okay?"

Cat gave him a tiny smile. "Kay-Kay. I love you, Beck. You're my hero."

"I love you, Kitten." He took her hand. "And you're my hero too."

Cat blinked. "I am?"

Beck nodded. "Mmmhmmm. Cat, I enjoy protecting you and I want to take care of you. If I can't do that, then what's my purpose in life? There isn't one. With you, I'm alive and sane. I shall forever cherish you."

"Awww." Cat mused. "You're such a sap."

He just glared, before giving in and leaning over to kiss her.

* * *

**Xx-crazy-sorry-xX **_(Yeah, I WISH I could eat pie and French fries :( only allowed soft foods for the next 3 weeks. Phooey.), _**MariaLuvsYew **_(Lol, I was thinking the other day if you had abandon us or not. Glad you're back…sort of.), _**DanceWithYourHeart **_(I'm glad my stories have helped :) probably the main reason why I haven't stopped.), _**RosemaryPennykettle, CubeFistMan, icarlyfanatic101, Ameha Kay, hi person, CourtsxBatFan **_(Awesome "Host Voice" scenario. It just seemed to lifelike. Hehe, just kidding.), _**sshaw101 **_(I did and all he said was "that's a bunch of "BS" and never happening" and then he laughed and said I'm the best sister in the world…moody teenagers these days. LOL.), _**Glittergirl123 **_(Ohhhh my goodness, don't worry about the "joke", dear. It's unimportant.), _**VictoriousForever10, LittleMissVictorious: **Thanks everyone for reviewing! I'm glad ya'll are liking the story!

**Sooo, ya'll know how Sunday is Mother's Day? Well my fiancée has decided we're all going to take a family vacation to San Diego for the next couple of days…so…I'm sorry? I'll update as soon as we get back! He's not letting me take my laptop, that's why. SEE YOU THEN!**


	6. Who The Hell Is Pregnant?

**REASON why I'm updating this right now (before the trip) is at the end of the chapter…it's horrible! Just horrid!**

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Six**

**Who The Hell Is Pregnant?**

Cat unlocked the door to her apartment and saw Jade pacing in the living room as she shut it behind her. She held up a paper bag. "I bought 6 different kinds of tests, so I hope you have to pee real bad." The redhead told her Goth best friend, who had makeup streaming down her cheeks. "Calm down, Jade. There are other reasons for you being _late_." Cat told her, rubbing Jade's arm to comfort her. "Sometimes it's stress. It has been a few weeks since you and Andre broke up. It could be that."

"Hopefully." Jade sniffled as she took the paper bag. "I'll be in the bathroom, peeing as much as you did when the rest of us were trapped in that RV." Cat bit her lip. She still hadn't told them the REAL reason why she was gone all that time. They just assumed she was lost finding the bathrooms OR she was peeing the whole time. She didn't argue with that. "Wish me luck."

Cat sighed as she watched her roommate go into their bathroom, probably going to be another 15 minutes till she came back out.

Her phone vibrated her in bra, where she kept her phone when she wore skirts, and took it out. Beck was calling. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Cat."_

"What's up?"

"_Are you still on to going to the movies tonight?"_

"Yes, sir." Cat smiled. "I definitely want to still go."

She heard him chuckling. _"Why's that?"_

"Um…there are just some things going on over here that are a bit unusual." Cat scratched the back of her head. "There might be a few changes going on around here and I don't want to hear Jade's nagging."

"_Well sure thing, babygirl. The movie starts at 5, so I'll be there around 4:30, alright?"_

"Kay-Kay. Love you."

"_Love you too, girl."_ And they hung up.

Cat sighed and went into the kitchen to make herself some tea…and Jade, knowing she'll be need some. Soon, the bathroom door opened and Cat bit her lip as Jade walked into the kitchen. "Well?" Cat asked in a nervous tone.

Jade gulped, holding herself. "Cat…I'm making an appointment at the clinic. I'm not going to carry this baby."

Cat's jaw dropped. "What? Jade!"

"WHAT?" Jade screamed back. "I don't want to have a baby! I don't want to be pregnant with Andre's baby! I hate him! I don't want him in my life MORE than he already is!"

"Then say it's another guy's baby!" Cat screeched. "Don't kill an innocent life for that stupid reason!"

"I'm going to have a damn abortion and YOU can't stop me!" Jade screamed as she left the kitchen and went into her room, slamming the door.

Cat leaned against the nearest wall, sliding down until she hit the ground. She curled up, crying. Jade was going to let some doctor kill an innocent life just because she was mad that her ex-boyfriend was the father. It was the most selfish thing she had ever heard of. Weren't there other ways of handling this? I mean…there's adoption? She could have the baby and just give it to the hospital after birth. That'd be it.

It was too much to keep down.

Cat rushed out of the kitchen, to the bathroom, puking her lunch out into the toilet bowl. When she was done, she saw the pregnancy tests, which all read positive, and threw them in the garbage can next to the sink. She washed her mouth and side, looking the mirror. She wasn't sickly looking, per say, but she didn't look healthy. She was already a tiny girl in high school, so what was happening to her? She was tinier than ever. Her life was a roller coaster ride, that's for sure. And now with attempting to stop her problem with Anorexia, thanks to Beck, it was getting tougher.

It was odd not throwing up after eating.

She decided to get ready for her date with Beck that night. No use dwelling on Jade's problem…it was her decision, not Cat's.

…

Beck knocked on the door to the girls' apartment and Cat opened the door with a bright smile. "Hey, baby!" She greeted, reaching up and kissing his lips. Beck kissed back, giving her a hug at the same time. When they released each other, she squealed. "I'm so excited to finally see this movie!"

Beck chuckled. "So I see. Hey, can I use the bathroom before we go?"

"Sure." She kissed his cheek before letting him make his way to the girls' bathroom. He locked himself in there after turning the light on, did his business, and washed his hands. He threw the hand towel in the hamper when he saw…_them._ He kneeled down and carefully looked at each one. All the pregnancy tests read "positive" in different ways, but they all meant the same thing. Cat did say over the phone that there was going to be changes coming soon…

His heart almost stopped.

His girlfriend was pregnant.

"Beck, let's go!" Cat's sweet voice called out from the living room.

Beck regained himself as he put everything back where it was, washing his hands again, and then acted casual as he walked back out to Cat, but he was screaming inside. How could have happened? He used protection every time they made love. This didn't make sense. Everything was spinning and suddenly he fell back with a thud, seeing the ceiling.

Cat gasped and ran to his side, kneeling down. "Beck!"

Beck shook his head, getting up quickly. "Sorry, sorry." He ran his hands through his hair. "I'm fine. Don't worry. I just was lightheaded for a second."

"Beck, you're pale." Cat mumbled. "Maybe we should stay home."

"No, no, let's go to the movies." Beck forced a smile. "Let's go see that movie."

Cat still looked worried, but gave in. "Kay-Kay." She took his hand, leading him out of the apartment.

Beck looked to her stomach…she was wearing a tight shirt, so he didn't see a baby bump…but then again, she could be only a month pregnant...how could this be happening?

"Beck!" Cat snapped, getting his attention as they walked down the hallway.

Beck jumped a little, looking over at her. "What?"

"What's wrong?" Cat pouted, wanting to know.

Beck stopped her. "Cat…"

Cat looked him in the eyes. "Yes?"

"If…if something…if something was up, you know, like something big…you'd tell me, right?" Beck stumbled for his words, but finally found them.

Cat's eyes widened a bit. Did he know about Jade? Maybe Jade told Andre? "Um…yes." She trailed off. "Beck, what's going on?" She didn't want to blurt anything out, just in case he REALLY didn't know.

Beck realized she wasn't ready to tell him. "Nothing, let's go." He kissed her hand and led the way down the stairs. He probably shouldn't pressure her right now. The pregnancy tests were still in the trash, so she must've just taken them today or yesterday. She was probably confused and lost, even though she was having a funny way of showing it. Then again, his girlfriend was a great actress. He was left in the dark about her eating disorder for over a year with no clue whatsoever. Yeah, she was going to get a Grammy one day.

He smiled to himself.

His girlfriend was pregnant with his child.

…

A week later on a Thursday evening, Cat still hadn't "confessed" to Beck that she was "pregnant" so he was getting frustrated. He deserved to know already! He was going over to Cat's with Andre, Robbie, and Tori tonight so they all could have a movie night. Jade apparently wasn't feeling well, so she was going to stay locked in her room. Beck swear he saw a grey hair this morning…that would be how much he was stressing out. Was his pay from the movies he did stunts for enough to support his girlfriend and the baby? And does this mean they have to get married?

"Dude…" Beck said suddenly as Andre was driving them to Cat and Jade's place. They were the only two in the car. "Cat's pregnant."

Andre's eyes widened and almost crashed. "WHAT?"

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." Beck sighed out. Suddenly he was punched in the jaw. "OW!" He rubbed his face as Andre put his fist back on the steering wheel. "What the HELL was that for?"

"Getting my baby sis knocked up." Andre growled. "Anyways, now that's out of the way…congratulations."

"Don't tell me that just yet." Beck told him. "Cat hasn't even confessed yet."

Andre narrowed his eyes. "What? Then how do you know she's pregnant?"

"I used the bathroom in the girls' apartment last Wednesday and saw 6 pregnancy tests…all positive." Beck ran his fingers through his hair. "I had called Cat earlier that day and she told me there were going to be "changes" around the household soon."

"Ooh." Andre hissed. "Well…when she tells you, sound surprised."

"Yeah, I know." Beck looked out the window. "I'm going to be an eff-ing dad and I'm only 19 years old. That's real smart and great."

"Hey…at least it's Cat." Andre smiled.

Beck smiled as well. "Yeah…Cat."

…

The gang, minus Jade, was laughing hysterical at the movie "Home Alone", which was random, but oh well. They were random people. Suddenly, Tori put an empty bowl on Cat's head, making the redhead squeal. "MAKE MORE POPCORN, MISS HOSTESS!" Tori yelled out, being silly as she was laughing uncontrollably.

Cat went to get up, but Beck stopped her. "Let me go do that, sweetie." He kissed her cheek. "Watch the movie." Cat smiled in thanks and went back to the TV screen.

Beck figured if she was pregnant with his child, he wanted her to stay off her feet as much he could get her to. He put another pack of popcorn in the microwave and pressed "START", making the machine heat up. He sighed, feeling popcorn in his teeth. "Gross." He groaned. "CAT!"

"YES, LOVE?"

"Do you have any gum?" He called out.

"In my purse!"

He saw her purse on the counter and opened it, looking threw it. He found the gum, but a small piece of paper fell out. He leaned down and picked it up. He happened to read it and his eyes widened. It was a receipt for the local clinic…today…over a hundred dollars…in Cat's name paid with her credit card. He crumpled the paper in his fists, stomping out to the living room and turning the TV off with force. He startled the four people sitting down, either on the floor or couch.

"Beck, what the hell?" Robbie yelled. "I wanted to see the guy get electrocuted when he touched the door knob!"

"Shut up!" Beck snarled, making Robbie cower. He looked to his not-so-innocent girlfriend, who stared at him in worry. "You selfish witch!"

Cat gasped. "WHAT?"

"You heard me!" Beck continued to yell. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"How dare I what?" Cat stood up, leaving the others to stay out of the violent argument. "What is going on?"

"You WERE pregnant with my child and YET you go get an eff-ing ABORTION!" He threw the paper at her, making it fall to the ground. Cat picked it up and saw it was the receipt. She groaned, stomping her feet on the carpet ground in absolute frustration. "I saw the pregnancy tests last week! ALL POSITIVE! And then you go and get an abortion? THAT WAS MY KID TOO! You're a heartless witch!"

Cat broke into tears and was sobbing. "Beck, stop! You don't know anything!"

"The HELL I don't!" He yelled. "I hate you! I wish you'd go jump off a damn bridge! You killed my child, so-"

"Cat wasn't pregnant!" Jade's vicious voice was heard. Everyone looked over to Jade's bedroom door, which was opened and Jade slowly stepped out, glaring to Beck. "I was pregnant. Not Cat."

Beck was out of words, but he attempted to find them. "Liar! The receipt says Cat's credit card paid for it!"

"She drove me because I begged her to and I forgot my money here, so she paid for me. I paid her back." Jade grumbled. "Cat wanted nothing to do with everything I put her through today, but I kept giving her guilt trips, which caused her to break every time. I know Cat's weaknesses and I took advantage of them. And I am so sorry, Cat." She gave the redhead an apologetic look. "You didn't deserve the shit I put you through today."

Cat didn't say anything since she was still traumatized by Beck's outburst.

Beck looked to Cat with regret and guilt. "Oh my god." He said, out of breath. "Cat…oh shit, Cat…" He broke into tears. "I'm sorry." His voice cracked.

Cat shook her head. "Stay away from me."

Beck's heart shattered. "No. Cat, I love-"

"No, you don't." Cat countered in a hurt voice. "You don't love me. You don't know me. You had the nerve to think I would have an abortion…" She walked up to him and slapped his face sharply, shocking everyone. Beck turned back to her slowly. He couldn't take the loss of emotion in her eyes. "You don't deserve me." She told him before she took off into her room and locked the door behind her.

Andre spoke finally. "Was…was it mine?" He asked quietly to Jade.

Jade smirked with pure evil shining out through her cold eyes. "Yup."

Andre suddenly stood up, glaring to Jade. "YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!"

"I didn't want to be pregnant with YOUR kid!" Jade shouted back. "I hate you! You dumped me!"

"You chose partying and getting wasted every night OVER ME! The guy who loved you!" Andre shouted back. "And because of that, YOU KILLED _MY_ CHILD? You are the selfish witch!" Andre grabbed his jacket and car keys, trying not to cry after hearing something so devastating. "GO TO HELL!" And with that, he glared to Beck. "WALK HOME!" Before anybody could speak, Andre ran out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Beck couldn't help it when he collapsed to the floor, sobbing.

He lost his precious girlfriend.

He lost her…forever.

* * *

**Okay, I'm updating this right now real quick because it's horrid! Just horrid and I need to vent! You guys, go to my story "Only Girl In The World" and see the newest review someone wrote! It's horrible! Just horrible, I started crying! HORRIBLE! I mean, if someone hates my stories, FINE, but this person said awful things about MY SON, Nathaniel! Yes, that's right! They said horrible things about my almost 6 month old son! It's horrible! Disgusting horrible! :( Horrible…but yeah, I needed to vent. I'm sorry. I refuse to tell my fiancée because he'd be pissed.**

**Thanks for letting me get that out.**


	7. I Can't Let You Go Without A Fight

**A/N: I'm going to start doing random "TheSlap" status updates. Just for randomness. :D**

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Seven**

**I Can't Let You Go Without A Fight**

Beck walked in, alone, to the same class they all shared that Friday. The night before, his girlfriend dumped his sorry ass for his outbursts and lack of trust in her. He hadn't eaten, nor did he sleep. He went home, where Andre cried in his room, and he cried in his. Andre was mourning the loss of a child, practically, while Beck lost his whole world, which was Cat. He and Andre didn't even speak a word this morning either. Andre wasn't happy with him for calling Cat those horrid names and telling her to go jump off a bridge…Beck would kill himself if Cat ever did that.

Everything was dissolving before his eyes.

He sat on the end of a row, towards the back, knowing that no one was going to sit by him. Everyone hated him. He had to admit: he hated himself too. He so contemplated killing himself to end HIS misery, but that would be a coward thing to do. He wasn't a coward…just an insensitive jerk who doesn't know how to keep a girlfriend happy. A certain Goth told him those words years ago…

He hates it when Jade's right.

Robbie and Tori came in next after a few other students he didn't care to know and they apparently didn't see him, since he was in the very back row at the wall, right next to the door. They took their seats in the group's normal spot…even though he was sure, it wasn't normal anymore.

Soon enough, Andre came in, looking pissed and depressed at the same time. He sat on the other side of the room, towards the back as well. Beck had to admit…he felt heartbroken for Andre. Sure, the baby probably wasn't even a month or two conceived, but it had a heart…it was alive within Jade. That baby was going to be Andre's son or daughter…and Jade snatched something so precious away from him without even telling him. No matter what, Andre was still deeply at loss. Jade took his unborn child away from him because of selfish reasons…he couldn't help, but cry at that.

Class started when the teacher walked. Beck didn't see Cat or Jade, until the door opened.

Cat walked in, dressed in dark flare jeans and a long sleeve shirt that had a thin hood, with her long red hair flowing over her shoulders. "Sorry, I'm late, Professor." She said in a soft voice, but everyone heard her. She walked straight to him with a note. Everyone took her appearance in. She had no sign of distress or tearstains, and the clothes she had on made her look even tinier than she had ever been. She was reminding them of a little porcelain doll…the kind that didn't smile. Or even a Barbie, without being tall.

"And what is this, Miss Valentine?" The teacher asked her, examining the piece of paper.

"It's a doctor's note excusing Jade West from classes today." Cat answered, almost emotionless.

Beck vaguely heard Andre scoff.

"Hmm…alright." He handed the note back to Cat, since she'd have to show Jade's other teachers as well. "She must be back to class on Monday though, Miss Valentine."

"Yes, sir." Cat nodded and then took a seat right in front, seeing that was the first empty one.

"First things first: Miss Vega." The teacher turned to Tori's direction. "License?"

Tori took out her wallet, holding up a plastic card, with her picture and "California License" on the top of it.

"Thank god almighty." The teacher sighed. "Let's start class, shall we?"

…

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP:  
_

_Cat Valentine: Sooooo not wanting to be in class right now…or anywhere near Beck Oliver. :( Mood: Unhappy…_

_Beck Oliver: I wonder how many times a guy can mentally hit himself until he passes out…cause that's what I've been doing. Mood: Angry_

_Jade West: Ugh, why is my ex so dramatic about this shit? Damn. He's such a sissy. Mood: Lazy_

_Andre Harris: Never thought I'd feel this much pain. Mood: Sad_

_Tori Vega: I feel SO out of the loop! Mood: Totally Confused_

_Robbie Shapiro: I hear Cat's single now…hmm… Mood: Breezy_

…

Cat walked out of class, feeling like she wanted to pass out, when someone slammed their hand on the wall in front of her face, making her halt in her tracks. She saw Josh Michaels standing there, with a sickening grin. "So Kitty-Cat…" He took her shoulder and pushed her against the wall gently. "I heard you're single now." He took his other hand and put it under her chin, making her look at him. "Are you done resisting me?"

Cat bit her lip.

"Your protector isn't coming for you this time, baby." Josh taunted, leaning down and nibbling on her neck a bit. Cat could've cried. It was true. Beck wasn't coming to save her. "So…lunch?" Josh asked, straightening himself up. Cat couldn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes, pretty lady." He wrapped an arm, possessively, around her waist, leading her out of the building. "I know how to show a girl a fun time, trust me." He told her close to her ear and gave her a sharp pinch on her hip where his hand was keeping her next to him. She cringed, not appreciating his breath so close to her face and the physical pain he was giving her.

They went outside, down the walkway, and Josh saw a few of his football buddies. "What's up, man?" One yelled out.

"Look who finally loosened up!" Another one said, motioning to Cat.

"Yup." Josh said with pride. "All mine."

Cat didn't speak up. She had no cares about anything anymore. As they talked some more, Cat looked around and what she saw made her eyes tear up.

Beck was on a bench with a girl…she was touching his knee. She leaned into him and kissed his lips. He put a hand on her shoulder, as if to keep her there.

Cat couldn't breathe.

She snaked out of Josh's grasp and ran away from him.

"CAT!" Josh yelled loudly after her.

At hearing her name being yelled, Beck shoved the girl away and looked up, standing and saw his redhead angel running away from the campus. He couldn't do it anymore. Beck raced after her. He didn't a rat's ass if everyone was staring at the two of them. He didn't care anymore. All he wanted was for Cat to forgive him. He had only kissed the girl because he saw her with Josh…even though she looked completely uncomfortable with him…he should've known Josh was just taking advantage of her fragile state.

She was close to the apartment building, but she had to slow down. She was having quite the panic attack and it was making her lose her mind. She held onto a light pole, breathing heavily, with her vision going blurry. Her heart was racing and she was getting sweaty. This wasn't from running…no. No, something was wrong. Was it a heart attack? Maybe? She put a hand to her chest and tried to calm herself down, but nothing was working.

"Cat!"

Cat opened her eyes. "Beck…"

"Cat, look at me, what's wrong?" His voice was frantic.

Cat couldn't answer as she fell back into his arms, losing consciousness.

"CAT! NO! NO!"

…

Beck rocked himself back and forth as he sat in the hospital room chair. He was put in a small private waiting room, where only he was there for now. He told Andre, Jade, Tori, and Robbie that it would be useless for them to be there. Cat's parents were living in Hollywood, but they told the doctor they can tell Beck anything he needs to know about Cat's state. But it was the waiting and waiting that was killing the 19 year old young man, who needed to hear his _ex_-girlfriend's voice.

"Mr. Oliver."

Beck looked up with exhausted eyes and a heavy heart, seeing the doctor standing there. He lifted himself off the chair and walked towards him. "Y-yes?" He trembled.

The doctor sighed. "Miss Valentine is perfectly fine and she can go home once you sign the discharge papers."

"What happened to her?" Beck asked.

"She had a panic attack." The doctor said.

Beck sighed in relief. "Oh, that's all-"

"The panic attack was brought on by starvation, Mr. Oliver." The doctor finished.

Beck frowned and closed his eyes.

"Does she have a past of eating disorders?" The doctor asked. "Her throat is quite burned and torn from gagging herself to the point she vomits. We are surprised she hasn't lost her voice all together."

"She's been on and off for the past year." Beck confessed. "Her dance teacher is pretty harsh on her, so Cat takes it to heart."

"Ah, I see." The doctor sighed. "I do insist you take her to the guidance counselor, Mr. Oliver."

"Yes, sir." Oh that's going to be a fun one. "I'll do that. Can I see her?"

"Sure." The doctor motioned to the hallway. "Just keep going until you hit room 5. She's right behind that curtain. The nurse will be by with the discharge papers soon."

"Thank you." Beck gave him a nod before leaving the doctor there as he walked towards the room. He was nervous, but determined at the same time. He had the strength to withstand this. Either he was going to help her as a friend or her boyfriend…either way, he wasn't going anywhere. He hesitated opened the curtain, but he did and walked in, closing it behind him. Cat was asleep on the bed, covered from the waist down with thin sheets, dressed in those hospital gowns that looked too big for her. Her hands were lying on her stomach in a limp way, as her head was tilted a bit to the side. Her hair was beautifully flowing over her shoulders. He walked to the side she was facing the most and took one of her hands. "Cat."

With the sound of her name, Cat's eyes fluttered open. She didn't move an inch though, but she looked to Beck with saddened eyes.

Beck decided to speak. "I am so sorry for the things I said last night." He shook his head. "I'm absolutely disgusted with myself. Cat, when I pieced together that you were pregnant, even though you weren't, but I thought you were…for a second, I was beginning to get excited. I thought I was going to be a father, you know? And it was you who would be carrying my child, which was a plus there." He rubbed his lips together. "So when I saw that receipt…I felt like I had no hope left. I'm sorry I'm such an idiot. I should've asked you about those pregnancy tests before I jumped to conclusions."

Cat stayed silent, but he could tell she was listening.

"I love you so much." Beck stared into her eyes. "Cat…you are everything to me. My job, my grades, the money, the fame…those don't matter to me. Sure, it's nice to have them, but there's only one thing- well, person in this whole world that I need and cannot live without…that's you, Cat. I feel like I can't go a day without your smile. You brighten up my day every day. I want to marry you and live in a nice big house with you. I want to eventually have children with you. Cat, you're all I see in my future. Everything else is so uncertain, but _you_ aren't. When I think of my future…I see you." He kissed her hand and then her forehead, making her close her eyes for a moment and he leaned back, so she opened them again. "You."

Cat let a tear fall from her eye. "I love you too, Beck." Her voice was cracking. "When I see the future, I see you too. I only see you…and a puppy, but mostly you." She smiled as he chuckled. "I can't live without you. When you kissed that girl today, I felt like I had no point in living. You are the one that keeps me going. I feel like you're the reason for every breath I take. And if I lose you, where's my place in this big world? I don't have one. The only place I ever see myself is in your arms and by your side."

"I'm so sorry for kissing her." Beck said with remorse. "I saw you with Josh and…I was jealous, so I wanted to get back at you, in a form of revenge to hurt you for moving on less than 24 hours after you dumped my sorry butt…but I realize that you were in a fragile state and Josh took advantage of that. So what I did was wrong and horrible. I should've stood up, walked over, and punched Josh in the face…again."

"I had no hope when he cornered me, you know?" Cat told him. "He told me that there was no point in fighting back since my protector wasn't coming to save me. That's what broke me, Beck. You are my protector…and when I knew you weren't coming that time, what was the point? He was biting my neck and pinching me…all I wanted was you and to be in your arms, where I know I'm safe."

"I'm your protector." Beck told her with all seriousness. "Nothing will ever break that bond between us. Cat, please take me back. I want nothing more than to love you and take care of you. I want to attempt to give you the world. I want to keep you sheltered from all the bad things. I want you to feel safe when you're with me or even when you're not with me. I can't let you go. I'm scared of what would happen if I did. I abandoned you today and Josh practically was having his way with you. I can't lose you, Cat."

"I don't want to give you up, Beck." Cat whispered. "I take you back."

Beck let out a sigh of relief and then leaned down, kissing her lips with passion and love, yet they were both sobbing at the same time.

The world felt right again.

* * *

**Okay, I know I said on my Twitter status that I was 7-8 hours away from home…I'm an airhead. W were halfway home, but my brain was thinking the distance (sort of) from San D to Las V…ugh, not smart sometimes. I'M HOME! :) Nathaniel's napping :) Oops! Sorry! I'll ask permission: is it okay if I say my son is sleepy? If that bothers you, please let me know and I won't mention that…lol. Anyways, the trip was fabulous and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Glittergirl123, MariaLuvsYew, CourtsxBatFan, torim **_(I rather not have an opinion on abortions. My older sister has had three abortions, other sister had one, and I chose to keep my son. I don't judge my sisters...well not for that reason. Lol. But I personally believe in pro-life (just because of my son's sweet smile I cannot live without), but again, it's one's opinion.), _**LoveDreamWrite, KendraincupcakesG, Sshaw101, CubeFistMan, CatHeartsU, Angel-DemonPrincess12, Xx-crazy-sorry-xX, AODiva1978, VictoriousForever10, xScreamingxAngelx, and LittleMissVictorious: **Dang…you guys are protective of my 6 month old son (he turned 6 months yesterday!). Thanks for sticking up for him :) I'm sorry if this angers anyone, but…I love my son :) Thanks for all the reviews! YAY :) This story is FARRRR from over. 30 chapters already written and it seems more are to come.


	8. Mirror, Mirror

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Eight**

**Mirror, Mirror**

Cat was walking down the streets of Hollywood after getting off a greyhound bus and then taking a taxi to Rodeo Drive and she was meeting her parents at a fancy restaurant. She came home for the weekend since it was her grandmother's birthday…even though her grandmother was dead. Her mom still felt the need to have a family gathering to celebrate the -would have been- life of dear grandmother…Cat missed the woman and all, but she was dead. She's in peace and in heaven. So move on! Of course, Cat couldn't tell her mother that.

That'd be very bad.

She walked into the Italian restaurant and sighed as the hostess came over to her. "Reservations under Rob Valentine." Cat told her, still updating her Slap page.

"Right this way, miss." The woman said and Cat followed her deeper into the large, fancy place.

…

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP:_

_Cat Valentine: About to have brunch with the parents and brother to celebrate my grandmother's birthday…even though the woman has been dead for 7 years…aye. MOOD: Travel-ishy_

_Tori Vega: I'm soooooooooooooo bored. Why can't Saturdays be more interesting? I WANT A LIFE! Mood: Bored as hell_

_Beck Oliver: Watching movies with Robbie and Andre…yup, my life sucks without Cat around. Mood: Dull_

_Jade West: Going on a lunch date. With a guy. Obviously. This guy is a total geek. Ugh. Mood: Dreadful_

_Robbie Shapiro: OH HOW MUCH I LOVE TOY STORY! Mood: Giddy_

_Andre Harris: Should've gone with Lil' Red back to Hollywood…where it's never BORING. Mood: Pissed_

_Frankie Valentine: HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRANDMA! …oh wait, you've been dead for 7 years…WHY ARE WE STILL DOING THIS? Mood: Travel-ishy-er!_

…

"Caterina!"

Cat's head snapped up and she put her phone in her purse, forcing a smile as her mother and father stood from the table. "Mom, dad." She greeted them as they hugged her tightly. "How are you both?" She asked when they released her and she took her seat next to her father.

"We're fine, honey." Her mom answered. "Missing your grandmother, terribly, but we'll make it through like we do every year, right?"

"You bet." Cat said dully, her mother not noticing her tone of voice.

"How has school been, Caterina?" Her father asked, sipping on his glass of wine.

Cat nodded. "It's been great, dad. Thanks for asking."

"You've lost so much weight since we last saw you!" Her mother exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

Cat shrugged. "I'm fine." Before her parents could question her more, she spotted her tall, handsome brother coming their way. "Frankie!" She waved him down and he rushed over, running into a few people and chairs along the way. Cat sighed and rubbed her temples. Only her brother. After he hugged their parents, he sat down in the empty seat and kissed his younger sister's cheek. "How have you been, Frankie?" Cat asked sweetly.

Frankie sighed. "It's just been pish-posh! Busy, busy, busy! And the plane right was absolutely dreadful!"

"We bought you first class tickets." Her father pointed out bluntly. "You only were flying in from San Diego. Your sister had to get on those disgusting Greyhound buses from LA to meet us here. Don't feel sorry for yourself, Franklin. Your sister has had it rough today." Cat's dad leaned over and kissed his daughter's head. "You're such a trooper, my little strawberry shortcake." He smiled at her.

Cat giggled. "I love you, daddy."

"Dude, Cat, you've lost weight!" Frankie suddenly said loudly. "What's the deal? Ooh! You've gone anorexic status, haven't you?"

Cat hid her face with her hands. "Jeez, Frankie, just shut up and mind your own business."

"Caterina, darling…is what Frankie is saying true?" Her mother asked from across the small square table.

Cat sighed. "I've…been having trouble…with…well, you know, I'm insecure about myself." Cat finally managed to answer. "Beck found out about a month ago and he's been helping me through."

"Oh, Beckett, that boy." Her father said. "I'm proud for you to be in a relationship with him. He's going to make millions one day and take good care of you."

"Okay, dad, the whole world doesn't revolve around Cat, my anorexic sister!" Frankie rolled his eyes. Cat glared. "Yeah, that's right, I went there!"

Cat pouted. "You're so immature!"

"Says the one that looks like a 13 year old!"

"Go back to your special Ed classes already!"

"HA! Already in them at school!"

"Shocker!"

Cat's mother sighed, looking to her husband. "So nice to have the family together again."

…

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP:_

_Cat Valentine: Ugh, my brother is such an immature jerk! Mood: Annoyed_

_Frankie Valentine: Sick and tired of my dad giving my anorexic sister all the attention! Mood: MORE annoyed!_

_Beck Oliver: Back off, Frankie. Give your sister some respect. Mood: Bored_

_Tori Vega: About to paint my toenails for the 5__th__ time today because I have no life. Mood: Lifeless_

_Robbie Shapiro: I cannot stop staring at my cut outs of Cat…she's so beautiful. Mood: Awed_

_Jade West: Frankie, Robbie, both of you go play with yourself. Mood: Dull_

_Andre Harris: I should do homework…am I going to though? Not a chance in hell. Mood: Procrastinate-y_

…

Cat was about to video chat with the gang on her pink laptop. She sighed, sitting Indian style on her childish bed, and waited for the stupid chat to load. The Wifi at her parents' house as always been slow and moody of when it wants or doesn't want to work. Cat grabbed the bowl of ice cream and cake her mother made and brought up to her moments ago, and took a few bites before 5 screens popped up with her friends' faces. She waved, the spoon in her hand. "Hi, guys."

"Hey, babygirl." –Beck.

"Hey, Cat!" –Tori.

"Yeah, hi…" –Jade.

"Sup, Lil' Red?" –Andre.

"How was the trip home?" –Robbie

"It was a 30 minute drive on a stupid Greyhound bus." Cat blinked. "It was absolutely nothing. When I arrived at the station, I took a taxi to the restaurant. So exciting indeed…"

"What restaurant?" Tori asked, looking to be painting her toenails on her bed.

Cat shrugged. "The place's name was something in French…even though they serve Italian food." She sighed. "Sometimes the world doesn't make sense to me."

"How's Frankie?" Jade asked, cutting something up with scissors.

"Uh, he's a jackass- Jade, what are you cutting?" Cat asked.

Jade smirked. "Pictures of me and Andre."

Andre rolled his eyes as he sat back in his seat. "You're so mature."

"Thanks, I know." Jade sneered.

He glared. "I was being sarcastic."

"I don't care!" Jade snapped.

"So before you guys start bitching about stupid stuff…" Beck said in annoyance. "Why is Frankie being a jackass?"

"He straight up suggested to my parents that I looked and acted anorexic…and I cannot lie to my father." Cat admitted. "If you tell me to lie to my mother, no problem there. My wonderful father, who adores me more than life, sees through everything I say. I don't even try anymore. SO back to Frankie, he's a jerk because we started arguing right there in the restaurant about stupid things. He's so immature."

"He's not the only one." Andre scoffed.

Jade smirked. "Oh, Andre, don't talk shit about yourself like that."

"Oh, for the love of god, can't you both shut up?" Cat asked.

"Stay out of this, Cat!" Andre snapped at her.

Beck growled and then leaned up, kicking his boot covered foot at the wall in front of his desk. Next thing everyone saw was Andre jumping from the scare thud and falling backwards. "Don't talk to my girlfriend like that again, Andre."

Andre sat back in his seat, rubbing his head. "Sorry, Lil' Red."

Cat smiled. "Forgiven."

_Knock, knock_

"Come in!" Cat called out. The others stayed quiet. Cat's father came in with a smile and a box wrapped in colorful wrappers. "OOH! PRESENT!" She squealed with joy. The others smiled at that. "Come sit down, daddy." Cat patted the spot next to her. Her dad did so, smiling at the others. "Dad, you remember Tori, Jade, Andre, and Robbie. Obviously you know Beck."

"Of course I remember all of you." Her dad said with a smile. "How are you lately, Beck?"

Beck nodded cutely. "I'm great, sir. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Her father nodded. "I hear you're taking good care of my little girl. Keep up the good work."

Beck smiled. "Wouldn't think any different, sir."

"So what's in the box, Mr. Valentine?" Andre asked in curiosity of the box that was making scratching noises from the inside of it.

"Oh god, please don't let it be a hamster." Jade whined. "I can't take hearing a rat running on a wheel all day long."

Her dad chuckled. "No, no, Jade. It's not a hamster." He handed the present to Cat, who had it on her lap. "Open it, darling."

Cat took the top of it off and looked inside, screaming with joy. "AHHHH! A PUPPY!"

Jade slapped her face with her hand and shook her head, dreading the day Cat was coming back home. "Great…"

"Don't worry, Jade, we're keeping the pup here and Cat can take it on the weekends." He assured the Goth, who sighed in relief.

Cat dropped the box when she took the tiny Toy Yorkshire Terrier out of it and she let it curl up in her arms. "SHE'S SO PRETTY!"

"He, sweetheart." Her dad corrected.

Cat picked the dog up and looked, cringing, and put it back down. "Yup. It's a boy."

"What's his name going to be, Kitten?" Beck asked, loving his girlfriend's happy face.

"Reeses." Everyone stared at her in confusion. Cat smiled. "I'm craving Reeses Peanut Butter Cups…" Everyone laughed, except for Jade, who was still unhappy that a dog would be running around her apartment now on the weekends. Eventually, Cat's father left the room after a billion "thank you" comments from his daughter, and Cat was snuggling up to the puppy. "Yay! I get to go shopping for him tomorrow!" And then Cat yawned.

The others chuckled.

"You're tired, Cat. Go to sleep." Tori said with a comforting smile. "We'll talk tomorrow."

Cat nodded, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Kay-Kay. Love you guys."

"Love you too, Cat!"

Cat sighed, laying down after turning her light off and snuggled up to her brand new puppy, drifting off to sleep.

_**Cat awoke from her sleep, yawning and watching Reeses stir, but didn't wake. Cat smiled, excited to go shopping to Petco for him today. She went to go use the restroom, but she felt heavy suddenly. She walked to her full length mirror in the corner. What she saw sent her into a horrified shock. **_

_**Her thighs were huge, stuck in her short-shorts pajamas bottoms, her arms were sausages, sticking out of her tank-top, and she felt like she had 5 chins. She started breathing heavily. **_

_**She was fat. **_

_**She was huge. **_

_**Cat picked at her skin and screamed bloody murder. **_

Cat gasped and sat up straight in her bed, breathing heavily and sweating. She looked over and saw Reeses sound asleep. Cat couldn't take it anymore. She carefully left the bed so she didn't wake the puppy, and ran to the bathroom across the hall. She locked the door quietly and opened the toilet lid before sticking her finger in her mouth. She emptied out everything she had of her stomach from the days' meals. Some was getting in her hair was that hanging down and getting in her way, but didn't care anymore. She needed to do this.

After a good few minutes, she forced herself to stop when she saw blood droplets coming from her mouth. She flushed the toilet and went to wash her mouth out. She finished and looked back up, what she saw made her gasp and go pale.

The same image from the nightmare was there. The same unrecognizable body and face in the reflection. Cat burst into tears as she reached over and punched the mirror, making shards go everywhere. Her fist was bleeding, but she kept seeing herself so she kept punching the mirror until almost all of it was across the bathroom's sink, counter, and floor…also in her fists.

The door suddenly was kicked open and her father saw the scene with her mother and brother behind him. He looked pained. "Kitten!" He pulled Cat out of the bathroom, not caring if blood was getting on the carpet. "Why can't you see you're beautiful and perfect?" He cried out, holding her tightly.

She punched his chest. "NO! You have a fat daughter! I'm the most disgusting thing on this whole planet!" Suddenly Cat fell to her knees, her father right after, and she leaned into his strong arms, sobbing into his chest. "Why, daddy? Why?"

Her dad said nothing except kissed her head. He looked up at his wife. "I'm going to take her to the hospital. Please clean up the mess in the bathroom. Frankie…" Frankie looked to his distraught father. His father looked up with tearful eyes. "Call Beck."

* * *

**So Izzy, my brother/co-writer, is home now with a broken arm (again). He was hit by a car this morning. Why you ask? Well, lets do a questionnaire really quick. Do you think he was hit by the car because: **

**a)he tried to kill himself**

**b)one of our brothers pushed him**

**c)he saw a bumble bee in front of his face and he tried to get away from it by jumping into the street, where an oncoming car was heading…**

**If you guessed 'c', congratulations. Now every time I say something to him, he says: "Bumble bee…" How the hell am I related to him?**

**Sshaw101, CubeFistMan **_(Totally understandable. I hope you feel a bit better.), _**LittleMissVictorious, CourtsxBatFan, Angel-DemonPrincess12, NZGirl25, Angel-DemonPrincess12(again), MariaLuvsYew, icarlyfanatic101, VictoriousForever10, Glittergirl123 **_(My Nathaniel look exactly like me. Nothing like his dad. :) such a wonderful thing.), _**Angel-Demon Princess12(again x's 2): **Thanks everyone for reviewing :) keep it up! This story has 30 chapters done and hell only knows when I feel like stopping. Lol. I have another story out called "Jade's Big Mistake" and it already seems to be a hit, so check it out :) Don't worry. There's "Bat" in it, of course.


	9. Overachiever

**LittleMissVictorious, CourtsxBatFan, xScreamingxAngelx **_(Well, dear, you should know be by now that I usually write different things. Nothing is the same. Lol), _**TheDreamer006, sshaw101, icarlyfanatic101, VictoriousForever10, Anon **_(Well, you're the only one complaining about this story, so the story is fine. I'm never getting a Beta Writer because my stories are MINE and MINE alone. As I tell all anonymous reviewers: if you don't like the story, don't flippin' read it. I'm having fun with this story, since this is the ONE story I haven't planned out. I'm just going with the flow. Don't like, don't read.), _**CarlosPenaLuverBTR1, MariaLuvsYew, anon(again?), Glittergirl123, Xx-crazy-sorry-xX, NZGirl25: **Thanks for all the reviews :) I'm glad MOST of you like the story so far! 32 chapters are done, and I'm not sure when it'll stop, so this story is going to be a while. :) Now I must go work a 9 hour shift at work, and not to mention get away from Izzy, who won't stop complaining about how his arm hurts.

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Nine**

**Overachiever**

Beck opened the door with Cat's keys to her apartment she shared with Jade, but the Goth was currently on a date. He pushed it open and took Cat's hands so she could learn her weight on his, while his other arm was wrapped around her waist to help keep her up as she was weakened. She took quite a few blows to her hands, which caused her to lose a lot of blood. They had her on a pain medication and another pill to keep her from getting infections. The pills kept her weak and sleepy. He shut the door with his foot and led his beloved girlfriend to her room.

"Beck." Her voice whispered as she suddenly was getting limp.

Beck immediately put his arm under her legs and the other on her back, picking her up into his arms. "I gotcha, Kitten." He whispered back in a comforting voice as they entered her room.

"Beck, I'm so sorry." She whimpered as he laid her down on her unmade bed.

"For the millionth time this weekend, Cat, I'm not angry or disappointed in you." He said, sitting on the side of her bed, running his fingers through her hair after putting her purse he had over his shoulder the whole time on her dresser. "That nightmare caused you so much trauma. No one blames you." She was getting sleepier. "Oh, babygirl, go to sleep." He told her, leaning down kissing her head.

"No." She told him, grabbing his hand. "Stay with me. Please."

"I'm not going anywhere." He told her. "I'm going to stay here for a couple days…maybe a week or more. Jade can't take care of you alone."

Cat didn't say anything, except for bursting into silent tears. "I'm so sorry. I'm just so sorry."

Beck held back his tears. "You're okay. No one is mad at you." He held one of her hands that were bandaged tightly because of the stitches on her knuckles and palms. As she drifted off to a restless sleep, Beck closed his eyes…remembering the phone call that scared the living hell out of him. It was one of those phone calls you never want to get, especially when it has the two words "Cat" and "Hospital" in the same sentence.

He let out a dry, but quiet sob.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"_Son of a…ugh." Beck forced himself to open his eyes and answer his cell phone, just in case it was Cat. He couldn't read the caller ID, since his eyes were blurry. "Hello?" He said in an exhausted voice. _

"_Beck, hey, it's Frankie." _

_Beck was wide awake now. Something in Cat's big brother's voice wasn't right. Her brother was always mentally unstable and just plain insane, so to hear him in a serious and worried voice wasn't sitting well with Beck._

"_What's wrong with Cat?" Beck's voice broke as he already was picking out his clothes to head over to Hollywood. _

"_Dude, I don't know exactly what happened, but she went off the edge. We woke up to her punching the bathroom mirror over and over, and the whole bathroom is covered in shards of it and blood because she has big pieces in her hands. She was calling herself fat and ugly- dude, just head to the Hollywood Hospital."_

_Beck was already out the door. "I'm on my way." He hung up. He couldn't listen anymore. His girlfriend was going off the deep end. This eating disorder was taking over. Maybe it was his fault? He did put her through some pretty rough crap only a day before. He didn't know, but he did know that he had to get to Cat as soon as possible. It was already hard enough letting her go home without him…but for this to happen…he just couldn't do it. _

_He started his car and rushed out of the car parking lot. "I'm coming, baby." He whispered, tears leaving his eyes. "I'm on my way, Cat."_

Beck shook himself out of the nightmare memory, heading out the room and sitting out on the couch. He was utterly drained. He hadn't taken a breath all day, which it was almost 7 o'clock at night now. He was just on his toes with Cat. She didn't want to leave her father, being the precious daddy's girl she has always been, but her dad told her that if she didn't go back, she'd be behind in school.

Cat was very upset that her parents insisted on her brand new puppy staying with them until she was situated a bit more.

Beck laid himself down on the throw pillow…he didn't want to fall asleep, but he couldn't do anymore. His mind was out of it. So as he closed his eyes, he whispered his girlfriend's name and he was out.

…

It was almost 7am when Beck woke up again. He looked at the clock on the wall and his eyes widened. He slept for 12 hours? Unbelievable! He raced to Cat's room, trying to be quiet, and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw his girlfriend wide awake with a mug of tea next to her laptop on next to it on her desk. She was in the chair in front of it, sitting Indian style on the seat, with a large book and papers on her lap. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, in sweat pants, and a spaghetti strap top.

Beck recovered himself and sighed. "Cat, what the hell are you doing?" He snapped, walking in the room, behind her chair.

Cat looked up at him. "Homework that I didn't do all weekend." She answered simply. "I have a book report due right after our first class and-"

"You're not going to classes!" Beck yelled. "Are you nuts?"

Cat glared at him. "To hell I'm not going to classes! Beck, I haven't missed ONE class this whole…SINCE I'VE STARTED COLLEGE, and I'll be freaking damned if YOU tell me I can't go to class! NOW if you don't mind, GO AWAY and let me do my WORK!" And after that, she took a few deep breaths.

Beck blinked, shocked by his girlfriend's outburst. "Um…"

"Beck, I may kill you if you do not leave me alone to finish my work." Cat reached over to her bookcase, taking out the class they shared together. "Here!" She said, shoving the book and folder with it of homework in it. "I'm guessing you didn't do your homework, so go home and copy off mine, alright? Let yourself out, darling." Beck didn't know what to say. Cat smirked. "Beck…give me a kiss and then go home, shower, copy my homework, and do your hair, because it looks like shit."

Beck sighed, giving in. He leaned down, pecking her lips and forehead, before leaning back. "Alright, alright, I'm going. I'm spending the night here for-"

"I remember what you said yesterday, love." Cat said as she started typing on her keyboard again. It looked hard to do with her bandaged hands.

Beck left without another word.

…

Beck walked into his morning class he had with the gang and saw the gangs' usual seats taken by his friends, but his seat next to Cat was untaken, of course. He smiled, walking over. Things were back to normal…of course, as he greeted the gang and went to his girlfriend's side…he remembered her pain from punching her bathroom mirror and his smile left his lips. He sighed as he took his seat, giving her a kiss on the cheek as she was talking to Jade next to her.

Cat looked over at him and kissed his lips. "Hi, baby! Feel better?"

"Much." He answered as he rubbed their noses together. "How are you doing?"

"I took some of those painkillers and it's helping." She smiled to him. "See? It's all happy!"

"Dandy." Jade's voice grumbled.

Cat giggled. "Aw, does Jade need a hug?" And Cat sat up, wrapping her arms around the Goth's shoulders.

Jade growled. "NO!"

Cat jumped back, laughing.

Beck rolled his eyes and turned to talk to Andre. Robbie was having an argument with Rex about something totally stupid, while Tori came in just now, looking normal for once.

The professor came in and did his lecture without any problems. "Now class, before we end today," He announced an hour and a half later, "I want to bring up our dean of this college, Mr. Deeds." The professor started the clapping and everyone else did, in shock that the dean of the school would make an appearance. "Now Mr. Deeds has a wonderful announcement to make."

Their dean of the school came up from the back of the classroom, which they didn't even hear the door open or see him come in, and he had an envelope in his hands. He shook their professor's hand and smiled. "Thank you for that introduction, Professor Campbell."

The professor just smiled. "Well, sir, it is an honor to know that this certain student is in MY class right now."

"It is indeed." Mr. Deeds looked to the class. "Students, you all have been working so hard. I'm proud of this campus this school year. And there is a sophomore in this room who has not only had perfect scores all year, but they have shown outstanding citizenship, attendance, and they keep their peers encouraged. In my hand, I hold a gift certificate for a 1000 dollar shopping spree at the Beverly Center in Hollywood for this student's achievements SHE has worked so hard for." He smiled. "Class, let's give a round of applause AND a standing ovation to Miss Caterina Hannah Valentine!"

Cat's jaw dropped. "Me?" She squeaked. Beck made her stand up, everyone else stood up, clapping and cheering for her. There were over two hundred students in the classroom, so it was pretty loud. Cat left the row in slow motion, feeling overwhelmed as she walked to the front and shook Mr. Deed's hand, still in shock. "T-thank you." She managed to get out. He gave her the certificate and she squealed. "Shopping spree!" Everyone laughed. Sure, they noticed her bandaged hands, but why question it in the middle of her shining moment.

"Russell!" Mr. Deeds waved over a student in the back, who was the lead photographer of the School Newspaper and another student came down, who was the head of the Yearbook Staff. They took many pictures of Cat and the dean. Cat tried not to cry. When they were done taking pictures, Mr. Deeds laughed. "Is this a lot to take in, Miss Valentine?"

She let out a laugh. "Oh yes, very much so."

She saw Beck through the crowd, who had glassy eyes in happiness and pride for her. His smile couldn't get any wider and when he saw her looking to him, he blew her a kiss.

"Okay, now let's hear a speech from the girl!" Mr. Deeds said, walking back a bit with the professor to give Cat some room. Everyone sat down, quieting down.

Cat blinked and looked around. "Wait- give a what?"

"A speech, dear." The professor told her.

Cat wanted to faint, but she caught Beck and the gangs' eyes and they gave her encouraging facial expressions. She took a deep breath. "Um…wow." She breathed out, but enough for everyone to hear her. She swore they could hear a pen drop. "I certainly wasn't expecting this." She saw a few flashes going off as the photographers were taking pictures and recording her speech. "I've just done what I'm supposed to do, you know? I didn't know I was- well, you guys catch my drift." She giggled as everyone chuckled. "I didn't do this on my own though. You can't get to this place without love and friendships. I owe everything to my four best friends: Tori Vega, Jade West, Andre Harris, and Robbie Shapiro-"

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Rex's voice screeched.

Cat cleared her throat. "Silence, Rex. You're ruining my moment here." Everyone laughed as Rex pouted. "Anywhoo…and I also want to thank my loving, perfect boyfriend: Beck Oliver." She smiled to the man she loved, who officially let a tear fall. Cat couldn't help, but let one fall too. "Without him…lord only knows where I'd be today. I'm proud of where I stand today and I hope I can stay this way and stayed focused. Thank you guys and thank you, Professor Campbell, and dean Deeds." With that ending, everyone clapped again. Cat just looked back to Beck, blowing him a kiss right back.

But she spoke the truth…

Lord only knows where'd she be today without Beck Oliver.

With him, she was the one and only Cat Valentine.

* * *

**PREVIEW for Chapter 10: Wrong Place at the Wrong Time**

Before he could open the door, they heard laughter…and not the funny kind. Beck turned around, seeing a few guys come up…they had markings of the local gang. He panicked. "Cat, get in the car."

"What's the rush?" One of the taller ones said.

Cat whimpered as they closed in on them. "Beck."

Beck kept her behind him. "Look, we don't want any trouble. Please, just let us go and-"

"Nah, we'll just play with your girlfriend there and then you can be on your way." The one to be the leader sneered.

Beck clenched his fists. "Don't touch her." He may have been tough on the outside, but on the inside, he was terrified.


	10. Wrong Place At The Wrong Time

**CubeFistMan **_(No, I didn't see the episode because I had to work all evening. Everyone's talking about it though. My littlest brother tried to tell me, but he's deaf so he had to use sign-language. I was too tired to read his words, so I just nodded and smiled. Lol.), _**starlightgirl86, anon **_(Oh really? Good! I'm glad it wasn't you! It didn't seem like you to say that to me! :) Yay!), _**kikigirl4321, Angel-DemonPrincess12 **_(Do I like Justin Beiber…hmm…here's a hint: I call him Justin Boober…so, no, I don't. I hate him. Lol.), _**sshaw101, CourtsxBatFan, icarlyfanatic101, LittleMissVictorious, TheDreamer006, MariaLuvsYew **_(A Dean is a more professional term for a school principal. A Dean is in charge of universities.), _**GlitterGirl123, xKatieDx **_(No, I do not, ma'am. What's fictionpress?), _**and VictoriousForever10: **I felt like updating…it's almost 1:30am here, but Izzy's been up (crying, poor thing) because his arm is really bothering him :( he's making me so sad right now! And Nathaniel (my son) caught a bit of a cold, so he's sick and won't stop crying. Anybody else sick? Since we're on the subject, might as well…lol. I'm only updating this story tonight…what? I'm not going to spoil you guys THAT much! You're already spoiled enough with me updating daily! Keep reviewing!

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Ten**

**Wrong Place at the Wrong Time**

"And 5-6-7-8!" Cat pressed play to the music watching her students dance to the first 20 seconds of the dance song. She was going to let them attempt to do it watching themselves in the mirror without her help. They needed to be independent.

_**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up**_

Cat pressed "STOP" on the remote and kept it in her hand, walking up to one of the tiny girls in the front row. "Riley, when it says "Put Your Hands Up", you hop, left foot forward, right foot forward, left hand up, right hand up, straight down, and shake your hips." Cat did it with her, facing the mirror. "Good. Now Sylvia…" Cat walked towards the back row. "When we do the repeat of "Single ladies", one row is going up, the other is going down, switch, repeat for each one until we hit the last "All the single Ladies". Kay?" The girl nodded. "Any questions?"

One young lady in the front row held up her hand. "Why are there bandages on your hands?" She asked innocently.

"Rachel, we are in dance class." Cat told her sternly, patting her head as she walked by her. "Focus on dancing."

"Why are you hiding it from us?" A snotty voice came from the back row.

Cat sighed. "So do you girls want to do another mile?"

"NO!"

"Then enough about me, let's concentrate on this dance routine." Cat told them. "Let's go again." And she pressed play, watching her girls. She took a deep breath. If one more person asked her about her bandaged hands, she may just scream. She looked to the clock on the wall, seeing it was almost time for class to get out, thank God. She just wanted to get out of there, see her boyfriend, and go home. "Again. 5-6-7-8!"

…

Cat stepped into the car as Beck chuckled in the driver's seat, shifting the gear into reverse to leave the parking spot. "The girls being difficult again?"

"A pain." Cat mumbled. "I don't know if we can get this dance done by June."

"You will, babe." Beck took her hand, giving it a kiss. "Everything is going to be okay."

Cat whimpered, leaning onto his arm.

Beck heard a 'ding' and looked to his dash board, seeing the gaslight come on. "Shit. Cat, we have to stop at a gas station."

She sighed. "Kay-Kay."

Beck pulled into the nearest one, groaning. "I hate getting gas at night. LA is just creepy."

"Do you want me to get out with you and hold your hand?" Cat giggled.

Beck winked. "I'd love it if you did so."

Cat laughed as Beck stepped out and she did. She went over to his side as he slipped his credit card into the reader. She crossed her arms and leaned onto the car. "You're right. LA is creepy at night."

"Yeah, the dance studio you work at isn't exactly in the nicest neighborhood, you know?" Beck teased her, making her scowl at him. When his tank was decently full, Beck pulled the nozzle out, stopping the gasoline. He put it back and put the lid back on before closing the gas tank. He went over to Cat, giving her a kiss on the lips before leading her over to the passenger side. Before he could open the door, they heard laughter…and not the funny kind. Beck turned around, seeing a few guys come up…they had markings of the local gang. He panicked. "Cat, get in the car."

"What's the rush?" One of the taller ones said.

Cat whimpered as they closed in on them. "Beck."

Beck kept her behind him. "Look, we don't want any trouble. Please, just let us go and-"

"Nah, we'll just play with your girlfriend there and then you can be on your way." The one to be the leader sneered.

Beck clenched his fists. "Don't touch her." He may have been tough on the outside, but on the inside, he was terrified. They may kill him and then have their way with Cat, kill her, and it'd be all over. He couldn't let Cat get touched like that. "Just let us leave, please." He heard Cat sobbing, hanging onto one of his arms. He wanted to hold her tightly, protect her. He was scared for her wellbeing here.

The gang clenched their fists, one bringing out a knife, and the others just ready to use their fists.

Beck's heart dropped.

One guy came at him and Beck used his stunt double moves, kicking him away by his face, making him fall back. Another came at him, Beck caught his arm, punching his face and kicking his shin, throwing him back. He didn't see the other one come up next to him, grabbing his jacket and pulling him away from Cat, onto the cement ground with a thud and some scraps. He was in deep shit. He couldn't get up as someone used their shoe to kick Beck in the ribs, cracking a few.

"Beck!" Cat's terrified voice cried out. When Beck took another kick, he heard his worst nightmare coming true. "No! Let me go! AH! No! PUT ME DOWN!" She continued to scream, sounding like she was putting up a fight. Beck took another blow, realizing they were already taking Cat away from him. "Please! Stop!"

Beck growled and grabbed the foot before it hit him again and pushed it back with all his strength. He jumped up, facing about three or four tough guys. He needed to watch out for the one with the knife, but he couldn't spot him just yet. He saw a few others trying to put Cat in a car. His heart raced. "NO!" He tried to get through, but they threw him back, trying to overwhelm him. Beck rolled and stood up again, backing away from the monsters. He kicked one guy in the "balls" and another with his fists, breaking his nose, and then kicking him away. The other two guys snuck up on him from behind, grabbing his arms and holding him there.

Beck saw that the car with Cat now inside was still there. They must be waiting for their buddies to kill him before they left. Beck was punched in the jaw and then the stomach. He leaned back, using the ones' holding him strength and used both his feet with boots on to kick the two guys before him in the face. He felt one of the guys holding him twist his arm, probably breaking it. Beck cried out in pain and then they threw him to the ground. He tried to look to see if Cat was still there, but someone kicked him right in the face. His nose began bleeding and he was spitting out blood.

Suddenly, he heard something that almost reminded him of angels singing.

Police sirens.

Suddenly, the guys beating him ran away towards the car Cat was at. Beck gasped he looked up. He saw them throw Cat out and then with them all in two separate cars, they raced off. Thankfully, two police cars suddenly went after them, but another one came into the parking lot. Beck kept his eyes on his girlfriend, who was unconscious. He couldn't see her face. "Cat." He sobbed, but his voice sounded funny through the amounts of blood he was losing. "Be okay." A policeman came up to him, kneeling down. Beck didn't hear much of what he was saying. "Save her." Beck motioned to Cat. "Protect her."

"Rogers, there's another victim!" The police officer that had been talking to him yelled to his partner, who had been calling in an ambulance. The other one ran to Cat. "Son, everything is going to be alright. Anything broken? Stabbed?"

"My arm." Beck coughed out. "I can't move it…it hurts." Everything hurt Beck right now, but nothing was as bad as his heart, aching to hold his petite, innocent girlfriend. "My girlfriend…"

"My partner is telling me she's breathing, sir." The police offer told him. "What's your name?"

Beck wheezed. "Beck."

"And your girlfriend's name?"

"Cat."

"Okay, Beck, the ambulances are here. We're going to take you both to the emergency room, okay?"

Beck sobbed. "I want to stay with her."

"Not right now, Beck."

Beck let his tears fall. He looked back to Cat, who was still limp on the ground, but one of the beds and two paramedics were at her side finally, examining her. It was then did someone snap him out of it and help him onto a gurney. He cried out in pain, for it hurt to move his arm, but they managed to put a sling around it, easing the pain a bit.

"Is there someone that can come pick up your car, Beck?" The police officer asked.

Beck nodded, giving the officer his car keys. "Andre Harris."

"His number?"

"555-200-6000." Beck said from memory.

"Okay, we're going to wait here for him and clean up around here. Two detectives will meet you at the hospital. They'll want statements."

Beck nodded as they lifted him into the vehicle that made him feel claustrophobic.

"Good luck, Beck." And with that, they shut the doors.

"Cat." Beck coughed out as they tried to clean his face up.

The paramedic with him raised an eyebrow. "Who's Cat, dear?" The woman asked.

"My girlfriend." Beck whimpered. "The love of my life. She's everything to me."

"Was she the other victim?"

"Yeah." Beck managed to nod.

"She's already been taken by ambulance. She should almost be there by now."

Beck sighed. "Good."

The paramedic tried to get Beck's mind off the pain. "How long have you been with Cat?"

"Over two years." Beck wheezed. "She's my high school sweetheart."

"Aw, that's sweet." The woman said. "You don't see many couples like that these days."

"She's my angel." Beck looked up at the lights. "She my whole world…I need her to be okay."

"The doctors at the hospital will take good care of her, Beck." She pat his shoulder. "Were you two on a date or something before this?"

"I picked her up from work." Beck focused all his attention on thoughts of Cat, which seemed to make him forget his injuries. "She's a dance teacher. She was upset because her students aren't getting their recital dance down very well. She was stressed. I held her hand. I tried to comfort her." Beck replayed the moments. "She leaned on my arm. The gaslight came on. And we stopped…she stood out there with me…we were okay. We were flirting and smiling…everything was still perfect."

"You really love her, don't you?"

Beck let a loose tear go. "More than anything in this whole world."

…

Beck opened his eyes only to close them tightly. The lights and whiteness of the room he was in blinded him, burning his eyeballs. He groaned, trying to move, but his arm felt like led, while the rest of his body ached. He remembered what happened and was trying to breathe out the pain. "Cat." He croaked out, hoping someone would hear him or understand him.

Someone did.

"Beck…you're awake." His sweet angel's voice said. "I'm so relieved you're alright."

Beck forced his eyes open, feeling a bit better and adjusted to the light. He looked to the side and saw Cat's broken brown eyes. "Cat."

She took his good hand into hers. "Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." He chuckled, which hurt to do so he winced. "Ow."

"You have a few broken ribs." Cat almost whispered. "Your left arm is broken in two places. You have a broken nose, a black eye, and a bruised cheek. You have bruises everywhere actually." She explained. "But you'll be okay. The doctor says you'll make a full recovery."

"What happened to you?" Beck suddenly asked. "What'd they do to you?"

Cat bit her lip. "Beck, that's not important right now. You need to rest and regain your strength. You've been unconscious for almost a day now."

Beck cringed. "Wow."

"Yes." Cat smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but I went to my classes today…"

"Of course I don't mind, Cat." Beck kissed her hand. "If I was unconscious all day, there wouldn't really be anything for you to do here."

"True." Cat just stared at his hand, playing with it with her gentle touch of her small fingers. "I'm so glad you're alright, Beck."

Beck saw some emptiness in her eyes. "Cat…seriously…what did they do to you?"

Cat closed her eyes for a moment, trying not to cry, and opened them back up, trying to stay strong. "Don't worry about it. You need to stay relaxed right now. Calm your mind."

Beck's lip trembled, getting the gist. "Oh no…did they…"

Cat sighed, remembering the horrible assault. "The leader did, yes. He didn't rape me though…I only was used to give him a…look, Beck, he's in jail now and will be for almost ever probably. We weren't the only ones his gang has bothered."

Beck's eyes filled up with tears.

Cat leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I'm going to let you rest, darling. I'll be over here doing homework."

Beck didn't want to, but his grip loosened on her hands as she walked over to a round table.

His eyes squeezed shut.

Why couldn't something be okay for once?

* * *

**PREVIEW for Chapter 11: Cat's Courage**

"Ow!" Cat screamed out, rubbing the side of her face as she struggled to stand back up. What's with teachers throwing random bouncy balls at her? She hoped one day it wouldn't be a baseball or basketball. "You just hit me in the face with a ball!"

"Good eye." Mrs. Waller said bluntly. "You're not focused. Why?"

Cat shook her head, trying to regain herself. "I'm sorry, I'll-"

"Caterina, I want to know why you're not focused." Her teacher demanded.

Cat sighed deeply. "Fine. Monday night, after I left my dance class I teach, my boyfriend and I were mugged at a gas station. He's severely injured and still in the hospital. So it's distracting me. I'm sorry, I'll get it out of my head."

"There's something else." Mrs. Waller walked up to her. "You're leaving something out. Your boyfriend was hurt…what did they do to you?"


	11. Cat's Courage

**xScreamingxAngelx **_(Rascal Flatts, hands down!), _**sshaw101, Robin Is My Boy, icarlyfanatic101, XxAngel GirlxX, oreopop **_(As I explained in great detail on the 2__nd__ chapter of this story, there is a big difference between Bulimia and Anorexia. Go to that chapter and read, please.), _**Slytherin Princess 1313 **_ (I describe the dance in detail like that because not everyone knows what those are, so I try to make it easier), _**Angel-DemonPrincess12, anon, CourtsxBatFan, xKatieDx, and LittleMissVictorious: **Decided to update because I'm stuck at home with my sick 6 month old son and Izzy, who is not responding well to his pain meds and they're making him delirious. He won't stop crying about bumble bees…yes, it sounds funny, but it's not if you saw him in person. It's kind of sad. Makes me wanna cry.

**A/N: Okay, since everyone has so many questions, let's do a one-time thing. In your review, ask me any personal question you want to know. Anything. I'll answer them in the shout-outs for next chapter. Have fun with that.**

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Eleven**

**Cat's Courage**

Beck watched with sleepy eyes as Cat prepared to leave for her usual Wednesday dance lessons that start at 7:30 and don't end until 10:25, if she's lucky, and then rushes over to class, and then to another class, and then maybe she could squeeze in a lunch before her next class after that. And after that, she gets to go home, take a shower, and today would be different since she said she'd be coming back over to his hospital room. For now, she needed to focus on dancing.

Cat was frustrated with trying to put her hair up in a perfect ponytail.

"Cat, calm down." Beck told her, strain in his voice since it was very sore to talk. "Don't take your anger out on your hair."

"I'm not angry." Cat muttered.

Beck scoffed. "Sure, you're not."

Cat let her hair be finally as she walked to her duffle bag. "Beck, I don't need this from you right now. I'm about to go spend 3 hours with the woman, who does nothing but two things: teach me how to dance better AND insult the self-confidence out of me."

Beck sighed. "Babe, wait." He tried to take her hand, but she began putting her shoes on. "I'm sorry for saying that. I can see you're trying to mediate yourself."

"I'm trying to shut my emotions down, that's what." Cat told him, struggling with the laces. "I'm hoping I've lost enough weight for her finally."

"What do you think she'll say about those stitches?" Beck asked, a bit nervous for her.

Cat rubbed her lips together. "She'll probably yell at me. I'm trying to prepare myself for that." She stood up and went to Beck's side. "I need to go, love." She kissed his forehead. "I'll be back later."

"Cat." Beck called out weakly.

Cat turned to him before she reached the door.

His eyes full of hurt and concern. "You haven't kissed my lips since I've been here." He pointed out. "Why?"

Cat bit her lip before opening the door. "I'm still trying to get that gang leader's disgusting taste out of my mouth, that's why. And I'm not talking about kissing him, if you know what I mean." She said, trying to be emotionless as she left his room.

Beck sighed. His girlfriend really hadn't been the same since her…torture. He didn't blame her, of course. He looked to the window, and seeing it pouring rain. He groaned…his girlfriend just went into that pouring rain.

…

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP?_

_Beck Oliver: The hospital is a boring and smelly place. Someone get me the hell out of here. Mood: Worried_

_Andre Harris: Enjoying having the apartment to myself :) Mood: FREEDOM!_

_Jade West: Soooo hangover…and I have class in a few hours. SO WHY THE HELL AM I UP? Mood: PUKING_

_Tori Vega: Had a nightmare last night that Jade broke in my apartment and stood over me with an axe. Mood: Scared_

_Robbie Shapiro: HAHHAHAHA! I LOVE WATCHING NEMO! Mood: STILL GIDDY_

_Cat Valentine: Rain, rain, go away, BECAUSE I HATE YOU! Mood: Irritated_

…

Cat caught a taxi before she was seriously drenched. "Gates University, please." Cat said, out of breath.

"Gates University, huh?" The driver said as he maneuvered in the busy streets of LA. "Isn't that the fancy music school?"

"Yes." Cat nodded. "You have to audition and have practically perfect grades from high school to get in."

"And I'm guessing you passed both?"

"Yes, sir." Cat sighed. "And right now is my personal dance lesson with the teacher from hell. There really is such thing as the devil wears prada."

The driver laughed. "She's tough?"

"Very." Cat sighed. "But she's the best of the best in California. My parents are paying good money for her lessons, so I'm not going to complain."

"Good girl. Stick with it."

Cat looked at her expensive Coach watch Beck bought her for her birthday and freaked. It was almost 7:20. Suddenly they were at a complete stop. Cat figured it was a red light, but she saw the college a few blocks away. She saw there was an accident ahead, blocking ALL traffic from going through. "Oh hell flippin no!" Cat squeaked out in horror. "This cannot be happening!"

"Sorry, miss, but it looks like it's going to be a good 20-30 minutes till we get out of here." The driver said.

Cat scoffed taking out her wallet. "Not happening. How much do I owe you?"

The driver's eyes widened. "What? You can't be seriously thinking about going out in this heavy storm, do you?"

"I'm not thinking, I'm going to go! How much do I have to pay?" Cat asked in desperation, seeing the clock on the radio saying 7:23. "Oh my god, how much?"

"Just a 20 is fine, miss." Cat handed him the 20 and gathered her stuff, opening the door, since traffic wasn't moving an inch. "BE CAREFUL AND GOOD LUCK!" The man called out, but Cat didn't stop to thank him.

She ran through traffic until she hit the sidewalk. She was absolutely drenched to the bone already, but she made it to the crosswalk of the first intersection. She automatically went, since all traffic from all directions was at a complete stop, because the accident was right in the middle. She ran across, slipping once and scraping her knee, but stood right back up and ran faster. She waited at the crosswalk at another intersection and then went right after it said "walk". She ran across the campus, into the gym, and into the dance studio, slipping everywhere. She ran in, soaked, and saw her dance teacher already there. "I'm so sorry, I'm late!"

Mrs. Waller shrugged. "It's just now 7:30."

Cat sighed in relief. "Oh thank God."

"Dry yourself off with one of the towels over there and hurry up so we can practice." The woman said heartlessly, drinking her warm Starbuck's Coffee. As Cat dried off and went into place, her teacher glared. "What the hell is that?" She motioned to Cat's hands.

Cat gulped. "Well…I _accidentally_ punched a mirror so both fists have stitches."

Her teacher rolled her eyes. "You're a sad being, who does nothing, but disappoints people. I hope you know that."

"I'm well aware, don't worry." Cat managed to say without screaming her head off in frustration.

"Good." The horrid woman smirked. "You know your place." She suddenly pressed play and the music started.

_**There's something I wanna say  
Something that I've been holding back  
Can't let it go another day  
Let me start by saying that  
**_

Her left foot slid on the side of her body before spinning around, her hands sticking out to her sides, while her eyes were closed, getting into the music.

_**Nothing, nothing,  
Nothing, means more than the truth.**_

She did her famous jazz walk across the room before turning in her ballerina stance.

_**And truth is that I realize, love is fading from your eyes**_  
_**Don't know how it came to this, but we gonna get it fixed tonight**_  
_**Cus nothing, nothing,**_  
_**Nothing, is worth losing you**_

She quickly glided across the room again before jumping in the air, doing a split while flying, before landing gracefully.

_**Tell me what could the problem be, that's got you drinking way too much  
What could it be 'bout us  
Don't you tell me not right now, I can't let it go  
(I can't let it go, no I can't let it go, Oh nooo)**_

She slid to the ground, turning herself around on the floor, before jumping to her tippy toes, slowly standing up.

**_What can I do to help you see,_**  
**_That there's no need for jealousy or insecurities_**  
**_I'll do anything you want_**  
**_You can even have the password to my phone_**

Cat spread her hands above her head and let them fall to her sides in a slow motion as her feet turned her around on the wooden floors.

_**Because nothing, nothing  
Should come between us  
Trust in me  
Trust in me**_

Cat faced the mirror that took over the front wall, staring at herself, watching as her feet marched backwards, as her arms moved with her body roll that she did gracefully.

**_We should cherish every moment like it's the last_**  
**_Trust in me_**  
**_Trust in me_**

She repeated the move again, seeing that she just so happened to love that dance.

_**If your issues is with trust, hear me when I tell you this  
No one else has shared my love, no one else has had your kiss**_

Cat playfully blew a kiss to the mirror as her right leg kicked up and dropped down to the ground.

_**Nothing, nothing,**_  
_**Nothing, can make me forget.**_

Cat shook her head at her reflection, letting her fingers make a "no-no" motion as she stepped back a few steps to the side.

**_(Noooo)_**

She did a stance before lifting herself up with one leg and spun around like a ballerina would quickly and with force to make herself spin faster.

**_Forget that you're a good man and I know that you've had it hard_**  
**_Cus you're more than adequate, you're more than I wish for_**

Cat slid to the slide, doing a jazz walk across the floor again.

_**Nothing, nothing,  
Nothing, can make you any less.**_

Cat steadied herself before jumping up and doing a cartwheel with no hands in the air, thank God she didn't fall backwards. She didn't exactly feel like joining Beck in the hospital. Before she could continue, a bouncy ball was thrown at Cat's face, making her fall to the floor with a thud. "Ow!" She screamed out, rubbing the side of her face as she struggled to stand back up. What's with teachers throwing random bouncy balls at her? She hoped one day it wouldn't be a baseball or basketball. "You just hit me in the face with a ball!"

"Good eye." Mrs. Waller said bluntly. "You're not focused. Why?"

Cat shook her head, trying to regain herself. "I'm sorry, I'll-"

"Caterina, I want to know why you're not focused." Her teacher demanded.

Cat sighed deeply. "Fine. Monday night, after I left my dance class I teach, my boyfriend and I were mugged at a gas station. He's severely injured and still in the hospital. So it's distracting me. I'm sorry, I'll get it out of my head."

"There's something else." Mrs. Waller walked up to her. "You're leaving something out. Your boyfriend was hurt…what did they do to you?"

Cat figured not to even try to hide it. "They made me give their leader a…" She cleared her throat. "Let's just say I relieved his longing for pleasure."

Her teacher looked shocked, but narrowed her eyes. "And yet, you are here today."

"I went to classes yesterday, I'm here today, and I'm going to classes after this." Cat pointed out. "I'm not letting anything stop me from getting what I want. I want to be the best of the best. I was awarded the best student in this school on Monday and won a 1000 certificate to the Beverly Center. I worked hard for that. I'm getting lessons from the best dance mentor in California, which I'm attempting to prove to you that I can make you look good like I did last year. To make you proud, I worked my ass off last year for that recital and I won first place in the adult division."

"I do recall." Her teacher said simply.

"They say there's a freshman 15, where students gain 15 pounds in their first year of college." Cat told her. "I've LOST 15 pounds. I was a size 4 in high school for jeans, but I am now a size 0. I starve myself and puke out my food when someone forces me to eat. I've fainted, I've had panic attacks, and I've had nightmares of being so overweight to the point…I punched my bathroom mirror to get rid of the image I thought I was seeing." She held up her hands. "Mrs. Waller…face it, please. I am the best student you have EVER had. I've done everything you've told me to do. EVERYTHING. So please believe me when I tell you that I will not let you down this year at this recital. And I'm going to keep being the best just so I can get your damn approval."

As Cat quieted down, Mrs. Waller smirked. "About time you stood up to me, Valentine."

Cat shrugged. "It takes me a while to stick up for myself."

"What happened to you on Monday night made you stronger, as far as I can see." Her teacher told her, walking back to the stereo. She looked back at Cat. "Again."

Cat smiled and did her routine again.

This may work now.

* * *

**PREVIEW for Chapter 12: Danny?**

"Great." Danny smiled. "Hey, how about we do some catching up? Dinner tonight? My treat."

Cat shook her head. "That's not a good idea, Daniel. My boyfriend, Beck, wouldn't appreciate that. He's very protective of me…and he hates you ever since you cheated on me and broke my heart." She glared. "If he even knew you were attending school here and talking to me, he'd go into his macho man mode and tell you off. So let's pretend this little conversation never happened, okay?" With that said, she was satisfied and turned back to the front.

Daniel chuckled. "I'm not scared of Beck." He said with a hint of annoyance. "Where is Beck? Oh, wait, that's right…he's stuck in the hospital."

Cat glared. "Don't bother me, Daniel. I won't think twice of telling Beck, who'd take care of you when he gets out."

The professor suddenly came in, announcing that class has started. Cat groaned as Danny didn't leave his seat next to her.


	12. Danny?

**Princess pop candy **_(I can't eat poptarts, but I can eat popsicles :) lol), _**Cat's Best Friend, MariaLuvsYew, LittleMissVictorious **_(I wrote my first song (which I consider my big start) when I was 8 years old…or was it 10 years old…either way, I was young. Lol.), _**anon **_(I was around 15/I'm not going to reveal that/I have 3 alive brothers and 1 dead/the 3 alive ones are majorly annoying and my dead one was annoying/I'm not sure when I'll be getting married. I'm going with the flow until I feel like getting UNlazy and actually start planning the wedding.), _**CourtsxBatFan, Glittergirl123 **_(Yes, I used to dance. Age 4-when I became pregnant with Nathaniel.), _**xScreamingxAngelx **_(I have no idea what 'tumblr' is/I have an iphone 3g for now/I adore pickles), _**Sshaw101, and Robin Is My Boy **_(I've had this penname the day I joined FanFiction. I USED TO write stories for "Digimon" so that's where the name came from. That phase is wayyyyyyy over now.)_**: **OKAYYY! Everyone have their questions out of your system? Good! Now we can stop asking Digidestend Angel crazy questions like that! Lol. I'll do it again maybe in 5 or 10 more chapters, how's that? Thanks for reviewing :)

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Twelve**

**Danny?**

Cat ran into Mr. Campbell's classroom, thanking God she wasn't late since she still had 5 minutes left till class started. She saw her friends weren't there yet, so she went to sit down in her normal spots. She had her homework and book out, getting ready for class when someone sat in the usual seat that was Jade's. Cat looked over and saw her worst nightmare. She groaned. "Josh, go away. For the love of God, just leave me alone." She whined, getting sick and tired of his possessiveness of her when he obviously couldn't have her.

Instead of leaving, he put an arm over her chair. "Mr. Beck is still in the hospital, babe. We can hit it off where we left it the other day."

Cat rolled her eyes. "Not happening."

"Here, we'll make it quick." He leaned towards her. "We can go back to my place after class."

"Tempting, but I'm going to pass." Cat told him as she wished someone would come in and kick him away from her.

Suddenly, Josh put his other hand on her chin, gripping it, and making her face him. "One of these days, I'm going to get tired of your sassiness. If you just eff-ing sleep with me, I'll leave you the hell alone."

"How about you leave her the hell alone NOW instead of her sleeping with you, huh?" Jade's vicious voice was heard behind Cat.

Josh glared. "Back off, West."

"Josh, get out of my seat before I cut you with my brand new scissors." She took the said scissors out of her bag. "I know how to use these quite well."

Josh actually looked a bit intimidated and gave Cat a quick kiss on the neck before rushing off down the row.

Cat sighed as Jade sat down. "I'm so sick of him touching me when I seriously don't want his filthiness on me."

"I'm sick of having to go buy new jeans." Jade mumbled. "So lets go shopping later."

"Why do you have to buy new jeans?" Cat asked.

Jade sighed. "I'm officially a size 4 now…"

Cat bit her lip. "Jade…you still look like a size 2!"

"Liar." Jade pouted, leaning back in her seat.

Suddenly someone took a seat on the other side of Cat. "Sup, Lil' Red?" Andre asked with a smile. He frowned over her head. "West."

"Harris." Jade sneered.

"Witch."

"Sissy."

"Murderer."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Let it go, Andre. Jeez, _it_ wasn't anything yet."

"_It_ had a heart, spinal cord, and a head." Andre said, in pain again. "He or she was a human…alive." His eyes began to water up, but he took a deep breath, hiding them. "So, Cat, how's Beck?"

Cat stared at him with sympathy. "He's getting better. He woke up last night, as I told you, and this morning, he was still in pain, but he's going to heal. The doctor said he'll make a full recovery, as I told you over text." She forced a smile. "Everything's happy again."

Andre and Jade didn't think everything was happy, since Cat still refused to talk anymore about what happened to her, but she wasn't budging, so everyone was leaving it alone.

…

As Cat walked into her literature class, a bit early so it was almost empty, she took a seat in the middle, like her other class with the gang. Unfortunately, it was only her this time. She shrugged it off. Josh wasn't in this class either, so she felt a bit safer. She took out her phone from her pocket, seeing a text from Beck. She smiled a little. She was so relieved and thankful he was alive and okay. He took quite the beating from that gang attack, but she remembered that Beck is the strongest man alive to her, so he can handle anything.

_-Hi, baby. How was class?-_

She texted back quickly as more students were coming in. _–It was boring, as usual. How are you feeling? Any better than this morning?-_

_-Well, they have me just about high on drugs and I've been asleep since you left. I hope I wasn't snoring. Do I snore?-_

Cat silently giggled. _–Only a little. Cute little ones.-_

_-Great…just flippin' great…-_

_-Hehe.-_

_-So are you coming back after your last class?-_

Cat was about to answer when someone stood before her. She looked up and narrowed her eyes, then gasped. "D-Danny?" She said in a breathless tone.

Daniel Simmons, Cat's ex-boyfriend that made out with Tori in high school, stood before her with a smile. "Cat. I thought I recognized you."

"How'd you get in this school?" Cat asked, surprised.

"Soccer team." He simply answered. "So how have you been?"

"I've been fine…why haven't I seen you around?" Cat asked with suspicion.

"I've been on low status, you know?" He said, taking a seat next to her. "How have you been?"

Cat was still at loss for words, but shrugged it off. Over 2000 people attended this college and each class was over 100-200 students full. Cat hardly knew a few people. "I've been fine." Cat hid her bandaged hands. "How about you?"

"Great." He smiled. "Hey, how about we do some catching up? Dinner tonight? My treat."

Cat shook her head. "That's not a good idea, Daniel. My boyfriend, Beck, wouldn't appreciate that. He's very protective of me…and he hates you ever since you cheated on me and broke my heart." She glared. "If he even knew you were attending school here and talking to me, he'd go into his macho man mode and tell you off. So let's pretend this little conversation never happened, okay?" With that said, she was satisfied and turned back to the front.

Daniel chuckled. "I'm not scared of Beck." He said with a hint of annoyance. "Where is Beck? Oh, wait, that's right…he's stuck in the hospital."

Cat glared. "Don't bother me, Daniel. I won't think twice of telling Beck, who'd take care of you when he gets out."

The professor suddenly came in, announcing that class has started. Cat groaned as Danny didn't leave his seat next to her. As the lecture continued, Cat had no choice, but sit there while Danny rubbed her inner thigh. She obviously wasn't going to make a scene in the middle of class, because that'd be completely embarrassing. She wasn't going to leave class, because she is no pushover. She wasn't going to let her ex-boyfriend ruin her success in being the perfect student…even though he was touching her in places only Beck was allowed to touch.

Once class was released, Cat slapped Daniel's hand off and stuffed her things in her bag, before stepping on his foot harshly as she walked around him. Sadly, he quickly followed after her. She walked a bit faster than usual down the hall and exited the building, catching her breath. She decided just to go straight to her next class and forget eating lunch. Beck would understand that she didn't want to be cornered by Daniel in the stupid cafeteria.

She couldn't wait to tell Beck. She hated Danny so much. She's never been cheated on before, except for him. Cheating was something Cat would never forgive. Leaning against the wall, next to the closed door of her next class, she slid down to her bottom and curled up, taking her phone out to text Beck. _–Beck, you won't believe who goes to school here and we didn't even know it.-_

_-Who, babygirl?-_

_-You remember Danny?-_

_-The guy that kissed Tori when he was dating you?-_

_-That's the one.-_

_-Please tell me he didn't bother you.-_

_-He was touching me all through class, Beck. I feel so violated. I hate him so much, so I don't mind telling you this right away.-_

_-I swear to god, when I get out of this damn hospital, I'm hunting his sorry ass down!-_

_-Yay! :) I'm glad. Can I watch?-_

_-Dang, girl, you really hate him.-_

_-More than anything…I miss you here at school, Beck. I don't feel safe.-_

_-Give me a few days, baby. I'll be out of here on Friday and I can go back to school on Monday. It's Wednesday, so you won't have to wait that long. Try to hang in there for me. I believe in you, Cat. You're strong and stubborn. :) I may not be there to protect and take care of you for now, but I'm going to let you handle things until I get back. Are you eating right now?-_

_-No. I didn't want to.-_

_-CAT!-_

_-I'm not hungry. I lost my appetite because of Danny.-_

_-Aw, dammit, Cat…after class, go eat for me. Please.-_

_-We'll see. How about I bring us some food when I head back over to the hospital later?-_

_-That's 3 hours away! You can't starve yourself for that long!-_

_-I can handle it, baby boy. I'm going to let you rest now, okay? I just wanted to let you know about Danny.-_

_-Okay…and I really do appreciate you telling me what he did. Thank you. I love you, Kitten.-_

_-I love you more!-_

Cat put her phone away and dropped her head in her hands. She just didn't get it…why was she always such a damsel in distress? It's not like she could fight back to the guys that take advantage of her, since she doesn't know how to fight and she's too tiny to do any damage. There would be no point in resisting them if Beck or Andre, or even Jade, wasn't around to rescue her. She thought about taking self-defense classes…she wished she could've done that sooner…maybe then she could've saved Beck from getting hurt that night.

It was getting to be too much for her. She was overwhelmed and feeling sick to her stomach. Everything was so wrong right now and nothing felt right. She had to look over her shoulder for the guys that harass her, she feels responsible for Beck's attack, and she felt like a dirty slut for what the gang leader made her do to him…she grabbed her bag and stood up, rushing to the nearest bathroom. She had no control over anything around her. She needed to feel like she could do something on her own…

So she entered a stall, dropping her bag, and leaned over the toilet bowl on her knees, sticking a finger down her throat to gag and puke up whatever she ate the day before. She held her hair back with one hand and the other gripping the sides of the toilet. Beck's saddened eyes went through her mind and she whimpered, doing it again. If he found out she did this again, he'd get those eyes again, which hurt so much to know that SHE caused the pain.

"I'm so stupid." She sobbed out, gagging herself again. "I'm useless and have no worth or strength whatsoever." She said between amounts of vomit coming out. "I'm a hopeless idiot, who does nothing, but disappoint everyone I love and everyone around me too." She continued to talk to herself. "I didn't deserve that award." She coughed. She suddenly saw droplets of blood dripping into the toilet, so she stopped, flushing it after cleaning her mouth with a piece of toilet paper. Cat walked to the sink, washing her mouth out and then looked up to see her reflection. She cried and shook her head at herself. "Fat…ugly…stupid…fake." She mumbled to herself. "I hate myself."

* * *

**PREVIEW for Chapter 13: In A Moment, Everything Can Change**

Daniel laughed. "What are you going to do to stop me? You're crippled. I can kick you and the fight would be over."

Beck saw Daniel wasn't going to release Cat and leave, so he leaned against the recliner, putting his cane down. "I'm going to try though." Beck growled out.

Danny shrugged. "Fine." He harshly threw Cat to the side, making her slam on the wood floor they had just put in.

Beck heard Cat whimper in pain from the fall. He clenched his fists. "Stop hurting her."

"Let's get this over with, Oliver." Daniel said, pulling up his sleeves.

Cat grabbed Danny's leg. "No, he's not in shape to fight!"

Danny shook her off by kicking her away. "Stay out of this. I'll deal with you later."

Cat moaned at the impact.


	13. In One Moment, Everything Can Change

**CourtsxBatFan, CubeFistMan, Xx-crazy-sorry-xX, Angel-DemonPrincess12, sshaw101, fallspring99, Robin Is My Boy, Glittergirl123, MariaLuvsYew, and xScreamingxAngelx: **Thanks again for reviewing :) Review again! …but read the chapter first, kay?

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Thirteen**

**In One Moment, Everything Can Change**

It was a late Friday afternoon, as Cat was sitting on the pink, furry bean bag chair in her room, close to her bed, with her puppy, Reeses in her arms. He came to stay with her for the weekend. She was lifting him in the air, bouncing him up and down, cooing to him. She couldn't stop giggling and the puppy's tail couldn't stop wagging. She brought him down to her face, letting him lick the top of her nose and she squealed at the feeling. "Ah, my Reeses Pieces, you're so adorable!" She cooed. "The cutest thing I've ever laid eyes on!"

"I'm sitting right here listening to this, Miss Valentine."

Cat smiled to her boyfriend as he was attempting to do some homework he really needed to catch up on with just one arm while the other one was still in a cast, held up by a sling. He was sitting on her bed, leaning against the wall with his notebook on his lap, pen in his good hand, and the book next to him. He had his reading glasses on…the only time he used them was when he was alone or with Cat, since everyone usually teases him for having them…mostly his friends. Even Jade never saw him wear them when they were dating. The petite girlfriend of us just so happened to catch him one day and she loved them on him.

Anything to make his redhead angel happy.

"Sorry, Beck." She said cutely, batting her big brown eyes at him. "But you're way passed cute…you are sexy."

He sighed, concentrating on his work and listening to her at the same time. "Forgiven, I guess." He grinned to her.

Cat giggled and then went back to playing with Reeses. "Ooooooohhh…mmmm…_**shatter every window till it's all blown away, every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away…till there's nothing left standing, nothing-**_"

_Knock, knock, knock, knock_

Cat stopped her singing and looked to her open door. She remembered Jade wasn't home. "Phooey." She pouted as she did a backwards summersault to get out of the chair, standing to her feet. She looked to Beck as she picked Reeses up. "I'll be back, handsome." She gave him a flirtatious wink.

"I'm not going anywhere, trust me." Beck chuckled.

Cat skipped up to the door as the person knocked again. "One second!" She called out as she put her puppy in his new playpen by the TV. She opened the door and who she saw made her gasp. "Oh my god…"

Daniel stood at the door with a grin. "Well, well, Kitty-Cat, you've been ignoring me. I thought I'd come to visit and find out why."

Cat cringed. She could already smell the disgusting _alcohol_ on his breath. "That's probably because you were undressing me with your eyes and touching me in private areas in class last week!" Cat snapped. "Leave!" She tried to shut the door, but Daniel stopped her, pushing it open and then closing it as Cat let it go. "Get out!"

"Cat, what's going on?" Beck yelled from the bedroom.

"Beck- mmmm!" Cat struggled to get Danny's hands off her mouth as he held her close to him. She was screaming behind his hand, fighting against his hold on her.

Suddenly, Beck was coming out of the room, with his cane he was forced to use until he felt he could walk normally again. He grunted in pain, but froze when he saw Daniel. He saw Cat struggling against him. Beck knew he couldn't fight Danny fairly, considering he had broken ribs and a deep, damaging bruise on his leg, along with a broken arm…but he would try if it came down to it, since his girlfriend was in distress. He'll always rescue his damsel. "Danny, let Cat go." He hissed in pain, trying to step closer without falling flat on his face. "Get off her."

Daniel laughed. "What are you going to do to stop me? You're crippled. I can kick you and the fight would be over." His words were slurred, so Beck immediately caught that Danny was under the influence of liquor.

Beck saw Daniel wasn't going to release Cat and leave, so he leaned against the recliner, putting his cane down. "I'm going to try though." Beck growled out.

Danny shrugged. "Fine." He harshly threw Cat to the side, making her slam on the wood floor they had just put in.

Beck heard Cat whimper in pain from the fall. He clenched his fists. "Stop hurting her."

"Let's get this over with, Oliver." Daniel said, pulling up his sleeves.

Cat grabbed Danny's leg. "No, he's not in shape to fight!"

Danny shook her off by kicking her away. "Stay out of this. I'll deal with you later."

Cat moaned at the impact.

Beck had enough, but he couldn't charge his drunken enemy like he wanted. He was in so much pain. One blow to his fragile body was going to bring him down and send him right back to the hospital. Beck had to try though. He didn't want Cat to see him as a coward that didn't try to defend his girlfriend. He wanted to do everything possible. He wished luck was on his side, but the way his body was about to give out on him, it wouldn't happen.

"Cat." Beck called for her.

Cat looked up at him from her place on the floor.

Beck looked to her. "It'll be okay. Stay away."

Cat let her tears go as she nodded, not wanting to disobey Beck when he was on a rampage…even though he was so weak, it wasn't possible for him to win. She wanted to get up and do something, but she couldn't. She was back on her eating disorder, so her body was broken easily lately. She tried to get up as Daniel moved closer to Beck. "Wait, no." She grunted, but her shaky arms just made her collapse to the floor again. "Beck, please." She whimpered.

Danny immediately went to punch him, but Beck grabbed his fist and twisted it, making the monster cry out in pain. Before Beck knew it, Daniel lifted his leg and kicked Beck harshly in the leg and then took advantage of Beck's distraction and punched the side of his face, making Beck fall against the couch, looking defeated already. Daniel chuckled as he leaned down to Beck and smirked, watching Beck cried in pain. "Looks like you lose."

Beck reached for him, Daniel quickly stood and started walking to Cat. "Please no." He sobbed out. "Please don't hurt her. She's fragile."

Daniel rolled his eyes and was about to grab Cat's hair when Andre and Jade walked in, casually. They were holding hands and smirked, but when took in the scene, they were NOT happy campers. "What the eff-ing hell is going on here?" Jade snapped. She pointed to the fearful Danny. "Step away from my best friend and I possibly wont murder you and make look like an accident." She growled.

Danny immediately backed up.

Andre rushed to Beck, who shook his head, wincing in pain. "Help Cat, please."

Cat was getting up though. "I'm okay."

Suddenly, Beck was the only one who caught eye of Danny bringing out his large Swiss army knife, looking to Cat with pure hatred. Daniel's screwed up mind was getting the best of him. Beck's heart raced. "NO!" Everyone looked to him as Danny impaled Cat's ribcage with the sharp blade. Tears came to Beck's eyes once again, wanting nothing more than to take her place. "NO!" Cat gasped in surprised as Danny shoved it back out, trying to make a run for it. "CAT!"

Jade kicked the knife out of his hand, kicked his man-balls, punched his face, and then kicked his stomach, making the drunken man fall backyards. Jade went up and kicked Daniel's face with her boot, making him unconscious. "Dick." She growled, spitting on him.

Andre called 9-1-1 as Cat forced herself to walk to Beck, who held his arms open for her, forgetting his awful pain and broken arm. "No!" He screamed as she dropped to her knees before him and he brought her into his arms. She was holding her side with one hand and her other arm went around Beck's neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Beck held her close to him, wrapping his casted arm around her waist, as he put his other hand on the stab wound. Cat saw that he had it, so she let her hand leave the wound and she gripped his t-shirt with her tiny fists. Beck was shaking violently, keeping his palm on the wound to make the bleeding stop. "No…not you." He sobbed out, resting his head on top of hers. "Cat…you didn't do anything wrong. You're perfect. You're my sweet angel." He kissed her head. "You're my sweet, sweet angel."

Cat kept her face safely in the crook of his neck, holding onto him tightly. "I don't want to die, Beck." She whispered, but he heard her. "Don't let me die. I don't want to leave you. I want to stay with you forever."

Beck's tears didn't cease. He could not care less about the world around him, nor could he care about his severe pain on his own body. "Oh, Cat…"

"I think I deserve this though." Cat mumbled.

Beck sobbed. "Cat, why would you say that?"

"I've been lying to you." She whimpered. "Beck, I haven't been eating, unless someone makes me…I have been making myself throw up again."

"Why?"

"It helps me forget the pain." She sighed out. "I deserve this. I deserve to die. I've been lying to you, so I deserve to rot in hell."

"No, you don't." He tried to convince her. "Cat, I love you so much. I don't want you to die…how can I live without you? Cat, you give me a reason to wake up in the morning. You are my whole world. I breathe because of you and your love. My life purpose it to care and protect you, and love you and treat you like a princess…there's nothing else for me to do in life. Nothing else matters if you're not by my side. We can make it through anything. When we have love, there's nothing that can break such a special bond." He kissed her head. "You didn't deserve this."

The ambulance came in. Andre was telling them that Beck needed to go to because of his own injuries. He didn't mind that, since he'd be right there with his girlfriend. They forced him to let go of Cat, putting gauzes to her stab wound. She tried screaming that she didn't want to let Beck go, but Beck told her it was okay and he's going with her. She tried to remain calm for him. "That's my girl." He whispered as Andre helped him to his feet. Policemen came in, looking at the scene, and taking Jade's statements first. Jade wanted to cry, but she kept her emotions in check. Beck looked to Andre, who was crying. "I thought you guys broke up and you hate her?" He asked weakly.

Andre shrugged. "Enemies with _benefits_."

Beck chuckled a little, ignoring the pain it caused him.

Soon they were all downstairs. They put Cat in the ambulance first, as she was strapped to the gurney. She was delirious, but the paramedic said they rather have that then her unconscious. One paramedic went in, and then the other paramedic and Andre helped Beck in. Andre pat Beck's arm. "The police want to get my statements and then we'll be there."

"Okay. Tell Jade to call my parents and Cat's." Beck stuttered out.

Andre nodded and then the paramedic shut the doors, going to the front to drive.

As the ambulance continued to take off with the sirens going off on top, Beck watched as Andre cried harder, watching them go.

Beck looked to Cat, who was looking straight at him, throwing him a smile as the paramedic was keeping clean gauzes on her wound. "I love you, Beck." She whispered.

Beck smiled to her. "I love you too, Cat."

* * *

**Random Fact about DA (Digidestend Angel): I have the worst pet peeve about "Double Negetives" like nothing else before! "I don't got no…" or "I didn't do nothing" …GOD I hate that! What's your pet peeve?**

**_Preview _for Chapter 14: Rejecting Proposal**

"I love you." He softly said, surprising himself since he didn't know he'd say that out loud at this very moment, but he didn't regret it, obviously.

Cat looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "I love you too."

"Will you marry me?" He asked, not nervous one bit.

Cat shook her head. "No. One day, yes, but not right now."

Beck was a little taken aback. "Huh?" Did she really just say "no" to his proposal? That just stung so much.


	14. Rejecting His Proposal

**Sshaw101, MariaLuvsYew, icarlyfanatic101, LittleMissVictorious, CourtsxBatFan, TheDreamer006m anon, xScreamingxAngelx, Robin Is My Boy, Glittergirl123, Ensia: **Thank you for your reviews :) Keeeeep reviewing!

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Rejecting Proposal**

Beck was getting desperate.

Ever since Cat's stabbing the day before, he had not been able to see her all day yesterday, all night, and all day today…it was almost 7pm…unbelievable. Everyone kept trying to tell him and convince him that she's fine and she'll make a full recovery, but it wasn't enough for him. He had to have physical proof that Cat was okay. He had to touch her, kiss her, and hold her to believe anything these people were saying. Andre, Robbie, and Tori have visited, saying that Cat's fine…Beck didn't believe them. His parents came in, saying that they saw Cat on the way to his room, and she was doing good…he refused to listen. Cat's parents came in, saying they were proud of him for trying to protect her and that Cat's a trooper through this…Beck faked a smile, but he didn't listen to them either. Doctors and nurses have tried to convince him, but he kept telling them he had to see her.

They said he was too weak to leave his bed.

Don't they understand that the more they tell him that, the worse they're breaking his heart?

He tried begging them to at least let him call her on the hospital phone, but they said that's not allowed. No cell phones were allowed in the hospital. It was illegal to take pictures within the hospital. And- well, the point is: there was absolutely no way of seeing Cat. Beck was not content with this. He saved her life so many times, he was her protector, and he was her hero…doesn't that count for anything anymore? Shouldn't he have the right to see her? Hear her voice? What's next? Are they going to tell him to stop loving her? It sure seems that way.

Now his parents had gone back home, so did Cat's. Tori and Robbie said they'd come to the apartment tomorrow since he was going home. So was Cat, but she was going to HER apartment. He was going to HIS apartment. He wasn't able to go to school for the week AGAIN. Cat wasn't taking "no" for an answer, so she was returning to school on Monday because she is the most stubborn 5'2'' 90 pound 19 year old the world had ever came across. Yup. Beck sure was pissed off.

Suddenly Andre came in, but as usual, Beck just glared daggers at him. "Unless you're here to take me to Cat, I insist you walk away before I get out of this damn bed and pummel you." Beck threatened.

Andre grinned. "I'm not taking you to Cat."

Beck groaned. "Then leave me alone."

"You didn't let me finish, Beckett." Andre teased, making Beck even madder. "I'm not taking you to Cat, because Cat's coming to you."

Beck gasped and tried to sit up a bit more, but he bit his lip to stop the cry of pain, since he was still so sore. He saw Cat's long red hair first before she came in, practically limping, but Jade had a good hold on her waist, careful not to put pressure on the stab wound that was stitched up now. Andre went to the comfortable recliner in the corner of the room, dragging it over to Beck's bedside, where his monitors weren't, and putting a pillow there. As he went to get a blanket from the cupboards, Jade tried to get Cat to sit down, but Cat stopped her. "I need to kiss my boyfriend before I get comfy." She said softly and then looked to Beck, who was teary eyed.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Make it quick. The doctor said to not be on your feet for more than a minute if you want to go to school on Monday."

Cat giggled lightly, wincing a bit, but shook it off and turned back to Beck. "Hi, baby."

Beck took her hand and was shaking. "Cat? Why are you out of bed? And why are you wearing normal clothes?"

Cat smiled. "I was discharged."

Beck's eyes widened. "What? They can't do that! You were stabbed just only yesterday!"

"But my stitches are tightly in place, my bandages will help out a little, and I'm going to get some painkillers to help ease the pain." Cat shrugged. "It's all happy…well for me. You, Mister, is who I'm really worried about." She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair and he relaxed at her touch. "They said you can go home tomorrow. You must be excited since this hospital is so noisy and boring, huh?"

Beck nodded. "Yes…Cat, please stay with me." He pleaded, gripping her hand.

Cat kissed his hand. "I wasn't plan on leaving, baby. They said I can stay the night, which they prefer, just in case my first night isn't too pretty."

"Okay, enough talking." Jade snapped. "Let's sit you down here, so you don't collapse."

Cat pouted. "I'm fine."

"You're legs are getting shaky, Lil' Red." Andre bluntly told her as Jade tried to get Cat comfortable in the comfy chair.

Beck narrowed his eyes at his roommate. "Why are you looking at my girlfriend's legs?"

"Because you're in a hospital bed, hooked up to wires, unable to strangle me, so I can." Andre chuckled as Beck clenched his fists and his blood pressure went up on the monitor. "I'm sensing some aggression, Beck. Oh, and also…Cat was having an issue getting dressed, so Jade needed some help with her…so I saw Cat naked." Andre teased as Cat and Jade rolled their eyes. He really was trying to take advantage of Beck's helplessness, wasn't he? "You have a very pretty girlfriend."

Beck saw red. "When I get out of this bed tomorrow, I'm going to murder you."

"Well, until then, I'm enjoying this." Andre grinned like an idiot, which made Beck's rage go through the roof.

The nurse suddenly came in, smiling that Cat was finally with Beck, but she gasped. "Beckett, you're blood pressure is too high!"

Beck scoffed. "There's a reason for that, trust me."

The nurse was checking Beck's vitals. "Well, make that reason go away."

Beck chuckled evilly. "Don't worry. The second I get out of the hospital, that reason will be 6 feet underground." He said, staring at Andre, who was making mocking faces at him.

Cat blinked. "My goodness, college has changed us a lot."

Jade shrugged. "I think college is more fun than safe Hollywood Arts. I mean…sex, drinking, parties, and violence- damn, I love college."

…

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP:_

_Beck Oliver: I cannot believe Andre saw my girlfriend naked. I'm going to kill him so hard. Mood: Violent_

_Cat Valentine: Thinks her boyfriend is being way too dramatic about this. Mood: Amused_

_Tori Vega: I need a damn boyfriend. Mood: Lonely_

_Robbie Shapiro: OH HOW FUNNY IS THE LAND BEFORE TIME! Mood: Reminiscing_

_Andre Harris: Dang. My Lil' Red is so sexy ;) Mood: Turned on_

_Jade West: I broke my favorite pair of scissors…SON OF A BITCH, I HATE THE WORLD! Mood: PISSED OFF_

…

Beck attempted to watch TV, but he focused more on Cat and her obsession with trying to finish her homework for Monday classes. She was stabbed a little over 36 hours before and yet she's making herself do all these things. She continued to amaze him every day. How did he get blessed with her loving him again? Hell if he'd ever know. The first time they both realized they were in love with one another, they were playing "7 Minutes In Heaven" with the gang…he and Cat were coupled up and put in a closet for 7 minutes. They made out for 7 minutes…and when their time was up, they kept kissing. The sparks, the fire, and the passion were absolutely outstanding to Beck. He thought he loved Jade, but he realized he never really did.

Cat's kiss was pure magic and angelic.

That's when he knew she was going to be his forever. He'd love her, take care of her, and protect her. He always thought that he didn't deserve her because of her sweet innocence and kind personality, along with cute humor, but he was making himself worthy. He didn't want to let her go for anything. Every time they fought, he'd back away. He couldn't lose her. She was the best thing that's ever happened to him. She completed him and kept him from falling apart. He adored her.

Beck Oliver would die without Cat Valentine.

"I love you." He softly said, surprising himself since he didn't know he'd say that out loud at this very moment, but he didn't regret it, obviously.

Cat looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "I love you too."

"Will you marry me?" He asked, not nervous one bit.

Cat shook her head. "No. One day, yes, but not right now."

Beck was a little taken aback. "Huh?" Did she really just say "no" to his proposal? That just stung so much.

"Beck, you're only asking because we've been through so much lately and I almost died yesterday." Cat told him. "I understand what you're feeling, but those aren't reasons to get married or engaged. I want you to propose to me when you're thinking of nothing else except for loving me. Right now, you're head is a bit tipsy and you're afraid of losing me. I'm sorry, but I refuse to get engaged to you because you're scared and fearful. I want to marry you for other reasons than that." She smiled. "We have plenty of time, Beck. We're 19. We have a long way to go."

Beck was a bit upset. "But…"

Cat bit her lip. "I know it hurts now, but I can't accept your proposal right now. Not in a hospital room. Not when we just faced hell. It'll hurt us in the long run. We aren't ready yet." When she saw him almost ready to cry, she sighed. "Maybe I should leave-"

"No!" He shouted, but it hurt him to do so, so he hissed in pain. He quickly ignored it and then looked to her. "Don't leave. Please, don't leave me."

"I need to know you understand why we can't get married right now." Cat said into his eyes.

Beck gulped. "I guess so."

"No, Beck, you need to convince me you understand or else we may have a problem." Cat told him sternly.

"Will you for sure marry me someday?" Beck asked, needing reassurance.

Cat nodded. "Mmmhmmm."

Beck sighed. "Then…okay. I'll respect your wishes. As long as we do get married one day, I'm content." He held his hand out and she reached over to take it in her hold gently. "I love you so much."

Cat leaned back in her chair, smiling at him. "I love you too."

He released her hand and she returned back to her homework. After a few minutes, he couldn't help, but interrupt her again. "Hey, Cat?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did Andre really see you naked?" Beck asked, dreading the answer.

Cat giggled, not looking to him. "Unfortunately, yes. But without his help, Jade and I would've had a bit of a problem. Trust me on that. I would've been in worse shape than I am now. So you have to give him some credit."

Beck frowned. "He rubbed it in my face."

"He's a guy." Cat stated like it was the most obvious thing on the planet. "Guys do that. You should know."

"I wouldn't!"

Cat looked up at him with a disbelief expression. "Oh, so if it was the other way around and I was helping Jade, but you had to come in and help too, while she was naked, you wouldn't torture Andre with that."

"No!"

"Liar."

"I wouldn't, you know why?"

Cat raised an eyebrow. "Oh this should be good…why?"

Beck smirked. "I wouldn't help Jade."

Cat started laughing.

* * *

**Preview For Chapter 15: Unwelcomed Visitor**

Suddenly Melody rubbed Beck's arm. "If she's so uptight about it, she doesn't deserve you."

"She's not!" Beck almost snarled. "She was so hurt when we kissed, she'll- you can't be here! Please leave! I'm begging you!"

Melody smirked. "So…if that redhead freak saw me here right now, would she dump you and leave?"

Beck froze. "Melody…please, I'm begging you not to do this. My girlfriend, Cat, means the world to me. Don't hurt us."

"But I'm so good at ruining people's lives, why stop now?" She giggled evilly. The door opened and Melody jumped on Beck, practically, putting her hands on his face to keeps his lips on hers. Beck was so stunned, he put his hands on her hips.

Something falling was heard and he yanked Melody off of him. Beck almost cried as Cat looked like she was about to faint. She was pale and unsteady as she fell against the door sill. "No." His voice cracked.

**Random Fact about DA: My favorite show is That 70's Show! I don't think I could make it a depressing day without that show to make me laugh! ...and my son's giggles :)**


	15. Unwelcomed Visitor

**Sorry I'm updating sooo early for this story, but I just found out that tomorrow I have to work 9am-6pm, so I may need something to read when I'm on my hour long lunch. No, this is the only story being updated tonight. I can't spoil you guys anymore than I already do. I'm in a hurry cause it's almost midnight- scratch that, it just turned midnight, so I can't write down who already reviewed :( I'll add that in for next chapter! THANKs! Review!**

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Unwelcomed Visitor**

The next morning, Beck was feeling a bit stronger, which everyone was thankful for. Breakfast came and Cat fed it to him as a worried girlfriend gesture and he didn't object to that. He was enjoying being spoiled by the love of his life. She wanted to do so much for him, he had to tell her to stop and breathe. She went home to shower and change clothes, feeling a bit stronger as well, and she came with clothes for him so she could take him home. She informed him she borrowed Jade's car.

After being told that it'd be a few hours until Beck could leave the hospital, which would be around 3 o'clock, Beck insisted Cat come on the bed to lay with him so he could hold her. She was terrified that she would hurt him, but he pulled her up and now they were laying together on the twin size hospital bed, watching music videos on MTV. Beck took in her peach shampoo scent and the smoothness of her skin as he lifted her shirt a few inches to rub her hip, staying clear of her stitches.

Soon, Cat yawned cutely and sat up a little. Beck gave her a questioning look and she kissed his cheek. "I need some hot chocolate, which they have the crappy kind downstairs, but it'll do." Beck chuckled. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Mmm, yes, please." He helped Cat off the bed and kissed her lips before she left the room. He sighed dreamily, wishing he was already home. His bed was much more comfortable than this stiff hospital bed that was giving him back problems. He was quite amazed at himself when he woke up, feeling like he could stand up, so they tried it out. Cat and the nurse helped him stand up, with a cane of course, and they walked around the hospital floor, waving to other people in their rooms. He did well. He was even happier because it made Cat cry with joy.

Oh how he loved seeing her bright smile and when she was proud of him. It was the best feeling in the whole world to him.

_Knock, knock_

"Come in." Beck called out in a reasonable tone.

His main nurse peeked her head in. "Mr. Oliver, you have a visitor that wasn't on your visiting list. Is it okay if I send her in?"

Beck raised an eyebrow. Her? He shrugged. "Um, sure, I guess."

The nurse nodded and opened the door wider so the young lady could step in. Beck's heart almost stopped. This was going to end badly. The nurse closed the door after the woman walked towards Beck.

Beck shook his head. "Melanie-"

"It's Melody, silly." The girl said in a playful voice. The girl was about 5'6'', brown hair, tan skin, and had the most revealing skirt on that hardly covered her butt. Her shirt showed much cleavage with a jacket over it and her makeup looked like it was overdone. "I heard about what happened." She pouted as she took Beck's hand that was at his side. Beck's heart raced. This is bad, this is VERY bad. He had the worst feeling. "How are you feeling, baby?"

"Melody, you need to leave." He said with desperation. "My girlfriend should be back any second and- dammit, you just can't be here!"

Melody raised an eyebrow. "She gets THAT jealous?"

"No, she doesn't get jealous!" Beck snapped. "But she saw us making out that one time after she and I broke up for less than a day, so she wouldn't appreciate you here!" He yanked his hand out of her hold. "Please, please, oh god, please leave." He silently prayed. He couldn't have Cat come in. She told Beck sternly that she was hurt when he kissed that girl and he promised her he'd never speak to that girl again…yet, this girl is right in front of him and he can't exactly get up and walk away. "Leave."

Suddenly Melody rubbed Beck's arm. "If she's so uptight about it, she doesn't deserve you."

"She's not!" Beck almost snarled. "She was so hurt when we kissed, she'll- you can't be here! Please leave! I'm begging you!"

Melody smirked. "So…if that redhead freak saw me here right now, would she dump you and leave?"

Beck froze. "Melody…please, I'm begging you not to do this. My girlfriend, Cat, means the world to me. Don't hurt us."

"But I'm so good at ruining people's lives, why stop now?" She giggled evilly. The door opened and Melody jumped on Beck, practically, putting her hands on his face to keeps his lips on hers. Beck was so stunned, he put his hands on her hips.

Something falling was heard and he yanked Melody off of him. Beck almost cried as Cat looked like she was about to faint. She was pale and unsteady as she fell against the door sill. "No." His voice cracked.

Cat didn't care that she dropped both her hot chocolate and Beck's coffee on the floor. Her heart shattered and her mind shut down. "You're that girl…" She whispered to Melody.

Melody smirked to Cat. "Yes, Beck and I were finishing off what we shared." She looked to Beck and put a hand on his shoulder. "He thought that'd be best."

Beck was speechless. This home-wrecker was ruining his life within just 10 minutes of her being here. "Cat…no, I'm sorry." He slapped Melody's hand off. "Please." He put his hand out for Cat to walk over and take so he could hold her.

Cat's tears fell from her eyes. She walked in, grabbing her purse and Jade's car keys. She shook her head. "Never again will you hurt me like this again! We're over and this time, there will be no way in HELL that I'll forgive you!" She began to leave the room.

Beck burst into tears as he sat up some more, hurting his damaged body. "NO! Cat!" He sobbed as he yanked the IV and blood pressure off of his body. He jumped off the bed, thanking God his body healed enough for him to do this, and grabbed some sweats so he wouldn't have his butt mooning everyone. After that, he zoomed out of the room, leaving Melody to enjoy her damage. The nurses and doctors were screaming for him to stop and go back to bed, but he couldn't. He had to run after her. He knew she'd be headed to the parking lot, obviously, so he took the stairs since the elevator would take too long. He ran as fast as he could, attempting to not trip since that'd cause him to NOT be able to go after Cat. He made it to the lobby and ran out the front doors. It was raining and windy. It was hard to see as things were flying everywhere. He saw his redhead walking towards the parking garage. He ran that way. "CAT!" He screamed, but realized it was drowned out by the storm. She saw Cat holding herself, trying to brave the storm. Her hair was whipping everywhere and he saw her trying to keep her balance. She was a tiny girl so it was easy for winds this bad to hurt her. "CAT!"

Then she heard him.

Cat turned around sharply, looking shocked that he was out there, running after her in only sweats and his hospital gown. He looked okay, but it still shocked her. Suddenly something metal hit her head, making her fall down. "NO!" Beck slid to her side, seeing her conscious and trying to get up. He helped her and they ran to the entrance of the parking garage. They were both out of breath, but staring into each other's eyes. Beck examined her bruising forehead. "Are you alright?"

Cat was unable to answer.

At first, he panicked. "Oh god, do you have a concussion?"

Cat shook her head. "No…Beck…what are you doing out here?" She asked in awe.

He put his hands on both sides of her head and stared straight into her eyes. "I can't let you walk out of my life like that. I promise you that Melody kissed me just to ruin us. She admitted it too. Cat, I kept telling her to leave. I kept begging her to go. She didn't though. I didn't want her to hurt you like she did. I was afraid that she would break us apart, and she did. But I'm not letting it happen. I love you so much and I would die without you in my life. I unhooked my IV, ripped off my blood pressure cuff, jump out of bed, put some sweats on, and ran out of that hospital. For you." He wiped away the tears leaving her eyes. "I refuse to live without you."

Cat did nothing, but leaned up and kissed his lips passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist, making her close closer. He rubbed against her stitches, but she didn't say anything. Soon, she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair. He left her lips and kissed her neck as Cat moaned a little. He came back up and kissed her lips again before releasing her so they could catch their breath again.

Beck pulled her close to him so he could hold her, running his fingers through her tangled, wet hair.

When Cat pushed him away gently, he looked down at her with a confused look.

She took his hands into hers and stared into his eyes. "Yes." She whispered.

Beck narrowed his eyes. "Yes what?"

Cat smiled. "Yes, Beck Oliver…I will marry you."

Beck remembered the night before when he proposed to her, but she rejected it. And now…she said yes. "Oh my god…" He said breathlessly. He smiled brightly and was overjoyed. "We're getting married."

Cat nodded. "Yes, we are."

He forgot his pain completely as he picked her up and spun in circles, making her squeal loudly and laugh. "I love you, Cat!" He put her back down, but kissed her again. "I love you so much!" He couldn't stop laughing with joy though. "I can't stop saying it! I love you!"

Cat giggled. "You better never stop saying, Mister." She poked him and then leaned into his hold. "I love you." And suddenly she leaned up, smacking the back of his head. "You idiot! You left the hospital without being discharge! Do you understand how much trouble you're going to get in? Ugh! What am I going to do with you?"

Beck was surprised how she changed suddenly, but he understood she was just worried. The storm had calmed, so they quickly walked back to the hospital. Cat was dreading what the doctors would say, but Beck kept grinning. He couldn't care less if he was going to be yelled at, scolded, in the hospital longer, or whatever would be thrown at him. He was too high on love to care and listen. He looked to Cat, who walked into the hospital, with both of them soaking wet, explaining to the angry doctors that were waiting for them.

He was marrying her.

Beck was finally engaged to Cat Valentine.

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 16: Please Stay Safe**

"Dude, Beck may still be on bed rest, but I'll be damned if you lay a finger on his girl while he's injured." Andre warned him as Josh rolled his eyes. "I'm not joking, you asshole."

"Mind your own business, Harris." Josh said with coy.

"Leave me alone, Josh." Cat told him, looking over behind Andre. "Beck and I are engaged now, so it's over. You can't have me." She smiled, a bit with joy.

Andre smirked when Josh went pale. "Move." Andre told him as he pushed the jock out of the way and then Cat wrapped an arm around Andre's, continuing down the stairs.

Josh looked at them while they walked out the door towards Cat's next class. He chuckled evilly. "Big mistake." He took out his cell phone, making a call when he saw no one was around within ear range. "Hey, Mike…hey, get some of the guys together for tonight. Valentine is going to be mine."

**Random Fact about DA: I am a very spoiled, high class person. It's bratty and bad, but I am. I was raised that way, I'm raising my son that way, and I don't plan on changing. at the end of the day, I'm proud because I still work hard at my job and make money by selling songs once in a good while. I "bring home the bacon" too.  
**


	16. Please Stay Safe

**Glittergirl123, sshaw101, Angel-DemonPrincess12, HI PEOPLE, icarlyfanatic101, MariaLuvsYew, and CourtsxBatFan: **Thanks for reviewing :) Keep reviewing! I'm sure with the suspense I'm about to leave you with will make you want me to update a little quicker…now if you excuse me, I just arrived home from a 9 hour shift at work, so I'm going to go take a nap with Nathaniel :) Hope to see reviews when I get up :)

**PSSS…preview for our new story coming up is on our profile page :)**

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Please Stay Safe**

Cat sat talking with Tori, who showed up on time for once to gush with Cat about the new engagement. Jade was on the other side of Cat, wishing someone could slam her face in a car door, sick of hearing girly talk of Cat's future life. "Jade, can't be you happy for Cat? It's a memorable moment!" Tori snapped suddenly, looking over Cat to the emotionless Goth. "And I'm so excited to be a bridesmaid!" She squealed, hugging Cat tightly.

Jade looked at her and smirked. "As long as I'm Maid Of Honor, I'm completely content."

Tori glared. "Don't bring that up again." She growled, releasing Cat, who started to get her book and homework out.

"Does it bother you, Vega?" Jade sneered. "Good. I'm happy about that. See? I can be happy."

"You're such a horrible person!" Tori snapped.

"Good eye, dofus!" Jade yelled back.

"Can you guys be quiet?" Cat pleased, rubbing her temples with her pointer fingers. "I have a dreadful headache and you two are only making it worse."

"Why do you have a headache?" Tori asked.

Jade grabbed her homework and book. "Did you puke your guts out again?"

Cat sighed, sinking in her chair. "Shut up."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "What is she talking about?"

"Absolutely nothing at all." Cat perked up. "Isn't that right, Jade?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Before Tori could question it further, the teacher walked in. Thankfully, Andre and Robbie rushed in, quietly and quickly, and sat in the seats next to Tori, out of breath. "Why are you guys late?" Tori whispered as the professor was explaining what they would be lecturing about today.

Andre gulped to get his breath normal. "My car had a flat tire all the sudden on the way, so we had to run like there was a tornado behind us."

"That's a new phrase." Robbie added.

"Thanks." Andre said.

"And now I will take everyone's homework." The professor called out.

Tori opened her homework folder, taking the papers out. Cat, Robbie, and Andre all did the same, adding Beck's that Cat brought in for him. Jade suddenly started digging through her bag. "No…no, no, no, NO!"

Everyone looked over to her.

Jade groaned and slammed her head on the desk. "Son of a-"

"Oh, did evil little Jade forget her homework?" Tori mocked in a baby voice. "That's what you get!" She yelled, returning to her normal voice.

Jade glared at her and then took out something sharp and shiny. "Vega, you're DEAD!"

Tori screamed her head off as she ran out the classroom door, making her homework fly everywhere, and Jade ran after her with her scissors firmly in her hand. When the door shut, everyone looked to Cat, knowing she was the best friend to both. Cat chuckled nervously. "Just let them handle that on their own. They usually do better that way." She told everyone, especially the teacher, who raised an eyebrow. "They'll be fine."

Everyone shrugged it off and continued on to put the homework on the desk and then returning to their seats.

Cat, Andre, and Robbie let out a breath. "Close one." They whispered.

…

_Beck Oliver: Damn, this is so damn boring! I hate being on bed-rest! Mood: Absolutely BORED_

_Cat Valentine: I want an engagement ring. Mood: Engaged to be married :)_

_Jade West: VEGA, VEGA, COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE! MY SCISSORS WANT TO PLAYYYYY! Mood: Murderer-ishy_

_Tori Vega: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mood: TERRIFIED!_

_Robbie Shapiro: Dang…Cat's engaged…my chance with her is forever lost :( Mood: Depressed_

_Andre Harris: Haha, I have "Dog Anthem" from Milo and Otis stuck in my head. Mood: Random_

…

Cat and Andre left class, talking casually about the homework, when someone stood in front of them when they were about to go down the stairs. Before them was good ole' Josh Michaels. Andre put Cat behind him and glared. "Dude, Beck may still be on bed rest, but I'll be damned if you lay a finger on his girl while he's injured." Andre warned him as Josh rolled his eyes. "I'm not joking, you asshole."

"Mind your own business, Harris." Josh said with coy.

"Leave me alone, Josh." Cat told him, looking over behind Andre. "Beck and I are engaged now, so it's over. You can't have me." She smiled, a bit with joy.

Andre smirked when Josh went pale. "Move." Andre told him as he pushed the jock out of the way and then Cat wrapped an arm around Andre's, continuing down the stairs.

Josh looked at them while they walked out the door towards Cat's next class. He chuckled evilly. "Big mistake." He took out his cell phone, making a call when he saw no one was around within ear range. "Hey, Mike…hey, get some of the guys together for tonight. I'm taking you up on that offer to help me get that redhead. It's time to finally take control here. Valentine is going to be mine."

…

Andre unlocked his apartment door and opened it wider for Cat as she skipped in and rushed to Beck's room, where he was asleep on his bed, under the covers and looking quite comfy with his head laying on the soft pillows. Cat suddenly felt tired too…hungry as well, but since no one was catching her this time, she'd skip a meal. She obviously wasn't going to teach her dance class because her stitches needed another week to heal. She changed into one of Beck's t-shirts and took her jeans off before crawling into bed on the side that Beck wasn't sleeping on, since he had a queen size bed. She carefully put herself under the covers and took one of Beck's arms, wrapping it around her and laid carefully on his chest.

Beck knew it was her as he was barely awake, but he pretended to be asleep when he saw her getting undressed into his shirt, so he let her crawl into bed with him and he was happy when she put his arm around her. When her breathing evened out and she was asleep, Beck kissed her head. "I love you, Cat." He smiled. "I cannot wait to marry you. I'll officially be able to watch over you at night, wake up to you, kiss you goodnight, and always know you're safe." He sighed. "I just want you safe, Cat."

Ever since Cat texted him about her run-in with Josh that morning, he was on edge. He had this sickening feeling in his stomach and heart, it almost made him have to run to the bathroom to throw up, but he controlled it. The feeling never left though. He was scared something was wrong. So he had texted Andre and begged him to watch her when he could. And now that she was in his arms this very moment, he was less tense…but something was still very wrong.

He kissed her head again and then laid his own head on top of hers. "Don't ever leave me. Please always be safe." No matter how much he tried, the feeling never went away.

He couldn't go back to sleep, wanting to do nothing except watch over her. He ran his fingers through her hair, watching her innocently breathe in and out. He was amazed that she did nothing in her sleep. People usually had flaws they couldn't control as they slept, but Cat didn't. He knew he snored lightly (thanks to Cat telling him). Some people drool, grind their teeth, roll over too much, or other annoying things. Cat did none of that.

He smiled. He was going to enjoy being her husband, since she was absolutely perfect.

After a couple hours, his bedroom door burst open loudly, startling Cat awake. Andre grinned. "Alright, enough naps! Dinner time!" He smiled.

Cat giggled and kissed Beck's lips before rushing to the bathroom to pee. Andre brought in two plates of pizza and sodas. He said he would eat with them, but his favorite TV Show "Survivor" was on so he couldn't miss that. Cat came back in, looking refreshed and crawled back into bed next to Beck. He handed her one plate when she was settled and he took his own. "The sodas are over here, so let me know when you want yours." He told her after giving her cheek a sweet kiss.

"Kay-kay." She giggled cutely as she took a bite of the warm, cheesy pizza. She moaned. "Oh my gosh!"

Beck laughed. "What?"

"It's been so long since I've had pizza!" She squealed, swallowing her bite. "It's so good!"

"Yes! Now I know what to do when you don't eat, missy!" Beck joked as she leaned on him, laughing.

Beck loved these times with her.

But that damn feeling of his wouldn't go away. Why?

Cat waved a hand in his face. "Baby?"

Beck snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? What?"

Cat pouted. "You weren't listening to a word I was saying, were you?"

Beck felt horrible. "Oh, Kitten, I'm sorry. I was dazing out." He kissed her head.

She sighed. "It's okay. It was probably the medication they have you on."

Beck blinked. Yeah…yeah, maybe it was the medication that was making him think these awful, terrifying thoughts! That's it! The pain pills were making his mind go wild, so there really wasn't anything wrong.

"BECK!"

Beck winced. "Um…"

Cat frowned, leaning off him. "You weren't listening again."

"I'm sorry." He leaned over, rubbing their noses together, making her giggle. She could never resist that. "I love you so much, Cat."

Cat kissed his lips. "I love you more." Beck chuckled, but then it died out. Cat looked worried. "Honey? What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"No." He took her hand and kissed it. "Cat."

"Yes?" She urged.

"Can you please promise me something?"

"Anything."

Beck looked her in the eyes. "Don't ever leave me."

Cat gave him a small smile and snuggled back up to him. "I don't ever plan on leaving you, you silly goose." She poked his nose, making him grin. Soon they finished their pizzas and Cat was FINALLY able to tell Beck were story about a funny thing that happened in her literature class. Her phone vibrated around 7. She looked at the text. It was a new number.

_-Hey, Cat, it's Jade. I changed my phone number because some asshole wouldn't stop prank calling me. I'm on my way to pick you up.-_

Cat texted back. _–Yikes. Silly teenagers. Hehe, we sound so old! Anyways, can't I stay longer with Beck? Pleaseeeee?- _

_-I'm already on my way.-_

Cat pouted. _–Kk. Text me when you're downstairs and I'll come to you.-_

When she pressed "send", Beck gave her a worried look. "What's wrong?"

"Jade's coming to pick me up." She looked at the time. "It's only 7. I didn't want to go home till 9."

"Well, maybe it's a good thing."

Cat gasped. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

Beck realized that was the WRONG thing to say. "I mean that it's a good thing because you won't have to take a taxi home that late."

Cat made an 'o' with her lips. "Oh, okay! That makes more sense! Anyways, I told her to text me when she's downstairs."

Beck leaned over and kissed her lips. "I love you."

Cat moaned into the kiss. "I love you too." She said against his lips before he made the kiss more forceful, making her lay back down on the bed. He leaned over her a little, not wanting to crush her, and held her face as they continued to make out on his bed. She suddenly left his lips and leaned up, kissing and sucking on his neck in the sensitive areas she knew about. He groaned at the pleasure. She giggled and then found a perfect spot to bite down.

He hissed, but not out of pain. "Oh god, Cat." He breathed out as she continued to nibble on his skin.

Cat's phone vibrated. _–I'm outside.-_

He growled as he moved off his girlfriend, who left his bed. "Jade always has the worst timing…or she does that to purposely piss me off."

"I'd go with the second one." Cat smiled as he glared at her for a moment. She quickly changed back into her clothes and put her white jacket on before kissing Beck's head and lips. "Have a good day tomorrow and I'll see you after school."

Beck smiled. "Be safe, Cat."

"Always for you." She left his grasp as she grabbed her bag and waved goodbye to him.

As he heard her leave the apartment, he felt sick to his stomach again.

Was it the pizza?

He sure hoped so.

…

Cat exited the apartment building, looking around for Jade's car. No one was out on the streets and the lamp posts were hardly shedding light. She never liked to be outside at night, alone, because it always scared her. She didn't see Jade's car. "Jade?" She took out her phone to call her, but suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind, putting a piece of fabric over her nose and mouth, and she saw a familiar face in front of her before everything went blurry.

Only one person was on her mind as they lifted her up into their arms and carried her somewhere.

"Beck…"

And everything suddenly went black.

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 17: Stolen**

Suddenly, the door burst open and another detective was out of breath. "Cane, Valentine's cell phone turned on and we found the trace!"

The detective, who's name was apparently Cane, nodded. "Bring the car around and get a team together, NOW!" He ordered and the other one left. He looked to Cat's parents and fiancée. "We'll be back, hopefully with Cat."

"I need to come!" Beck stood up. "Please! Please let me come with you!"

"It's too dangerous, Beck."

"I'll wear one of those stupid vests, I'll sign anything you want me to, just please let me come! "Beck begged. "Please!"

Cane happened to peek over at Cat's distraught parents, and they nodded. He sighed. "Alright, let's go."

**Random Fact about DA: I adore shopping at Juicy Couture! What's your favorite store?**


	17. Beck's Stolen Angel

**LittleMissVictorious, TheDreamer006, sshaw101, CourtsxBatFan, Glittergirl123, Robin Is My Boy, and MariaLuvsYew: **Thanks for reviewing :) I love how this story is going…reason why is I'm doing something with free reign. I did not plan this story out, nor do I know what's going to happen next as I go along. So fun :) Keep reviewing :)

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Beck's Stolen Angel**

Beck awoke the next morning around 8. He didn't remember setting his alarm clock as it was going off. He attempted to turn it off, but it kept coming back. He growled as he looked to his cell phone. It wasn't the alarm. It was Jade. He raised an eyebrow. What the bloody hell did she want? Wait- didn't Jade change her number? He quickly answered. "Jade?"

"_Yes, hey, where's-"_

"No, wait, you changed your number!" Beck yelled, going to extreme panic.

"_Huh? Why the hell would I change my number, dumbass?"_

Beck's heart raced.

"_Hey, can you tell Cat to get her butt over here so I can give her a ride to school? Or does she want to take a taxi?"_

And now his heart stopped. "Jade…no, you picked her up last night." He said in a deep voice.

"_Uh, no I didn't. Look, I know you're high on drugs with all the medication, but can you please focus here! Tell Cat-"_

"I CAN'T TELL HER BECAUSE YOU PICKED HER UP LAST NIGHT!" Beck screamed into the phone.

"_NO I DIDN'T! She's not even here, you idiot! Her room's empty, bed's still made…she wasn't here all night because I waited up for her until eff-ing midnight. She didn't answer her phone so I figured she was already asleep with you or you two were having sex."_

"Jade…I'm eff-ing serious." Beck was shaking violently, tears already threatening to fall. "This isn't funny. You picked Cat up. You texted her and you said you changed your number because some kid kept prank calling you. You said you were picking her up. And you texted her and told her you were downstairs."

"…_what? Beck, I never- what? I didn't change my number. Beck, where the hell is Cat?"_ Now Jade was starting to sound alarmed and worried.

Beck sobbed, the tears officially leaving his eyes. "I don't know!"

…

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP?_

_Beck Oliver: Cat, if you end up reading this, CALL ME OR CALL FOR HELP! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! Mood: Desperate_

_Andre Harris: Dammit, where the hell is my Lil' Red? I'm so pissed off and going to bash someone's head in if we don't find her soon! Mood: PISSED OFF_

_Jade West: When I find whoever kidnapped my best friend, I swear to god, I'm going to kill them with my scissors…and it will be long and VERY painful. Mood: Revengeful_

_Tori Vega: I can't stop crying! Cat, please come back! PLEASE! Mood: Worried_

_Robbie Shapiro: Come on, Cat, you're strong. You can handle anything. Please be okay. Mood: Numb_

…

Cat groaned as she felt very uncomfortable and her body was quite stiff. She was sitting up. Why? She was in a chair…and hard wooden chair. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. Her wrists were tied in the back. She gasped, regaining her eyesight as she struggled with her binds. She burst into tears, not knowing where she was. She looked around. She was in some sort of basement. It was all stone and cement. It was cold and dusty. She was only in her jeans and shirt. Her shoes, socks, and jacket were gone. Her hair was down, flowing over her upper body. She tried pushing herself up by putting her tiny feet on the chair, but she realize her wrists were literally tied to the chair, unable to be free.

"HELP!" She screamed, her voice raspy. "HELLO? SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Suddenly the door opened upstairs, and a staircase was there, as she saw. The figure began walking down the stairs slowly. She could make the figure out with the light from upstairs. He was tall, well-built, and coming closer to her. When he was close enough, he leaned down to her face. She gasped as he smirked. "Hey, Kitty-Cat."

Cat whimpered. "Josh? No! Let me go!"

"Not going to happen." He told her, kneeling down before her, running his hands on her legs. "You're mine now."

She sobbed. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm so sick of you, Beck, and your friends fighting me off. I always get what I want, Kitty-Cat. And when I'm unable to get you…" He chuckled. "That is just unacceptable. So now…you're all mine and always going to be mine. You're never leaving this basement. You're never going to be free or see daylight again. And even better…" He leaned up and put his lips next to her ear. "You're never going to see Beck ever again."

She screamed, making him jump back and try to regain his hearing. "WRONG! You're wrong! Beck is going to find me and then he's going to kill you! He'll kill you! Do you hear me? You're dead when he finds out you kidnapped me! He'll find me! He always finds me! You can't keep us apart! YOU CAN'T! Now let me go! Let me go right now! You can't keep me down here!"

"I can and I will." Josh smirked. "Now shut up." And he backhanded her, making her scream in pain. She turned back to face him, her hair in her face and the side of her lip bleeding. He put her hair behind her ear. "I have to get to class now, so no one suspects me. I can't wait to see your boyfriend's face." And with that, he laughed as he left her there, struggling to be free and he shut the basement door when he left, leaving Cat in the dark.

…

Beck sat in an office room at the LA police department, with Cat's parents next to him. Her mother was crying as her father tried to comfort her. Beck's face was tearstained and his eyes were red. He didn't know if he had anymore tears left within him. He couldn't stop all morning ever since Jade woke him up. Jade was outside with Andre, Tori, and Robbie, waiting for news. They all have already been questioned and everything the police could possibly do to help find the precious redhead everyone loved and adored…not to mention, Beck's brand new fiancée.

Suddenly the door opened and the three of them went on alert. The detective sighed and shook his head. "We haven't found her yet. We're doing everything we can." Beck tried to keep strong as his lip was trembling. Cat's mother was whimpering. "I have my people at the taxi services in town, showing Cat's photo to see if they gave her a ride. I have more people at your apartment building and Cat's." He motioned to Beck. "We're also going through the list of enemies you guys may have, so we'll be bringing them in. We've sent Cat's photo to every police station in California and to every Border Patrol." He sighed. "We are doing everything we possibly can. We're going to try our hardest to find her."

Beck closed his eyes and prayed for his fiancée, who was still out there…with God only knows who. "Did you-" Beck voice cracked so he cleared his throat before trying again. "Did you trace that cell phone number?"

"We did." The detective frowned. "It was a burn phone. We found it in the dumpster outside your apartment building. The person had gloves on because there aren't any fingerprints what-so-ever. We did find the text messages off your fiancée's phone, even though we do not physically have it. Everything you told us that the person pretending to be Cat's roommate said was quite accurate. We tried to trace Cat's phone, but her phone must be off."

Beck clenched his fists. "I should've walked her down."

"Beck, you are beat up and bruised, you're not even supposed to be out of bed." Cat's father told him sternly. "There was nothing you could do without collapsing and falling on your face."

"Well, then, I should've sent Andre with her." Beck told him. "I should've done something."

Cat's mom regained herself and hugged Beck. "Honey, you are not at fault. No one is blaming you and no one agrees with you on what you're saying right now. You didn't do anything wrong. You thought Cat's best friend, who you trust completely with Cat, was downstairs. There was no reason for you to suspect anything."

"It was quite believable too." The detective added in. "I mean…people change their numbers every day because of prank callers or bill-collectors. And as I can tell, Miss West is quite the type to get easily irritated, so she would've done that. I even asked her. She said she would do that on the dot because she'd want to kill them…I let that one go, but the point is, this person or people that took you fiancée are smart. They knew how to trick you."

"So that means they must be close to Cat, right?" Cat's father asked.

"Exactly, which is why we're bringing the one named "Josh Michaels" in because from what I have down from Beck, Harris, West, Shapiro, and Vega, this Michaels kid is a real pest and harasses Cat, correct?" The detective asked Beck, who automatically nodded. "We're also pulling his records right now as we speak, so when he gets in here, we'll-"

Suddenly, the door burst open and another detective was out of breath. "Cane, Valentine's cell phone turned on and we found the trace!"

The detective, who's name was apparently Cane, nodded. "Bring the car around and get a team together, NOW!" He ordered and the other one left. He looked to Cat's parents and fiancée. "We'll be back, hopefully with Cat."

"I need to come!" Beck stood up. "Please! Please let me come with you!"

"It's too dangerous, Beck."

"I'll wear one of those stupid vests, I'll sign anything you want me to, just please let me come! "Beck begged. "Please!"

Cane happened to peek over at Cat's distraught parents, and they nodded. He sighed. "Alright, let's go."

…

Beck prayed and prayed as the cops followed the trace to the cell phone's location…and hopefully Cat's. When they pulled up to an alley way that was filthy with a few dumpsters on the sides, he lost hope. Now he was praying Cat wasn't here because if she was…she would be in one of those disgusting, unsanitary trashcans. He sobbed as they told him to stay in the car and all the cops left their cars as Beck remained in the backseat of one of them.

"Please…please…please…" His voice cracked. He didn't even know exactly what he was saying "please" for. He wanted to find Cat, yes, but again, if she was here, she was most likely dumped here…dead. He sobbed. "Oh god."

He watched as the cops used gloves and did everything they could to search every dumpster when finally someone yelled out, holding Cat's pink pear-phone in the air. It had a note on it. They bagged it, looking defeated. Detective Cane and another guy came back to the car and the other officers stayed behind, collecting more evidence. When Cane sat back in and put his seatbelt on while his partner began driving back to the station, he handed Beck the cell phone in the evidence bag.

Beck took it with shaky hands and read the note that was on it.

_You'll never find her, You'll never see her, _

_You'll never, ever see Cat Valentine's face for as long as you live._

It was typed, so no one could detect the handwriting. Beck handed it back to Cane, who sighed. "Let's pray there are fingerprints, Beck."

Beck's lip trembled again. "I'm praying."

"How long have you and Cat been engaged?" His partner asked, peeking at Beck through the rearview mirror.

Beck bit his lip. "Two days…I proposed to her on Saturday night, but she said no at first…she didn't think we would be getting engaged for the right reasons so I had to wait. But Sunday morning…she said yes." He chuckled through the silent tears. "It was the best day ever." He leaned his head on the window, watching cars and buildings go by. "I miss her so much."

* * *

**Preview For Chapter 18: Interrogation**

"Did it ever accure to you that maybe I really do have feelings for Cat?" Josh said, a bit on the serious side.

Cane looked taken aback…so did Beck on the other side of the mirrored wall.

Josh leaned back in his seat. "The first moment I laid eyes on her, I thought she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life."

"So you really did have a crush on her?" Cane asked, trying to wrap his head around this.

"Yeah." Josh tried not to show his emotions, but it wasn't working well. "She had a boyfriend…so what? I could win her heart."

"You tried to win her heart by harassing her?" Cane scoffed. "You obviously don't know a thing."

"You may say I don't know a thing, but I don't care!" Josh snapped. "I know my feelings for her and they are something I have never felt before!"

Beck was pale. "Oh my god…"

**Random Fact about DA: My engagement ring is the most expensive thing I own. My fiancée bought it for me…for over 16,000 dollars. Yup. You guys have anything totally sacred and expensive to you?**


	18. Interrogation

**CubeFistMan, LittleMissVictorious, TheDreamer006, CourtsxBatFan, Amorette Asher, MariaLuvsYew, Pinkbull115LovesBrina, sshaw101, Glittergirl123, and xScreamingxAngelx, sheelbyyy: **Thanks for reviewing :) keeeeeep reviewing! They make me smile!

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Interrogation**

Beck waited impatiently as he was in the sound room next to the interrogation room, where Josh Michaels was sitting in the chair directly in front of him, except Beck was blocked by the safety of the one way mirror. Josh was just smirking, like he knew Beck was staring at him. Beck wanted to go in there and strangle him until he's able to get that dickhead to tell him where his fiancée was. It had been officially a 16 hours since Cat went missing and time was running out.

Beck hadn't slept, nor eaten. How could he? Cat could be starved, cold, and…tortured. He clenched his fists and tried to keep himself from breaking into tears again. He couldn't help it, nor did anyone blame him for cracking on second's notice. The woman he cherished was out there in the unknown. He wasn't used to this. He always knew where Cat was. Either she was with him, or she texted him and told him so he wouldn't worry. And right now, she couldn't because her phone is down with the forensic scientist, who announced there were no fingerprints. She was looking through the phone for anything that could help them…nothing.

He was getting desperate and horrified to the point he wanted to puke.

Instead, he was going to suck it up. Detective Cane was about to go in and do his interrogation with Josh, which he couldn't wait to see. Cane's partner said that Cane was the best at getting suspects to crack under pressure within the cold, dimly lit room that there was nowhere for Josh to run or hide. Beck had never witnessed a real life interrogation. Only on shows like Law and Order, which…Cat liked watching sometimes.

The door opened, which made Beck jumped a little. Cane's partner, Davison, walked in. "Are you sure you want to watch and listen to this, Beck?" He asked, a bit of concern in his voice.

Beck took a deep breath and nodded.

He requested and demanded to be there when Josh would be questioned. If this dumbass kidnapped Cat, he wanted to be the first to know since he could direct the police to his house or he could go with them to where he was holding Cat…unless it's not him…or if he killed her…Beck felt a shiver go down his spine and his heart skipped a beat. Cat wasn't dead. He knew that for sure that his young fiancée was NOT dead. They had a powerful bond that no one could ever break. She wasn't dead. And she knew Beck was going to save her. She knew. He knew.

Now all he needed to know was where the hell Cat was.

Davison nodded. "Alright. Cane is about to go in." When Beck only nodded, he sighed. "We're trying everything we can to find your fiancée."

"I know and I really do appreciate it." Beck said, still watching Josh's unchangeable facial expression. "It's still rough for me right now. She's my whole world. Without her, what's the point of breathing?"

"I know how you feel." Davison said. "I would feel the same way if it was my wife."

Beck gulped. "I just…I just keep asking myself…why did this happen? I never thought that it could happen. Sure, she and I have been through hell these past few months, but regardless, this is too much."

Before Davison could give anymore advice and input, the door to the interrogation room opened and then slammed shut, with Cane standing there with a folder full of papers and a glare that could kill if it could towards Josh, who chuckled. "What the hell is so funny, Michaels?"

Josh shrugged. "I think this is hilarious if you think I'd kidnap Valentine."

Cane slammed the folder onto the metal table in front of Josh, causing the college student to jump a little. Beck smirked at that. "This isn't funny." Cane growled. "We have every right to suspect you."

"And why's that?" He mocked. "It's a crime to flirt with a girl now."

"You have harassed her in many different ways, including physically." Cane opened the folder. "We have many, many statements, speaking about how much you've forced yourself upon Miss Valentine. They all match up, so they must be true." He sat down across from Josh and looked through the folder. "The first time you met Valentine in your freshman year of college last year, you saw her and pulled on her bra strap."

Josh nodded. "Ah, yes, I remember that."

"You've randomly kissed her neck."

"Yup."

"You have pushed her against walls and cornered her."

"Sounds about right."

"You forced yourself on her at a house party."

"We were dancing."

"You drugged her drink."

"She shouldn't be taking drinks at parties."

Cane slammed his hands on the table and stood back up. "She's a whole foot shorter than you! She weighs 100 pounds less than you do! As I've been told over and over again, she's the sweetest little thing and you take advantage of that! Her boyfriend is protective and always on you for bothering Valentine, yet you still keep taunting the 19 year old redhead! What is wrong with your head? What made you this sick, perverted ass?"

"Did it ever accure to you that maybe I really do have feelings for Cat?" Josh said, a bit on the serious side.

Cane looked taken aback…so did Beck on the other side of the mirrored wall.

Josh leaned back in his seat. "The first moment I laid eyes on her, I thought she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life."

"So you really did have a crush on her?" Cane asked, trying to wrap his head around this.

"Yeah." Josh tried not to show his emotions, but it wasn't working well. "She had a boyfriend…so what? I could win her heart."

"You tried to win her heart by harassing her?" Cane scoffed. "You obviously don't know a thing."

"You may say I don't know a thing, but I don't care!" Josh snapped. "I know my feelings for her and they are something I have never felt before!"

Beck was pale. "Oh my god…"

"So you kidnapped her so you could finally have her all to yourself!" Cane shouted, trying to break Josh down.

"I didn't do it!"

"Who else has the damn motive to kidnap that sweet, innocent young lady? YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE!"

"This could've been by random!"

"All the evidence shows that her kidnapper not only knew her, but her boyfriend and best friend as well." Cane threw some papers in front of Josh. The 20 year old looked them over. "That is the last conversation Cat Valentine had on her cell phone before she was kidnapped. Miss West did NOT change her number…someone tricked Cat Valentine into going downstairs and they took her right off the street! Now tell me, Michaels, where were you last night?"

Josh gulped. "I was…at home."

"Can you get an alibi?"

"Why do I need one?" Josh snapped. "I didn't do this!"

"Andre Harris said that you, Cat, and himself had a conversation yesterday and Cat told you straight up that she was now engaged. You weren't happy about that. She was off limits forever and-"

"Beck Oliver doesn't deserve her!" Josh yelled.

"So you think you do?" Cane chuckled. "The way you've treated her, there would be no way you could ever be with her."

Josh clenched his fists. "Shut up."

"Face it, Joshy…Cat Valentine doesn't want you."

"Shut up."

"She never wanted you."

"Shut up…"

"And when we find her, she still won't want you!"

"SHUT UP!" Josh suddenly stood up.

"Sit down, Michaels!" Cane demanded. "Just give up and tell us where she is!"

"NO!"

"Yes! Let her come home and be with her family and friends, dammit!"

"NO! SHE'S MINE!" And then Josh fell against the wall, realizing what he just said.

Cane rubbed his lips together. "Where is she?"

Josh looked to him and glared. "You'll never find her."

"Josh, you just confessed to kidnapping her!" Cane snapped. "You're going to prison! You're done for! Just tell me where the hell Cat Valentine is! It's OVER!"

Josh suddenly chuckled. "If my life is over…if I'm going to be going to prison…then so be it." He looked up with cold eyes and an evil smirk. "Cat's life is over too. You'll never find her. I'll never tell you. She'll starve to death before you could even dream of locating her."

Suddenly the door slammed open and Beck walked in, tears streaming down his face. Davison walked in after him, about to grab him back, but Cane held up a hand to stop him and to let Beck talk. "Please!" Beck begged. "I'm begging you, Josh! PLEASE! Don't let her die! Don't do this! If you really care about her the way you just confessed you do, then let her live! If you really care about a person, you should want what's best for them! So let Cat come home! Let her come home, please!" Beck suddenly fell to his knees. "Please…please."

As expected, Josh started laughing heartlessly.

Beck closed his eyes.

"There's no way in hell will I ever tell you where she is, Oliver." Josh told him in a low tone. "You've lost this one. If I can't have her, no one will. You'll never see your precious fiancée again."

Beck bit his lip until it bled.

This couldn't be happening.

Josh was going to let Cat die.

…

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP?_

_Beck Oliver: So Josh just confessed to kidnapping Cat…but he won't tell us where she is. God, please help us. I need my fiancée home. Mood: Devastated_

_Jade West: Has been up all night with Vega and a bunch of people, organizing a bunch of flyers and shit for Cat…come home, Cat, please. Mood: Cry-ish_

_Tori Vega: I am so exhausted, but I don't care! I'm not stopping until we find my best friend! I believe she's still out there! COME ON, GUYS! DOUBLE TIME! Mood: Positive_

_Andre Harris: Has been with the search team out here in the woods since yesterday evening. I'm scared that if we find my Lil' Red here…oh god, I feel sick. Mood: Nauseous_

_Robbie Shapiro: Working with the police down here at the station. We're going to find that beautiful redhead if it's the last thing we do! Mood: Hopeful_

…

Cat kept struggling at her binds that were loosening. Rope could only handle so much wiggling. Cat was putting up one hell of a fight. She was hungry, cold, and weak, but she needed to escape. She needed to get to Beck before he was going to have a heart attack, unless he already had one. By now everyone probably knew she was missing and trying to find her. She wanted to know if they already caught Josh…maybe not. She didn't know. All she knew was that a few more strong tugs would get her free and she'd be attempting to break down that door and go straight into Beck's arms, screaming for him to never let her go.

"Come on." She groaned, as her feet were attempting to push herself up on the seat while her wrists were scraping and bleed against the rope, but they were loosening and that's what mattered. "Just…one…more…tug…OW!" She screamed as she was free, so much skin scraped off that caused her stinging pain. She fell to the ground in front of her, whimpering. She forced herself to stand up, putting all her weight on her shaky arms until she could stand up. Sure, she was having a rough time going up the steps to the point she was crawling and practically dragging herself, letting the dust and dirt of the room infect her bleeding injured wrists, but she needed to get out.

After she reached the door, out of breath, she forced herself back on her feet and leaned against the door, seeing it was a strong stone one. "Shit." She swore in her tiny voice as she kept pushing on the door with all her might. "Open, please." She squeaked out as tears began falling. No matter how much she tried and tried…nothing was going to open this door. Cat sobbed violently, collapsing against it and curling up. "HELP ME!" She screamed. "PLEASE!"

When all she heard was silence…she was officially desperate. "BECK!"

* * *

**Preview For Chapter 19: We Found Her**

He remembered his grandson was over the other day and said he wanted to store something in the basement for a while, so they let him.

"Ooh, that boy." The man growled. "What did he put in there that he had to lock it with wood?" He muttered, his breath showing. He eventually was able to get the door open with his keys and struggled through the snow to open it. When he saw a tiny body laying on the floor before him, limp and not looking like she was breathing, he panicked. "ELMA! ELMA! CALL THE SHERIFF!"

"WHY?" The woman yelled back.

"I FOUND THAT GIRL JOSHY KIDNAPPED!" The man yelled back, thanking God when the redhead stirred.

"BRING HER INSIDE!"

The man rolled his eyes. "Obviously." He grumbled as he turned the young woman over and then carried her in his arms with ease.

**Random Fact about DA: I hate drinking water. If I have to, I will, but otherwise I despise it. So gross and plain. Anybody have a drink they hate?**


	19. We Found Her

**Caterina Burnes, icarlyfanatic101, fallspring99 **_(I'll post that story when I get a few more chapters done on it. Does it sound like something you'd read?), _**Robin Is My Boy**_ (Don't worry about it. I didn't expect you to review because of your loss.)_**, sshaw101, CPrizzle **_(Ice tea is absolutely disgusting, I agree with you there.), _**xKatieDx, Pinkbull115LovesBrina, MariaLuvsYew, TheDreamer006, xScreamingxAngelx, Glittergirl123, LittleMissVictorious **_(Ice tea and coffee I think are absolutely disgusting. Ew…)_**: **Thanks for the quick reviews :) I'm updating because I just arrived home from work after a LONGGGG day and Nathaniel is wide awake, so guess who's forced to stay up with him? Not his dad…oh, no, of course not…because he's had such a "rough" Sunday…ugh. Anyways, so I decided to update :) I'll tell Nathaniel you guys say hi ;)

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Nineteen**

**We Found Her**

Cat was still leaning against the door in the underground hell she was trapped in, still unable to see an inch of light or a way to escape. She was terrified that she'd never get rescued…or that Josh would come back. She'd rather die than let Josh put his hands on her. Sure, Beck would be absolutely devastated, probably like he is now, but she couldn't let Josh think of her as some sort of toy. She wasn't something for someone to play with. She was a girl. A living, breathing young woman, who wanted to go home and be in the arms of her fiancée.

Where was Josh anyways? Sure, he had to go to school, but it had been so long…maybe the police caught him. That's fantastic and all, but Cat was still trapped to die in this cellar. She knew Josh would never confess of where she would be, since he's such a selfish jackass. OR Beck could've killed Josh…Cat could see Beck doing that, without thinking things through. If Josh was dead, how the hell would Beck find her? If Beck did kill him…he was probably cursing himself out right now.

She whimpered. "Help." Her voice croaked. She had been screaming bloody murder ever since she reached the door and she hadn't even heard a sound.

It still hadn't sunk in that this was really happening.

"Beck…" Her voice cracked from lack of liquids and food, not to mention sleep. "Please…you said we have a bond. I know we do. So where are you?"

Her head was dizzy and she felt absolutely nauseous, but there was no point in trying to vomit, since she had nothing left in her stomach. She wished she knew how long she really had been down there. It was so cold. She had no jacket or blanket for warmth, she was barefoot, and she was so sleepy. She was afraid that if she went to sleep, she'd never wake up. "Would that be a bad thing?" She whispered to herself, holding her arms around her as much as she could possible. She rubbed her arms harshly, trying to get a little warm, but nothing was working. She was starting to see her breath.

"I'm going to die here."

…

Beck laid on Cat's bed, taking in the scent of her pillows and perfume. Everything smelt like her. He had Mr. Longneck in his arms, holding him quite tight. Cat's picture of the two of them as a couple for their one year anniversary was on her nightstand next to her bed and he continued just to stare at it. In the picture, they were going through a sunflower meadow because he knew she'd love having a picnic there on a beautiful spring day. Cat was in an adorable white sundress with her red hair up in a slick back ponytail, held tightly by a ribbon. She didn't have a pinch of makeup on her face, which made her look like she was glowing.

"Why won't he let you go, darling?" Beck whispered to the picture.

The only answer he received was to continue staring at the photo, since he was holding up his camera phone backwards as Cat wrapped her tiny arms around his stomach and he held his free arm close to him. She smiled sweetly up at the camera, leaning her head on his chest, while he just smiled with completely joy and happiness. The sunflowers were easily seen next to them as it was a marvelous picture that people could only dream of having with their loved one.

Beck smiled, but then frowned after that.

"Where are you, kitten?" He whispered, tears leaving his eyes once more. "Send me a sign."

How could she though?

Josh had told them she's in a dark place with no food, no water, no warmth, and she's tied up to a chair in the middle of the horrid room. Beck collapsed and cried when he heard that. The precious girl he'd fallen in love with and would do absolutely anything for was taken right out of his grasp, snatched off the street with her innocence shining through, and now there was no way they could find each other.

He was starting to lose hope.

Would he ever find her?

"God…" Beck began praying. "I haven't done this in a while. The last time I had a serious conversation with you was when my father was having open heart surgery in the 11th grade. Well, God…I need your help. I've been dating this perfect angel since my senior year of high school, as you probably are aware of. You know that I adore her and love her more than anything else in this world. I'm not a bad person, God. Cat certainly isn't, since she doesn't have a mean bone in her whole beautiful body that you blessed her with. God, I come to you in complete desperation. Help me find my girl. I promise I'll cherish her more and more than I ever have before. I won't let anything touch her again. I'll keep her close. We're engaged to be married, so obviously we'll be so close that she'll never get hurt again. Please, please, please…please, God…" Beck broke into sobs. "Help her."

And as if God had heard him and felt sorry for the young man, something was about to happen.

…

"Dave, just get some more firewood already!" An elderly yet irritated voice yelled from a cabin in the deep snowy mountains that were miles and miles away from LA.

An older, but not completely out of date, tall man came out of the warmth of his cabin, shivering. "Evil witch." He muttered under his breath. He pulled his jacket closer to him as he put some cut up wood next to cellar. He did, right next to the door. There underground basement there was an odd one than the usual kind. Theirs was almost like another normal door, only a bit heavier. He saw some of the wood stacked in front of the door, which isn't supposed to be like that since if there's a blizzard or something of the sort, he and his "lovely" wife would go in there for shelter. He sighed and began pulling them away from the door. He remembered his grandson was over the other day and said he wanted to store something in the basement for a while, so they let him.

"Ooh, that boy." The man growled. "What did he put in there that he had to lock it with wood?" He muttered, his breath showing. He eventually was able to get the door open with his keys and struggled through the snow to open it. When he saw a tiny body laying on the floor before him, limp and not looking like she was breathing, he panicked. "ELMA! ELMA! CALL THE SHERIFF!"

"WHY?" The woman yelled back.

"I FOUND THAT GIRL JOSHY KIDNAPPED!" The man yelled back, thanking God when the red head stirred.

"BRING HER INSIDE!"

The man rolled his eyes. "Obviously." He grumbled as he turned the young woman over and then carried her in his arms with ease. "Tiny girl you are." He said as he didn't bother to shut the cellar door. "You've had many people worried sick about you." He whispered, wondering if Cat heard him. His wife, Elma, opened the door for him, on the cordless phone. Her husband rushed to put Cat in their bed, laying her on top so his wife could change her clothes. "Let me talk to him." He told his wife. "Get her into warmer clothes."

"Okay." And she scurried into their bedroom. "Hurry, Ralph."

"Sherriff." Ralph said in a rough voice into the phone. "How do you do? Look, Sher, that young girl our grandson kidnapped back in the city…she's here. He had brought her here. She was in our cellar. She's alive, but barely. We're getting her warmed up now. Okay, see you soon." He hung up the phone and put it back on the charger. He went into the room where his wife finished putting the adorable young lady into the warm material pajama set and tucked her under the warm covers, and he saw the girl finally having some color to her face. "What was the name of the girl Joshy kidnapped?"

Elma looked back at him with teary eyes. "Cat."

…

_Ring…ring…_

"Hello?"

"_Beck, this is Detective Cane. We're coming to pick you up right now before we head up to the mountains. We found her."_

…

"Well you're a hungry one, aren't you?" Elma said as she was brushing Cat's hair out and Cat was eating a nice, warm breakfast that the elderly woman prepared for her. "You're so tiny, young one. Eat up."

Cat giggled, feeling absolutely better. "Kay-Kay."

"Ooh, you're just so adorable." Elma cooed and then looked to her husband, who was keeping an eye out for the sheriff, who already came and left to meet up with the LA Police down at the station and lead them to their house. "Can't we keep her forever?" Elma asked as Cat laughed.

Ralph scoffed. "Remember our 5 kids? Never happening again. I waited so many years for the day our youngest would turn 18 and leave the house forever." He grinned to Cat. "It's been quiet ever since…except for when the misses has her awful mood swings."

"Ralph!" Elma scolded, braiding Cat's hair carefully. "He's such a pain." She told Cat, who continued to laugh, finishing off her plate. "Would you like more, sweetie?"

Cat carefully shook her head as Elma was finishing off her hair by putting a band in it to keep the braid in place. "No, thank you. You've already done so much!"

"It's the least we can do, darling." Elma sighed with a bit of depression. "Again, I'm so sorry for what our Joshy did. He's always had problems."

Cat shivered at the name, but held it in. "It's not your fault. Should I change back into my clothes before they come?"

"No, no, keep those warm clothes on you. Keep them." Elma told her. "Along with those socks and slippers. Keep those little toes nice and cozy."

Cat giggled again.

"They're here." Ralph said, opening the door. "Ah, and look who's here."

Cat raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Your fiancée, who's been on the news as well." Ralph told her. "What was his name? Uh, Jack? Rick?"

"BECK!" Cat screamed, jumping out of the chair and rushing out the door.

Ralph snapped his fingers. "That's the name!"

Elma rolled her eyes and ran after Cat, with her husband right behind her. "Don't slip, sweetie!"

Cat didn't care.

Beck held his arms open as Cat jumped into them, both of them feeling like it was a movie moment. Cat was in tears as Beck was still in disbelief that his one and only was back in his arms. "Oh, my girl!" He cried out, holding her tight. "You're okay! You're alive! Oh, my girl! My sweet, sweet angel!" He twirled her around, making her squeal. "I love you so much, Cat! Oh my god, I was so worried! You are NEVER leaving my sight again!"

Cat was sobbing into his shoulder. "Beck, please don't ever let me go! I missed you so much!"

Beck put her down, but kept her close. He rubbed her back and kissed her head. "I missed you too, my love." He whispered close to her ear. "I'm never letting you go again."

* * *

**Preview For Chapter 20: Los Angeles' Snow Miracle**

"But you knew I was alive, right?" Cat asked with hope. "You never would've given up on me, right?"

"Never in a million years, Kitten." Beck leaned down kissing top of her nose. "I'd die without you in my life. I still don't understand how I did could breathe for 17 years before we became a couple, which was the best day of my life. Now that I have you though, there was no way I'd ever be able to go on with you not in my arms. I couldn't fathom the idea."

Suddenly Cat burst into tiny sobs and leaned again his toned chest and tightening her hold around his body. Beck's heart broke for her, so his hands left her face to wrap around her little body that he was still shocked people had the nerve to touch and hurt. He couldn't let this petite angel get abused like that ever again. It's sick that there are perverts out there that would literally harm the 5'2'', 90 pounds girl.

"No one is going to hurt you ever again." Beck whispered into her ear.

"Promise?" Her voice asked, being muffled by his chest.

"I promise." And he smiled. "And we don't break promises, do we?"

"Nope!" Cat squealed, looking up at him.

**Random Fact About DA: I'm terrified of strawberries…not the flavor, but the fruit by itself. My aunt and uncle once told me that if they're not cleaned just write, there could be parasites in them…not happen to me. Hell no.**


	20. Los Angeles' Snow Miracle

**BeyondxxxBirthday, Caterina Love, Jeremy Shane, CubeFistMan, FaeryGirlsRock, LittleMissVictorious, xScreamingxAngelx, Robin Is My Boy, Sshaw101, Glittergirl123, MariaLuvsYew, CourtsxBatFan, and Fallsspring99: **Thank you so much for your reviews :) I just love to know your guys' feedback and kind words :) It makes my day. Keep reviewing :)

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Twenty**

**Los Angeles' Snow Miracle**

Beck watched the girl he adored more than life itself sleep on his chest with complete peace. He kept to his word. He never left her side since they brought her home 2 weeks ago. Jade insisted that Cat move in with Beck and Andre, and Tori was going to move in with her, much to her dismay. So immediately they did so, Cat didn't seem to mind. She returned to class the following Monday they found her and hadn't missed a day since.

Beck ran his fingers through her hair, staring at her innocent face. "I love you so much." He whispered lightly, kissing her forehead lovingly.

"I love you too." Her little voice startled him a bit.

Beck chuckled lightly. "Why aren't you asleep, missy?"

Cat's eyes fluttered open before looking up at him from her comfortable spot on his chest. "I don't want to sleep."

"And why not?"

"It's daytime." Cat stated cutely. "I want to spend time with you in the daytime."

Beck leaned down and kissed her lips. "Well what do you want to do?"

"Can we go get food?" She asked.

"You bet." Beck kissed the top of her head before getting out of bed before she did. He felt her wrapped her slim arms around his torso, stopping him in his tracks. He smiled. "What's wrong, my girl?" Cat had been extra affectionate to him ever since they had found her up in those snowy mountains days and days ago. Beck obviously wasn't the only one who never wanted to let Cat out of his sight. She wanted to be with him as much as he did for her.

"I just love you." Cat said. "I'm scared to let you go."

Beck rubbed his thumbs over her hands and sighed. "I'm not leaving you."

"How do you know?" She sounded like she was about to cry. "You can't control what happens. We didn't know I would get kidnapped, but I did." And that's when he felt the tears on his bare back her face was resting on. "I don't want to be separated from you again. I was so sad and scared when I was down in that cold cellar. I just wanted to see you and I wanted you to hold me and keep me warm forever. It was the worst feeling on the planet because…I thought you'd never find me. I'm sorry I doubted you. I'm a horrible girlfriend."

Beck turned around and her arms didn't leave him as he put his hands on either side of her face. "You're not a horrible girlfriend. Cat, you had no idea where you were, so I don't blame you for thinking nobody could find you. Even with our powerful bond, I still couldn't feel where you were. It broke my heart, but it's sadly true. I didn't know if you were being hurt, cold, or starved, which you were for all."

"But you knew I was alive, right?" Cat asked with hope. "You never would've given up on me, right?"

"Never in a million years, Kitten." Beck leaned down kissing top of her nose. "I'd die without you in my life. I still don't understand how I did could breathe for 17 years before we became a couple, which was the best day of my life. Now that I have you though, there was no way I'd ever be able to go on with you not in my arms. I couldn't fathom the idea."

Suddenly Cat burst into tiny sobs and leaned again his toned chest and tightening her hold around his body. Beck's heart broke for her, so his hands left her face to wrap around her little body that he was still shocked people had the nerve to touch and hurt. He couldn't let this petite angel get abused like that ever again. It's sick that there are perverts out there that would literally harm the 5'2'', 90 pounds girl.

"No one is going to hurt you ever again." Beck whispered into her ear.

"Promise?" Her voice asked, being muffled by his chest.

"I promise." And he smiled. "And we don't break promises, do we?"

"Nope!" Cat squealed, looking up at him.

Beck laughed and kissed her forehead. "Let's get changed and go get something to eat, my love."

"Kay-Kay!"

Beck shook his head. Oh, that moody girl…but he wouldn't change a thing about his sweet angel.

…

Beck kissed Cat's cheek at Merle's Diner. "Since we ordered already, I'm going to go to the bathroom, baby." Cat nodded. "I'll be right back." He slid out of the booth and rushed to the bathroom so she wouldn't be alone longer than he wanted her to be.

Cat took out her phone and went on TheSlap, updating her status and looking at everyone else's.

…

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP?_

_Cat Valentine: At dinner with my protective fiancée! :) :) :) I'm sooooo hungry! Status: SUPER HUNGRY!_

_Jade West – Going to shave Vega's head tonight while she sleeps… Status: Peeved_

_Tori Vega – Fearing for my hairs life! I LOVE MY HAIR! :( Status: DYING INSIDE_

_Andre Harris – Going on a date with some sexy woman…different girl than last night :) Status: Single n' Lovin' It!_

_Robbie Shapiro – I still don't understand why people think it's weird that I like to watch animated movies… Status: Misunderstood_

_Beck Oliver – I'm deeply in love with my sweet angel so note to all guys: back off, she's mine! Status: Perfectly Content_

…

She smiled to herself. Beck updated his status when she was in the shower earlier. Her friends' statuses were hilarious. She was worried that Jade and Tori wouldn't do great as roommates…and they have proved her right. Let's hope Tori won't be bald tomorrow morning…Cat thought Tori's hair was pretty and soft, so she wouldn't really look nice with no hair at all. Tori's pretty and all, but even she couldn't pass that off.

"What are you smiling about, gorgeous?" Beck asked in an amused tone, sliding back in next to her.

"Just on TheSlap." Cat put her phone away and smiled at him. "I personally loved your status, although the others have funny ones too."

Beck chuckled. "My status speaks the truth."

"Oh, I know that." Cat giggled and Beck leaned down to capture her lips for a small kiss. "Can we just get married already?" She pouted.

Beck shook his head. "We have only been engaged for not even 3 weeks, love. Give it a few months and enjoy planning the wedding. I know Tori and Jade have been wanting to."

"Yes, yes, they have." Cat sighed. "My parents and your parents are constantly telling me to give them an amount on the wedding materials and pretty much everything related to it and they'll give me that money…why do they want to pay for it?"

"Probably because they have been waiting for this day since the day we became a couple." Beck grinned. "I know my parents have. They were always pushing me to ask you for your hand in marriage, but I always had cold feet. And speaking of hand, we need to go ring shopping for your engagement ring."

"I don't want to." Cat frowned. "Surprise me."

"Cat, you know I suck at that." Beck told her. "I proposed to you in a damn hospital bed after you were stabbed and I had the shit beaten out of me."

At the mention of that dreadful few days, Cat looked away and snaked her body from his protective hold.

Beck almost cried. He forgot she absolutely hated the mention of what happened to him. She doesn't mind her being stabbed, but she completely always died inside when she thinks about the gang attack they faced…blaming herself. No matter what anybody told her, including the police, it wasn't her fault. Cat didn't listen though. She told him that if she would just get her own car, he wouldn't have been hurt. The thought of Cat being at the gas station alone though sent pure terror through his veins.

He shrugged the feeling off and put a hand on her shoulder. "Cat."

"It's okay." She whispered, attempting not to break into tears in the semi-busy restaurant. "I know what you're saying." She took a deep breath and forced a smile, but her eyes were glassed over with tears. "And yes, you are horrible at surprises." She giggled lightly. She slid herself back over to him and cuddled up to him, and he gladly took her back into his arms, thanking God she silently forgave him.

He wanted to completely change the subject. "So how did the girls do last night at your dance class?"

Cat sighed deeply. "They drive me absolutely bonkers. They don't work as a team and they refuse to even try. Ugh…I'm about to pull my hair out. I don't know what to do. I mean…how do girls that age have such snotty attitudes? They're between the ages of 6-10 years old. When I was their age and if I ever talked to my dance teacher the way they talk to me, I would've been kicked out of class!"

"Dang, Cat, I could never have your job." Beck chuckled, but when Cat gave him a look, he quickly stopped and cleared his throat. "I mean that your profession is very troublesome, but I think that only you can handle this in the end. You can get through this."

"Good save." Cat mumbled, poking his muscled chest.

"Hey, have you used that 1,000 dollar gift card to the Beverly Center yet?" Beck asked suddenly.

Cat blinked. "Oh…no, actually, I have not." She gasped and looked to him. "I know you work on Saturday, but can we please, please, please go there after you get off? PLEASEE?"

Beck kissed her head. "I work 7am-11am, so we'll go right after."

"Can it be just the two of us?" Cat asked innocently. "I love our friends and all, but lately, I just have wanted it to be me and you, with no one else…is that selfish and bratty of me?"

"Not one bit." Beck told her to reassure her. "I feel the same exact way, but it's whatever you want and feel comfortable with, Kitten."

Cat sighed in relief and kissed his lips. "Yay."

Suddenly, Darla came up with a smile. "Here are your chicken tenders with fries!" She put the foot in front of the couple. "There are extra fries for you guys AND when you're done, there's a free dessert waiting for you. And let me get you a free refill on that milkshake. Do you want another flavor?"

Beck's jaw dropped at the news. Cat squealed. "Can we get chocolate?"

"Coming right up, sweetcheeks!" Darla exclaimed. "Anything for Los Angeles' Snow Miracle!" And she skated off.

Cat blushed. "Hehe. I like that title."

"It's true though, Cat." Beck said in a serious tone. "You are the Los Angeles' Snow Miracle. Everyone searched everywhere for you. Even people that had no clue you existed helped the search teams. Handing out flyers, t-shirts, and poster boards with your face, name, and Missing Person's phone number on them. Searching through the forests, lakes, and even Skid Row. And so much more. Cat, you are so precious to the world. And when you were found up in the snowy mountains with 4 days of no eating or warmth…dang, it was a miracle."

Cat had tears of happiness. "I love you so much, Beck. I'm so happy to be alive and in your arms."

Beck even wanted to cry, but held back his tears as Darla brought their chocolate milkshake with double the cherries and whip cream on top. "Thank you." Beck said kindly before she skated off. "And I love you, Cat Valentine…someday soon, Cat Oliver."

Cat smiled. "That has a ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Yes, yes, it does." Beck and Cat ate their food, as Cat practically inhaled hers, still being so hungry from her time with absolute starvation, Beck smiled at his pride and joy, which was her.

He had his girl back…and was never letting her go.

* * *

**Preview For Chapter 21: Stupid Jade**

"Cat."

He received no answer as she continued her mission.

"Cat, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her, not wanting the sensation to stop, but he had to make sure she was really okay.

Cat sat up and stared at him, so he removed his hand from her shirt. "Beck…I feel so unbeautiful."

"Why?"

"We haven't made love in over a month." Cat began crying again. "I feel that I don't attract you anymore."

"You do." Beck tried to convince her. "Oh, Cat, you do, trust me. I'm just worried about you."

"Beck, I promise you with all my heart that Josh didn't touch me. He didn't do anything." Cat sniffled. "He didn't taint me. I'm still yours and only yours."

"Cat-"

Before anything could be said, Cat jumped off him and ran to the bathroom.

**Random Fact about DA: I've seriously already began planning out my son's first birthday party with a few of my friends. It's probably going to be the most fabulous birthday ever for an infant…no lie. He's only 6 months old too.**


	21. Stupid Jade

**This chapter is dedicated to **_Glittergirl123_** because today is her birthday :) well, if it still is…it's almost 10 over here…happy birthday :)**

**And to XxAngel GirlxX, Blondielov2U **_(Congrats on your new account :) glad to have you on the fanfic team!), _**Robin Is My Boy, sshaw101, LittleMissVictorious **_(Nathaniel's birthday is November 15__th__), _**Anon, MariaLuvsYew **_(Nathaniel can say "Ma" over and over and "No" over and over…it gets annoying. He "sings" some La, la, la and all those little phrases. My fiancée is trying to get him to say "Da", but Nathaniel just stares at him like he has two heads. It's awesome :) lol), _**Pinkbull115LovesBrina, CourtsxBatFan, Xx-crazy-sorry-xX**: Thanks everyone for the reviews :) I try to wait for 8-10 reviews a chapter to make sure you guys little like it. Your opinions mean a lot to me. Lol. I'm listening to Izzy play his guitar, which sounds awful…lol. His broken arm is not helping his playing. Review :)

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Stupid Jade**

Everything was peace in quiet within the apartment shared with three people –Andre, Beck, and Cat- as the clock changed to the late/early hour of 2am. Cat was snuggled up, protectively, in Beck's arms. Andre was sprawled out on his bed, snoring. It was dark in the apartment, except for the small nightlight in Beck's room that Cat wanted in there, still traumatized by the darkness from the cellar. The bathroom light was on as well, and the door opened a crack, so nobody would fall on their faces or run into something if they had to pee. It was sweet dreams and safety for the three of them that night…well…it was until someone decided to be stupid and wake them up.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

_BANG, BANG, BANG_

_CLANK_

The lock falling off the door was heard.

_SLAM_

The front door was now slammed open.

Andre fell out of bed when he jumped up in shock and ran out of his room. Beck grabbed his baseball bat in the corner as Cat sat straight up in bed, under the covers still. "Stay here!" Beck snarled to her as he ran out of the room. Andre had a flashlight as Beck came out next to him, ready to defend his home and his precious fiancée. "Who the hell is here?" Beck yelled out with venom, not scared at all. He wasn't afraid to slam the bat into someone's skull for putting Cat in danger.

"ME, YOU DAMN IDIOT!"

Beck sighed in relief as Andre pointed the flashlight in the direction of the couch. Jade was laying on it, looking like she meant to collapse onto it. "Jade, you evil witch!" Beck yelled, throwing the bat aside. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked, turning the light switch for the living room on.

"Damn, girl, you broke the doorknob!" Andre shouted, picked up the used to be doorknob.

Cat came out of the bedroom, trembling and shaky. "Jade?" She asked in a small voice.

Jade just groaned loudly.

Beck shook his head in frustration, absolutely pissed, but tried to remain calm in front of his young future bride. "Cat, go back to bed and try to sleep." He ordered. "You have to get up early."

Cat shook her head. "No. I can't sleep without you."

"Then put a movie on, baby." He tried to comfort her. "I'll be there in a minute."

Cat nodded and went back into the room, not closing the door behind her.

Beck glared back to Jade, who forced herself to look over to him and Andre, both angry. "Dude, or dudes…I have to get out of that damn apartment. I can't live with that Latina bitch anymore."

"So you go get drunk and come break into our home." Beck asked, trying not to kill her. "How dare you put fear into Cat again."

"It's Cat's fault!" Jade yelled.

"IS NOT!" Cat yelled from the room.

"IS TO!" Jade snapped back.

"Don't talk to my fiancée that way!" Beck yelled, losing his cool. "How the bloody hell is this Cat's fault?"

"If she didn't move out of our apartment and forced me to have Vega as a roommate JUST so she can come here and have sex with you every night, I WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS!" Jade growled out. "So Cat has to move back!"

Beck and Andre looked back at each other and then burst out laughing. "Cat's not going anywhere with you, West!" Beck laughed out. "You're stupid for even saying something so unrealistic!"

"Cat is so safer and protected here with us, so get over it!" Andre kept laughing with Beck.

"Shut up!" Jade stood up, but fell over onto her face, suddenly snoring.

The boys made no move to help her.

"What are we going to do about the door, Beck?" Andre asked, motioning to the front door with no protection on it. "We can't leave it unlocked like that. It's like putting a sign out there, saying "Come on in!", which would be extremely bad for us."

"You think?" Beck ran his hands through his hair and sighed deeply. "This was so not what I wanted to wake up to. I have to get up in a few hours and take Cat to her dance class." He growled. "I don't know. Let's put the couch in front of it."

"What if someone needs to get in?" Andre asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Andre, who else comes over besides Cat and Robbie?" Beck asked in annoyance.

"True statement." Andre and Beck each took a side and lifted the couch with trouble and pushed it in front of the front door, making sure nobody was able to get in. "Alright, man, I need to go back to bed. I have to get up early to finish my homework."

"Thank God I copied off Cat's." Beck yawned. "Alright, man, night."

"Night." Andre peeked into Beck's bedroom, where Cat had her eyes open and she was vaguely watching Tangled. "Good night, again, Lil' Red."

Cat giggled. "Night, big bro."

Andre smiled and then left, letting Beck come in. "I'm sorry Jade scared you." He told her, crawling back into bed and she immediately jumped back into his arms. "You're shaking, babe."

Cat shrugged. "Beck…"

"Hmm?"

"I can't sleep." She mumbled, her eyes fixated on the movie. "I'm too afraid now."

Beck sighed deeply, wanting to go kicked Jade onto the street. "That's okay. We can stay up and watch the movie until you fall back asleep."

"Kay-Kay." She whispered.

Beck kissed her head and rubbed his hand up and down her back to calm her nerves, but she was still shaking with fear. Suddenly, he heard her whimpering and tears falling on his bare chest. He sighed. "Oh, babygirl." He whispered as she cried softly. "Ssshhh, it's okay. I have you. You're safe with me." He continued to tell her soothing words, but she kept crying. He saw her eyes still watching the movie and he laid his head on hers, not knowing what to do to help her. No matter who it was, the break in caused by Jade obviously gave Cat a few flashbacks of that awful night.

Her breathing was getting uneven and she was crying a bit louder. "Beck…" Her voice cried out quietly, sounding broken and absolutely terrified.

He had enough. He sat straight up, bringing her up with him, and picked her up, as he sat on the side of the bed. He set her in his lap, rocking her back and forth, but she could still see the movie. Cat had her hands clenched together until her knuckles were white, while Beck continued to hold her tightly, rocking her softly back and forth. About an hour into the movie, Cat was still crying. It hadn't ceased or eased up, which was worrying Beck.

"I love you, Beck." She suddenly spoke.

He rubbed her back. "I love you too."

What happened next shocked him.

Cat stood up from his grasp, but turned herself around, sitting back on his lap, straddling him. She softly began kissing his lips passionately, no longer crying. She held his head with both hands, keeping him still. Beck had no choice, but to kiss back. He knew this wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't stop her. If he did, she would assume he didn't want to be with her anymore and that'd be hard to get out of.

Somehow they were back to laying on the bed normally with Cat on top of him. She reached for the remote and turned off the TV without breaking contact with Beck's lips. She eventually left his lips and trailed down his neck, sucking and biting. He groaned, loving the feeling. "Cat." Her name slipped from his lips caused by the pleasure she was giving to him for no reason. Sure, it was almost 3:30am now, but whatever made Cat feel better. He slipped one of his hands up her shirt while she bit down harshly on his neck, giving him a deep red love-bite.

"Cat."

He received no answer as she continued her mission.

"Cat, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her, not wanting the sensation to stop, but he had to make sure she was really okay.

Cat sat up and stared at him, so he removed his hand from her shirt. "Beck…I feel so unbeautiful."

"Why?"

"We haven't made love in over a month." Cat began crying again. "I feel that I don't attract you anymore."

"You do." Beck tried to convince her. "Oh, Cat, you do, trust me. I'm just worried about you."

"Beck, I promise you with all my heart that Josh didn't touch me. He didn't do anything." Cat sniffled. "He didn't taint me. I'm still yours and only yours."

"Cat-"

Before anything could be said, Cat jumped off him and ran to the bathroom. Beck ran after her, but she locked the door. He heard her using the toilet, so he didn't panic. He leaned against the wall next to the door, sighing deeply. How was he going to fix this? It couldn't keep going on like the way it was. What could he do though? He didn't know how to make her feel better. Before everything that happened, everything he did she loved it. Now…he felt he didn't even know her anymore. The strong bond they always shared…it was breaking.

That's what killed him the most.

…

Knowing Beck was extremely exhausted from staying up most of the night, comforting her, Cat turned his alarm clock off and set it for an hour before he had to go to class. She left a note after getting ready, explaining she wanted him to rest a little longer and she'll meet him in class. She knew he was going to be absolutely pissed that once again she snuck a pillow in his arms so he could think it was her, but she shrugged it off. She needed to go to her dance class now. She left without eating, admiring the sight of Jade still laying on the floor. She had difficulty, but eventually made it out the front door with the couch in front of it still. It's a good thing she's a tiny girl, or that would've been harder than it already was.

She took a taxi to the school, giving the man the money before rushing into the gym and towards the dance room. Mrs. Waller wasn't there yet, so she plugged her iPod in and was going to start warming up when she saw she was 10 minutes early. Suddenly her phone rang so she hurried to answer it. "Hello?" She answered with caution after seeing it was Beck.

"_Look, I'm not going to get mad and start yelling. I am remaining calm."_

Cat gulped. "That's good."

"_I just wanted to know if you made it to class alright."_ His voice sounded so strained, like he really did want to curse her out for leaving the apartment without him.

"Yes, I'm already here. I'm early, so I'm just going to warm up." Cat told him.

"_Okay, good, I'm glad. But next time, I would really appreciate it if you let me drive you. It would make me feel much better. I need you to understand that it's not an option anymore…okay? I just need to know you're safe."_

Cat nodded, but realized he couldn't exactly see she was nodding. "Yes, sir…but hey, I have a dentist appointment tomorrow morning, if you-"

"_Just tell me the time and we'll go. Together."_

Cat smiled. "Kay-Kay. I better go because I think I hear my teacher coming. Love you. See you in class."

"_Love you too, baby."_

And they hung up and Cat stashed her phone back in her pocket as Mrs. Waller came in. Cat was surprised when she had two Starbucks cups. She giggled. "Are you trying to stay extra awake today?"

Mrs. Waller had an amused smile as she walked towards Cat, handing her one. "I know you don't like coffee, so I bought you hot chocolate." She said in a kind voice before going to the stereo.

Cat's jaw dropped. "Um…thank you, Mrs. Waller."

"Call me, Nancy." She said, about to press Play. "I think that the strongest student I have ever had should call me by my first name and deserve respect."

Cat could've fainted.

"Now quit gawking and DANCE!"

Some things will never change though…

* * *

**Preview For Chapter 22: Professor's Prey**

When he ran his leg up and down, continued talking, Cat went into her own little conversation in her mind. She didn't want to be rude and walk out, but she wanted to get the hell out of here. "So Miss Valentine, what I'm trying to say is that I think we should work together some time. You can be my assistant."

Cat shook her head. "That's a very kind offer, but I already have my hands full."

"But it could give you extra credit." When his hand when into her inner thigh, Cat jumped up. "Is there a problem?" He asked as he stood up as well.

Cat gulped, grabbing her bag. "No, no, I just need to go." When she went to walk to the door, the professor rushed over and locked it with a loud _click_. "Professor, I really do need to go." She asked, almost in tears. "My fiancée is waiting for me."

"I just want to talk and…get to know you some more, Caterina." He said in a scary voice, walking closer to her.

**Random Fact about DA: I used to weight under 100 pounds before I became pregnant…when I was pregnant I went up to 130…and now after having him…I'm at 112. So now I don't want to have any more kids because I'm scared I'll gain even more weight. **


	22. Professor's Prey

**Bosssauce, Icarlyfanatic101**_ (He's fine. Izzy is just finding any excuse for people to feel sorry for him…too bad he has a sister who has gone through childbirth, the worst pain imaginable, so I just tell him to suck it up.)_**, Marialuvsyew, Jeremy Shane, FaeryGirlsRock **_(Yes, that's true. Nathaniel is worth it…but only Nathaniel. Lol. No more kids.)_**, thatrandomgirl, CPrizzle, Glittergirl123, xScreamingxAngelx **_(I didn't mean it like that.), _**CourtsxBatFan, TheDreamer006, and LittleMissVictorious: **Thanks for the reviews :) I loveeeeee them :) Sorry if my complaint about my weight last chapter upset some of you. You have to look at it from my point of view: I've been this tiny person my whole life, so now that I've put on a few pounds, my family and friends make fun of me for it because they're not used to it. That's why I hate it. Keep reviewing though :)

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Professor's Prey**

Cat, Beck, Jade, Andre, Robbie, and Tori all sat together, praying that class would be over soon for Professor Campbell's lecture was the most boring they have ever heard. Andre had fallen asleep a few times, causing Beck a wonderful opportunity to nudge him, harshly, awake. He knew he'd get hit for that later, but when the chance comes along, he'll take advantage of it. "Consider it payback for taunting me about seeing my fiancée naked." Beck whispered to him.

"I'm still going to pummel you." Andre growled.

"I'd like to see you try." Beck shot back in a quiet tone.

Suddenly Cat smacked her fiancée's arm. "Ssshhh. Some of us actually want to learn something." She hissed before going back to writing down notes. No one else was in the row, since Cat usually printed out copies of them and gave them to the gang. Cat's handwriting was the best when in a hurry unlike the rest of them, who sucked at taking notes when the teacher rambles on and on…and on some more.

"Sorry, babe." Beck frowned, but went back to the lecture.

After class was dismissed, Cat left her friends and rushed up to the front where her professor was putting his things and the class's homework away into his briefcase. "Professor Campbell." She greeted him to get his attention.

He looked to her and smiled. "Ah, Miss Valentine, what do I owe the pleasure?"

She handed him a heavy folder full of papers. "Inside there is all the homework that I have missed for the classes I was absent from. And I know there were an exam and a pop quiz, so I have studied for both and I'm ready to take them whenever you want me to. I know people make up those in your office."

The professor looked shocked. "Miss Valentine, I told you that you didn't have to do all this. Under the circumstances of your absents those couple of days, you have been excused from all work for the days you missed, including the exam and pop quiz."

Cat nodded. "I understand that, sir, but I don't feel right that I get out of that. Yes, I do realize I couldn't help the reasons why I missed the classes I did, but I want to earn my grades at the end of the year the right way. So I am turning in everything I missed, along with today's homework. I really would like to take the exam and quiz, sir. I've studied hard for them and I want the grades. I have never gotten a "N/A" or something like that for a class, so I refuse to start."

The professor still couldn't get over the amount of work the young lady put into her studies. "Um…wow, you have me lost for words, Miss Valentine." He regained himself and put the folder into his briefcase. "Can you stop by my office at 3 o' clock this afternoon? You can take the test and quiz then. If you need to have it open book, you can."

Cat shook her head. "I won't need to. I want equal treatment. Thank you so much!" She shook his hand and scurried out of the class, where Beck was waiting by the door for her so he could walk her to her next class.

Her teacher was still amazed.

Beck put an arm around her waist as they walked to the other building where her class was. "You are the best student a teacher could ever ask for, Cat."

Cat blushed. "Aw, thanks, baby."

"Do you want me to walk you to his office and sit outside?" Beck asked. "Since it's in the library, I can just work on homework out there."

Cat thought about it and nodded. "Sure. It'll give you time to actually do your own homework." She teased as she poked his chest.

"Ooh, good burn." Beck chuckled, making Cat laugh.

…

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP?_

_Cat Valentine: Going to go take my exam and quiz now! Mood: SMART-ISH_

_Tori Vega: GOOD LUCK, CAT! Mood: Cheery_

_Jade West: God, Cat, you're such a nerd. Mood: Bored_

_Andre Harris: Jade, you're jealous because you'll never be motivated like my Lil' Red! Mood: Proud_

_Beck Oliver: GOD I HATE HOMEWORK! WHY? Mood: Frustrated_

_Robbie Shapiro: Oh my goodness, I LOVE WATCHING SNOW WHITE! Mood: Happy_

…

Cat was working at the desk her professor had in his office with silence, except for the sounds of the clock ticking on the wall and Professor Campbell grading papers. She wished she had taken up the offer to use open book, but then she mentally slapped herself. She could handle this. She was a straight A student, so there was no way in hell she was going to stop that now. She wanted to be the perfect student and proud daughter to her parents, so she was going to prove that she could be both.

After a half an hour, Cat put her pencil down, looking the tests over to make sure she had every question filled out and correct. She stood up and handed them to her professor, who looked up.

"Finished already?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes, sir." Cat nodded.

"Well wonderful." He took them. "If you'd like to wait for a moment, I'll grade them right now."

Cat smiled, excited to know her scores. "Sure." She took a seat in the chair in front of his desk as he took out his answer book and graded them. She was excited when she saw him not marking any of the questions on the tests. Maybe she had a perfect A? That'd be the best day ever. When he marked one of the essay questions on the back, she winced. Oops? When he finished, he smiled to her. "Only one question wrong on the exam, Miss Valentine. Good job."

"Thank you, but can you tell me what I did wrong? So I don't mess up the next time." Cat asked.

The teacher smirked a little, which made Cat uncomfortable. "I sure can." He stood up and went into the chair close to her, showing her the test on the page of the essay question. Cat didn't feel comfortable with how close he was sitting, but let it go. Sometimes they need to be close so she could understand it better and she did want to know what she did. Like she continuously said: her scores were important to her. "The question was: According to the Molecular-Orbital Theory, which of the following species has the highest bond order?" and there were 5 answers out of order. You were supposed to put them in order and explain why. You missed one. Right here." He pointed it out, getting closer. "That's all."

Cat nodded. "Oh, okay. I get it now. Thank you."

"Miss Valentine, you really are the brightest student I have ever had." The professor said as he put the test on his desk and turned to Cat, who was feeling even more nervous. "I'm quite honored to have you in my class."

Cat forced a smile. "Thank you, sir. I love comments like that."

"I'm just amazed to see you go through so many traumas and yet you come back with flying colors." Professor Campbell suddenly put a hand on her leg, making her heart drop. "It's very, what the word is…flattering, I guess." When he ran his hand up and down, continued talking, Cat went into her own little conversation in her mind. She didn't want to be rude and walk out, but she wanted to get the hell out of here. "So Miss Valentine, what I'm trying to say is that I think we should work together some time. You can be my assistant."

Cat shook her head. "That's a very kind offer, but I already have my hands full."

"But it could give you extra credit." When his hand when into her inner thigh, Cat jumped up. "Is there a problem?" He asked as he stood up as well.

Cat gulped, grabbing her bag. "No, no, I just need to go." When she went to walk to the door, the professor rushed over and locked it with a loud _click_. "Professor, I really do need to go." She asked, almost in tears. "My fiancée is waiting for me."

"I just want to talk and…get to know you some more, Caterina." He said in a scary voice, walking closer to her.

…

Beck was pulling at his hair at the table closest to the office Cat was in, taking her tests, as he stared at his history homework. He resisted the urge to rip it up. He just wanted Cat to get out already so they could leave and she could tutor him, because he wanted her to help him instead of him looking like a complete fool in the library. Good thing nobody was up here on the third floor, watching him look like an idiot while he was pouting.

"Come on, Cat." He whispered, slamming his head onto the table. "Hurry up already. Jeez." It wasn't like her to take this long.

_Click_

Beck's head snapped up as he jumped out of his seat. That was a door locking. The only professor still in their office was Professor Campbell and he had Beck's fiancée in the room with him. Wasn't it against school rules to lock a student in the office with them? Cat wouldn't like that either. Beck put his books in his bag, deciding to tell Cat it was time to go. He knocked. "Cat? Cat, sweetie, it's getting late." He said, trying to make up an excuse for her to get excused.

He vaguely heard a _'tell him and you'll fail_' before the door unlocked. Professor Campbell stood there with an annoyed smile. "Hello, Mr. Oliver. Here's your fiancée. All done with her tests." He opened the door a little wider as Cat picked up her book bag again and avoided eye contact with her professor. "Nice getting to know you better, Miss Valentine." He said in a seething voice, making Beck's precious fiancée cringe and force a nod. Professor Campbell bid good day to Beck before shutting the door.

Beck immediately put his hands on Cat's head, making her look up at him. Her eyes were full of fear. "Cat, what'd he do?" He asked in a deep voice.

Cat's lip trembled and was about to tell him, but she sighed and shook her head. "Please, can we just go home? Please?" She pleaded with a desperate tone.

Beck's heart dropped. She wasn't going to tell him because she didn't want to fail the class. "Can you answer me one question? Did he…hurt you?"

Cat looked away. "Almost." She whispered. "But he didn't. You came just in time." She smiled up at him. "Thank you."

Beck wanted to go kill his professor, but stopped himself. Cat was safe and alright. "Okay, baby. As long as you're alright, I won't do anything. If it happens again, I will."

Cat nodded. "Okay. Can we go home now?"

"Sure. We'll order pizza when we get home." He said, changing the subject.

Cat squeaked. "Can we get extra cheese again? That was absolutely delicious."

Beck chuckled, but nodded. "You bet, babygirl."

Cat leaned her head on his chest as he carefully helped her down the stairs. How did she get such an understanding, yet protective boyfriend? She didn't deserve someone so wonderful and strong. She truly didn't believe she did, but she had someone like that and she wanted to keep him forever. And she really was, since they would be getting married. She was ready to spend the rest of her life with him.

* * *

**Preview For Chapter 23: Get The Ring Already!**

"Jeez, Cat, I'm so freaking busy lately, so when the hell am I supposed to find some free time to go pick out a stupid ring?" Beck snapped.

Cat gasped. "So my engagement ring is STUPID?"

"It's a piece of useless jewelry!" Beck told her.

"It's a symbol our loving _freaking_ relationship!" Cat shot back. "It'll show everyone how much you really give a crap about my feelings and care about me! If it's not special, that means you don't love me or even want to marry me!"

"Oh, for the love of god, quit being so dramatic!" Beck growled. "I do everything for you and this is how you treat me? You're acting so ungrateful right now!"

Cat looked taken aback and then glared. "Fine! If you don't want to show the world how important I am to you and how I'm already taken by you, then who cares? I don't want to get married anymore!" With that, Cat ran into their bedroom, slamming the door shut.

**Random Fact about DA: I sold my first song to a country artist when I was 17 years old. It was in an album, but it didn't make it like getting a single. No, I'm not revealing who. That would reveal who I am. Not happening. Safety for my son and family, sorry.**


	23. Just Get The Ring Already!

**DavidSkywalkerODST, PrincessCupcake18, Jeremy Shane, SuperJuniorLover, xScreamingxAngelx **_(I'm a mom who doesn't want her identity revealed on the internet so some perv or something could come hurt my family. That's why I can't reveal my name, thank you very much. If anybody touches my son, there's going to be some problems. That's why I can't take that chance, alright?), _**CPrizzle **_(He's going to be 7 months on June 15__th__…oh my god, time flies.), _**BlondieLov2U** _(I actually have no idea how to do that. I'm old fashioned. I use my laptop, lol), _**Cupcakebakingunicorns **_(Yeah, I'm not exactly fond of people correcting me, but what's done is done)_**, fantasy and dreams come true **_(Um…thanks? I think?), _**LittleMissVictorious **_(Thank you for understanding), _**anon **_(thank you for understanding my reasons/I'm happy to have my brothers because I lost my older brother (he committed suicide) so I give thanks for having them around, you know?), _**moo-moo head **_(I hate Trina, so no…lol), _**sshaw101, CubeFistMan, starlightgirl86, FaeryGirlsRock, MariaLuvsYew, MusicManiac **_(My cousin is in the music business and works with all sorts of music artists and stuff, or whatever. I send my songs to him and he sells them, giving me my share of the money. So that's how I was able to get my start…), _**CatHeartsU **_(My advice is start with a title…and then go from there. That's how I do it)_**: **Thanks for the reviews :) thanks to some of those who understood why I refuse to give away the songs I have written. Safety for my son and family. Keep reviewing :) I've finished chapter 39 :) Izzy is working on his story, but slowly…typing with one hand isn't easy apparently.

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Get The Ring Already!**

Cat pressed play on her little iPod radio as her iPod had her dance routine song ready to be played. Beck and Andre had insisted she practice if she needed to, so they moved the couch and coffee table, along with the recliner and lamp out of the way in the living room so she could have enough room. She was very touched…but annoyed. You'll see why…

_**There's something I wanna say  
Something that I've been holding back  
Can't let it go another day  
Let me start by saying that  
**_

Her left foot slid on the side of her body before spinning around, her hands sticking out to her sides, while her eyes were closed, getting into the music.

_**Nothing, nothing,  
Nothing, means more than the truth.**_

She did her famous jazz walk across the room, which was very hard to do on carpet, before turning in her ballerina stance.

As she went to do her next move, she was interrupted in concentration.

_THUD_

"OW!"

Cat groaned and pressed "STOP" on the iPod before looking at the two boys. Beck bit his lip, holding the front door up as Andre was rubbing his head. "What happened this time?" She asked in a dull tone.

"You're stupid boyfriend over here purposely slammed the door on my head when I was trying to fix the lock!" Andre snapped, glaring at Beck.

"I'm her fiancée!" Beck growled.

"Who cares?" Andre yelled. "You've hit me on the head 3 times already!"

"Well you're doing it wrong!" Beck shouted. "You're putting the lock on ALL wrong!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty." Cat said in a sarcastic tone. "You can shut up now."

"Ha, ha, you're just freaking hilarious, Lil' Red." Andre muttered as he went back to putting the new doorknob on.

Cat sighed and went to start over her music.

_**There's something I wanna say  
Something that I've been holding back  
Can't let it go another day  
Let me start by saying that  
**_

Her left foot slid on the side of her body before spinning around, her hands sticking out to her sides, while her eyes were closed, getting into the music, attempting to ignore the two morons in the room.

_THUD _

_BANG_

Cat growled as she kicked the radio, making it break. "I give up!" She looked over to the boys and Andre was rubbing his head with both hands as Beck was laughing his ass off and the door was on the ground. "You two are such idiots!"

Beck stopped laughing and glared at her. "That's domestic emotional abuse!"

"I don't care!" Cat snapped. "You deserve it!"

"How do I deserve it?" Beck asked in disbelief and almost impatiently, forgetting all about the door and the injured Andre.

"You haven't bought my engagement ring yet!" Cat snapped.

"Oh my god, you're still acting like a brat over that!" Beck rolled his eyes. "Cat, I told you to go pick out a damn ring and then tell me where it is, what it is, and then I'll go buy it!"

"What's the point in that?" Cat screeched. "It won't be from the heart! It'll mean absolutely nothing!"

"Jeez, Cat, I'm so freaking busy lately, so when the hell am I supposed to find some free time to go pick out a stupid ring?" Beck snapped.

Cat gasped. "So my engagement ring is STUPID?"

"It's a piece of useless jewelry!" Beck told her.

"It's a symbol our loving _freaking_ relationship!" Cat shot back. If this wasn't a very serious fight that was causing great tension in the apartment currently, Andre and Beck would've laughed at her choice of words…but now was NOT a good time to joke around. "It'll show everyone how much you really give a crap about my feelings and care about me! If it's not special, that means you don't love me or even want to marry me!"

"Oh, for the love of god, quit being so dramatic!" Beck growled. "I do everything for you and this is how you treat me? You're acting so ungrateful right now!"

Cat looked taken aback and then glared. "Fine! If you don't want to show the world how important I am to you and how I'm already taken by you, then who cares? I don't want to get married anymore!" With that, Cat ran into their bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Beck punched the wall. "Jesus Christ, I can't do anything right with that woman!"

Andre shook his head with disappointment. "Beck, that was some pretty messed up shit to tell her. This is very important to Cat. You need to give her the whole experience or it'll mean nothing. She will dump your sorry ass if you don't buy her that damn ring."

Beck glared at him. "It's a piece of jewelry that's going to cost me an arm and a leg! It's an object!"

"It's important in an engagement!" Andre snapped.

Suddenly Cat walked out of their room, tearstained and her duffle bag over her shoulder. Beck stood in front of the doorway. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Away from you!" She pushed him out of the way, walking down the hall.

"Cat!" He yelled out, following her. "Dammit, get back in the apartment!"

"No!" She screamed, still walking. She entered the staircase and started walking down faster.

Beck walked down with her, ready to explode. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Yes, I am!" She shouted. "You obviously don't give a care about my feelings, so why should I stay with you any longer?"

"Quit being so dramatic!" Beck yelled. Before anything else could be said, Cat slipped on the last step and fell onto the floor, catching herself with her hands. Beck's heart almost stopped and all anger was gone and it was replaced by panic and guilt. "Cat! No!" He jumped down the stairs and went to her side as she tried to get up. His heart raced as he checked her for injuries. When he didn't see any, he gave in. "Baby, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!"

Cat looked up at him with sadness. "That was our first real fight." She told him in a tiny voice, letting a tear fall. "I don't want to fight, Beck."

Beck sighed. "I don't either. I'm so sorry. You are the last person on earth you needs to be talked to that way." He helped her to her feet and put her duffle bag over his shoulder. "Come on. Let's go get you a nap. Andre and I will fix the door and then I'm going to go out and buy you a ring."

Cat gasped. "Really?"

Beck nodded. "Really. You're right. A ring is so important. Cat, I want the whole world to know you're engaged to me and you're off limits now. I've been waiting for this day for a long time, so why I'm taking forever buying you a ring that's going to come from my heart is beyond me. I guess I've been so worried about leaving you alone, I just didn't want any distractions. But the ring is needed."

Cat smiled and jumped into his arms and he gladly wrapped his own around her. "Oh, thank you!"

Beck rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Of course, babygirl. Anything for you. I'll never fight with you ever again." He breathed in her shampoo scent, loving it. "You're my whole world. You're my sweet angel."

"You know, I really love that nickname." Cat told him as they were almost t0 their floor.

Beck gave her a strange look. "What nickname?"

"Sweet Angel."

Beck chuckled. "That is no nickname, Cat."

Cat blinked as they approached the front door…sort of front door. "What do you mean?"

"Cat…you are a sweet angel." Beck told her, kissing her forehead. "It's not a nickname. It's the truth of who you really are." Cat blushed and they were watching Andre hitting the lock on the doorknob with a hammer. "Andre, what the hell are you doing?" Beck growled out, attempting to keep his cool in front of his girlfriend. When Cat slipped out of his arms and grabbed the screwdriver on the ground, he was officially confused. "What what the hell are YOU doing?"

She didn't answer him except push Andre away. "Move." She said dully and when she tried to fix it, she was annoyed. "You two are dimwits. Put the door back on the hinges. You really didn't need to take the whole door off to put a doorknob on." She scolded them as she stood back up. When they just stared at her, offended and peeved, she threw her hands up in the air. "Are you going to make ME put the door back up?" Beck and Andre gave in and worked on picking up the door, and Cat put the screws back in to keep it on the hinges. "Good, now move again." She pushed both boys away.

"Cat, what do you know about-"

"You want the door fixed or not?" She snapped at Beck, glaring to him and Andre. They nodded slowly. "Then shut up."

"Okay…"

"Alright…"

As Cat was attempting to fix it, she sighed. "I cannot work as you both are staring at my ass."

Immediately the boys looked away, embarrassed that she caught them taking advantage of her kneeled down and her thong kind of showing. "Sorry, babe…you're just that…beautiful." Beck said nervously in hopes that she wouldn't get up and smack both him and Andre until the point they were in a coma. And then Beck turned to Andre. "You were staring at my girlfriend's butt?" He asked with venom, and Andre cowered.

"Can you both just go away?" Cat asked them, sounding like it wasn't really an option.

"Hun, I don't like you at the door when it's open and-"

"GO AWAY!" Cat snapped at them, making them jump and rush to the kitchen.

"We'll start on dinner!" They both called out, just so she could know they were doing anything else besides bugging her.

"Thank heavens." Cat breathed out as continued to work. After a minute, she stood up and tried to lock out and grinned at her success. Those boys would be so lost without her.

"Nice work."

Cat was startled as she saw their neighbor from across their small hallway staring. "Oh, hey, Leon." She greeted the dark skinned, 5'9'' young man. "How's life treating you?"

He shrugged. "It's alright. Sorry for watching. I was about to go put the trash out, but I had to see if you were the new handyman on the block."

Cat giggled. "Handy-woman, thank you very much."

He chuckled. "Sorry there…Cat, right?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Don't you go to Gates too?"

"Yeah." He answered. "I was able to get in on like 20 different scholarships and 3 student loans that I'm going to have to pay off until I'm 90."

Cat hummed. "Yes, Gates is quite expensive."

"But aren't your parents rich or something?"

"They are, but I insisted on taking care of everything else while they pay for school and I'm on their insurance still for medical." Cat shrugged. "I call it a blessing though."

"You insist on paying for stuff still?" He asked in surprise. "Pssh, I'd take my parents offer on them paying for everything."

"I need to have some independence, you know?" Cat smiled. "Aren't you on a sports team?"

"Soccer, basketball, and track, yes." Leon leaned against the door sill. "I'm not the best, but I keep making it for the scholarships."

"So that's not what you want to do for your life?" Cat asked in curiosity.

"Nope." Leon smiled. "I'm also the lead in the school's opera coming up in May."

"Opera?" Cat's eyes widened. "You're an opera singer."

"I like to call myself an opera performer." He chuckled. "It sounds less girly."

"Of course." Cat smiled. "Well good for you."

"Do you sing?"

"I used to…not anymore." Cat frowned a bit. "I've had some throat problems…it's caused pretty harsh damage, but I've made a comeback by being a hardcore dancer and songwriter."

"Wow, I thought-"

"Cat." Beck walked over, a little upset at her talking to another guy. When he saw who it was, he let up on his jealously…a little. "Sup, Leon?"

"What's up, Beck?" He shook Beck's hand. "Getting to know you're totally beautiful fiancée there."

Cat blushed a little. "Oh, honey, I fixed the lock."

Beck looked surprised. "You what?"

"Hard to believe, right?" Leon chuckled. "Women shock us guys every day."

"That's the truth." Beck agreed as Leon grabbed his two trash bags and waved goodbye. "See ya around, Leon." And with that, Beck led Cat back inside. "I cannot believe you fixed the lock, kitten."

Cat sighed sadly. "Yeah…"

"What's wrong?" Beck asked in concern.

Cat let a few free tears. "I miss being able to sing so much."

It dawned on Beck…last year, Cat said her voice was having issues with singing for reasons she didn't want to talk about. "The forcing yourself to throw up screwed up your throat, didn't it?"

Cat nodded. "I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're not." He put his arms around her and set his chin on her head softly, while she wrapped her arms around his torso tightly. "You're the best dancer and student on this whole freaking planet."

Cat giggled. "You're so sweet."

"You're my sweet angel."

* * *

**Preview For Chapter 24: It Wasn't Cheating, Right?**

The bedroom door opened and Beck smiled to Cat, but when he saw her crying and Jade carrying her suitcase and duffle bag, along with Cat's purse, he stood up. "What the hell is going on?" He asked in alarm. Cat just walked up to him, slapping his face. Beck backed up a few steps and looked to his fiancée, hurt at her actions and completely confused of why she just slapped him. "Cat?" He whispered in fear. "What's going on?"

Cat shoved the magazine Jade had been holding into his hands. "Read that…or just look at the pictures." She said in a deep voice.

Beck looked to the two pages the magazine was open to and his heart dropped. "No…"

Pictures and pictures on the two pages of him and Alyssa Vaughn, making out in the dressing room. He was kissing her lips, her neck, his hands running up and down her body, and one of Alyssa biting his lip. False words of paragraphs were around the pictures. The title of the story: ALYSSA'S NEW AFFAIR WITH STUNTS DOUBLE.

**Random Fact about DA: I live in NV now, but…believe it or not, I used to be a "California Girl" until I was 18. Oh, how I miss it.**


	24. It's Not Cheating, Right?

**CourtsxBatFan, BeyondxXxBirthday, SuperJuniorLover, Batxforever, CPrizzle, MariaLuvsYew, Llama, PrincessCupcake18, Cupcakebakingunicorns, Caitlyn, MariaLuvsYew (again?), xNeonShawddowsx, Fantasy and Dreams Come True **_(Hey chick/bud, I have a question for you: why do you flippin' hate me so much? Jeez...)_**, Jeremy Shane, CatHeartsU, Robin is My Boy, Sshaw101, Pinkbull115LovesBrina, Glittergirl123, CubeFistMan, iCarlyfanatic101, LittleMissVictorious, FaeryGirlsRock, xScreamingxAngelx, DavidSkywalkerODST: **So…thanks for the reviews :) wow…so many…I checked my e-mail earlier and I was like "How many WHAT?" and sure, some of them weren't exactly nice ones, as usual, but I'm trying to Zen a little, you know? I see some of you saw Izzy and my announcement on our profile page. I'm sorry, but our decision is officially final. Keep reviewing :) This story isn't even close to being done, so we still have time :) I'm still going to be around, reading stories too, so that's a plus.

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**It's Not Cheating, Right?**

Beck was finishing up a small scene he had to do for his stunts double, Orlando Bloom, and was told he could go home early. He was excited because he and Cat were going out to dinner that night and he was going to give her the ring he bought her. He was quite happy and nervous at the same time. He hoped the ring fit, even though she had told him her ring size. What if she didn't like it? He thought it was her personality though. It was a small, but still decent size ring shaped in a heart with silver band. Jade assured him that Cat would approve, so let's hope she was right.

As he was changing in the dressing booth out of the clothes and back into his own, the curtain suddenly pulled back. He blushed. "Um, this is taken." He said as the female co-star of the movie smiled flirtatiously at him.

"I know." She said as she walked in and shut the curtain behind her.

Beck's heart raced. Alyssa Vaughn was hot and he used to have a huge crush on her in high school, but when he began dating Cat, every other woman on the planet left his mind. "Um…I need to get dressed. I'm taking my fiancée out tonight." He said nervously as Alyssa didn't stop walking towards him. "Alyssa, back off. I'm engaged."

Alyssa did nothing, except wrap her arms around his neck and lean on him, making him lose his balance and fall back on the bench behind him. She straddled his waist. "What's the hurry, Beckett?" She whispered on his face. "I'm sure your little girlfriend isn't as attractive as me." She purred, running her hands up and down his toned bare chest.

Beck felt horrid. This was wrong…Cat…it was Cat. He was in love with Cat. He was engaged to Cat. He can't be doing this. But when Alyssa put her lips on his gently, running her nails through his hair the way he liked it when Cat did it, he couldn't help himself when he kissed back. They both were moaning into the kiss, feeling nothing, but pure lust. It wasn't love, obviously, but it was something Beck seemed to be falling into so bad. He was running his hands up and down her sides. He felt one of Alyssa's hands leave, but her other one was pleasuring him more than enough.

Her phone was on silent…so he didn't hear the _snap, snap, snap_ of the pictures she was taking of the two of them. She was getting some of him and her making out, Beck kissing her neck as she smiled at the camera, and when she was nibbling on his lip. She put her phone away and tried to take her dress off, but Beck stopped her. She glared to Beck, who snapped out of his daze. "What's the problem?" She growled.

Beck gently pushed her off of him and he started to get dressed into his clothes. "No. No, I'm sorry, but that was wrong. What just happened should NOT have happened."

"Come on, Becky, you know you felt something." She whispered as she pushed him against the wall behind him.

"I felt nothing, but lust, Alyssa." He pushed her away again and put on his shirt and buttoned up his pants. "I can't betray my fiancée this way." And with that, he left the dressing room, fixing his hair on the way out.

Alyssa smirked, texting her photos to all the editors of every magazine in the world.

…

Beck cursed himself all the way to his apartment. He couldn't believe he did that. What the hell was he thinking? He knows he's a guy, who totally finds girl like Alyssa Vaughn attractive and sexy, but he was engaged to not only the flawless and most beautiful girl on the planet, but the kindest and most loving woman anyone could ever meet! How could he cheat on her like that?

"It wasn't cheating." He tried to convince himself. "It wasn't even 5 minutes that we were making out…no, it wasn't. We didn't do anything else. It wasn't cheating. It was nothing." And it wasn't anything he was planning on telling Cat ever. If it wasn't anything, then why should he tell her? He shouldn't. It would only hurt her, but then she'd understand that it was absolutely meaningless and forgive him, so what's the point in even going through all of that? There wasn't.

Beck smiled. "It wasn't cheating."

…

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP?  
_

_Cat Valentine: YAY! BECK PROPOSED (again) AND I HAVE THE RING! YES! Mood: Engaged :)_

_Beck Oliver: I still don't understand what's the big damn deal about a stupid ring? Whatever. Cat's happy, so the world is happy. Mood: Relieved_

_Tori Vega: AHHH! CAT I WANNA SEE THE ROCK! LEMME SEE! Mood: Excited!_

_Andre Harris: Congrats to my Lil' Red and Best Friend…but Beck, if you break her heart, I'll rip your vocal chords out. Mood: HATING HOMEWORK_

_Robbie Shapiro: UGH! Why, Cat? WHY? I LOVE YOU! …Beck, please don't kill me for saying that. Mood: Sigh…_

_Jade West: Oh, Beck Oliver…you're dead. Mood: Pissed_

…

Cat was sitting upside down on the couch in the living room of the apartment she shared with Beck and Andre, staring and staring at the engagement ring Beck gave to her the night before at BF Wang's. She kept smiling and she just couldn't stop. How did she get so blessed? Sure, it took her falling off the stairs and a huge argument between the two to get Beck to buy the stupid ring, but in the end, she was treated like a princess.

The ring was perfect too.

Beck came out of the bathroom, seeing Cat on the couch while Andre was doing homework on the kitchen table. He chuckled. "Cat, you're still looking at that thing." He teased as he walked into the bedroom to throw his towel in the hamper. "It's a ring."

"It's the best piece of jewelry I've ever received in my whole life!" Cat screeched, but then smirked. "Well…there was that diamond necklace one of my boyfriends from high school gave me. It was apparently very expensive, but he wanted to spoil me." She heard Beck groaned from the room from annoyance. He absolutely hated hearing about Cat's ex-boyfriends…especially when Cat had liked them back. She smiled. This was kind of fun. "What was his name? Oh, I forgot. It was someone you never liked. Hmm…"

"Kyle." Andre answered, still writing.

"That's who it was!" Cat snapped her fingers. "How'd you remember that, Andre?"

"Because that was the best time ever, since that was after Jade and Beck broke up, and all of the sudden you had a new boyfriend giving you a bunch of gifts…it was awesome because Beck kept whining and sulking about how he wished he was Kyle because he was in love with you. You made it even BETTER because you and Kyle were kissing EVERYWHERE." Andre chuckled. "Best month of our high school lives."

"Hey, Andre, why don't you go play with yourself?" Beck called from the room. Eventually Beck came out, his hair still wet, and he leaned down to Cat and kissed her lips. "You're being silly."

"I don't care." Cat cooed. "I still have the ring and I'm going to treat it like it's my lifeline."

"You better. That teeny, tiny ring cost a freaking fortune." Beck muttered, going into the kitchen. "What do you want for lunch, babe?"

"Turkey sandwich with tomatoes on the side!" She called back. "PLEASE?"

"Anything you want." Beck said, opening the fridge. "Andre, want one?"

"Sure." Andre said, pulling at his dreads at his calculus homework.

_BANG, BANG, BANG_

Cat looked up from her spot to the front door that was being banged on. "Poor door. Always so abused." She said in a small voice as Andre went to the front door and Beck stepped out of the kitchen and going near Cat, just in case. Andre opened the door and suddenly was pushed back when Jade came stomping in, holding a rolled up magazine in her hand, and glaring daggers at Beck. Cat rolled off the couch and smiled to Jade. "Jade! Jade! Look at my engagement ring!"

"Cat, we need to talk." She growled, still glaring to Beck, who was confused as hell. "In private. Now." She reached over to Cat, grabbing the girl's wrist with a bruising grip and pulling her into the bedroom.

"Jade, do you want a sandwich?" Beck asked, trying to be polite.

"Not from you, asshole!" And then she slammed the door, locking it.

Beck turned to Andre, who was confused as well. "What the hell was that all about?" Andre asked in shock.

"It's Jade, so hell if I know." Beck sighed, running his hands through his hair before heading back to the kitchen, while Andre locked the door, going back to his homework. About 10 minutes later, Beck and Andre were eating, while Cat's plate was waiting. The bedroom door opened and Beck smiled to Cat, but when he saw her crying and Jade carrying her suitcase and duffle bag, along with Cat's purse, he stood up. "What the hell is going on?" He asked in alarm. Cat just walked up to him, slapping his face. Beck backed up a few steps and looked to his fiancée, hurt at her actions and confused of why she just slapped him. "Cat?" He whispered in fear. "What's going on?"

Cat shoved the magazine Jade had been holding into his hands. "Read that…or just look at the pictures." She said in a deep voice.

Beck looked to the two pages the magazine was open to and his heart dropped. "No…"

Pictures and pictures on the two pages of him and Alyssa Vaughn, making out in the dressing room. He was kissing her lips, her neck, his hands running up and down her body, and one of Alyssa biting his lip. False words of paragraphs were around the pictures. The title of the story: ALYSSA'S NEW AFFAIR WITH STUNTS DOUBLE. And then it had a picture of Beck and Cat, saying how Beck cheated on the "Los Angeles' Snow Miracle", who was his fiancée.

Beck wanted to throw up as he dropped the magazine. Andre ran over and picked it up, looking at the story that was causing friction in the household. "Cat." Beck said in a raspy voice. "I'm so sorry."

Cat did something that shattered his heart.

She held her left hand up, making sure he saw her taking off her engagement ring, and she grabbed his hand, slamming the tiny ring back in his palm. "All those lies of telling me you loved me and how you always wanted to protect me was just bunch of bullshit. You sick man. I thought you loved me and were completely faithful to me. I've always been faithful to you, yet this is what you do. And now I'm humiliated in front of the WORLD." She shook her head, letting her tears fall again. "There's nothing you can do to fix this. We're over. Forever."

Beck remained speechless as Cat and Jade left with all of Cat's belongings…she walked out of his apartment and his life. Forever.

Beck collapsed to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. "Why did I do it? SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! WHY DID I DO IT? Dammit, I hate myself! I hate myself! I cheated on the most perfect girl God has ever created and blessed me with, yet I cheat on her? OH MY GOD, WHY DID I DO THIS?" He fell face first onto the wood floor, practically throwing a tantrum. "I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER! I CAN'T DO IT! OH MY GOD, WHY DID I KISS HER? WHY DID I DO IT?"

Andre kneeled down next to him and pat his shoulder. "Man, I know why. It's all lust, Beck. I'm going to be honest here…you'll never know how many times both Jade and I cheated on each other when we were together. It was such an unhealthy relationship, but that made no difference. It's all lust, man. Alyssa Vaughn is smoking hot, yeah, but she's nothing compared to Cat Valentine. You have to fix this, Beck."

"HOW?" Beck looked up at him. "She hates me! I don't blame her either!"

Andre sighed deeply. "If you love her like you say you do…then don't let her go."

"I've hurt her so many times, do I really deserve another chance?" Beck asked in a tiny voice.

"You're a great guy, Beck." Andre told him. "You deserve a great girl, who is Cat. You two are meant to be. You have to fight for her though."

Beck nodded, but whimpered. "Cat…"

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: In my bedroom, I have a wooden statue of a giraffe that's 6 ft tall…my mom bought it for me on my 18****th**** birthday. It was the ONE thing I wanted so bad…don't ask why. I don't even know, lol.**


	25. Loose

**MariaLuvsYew **_(Yes, no, my fiancée hasn't cheated, but I have had many boyfriends who have cheated…and I'm ashamed to say, I've cheated on boyfriends too. BUT I have not cheated on my fiancée :) yay! D-A is growing up! But if Jayson, my fiancée, ever cheats on me, I'm cutting his no-nos off.), _**Maria **_(Uh, was that aimed at me?), _**Poplilliy, FaeryGirlsRock, Bosssauce **_(Well…if it helps, Happy Early Birthday :) maybe it helped?), _**Fantasy and Dreams Come True **_(Yes, cause I totally write to meet YOUR standards…and I'm being sarcastic.), _**Sshaw101, Amorette Asher, XxAngel GirlxX, Celeste **_(You write a review about not offending me, but offend me, and then say "Eff off haters", now girl, you have me quite confused, lol), _**Angel-DemonPrincess12 **_(Sweetheart, I'm not dying…), _**Blondielov2U **_(Yeah, that reviewer has been bugging a lot of people, but we're strong. We can ignore him/her.), _**Pinkbull115LovesBrina, Darken Soul, RosemaryPennykettle, TheDreamer006, and Demi909Lovato: **So…we've had a mix of love/hate reviews for that chapter. Anyways, I'm off to work now till late tonight, so I decided to update now instead of later…cuz I won't be home later…obviously. Keep reviewing :) And keep smiling :)

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Loose**

Beck sat in their class on that Friday morning, the night after Cat dumped his sorry ass, again, and sat in the same spot he did when he first was dumped by her. He shook his head as students continued to walk in and take their seats, not noticing his existence, including his friends. His girlfriend- wait, ex-girlfriend, had yet to walk in. He was thinking she was too humiliated to go anywhere right now. He would be too. Every magazine in the world had pictures of him and Alyssa Vaughn, since it was a huge scandal. Paparazzi had been on him when he was just leaving his apartment building. He hoped people weren't bothering Cat.

Jade walked in and was about to take a seat in the back row when she saw Beck and rolled her eyes, about to walk away. "Jade, wait!" Beck hissed.

She gritted her teeth together and looked back. "What the hell do you want?"

"Is Cat okay?" He asked timidly. He hated sounding so pathetic, but it was a question he wanted an answer to.

"She's fine. She should be here anytime. _They_ left about the same time I did." She said casually, but with a smirk.

Beck's heart dropped. "Who's with her?"

"A guy from the apartment a couple doors down." Jade snickered. "Yup." And then she walked to the other side of the classroom, a couple rows behind Tori and Robbie.

Andre came in and sat next to Beck. "I had a feeling you'd be sulking back here."

"Andre, I want to die." Beck groaned out.

"Why?" Andre asked in worry, but the door opened and he saw red hair...and an arm over the red hair. "Ohh…that's why."

"Yup." Beck grumbled, watching his ex-girlfriend giggle and get extremely close to the guy, he didn't even know his name. "It's been 16 hours since she dumped me, and she goes and flirts with another guy."

"Can you blame her for rebelling right now?" Andre asked, getting his homework and book out.

Beck frowned. "No…I guess not."

Suddenly the door opened again and a student came in. "Attention!" He called out, getting all 200 pairs of eyes on him. "Professor Campbell forgot to mention last class period that he was taking a small 4th honeymoon with his wife this weekend, so he would not be in class today! No class today!" And then he walked out, looking bummed that he was used as a useless messenger boy.

Most of the students cheered, but Beck sighed deeply. "I hate my life."

Suddenly a student came up with a flyer. "Party at Dean Richards tonight! Be there!" And then went on to other students.

"Let's go." Andre nudged Beck's arm. "It'll get you out and about."

"Sure, why not? The rest of my life is shit." Beck grumbled.

The two boys walked out and were about to walk towards their next class until they froze when they saw Cat and the new guy she was seeing were making out in the corner. The guy looked to have Cat practically pinned onto the wall, but Cat wasn't pushing him away. It took everything in Beck's power to go into protective mode and beat the living hell out of the guy, but he restrained himself. He deserved this. He cheated on her. Andre was right. He couldn't blame Cat for rebelling against the world now…but he hoped she wouldn't take everything that far.

…

Cat dried herself off from taking a nice warm shower to get ready for the big house party tonight…and also, she just let the boy from down the hall have his way with her, so she was a bit sweaty and sticky. She didn't know why she let him do it. When he was having his fun, she seemed to go into this mindset of thoughts, not even paying attention to him. She was sure he didn't give a crap if she was enjoying it or not. If he was able to get a high off it, fine. She didn't care.

She was nothing anyways.

Once the guy, Cory, was done, he left her naked on his bed while he went to go shower with no words. Cat didn't want to stick around and felt dirty and disgusting, so she went back home. Jade gave her a look, but Cat didn't care. The Goth tried to ask questions, but Cat went to the bathroom, immediately turning on the shower. She didn't want to talk about how she was an _easy_ girl now to guys. Sure, Cory was only the first, but she was going to make it known that she didn't care anymore.

Why?

She was nothing of worth, that's why.

Beck already took her virginity when she was 17 years old, so it's not like she was losing anything special. It was just sex and that's all. They did what they wanted and then leave. All she had to do was open her legs to them…hmm…maybe she could make some profit out of this? If anybody ever did offer her money to have their way with her, she'd take advantage of that, but otherwise it can be free.

She wasn't worth anything anyways, right?

Beck thought she was beautiful…until he found out he was able to have sex with Alyssa Vaughn…and suddenly a super star was so much more attractive and sexier than Cat Valentine.

She couldn't blame her ex-boyfriend though.

She wasn't anything special, physically, compared to the super model.

Cat left the bathroom with a towel around her body and noticed Jade's bedroom door closed, so she must be getting ready too. Cat did her hair in her room and was about to pick out some revealing clothes for the party until she had an alert on her phone. There was a comment on her Slap page from a fellow student in her Advanced Algebra 2 class. His name was Alan Jinkins…she shrugged off the name and read his comment.

_Alan Jinkins: What's up, kitty-cat? There's a sick party down at Dean Richards tonight! Any chance you wanna meet up and have a few drinks? Eh?_

_Reply: Sure I will…if you do me a quick favor…_

_Alan Jinkins: Anything, sweet-cheeks._

_Reply: Can I catch a ride? _

_Alan Jinkins: HELL YES! Of course! Where you live?_

_Reply: Give me your number and I'll text you my address. See ya then, sexy. ;)_

She had a wild feeling Beck was going to see that and that only made her smile. Good.

…

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP?_

_Cat Valentine: I'm kind of liking the new "Cat Valentine" ;) Mood: Loose ;)_

_Jade West: WHEW WHOO! GO CAT! GET BACK AT THAT CHEATING BASTARD! Mood: Ready to Party!_

_Andre Harris: Ugh, I hate parties. Just going to get out. Mood: Hmm…_

_Robbie Shapiro: Going to a party tonight! See, Jade? I can boogie down! Mood: Rebel-Ish_

_Tori Vega: Am I the only person staying in tonight? God, I need an eff-ing life. Mood: Lame_

_Beck Oliver: Going to punch a damn wall here in a second. Mood: Guilty_

…

Cat straightened out her clothes as she left one of the guest bedrooms of Dean Richard's extremely large house and Alan was passed out inside. After he "released", she found him passed out on top of her. She pushed him off and put her clothes back on, deciding to go back down to the party. Why not? She was already near-drunk anyways. If a guy came up to her and flirted with her, she'd probably make the first move.

She attempted not to fall down the stairs, but she finally made it down and went to get some more spiked punch. She was almost finished with the cup when she saw Beck and Andre sitting on one of the couches, with Robbie leaning against the wall right next to them, looking so out of place. Beck caught her eye and tried to mentally talk to her, but suddenly a hand went on her shoulder, making her turn away from him.

She saw it was the football star, Derek. "Need something?" Cat asked.

"Heard you're up for anything…interested?" He grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I'll show you a real good time."

Cat peeked over her shoulder, seeing Beck look absolutely pissed with his fists clenched.

She smirked and then turned back to the drunken football star. "Upstairs. Now." He nodded and took her hand, leading her to the staircase she had just come down not even 5 minutes ago. She caught Beck's eye again, who looked like he wanted to run and die in a hole. She raised an eyebrow as he stood up suddenly, but she shook her head at him, making him freeze. He had received the silent message. There's no point in "rescuing" her, when she hates his guts and wants to do this. When Derek found a room that didn't have anybody in it, he shut the door behind her and locked it. "Clothes off." She demanded.

When they were done, Cat immediately left the bed. "Where you going?" Derek asked, his voice full of exhaustion and his words were slurred. He was pale and sweaty from "working so hard", even though Cat thought he was boring as hell.

Cat faked a smile as she finished fixing her hair and putting her heels back on. "Letting you have some rest. You seemed tired, baby."

"Can we meet up later?" He asked in raspy voice and his eyes were getting droopy. "You're an awesome girl in the bed."

"Sure." She said, knowing he wouldn't even remember having sex with her the next morning. With that, she left the room, not caring what happened to him. She was quite shocked when she saw Beck leaning against the wall from across the door. She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked in a rude voice, with a large hint of annoyance. He shook his head at her, but his eyes didn't leave contact with her. His eyes were full of disappointment and hurt. "Well?" He suddenly walked up to her, putting his hands tightly on her hips and pushed her against the wall, kissing her roughly…a little too rough. "Ow…" She whimpered in his mouth, but he didn't stop. She didn't taste or smell alcohol on him, so why was he hurting her? "Beck…please stop."

He released her and began biting her neck. "You're loose now, aren't you? Give me some."

Cat tried pushing him off. "I would, but you're hurting me! STOP!"

Suddenly Beck leaned back. "Wait…I was really hurting you?"

Cat rubbed her neck and hissed at the stinging bites. "Yes! Dammit!"

Beck stepped away. "Oh my god…I'm sorry."

"Why do you care about my feelings anyways?" Cat snapped. "You obviously don't give a shit about me, so why are you worried now?"

"Because I eff-ing love you!" Beck shouted over the loud music. "I'm so sorry for cheating on you! I seriously am! Cat, if I could turn back time and take back kissing that damn slut, then I would! I didn't know she was taking pictures!"

Oops. Wrong thing to say…

"Oh, so if she didn't take pictures and send them to every magazine in the world, humiliating herself, you, and me, you wouldn't have told me?" Cat screeched with absolutely anger shining in her big brown eyes that once held innocence and purity. "I swear to god, I don't think I ever really knew you! I'll never forgive you for this! The reason why I'm sleeping around with guys like there's no tomorrow is because I feel like I'm nothing! YOU destroyed me! You've kicked me to the curb! You…" She sobbed. "I'm pregnant!"

Beck's eyes widened dangerously. "What?" He whispered out, so she didn't hear him, but his lips said it all.

"Yup!" Cat said with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm pregnant with your kid! I'm so ashamed and I feel like a hoe now because I'm pregnant with a cheater's kid! Even though Alyssa Vaughn is the "other woman", I still feel just horrible to be pregnant with YOUR child! Of course I'm not going to have an abortion, of course not, but I still hate that it's yours! I love him or her already, but I hate who their father is! I HATE YOU!" She slapped his face sharply and then ran down the hall towards the stairs.

Beck was in too much shock to run after her…

Cat was pregnant with his kid. For real this time.

Beck gulped. "I'm going to be a dad." And then he remembered that his son or daughter's mother hates his guts and wishes he would jump off a bridge. "Oh, shit."

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: Every February-March time, I always get this weird illness of losing my voice, coughing up a lung practically, and unable to even function. Weird, right?**


	26. She's Daddy's Girl and Her Mama's World

**Fantasy and Dreams Come True **_(Dude…SHUT UP. I don't read 'M' stories. Why read it when I have a boyfriend? ;) Yup.)_**, LittleMissVictorious, Jeremy Shane, Pinkbull115LovesBrina, CubeFistMan, Cupcakebakingunicorns, Jadiee, CourtsxBatFan, ICraveBat, iCarlyFanatic, PrincessCupcake18, BooTheUnicorn, Sshaw101, KendraincupcakesG, Caitlyn, Caitlyn (again), Angel-DemonPrincess12, Maria, Xx-crazy-sorry-xX, MariaLuvsYew, Robin Is My Boy, and Glittergirl123: **Thanks everyone for the reviews :) I'm not "quitting" or "giving up", okay? Please don't think so low of me. I just think it's time to step back. Besides, there's a new story out that's pretty much the same as this one, BUT I like it better :) So I'm actually just going to end this where I was writing currently on Chapter 40. I know I had big plans for this story, but oh well. I'm sure the other story will be awesome :) And if that author needs any advice or ideas, I hope they feel comfortable coming to me if they want :)

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**She's Her Daddy's Girl and Her Mama's World**

Cat was getting ready for the day as she thought about what was going to happen for the next 8 months, since she was 4 weeks along. Sadly, she was never going to get rid of Beck out of her life, now that she was pregnant with his kid. She probably had to get her own apartment and ask her parents for help since she couldn't sleep on the couch any longer, since Tori had her old room at Jade's. Jade insisted that Cat sleep in her room with her, but Cat declined. With her constantly crying at night about Beck, she didn't want Jade to kill her.

She took out her cell phone and dialed the one number she could always go to.

_Ring…ring…ring…ring…_

"_Hi there, pumpkin! What a surprise!"_

Cat smiled lightly. "Hi, daddy. Are you busy?"

"_Never for you, sweetheart. Besides, I'm on my way to work right now. I just left the house so we have time to talk. How are you?"_

"Umm…daddy, there's something I need to tell you." Her voice cracked.

"_Oh, sweetie, I know about Beck-"_

"It's not about him." Cat blurted out. "I'm pregnant with Beck's kid though."

"…_oh my goodness, Kitten."_

"Please don't hate me, daddy!" Cat suddenly screamed out, probably scaring her father half to death from the lack of calmness in her tone. "I called you because you're the only person who will love me no matter what, right?" The redhead pleaded with the utmost desperation. If her father disowned her, who else could she go to?

"_Oh, honey, you know I always will! No matter what happens! Are you going to get back with Beck?"_

"No, never." Cat cried, never feeling so relieved in her whole life. "I can't."

"_I completely understand…do you want to move back home?"_

"No, but daddy, I hate to beg for this…but…you see, I had been living with Beck after getting kidnapped, right?"

"_Yes, I knew that. You moved out, right?"_

"Yes, I came back to Jade's, but Tori's been living here too. So I've had to sleep on the couch-"

"_Wait…I'm sorry, did you just tell me that you've been sleeping on a couch?"_ Suddenly her dad didn't sound too happy…

Cat gulped. "Yes…"

"_I'm going to get off early and then we're going to go find you a small little house, how's that sound? I don't want you in an apartment or anything of the sort."_

Cat burst into tears. "Oh, daddy, I love you so much! Thank you!"

"_Of course, my kitten. I love you too. Are you going to call your mother? Or do you want me to tell her?"_

"Can you please?" Cat pleaded. "I'm already stressed out enough and I know mom's going to cry about this."

Her dad chuckled. _"She only wants perfection for you, darling."_

"I know."

"_If she wants to come, are you alright with that?"_

"Of course!" Cat exclaimed. "Not only do I need your strong arms to hold me, but I need my mother's sweet words too."

"_Cat, you're going to make me cry now."_

Cat giggled. "Text me when you both are on your way, okay? Again, I cannot thank you enough!"

"_I only want the best for you and my first grandchild."_

After exchanging goodbyes, Cat hung up. She smiled with joy. Her parents will always love her and support her, no matter what.

…

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP?_

_Cat Valentine: Oh my god, I can always count on my mommy and daddy to help me through everything! Mood: Loved Again :)_

_Beck Oliver: A little overjoyed, a little confused, but mostly feeling like a damn idiot. Mood: Stupid_

_Jade West: Cat, what are you hiding from me? Tell me now. Mood: Suspicious_

_Tori Vega: Cat, why is your mom and dad coming? Mood: Curious_

_Andre Harris: Hold on…what's going on here…let me in on what's happening! Mood: Left Out!_

_Robbie Shapiro: Wait…am I out of the loop of something here? Mood: WHAT?_

_Frankie Valentine: CAT, MOM AND DAD ARE HELPING YOU OUT? WHAT'D YOU DO? OOH, BLACKMAIL! Mood: BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Cat Valentine: Blackmail for what, Frankie? There's no blackmail. I'm going to freely admit this. I'm pregnant. Mom and dad are coming to calm me down. IS THERE ANY BLACKMAIL IN THAT? I DON'T THINK SO! Mood: Pregnant :)_

_Frankie Valentine: WHOA! I KNEW YOU AND BECK WERE DOING…it…BUT DANG! CONGRATS…FOR ME! YEA, IMMA BE AN UNCLE! Mood: AHHHH_

_Jade West: First off: Frankie, you're a freaking idiot. Secondly: …Cat…YOU'RE WHAT? Thirdly: Beck, you're eff-ing dead! Mood: Shocked as Hell!_

_Andre Harris: Whooooooo, congratulations to my Lil' Red! And Frankie…what is WRONG with you? Mood: Not Left Out!_

_Tori Vega: AHHHHH! CAT, I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! And Frankie, you're such a weirdo! Mood: Happy, Happy, VERY HAPPY :)_

_Robbie Shapiro: Holy shit, I just peed myself. Big news there, Cat. Uh, congrats? Mood: Aw, man :(_

_Beck Oliver: Um…HELLO? I'm the dad! ANYONE GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THAT? And Frankie: SHUT UP! Mood: More Stupid_

…

_-Hey…can we talk please? I really need to discuss this with you.-_

Cat replied to her ex-boyfriend's text message with a bit of hate. _–Not today or tomorrow. My daddy is on his way as we speak.-_

_-For what? To kill me?-_

_-I wish…if you really must know, he doesn't want me sleeping on a couch while I'm pregnant with his first grandchild (or in general) so he's coming to buy me a little house close to the school. He doesn't want me in an apartment or anything like that.-_

_-Wow…Cat, you can't live alone.-_

_-Don't tell me what I can and can't do! This is actually none of your business! I don't even know why I'm telling you!-_

_-Cat, you're pregnant with MY child!-_

_-You have a point here? Yes, I do realize I'm pregnant with (unfortunately) your child, but that doesn't mean I have to tell you every little thing I do! It's bad enough you and I are stuck having to be decent "friends" while our son or daughter grows up, so if you can give me as much space as possible until they are born, that'd be flippin' wonderful! It'd be the most considerate thing you've ever done for me!-_

_-I want to be there for you! Also, I would like to be there for your doctor appointments and everything like that!-_

_-Fine, you can, but otherwise, stay away from me.-_

_-This isn't fair to me!-_

_-IT WASN'T FAIR TO ME WHEN YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH SOME SUPER MODEL, WHO I UNDERSTAND IS MUCH SEXIER AND PRETTY THAN ME, BUT WHEN IT'S ALL OVER THE NEWS AND MAGAZINE COVERS, I GET A LITTLE MORE PISSED, OKAY? SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE! PLEASE! DO ME THAT MUCH! GIVE ME THAT MUCH DIGNITY, SINCE YOU PRETTY MUCH STOLE THAT FROM ME! I'LL LET YOU KNOW EVERYTHING THAT IS GOING WITH THE PREGNANCY AND YES YOU CAN BE THERE FOR THE APPOINTMENTS, BUT OTHERWISE, LEAVE ME ALONE!-_

Cat let out a breath after finishing all of that. Beck never answered back. Good.

…

"Daddy, this house is expensive!" Cat shrieked as they went to an open house for a 3 bedroom, 2 bath, large backyard, 2 large living room, large kitchen, and white picket fence going around the front yard that was already green with grass and there was a decent size front porch with much shade…yup, this was a big house. And it was only 2 minutes from the campus, so Cat would walk for now until she gives in to her parents buying her a car. "Sure, it's a dream house, but it's my first house and it's only me and the baby going to be living here!"

"Speaking of only you living here, there's already an alarm system installed, right?" Her dad asked the realtor agent, who wouldn't stop checking Cat out.

The agent cleared his throat, getting back to his job description. "Yes, sir. All you have to do is call the company and let them know who you are and who they'll be charging from now on, and it'll turn on. Your very beautiful daughter can install the new code when she pleases."

"Son, get your eyes off my daughter's breasts or I will be forced to complain to your boss." Her father warned the young man, who gulped and stood up straight. "Better."

"Dear, I love this house for our little Caterina." Cat's mother said, wrapping an arm around her husband's arm. "It's so cozy and cute, yet spacious and safe. No stairs and nothing that could harm her."

"Are you guys listening to me?" Cat screeched. "This house is going to cost a fortune!"

"Only the best for you, my daughter." Her father told her.

Cat smiled and wanted to cry. Oh, how she loved her father.

"So consider it sold." Her father shook the realtor's hand. "Where do we sign? We want our precious baby girl to move in as soon as possible. She's going to be staying at the hotel down the street until she can move in."

"I am?" Cat said in shock.

"Yes." Her father nodded. "No daughter of mine is sleeping on a couch any longer."

"Sweetheart, we only want the best for you." Her mother left her father, who was signing papers. She wrapped her arms around the speechless Cat. "Now let's go get your things and move you into one of the rooms we stayed in last night. You'll spend the night with us again tonight and we'll take you to school tomorrow morning. You come and go as you please at the hotel, alright? It has high security and a safe elevator for you."

Cat was tearing up with the news.

Her mother smiled and kissed her young child's head. "Oh, my baby…I'm so happy for you. I know the circumstances aren't the best, but the main thing everyone wants is for you and this precious baby to be happy and comfortable. You mean the world to us, kitten. You and your brother are everything to us and more. We couldn't possible consider the thought of you sleeping on a couch in a dirty apartment. I know you want your independence, but there comes a time to swallow your pride. This is our first grandchild and we want nothing, but perfection for him or her, and their beautiful mother."

"How did I get the best parents on the planet?" Cat asked, tears officially streaming down her cheeks.

Her mother didn't answer and just held Cat even tighter, getting teary eyed as well.

Cat's father came up. "Good news, Caterina. We can start moving you in on Friday. So after you get out of class, we'll pick you up and we'll get started. So let's go pick out some furniture today and then we'll hire moving trucks to pick everything up come Friday afternoon or Saturday morning. How does that sound to you, my little princess?" Her father asked, running his fingers gently through Cat's red hair.

"Yes, that's a good plan." Cat mother released Cat, but kept an arm securely around her waist. "And after, we'll take up the hotel's spa and massages."

"That's a grand idea." Her father nodded. "It'll get some stress off of your shoulders, won't it?"

Cat smiled. "It's all already been lifted, daddy."

…

As Cat's father was paying for the bed frame, mattresses, couches, kitchen table, living room table, and so much more things that they thought she needed, Cat updated her Slap status.

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP?_

_Cat Valentine: My parents are the greatest parents on the planet! They bought me a house and so much furniture for it today! And after this, we're going to get massages! Hehe. Mood: Pregnant :)_

_Jade West: I'm so upset Cat's moving out AGAIN…I hate Vega. Sooooo much. Mood: Pissed Off_

_Beck Oliver: Sitting alone, at home, watching Harry Potter…this shit sucks. Whatever. I'm going to be a dad :) Mood: Odd_

_Tori Vega: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I found out earlier that I'm going to be Auntie Tori! YAY! Mood: YAY!_

_Andre Harris: Glad I punched Beck for the right reason this time…knocked up my baby sis, that bastard ;) Mood: STILL SINGLE :D_

_Robbie Shapiro: Hmm…Cat's single now…should I make my move now? Or wait a few weeks? Mood: Devious_

_Beck Oliver: Robbie, if you even think about making a move on Cat, I'll pound your face in! Mood: A little pissed_

_Robbie Shapiro: yes, sir! Backing off! Mood: Nervous!_

_Jade West: And what do you care, Oliver? You cheated on Cat! Mood: Violent_

_Beck Oliver: Jade, mind your own damn business! Jeez! Mood: Annoyed_

_Jade West: EXCUSE ME? Don't talk to me that way, you cheating son of a bitch! Mood: Violent-er!_

_Cat Valentine: HEY! I HAVE AN IDEA! EVERYONE SHUT UP! Mood: Pregnant :)_

_Andre Harris: Couldn't have said it better myself, Lil' Red! Mood: Proud_

_Cat Valentine: Aww! Next to my daddy, you're the one man I can always count on, Andre! Mood: Protected and Pregnant :)_

_Andre Harris: ALWAYS COUNT ON THAT! Mood: Happy_

_Cat Valentine: …I think it just hit me…I'm pregnant! OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO BE FAT BUT FOR A GOOD REASON! Mood: Pregnant :)_

_Beck Oliver: Well oh my god, I'm going to be the dad :P Mood: FATHER-ISH_

_Cat Valentine: Ruin my wonderful motherly moment, why don't you? Mood: Bummed but Pregnant :)_

_Tori Vega: Why aren't we just commenting on each other's statuses? I don't understand why everyone keeps updating their status… Mood: Confused…_

_Jade West: We're just waiting for you to get that stick out your ass, Vega. Mood: Satisfied_

Cat giggled to herself as she showed her mother the gangs' conversation. Mrs. Valentine burst out laughing. "Your friends crack me up, kitten!" She exclaimed.

Her dad came up. "Are my two girls ready to go back to the hotel and rest?"

Cat nodded. "Yes, daddy!"

She was so happy…

Except for the fact Beck was the father of her unborn child, but she'll shrug that off until class tomorrow…

Oh god.

"I'm a dance teacher on Mondays and I have dance classes on Wednesdays…" Cat said out loud. "Ugh…"

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: No matter what Mexican restaurant I go to, I'll always order the "Bean and Cheese Burrito" and just plain like that. I haven't ordered anything different because I don't really like anything else in that food origin…weird, right?**


	27. Better This Way

**So my fiancée Jayson is **_**supposed**_** to be the sweetest man alive, right? WELL…today, earlier, I was crying because I was saying that I don't know if I could quit writing stories because I love it too much and it helps me get through the day…he goes and says "God, make up your goddamn mind! Either you quit or you don't quit! What the hell? You're the moodiest woman on the whole damn planet!" …needless to say he's sleeping on the couch tonight. So I'm updating because I'm crying and upset that he said those hurtful things. AND Happy birthday to my youngest brother (the deaf one) and to Bosssauce!**

**Jadiee, osnapitzari, Sshaw101, CatHeartsU, CourtsxBatFan **_(Yes, I am…BUT I may write a songfic or something here and there. I'm not entirely sure. People usually don't hate my short stories.), _**Xx-Walking-dead-gal-xX **_(Black Swan, you should check it out. It's cute.), _**Robin Is My Boy **_(Lucky…my dad dumped my sorry butt when I was 16 years old…), _**purplesocksandspoons **_(He's good…sort of…he's a bit on the angry side because we're getting him started on the sippy cup…yeah, not a happy baby.), _**Amorette Asher, BooTheUnicorn, Angel-DemonPrincess12, Glittergirl123 **_(Uh…yeah, I guess Bade. I totally absolutely completely hate Bori. Beck and Tori make good friends, but love interests? Nah.), _**Glittergirl123 (again), FaeryGirlsRock, LittleMissVictorious, Cupcakebakingunicorns: **Thank you for the reviews. :) I hope you like the chapter :) Review :) Now excuse me while I'll go scream my head off that my son won't stop saying "Ba-ba" when he cannot have a bottle anymore…he's going on the damn sippy cup…pray for me, guys. I'm about to LOSE my sanity! This whole "mom" thing isn't all it's cracked up to be, trust me.

**Ps…junebugs…NEED TO BURN IN HELL!**

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Better This Way**

_-Hey…do you want a ride to school?-_

_-Nope! My parents will be dropping me off today before they head out!-_

_-Oh…that's nice of them. See you in class then.-_

"Can you drop me off a few minutes before class starts?" Cat suddenly asked as her mother was doing curling her hair in front of a mirror and her father was watching one of the sports channels.

"Why, sweetheart?" Her mother asked. "I thought you'd want to be early."

"I want to get there and find a seat far away from Beck." Cat told them. "I think I'll sit in the front row. I actually focus a lot better up there."

"That's my girl." Her mother smiled. "Just focus on your studies and keeping that little angel in your tummy healthy."

"Yes, mommy." Cat said cutely, curling up to her father.

_-Cat, do you want a ride to school?-_

_-No thank you! My mom and dad are taking me before they go back to Hollywood!-_

_-Oh okay. See you then.-_

She knew she wouldn't be sitting by Jade either, since Jade hates the front row. So did Beck, Andre, Tori, and Robbie. She was glad for that. She didn't want to talk to anyone today. It was bad enough people were going to be staring at her like she was some sort of alien or disease. "I'm scared that people are going to whisper about me today." Cat mumbled out, knowing her father would hear her.

"They may or may not, Caterina." Her father kissed her head. "But does it matter?"

Cat smiled. "No…no, I guess not, huh?" She put a hand on her flat stomach. All that mattered to her now was her unborn child.

…

Cat made it just in time as class almost started. She sat in the second row, not wanting to be that close to Professor Campbell since she was still weary around him after he tried to hurt her in his office that one day. Beck and Andre were already settled in the back row, while Jade was in the back row on the other side of the room, and Robbie and Tori were in the gangs' usual spots before they all split up. She smiled to herself as Professor Campbell walked in. She really just needed some space.

As they all were called up to turn in their homework, Cat put hers down on the pile and then turned to walk back to her seat when she bumped into Beck. She looked up at him as he gave her a small smile. She just maneuvered around him and went back to her seat. As everyone else was still putting their homework down, being that there were over 200 people in the class, Beck came back and kneeled down next to her desk, since it was on the side. "How are you feeling?" He whispered.

She was about to roll her eyes, but she saw that he really and truly wanted to know. He was worried about her…and he had the right to be. She was pregnant with his child. "I'm feeling okay, I guess." She forced herself to say. "I'm catching that morning sickness, but my mom showed me how to handle that this morning." Cat explained. "Otherwise, I'm okay, don't worry."

He smiled, thankful she was giving him some detail, and pat her arm before getting up, kissing her head, and then going back to his seat next to Andre.

Cat realized…she may just like it better this way.

When class was finished, everyone stood up to walk out when someone stopped Cat. She turned to the girl, who was a bit taller than her and bigger, before forcing a smile. "Hello."

"Hi, Cat!" The girl exclaimed. "I just wanted to say Congratulations on the baby!"

Cat's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Of course!" She gave Cat a quick hug. "Everyone's happy for you!"

"They are?" Cat was even more shock. The girl walked off and then some more people came up and told Cat the same thing. She was almost feeling overwhelmed. "Excuse me, I have to go throw up now." She mumbled before rushing out of the class with her book bag over her shoulder. She saw Beck and Andre talking outside of the classroom as Cat rushed to the bathroom.

"Cat, are you alright?" Beck asked in concern.

She said nothing as she ran into the bathroom.

She needed another massage…

…

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP?_

_Cat Valentine: I thought morning sickness was supposed to remain in the morning… Mood: Pregnant :)_

_Jade West: Misses her best friend around…and also wanting to slit Vega's throat. Mood: Lethargic_

_Beck Oliver: Still really hasn't hit me that I'm going to be a dad… Mood: Worried_

_Andre Harris: Just wanted to let my Lil' Red know that you're glowing :) Mood: Proud_

_Robbie Shapiro: Cat, if you need someone to help you, I'm so available ;) Mood: Flirty_

_Tori Vega: Robbie, quit being so creepy! Cat's not interested! Mood: Auntie-ishy :)_

…

Cat grabbed her lunch to go as she went to the library in her usual spot to work on homework and study, her favorite thing to do. She took her sandwich out of the wrapper and enjoyed it as she continued to study terms for her Civics class. Her phone vibrated.

_-Hey, have you eaten?-_

_-I'm eating as we speak.-_

_-Okay good. Just wanted to make sure.-_

Cat raised an eyebrow. She really did like it better this way. Beck was checking up on her every now and then, but not crowding her. He just needed to make sure she was healthy and taking care of herself. She didn't know if he still romantically cared about her, but he sure wanted to make sure he was involved with this pregnancy. Even though she hated his guts, he was trying to make up for his mistakes…maybe? She didn't know, but she knew she needed to eat because she was getting lightheaded.

She took out her iPad suddenly and opened it, typing in her Google app: _Symptoms of 1 month pregnancy_ and it came up with websites of things. She picked the first one and felt nauseous. Morning sickness, peeing constantly, cravings, and more…if it was this bad already, what's going to happen when she was 7 0r 8 months pregnant? She was freaking out already…why did she have to get fat?

She went on the Slap and decided to update her status again…what else better is there to do?

…

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP?_

_Cat Valentine: Eating lunch and studying for Civics…oh, how exciting my life is. Mood: Pregnant :)_

_Beck Oliver: Doesn't know what to do next here… Mood: I don't know_

_Jade West: Found a doll that looks like Vega…going to learn some voodoo :) Mood: Excited_

_Tori Vega: Looking over my shoulder for a threat Jade may throw my way… Mood: Fearful :(_

_Robbie Shapiro: I tried flirting with a girl today, but she just started laughing. What the heck? Mood: Confused_

_Andre Harris: Going on this date with this girl tonight…smoking hot! Yo, Lil' Red, do you need anything? Mood: SINGLE_

_Cat Valentine: Not right now, but thanks for asking, big bro! Mood: Pregnant :)_

…

Suddenly, she received an e-mail that her 3rd class of the day was cancelled for professor's personal reasons, she decided to relax and get comfy to study some more. Around 6, she knew she had to get going so she could go back to her hotel room, change, and then head to her job. When she was almost done getting changed, Beck texted her again.

_-Can I give you a ride to work?-_

_-My dad gave me PLENTY of money for cabs, so I'm good.-_

_-Are you sure? It's no trouble for me to give you a ride…-_

_-It's trouble for me since I don't even like you.-_

_-Cat, let's get passed this, please. I love you. I need you in my life. Admit it. You need me to.-_

_-Go to hell! I don't need anyone! …well, I need my parents, BUT besides them, I don't need help! Not from Jade, Andre, Tori, Robbie, AND YOU!-_

_-Do you still love me?-_

_-Of course I do, you stupid idiot! But I can't be with you!-_

_-Cat, I won't cheat on you again! I swear!-_

_-Once a cheater, always a cheater. I'm turning my phone off now.-_

She didn't really, since her parents might call. She rushed down the stairs and grabbed a taxi to take her to the dance studio. After talking to her boss, he said she can dance with the girls until she feels to calm herself down and someone else can take over or she can sit it out, but the girls still dance. She said she'd let him know and then went into her classroom where the girls were already sitting and talking.

"Alright, girls, I have an announcement!" Cat called as the girls faced her. "I'm pregnant."

The girls gasped and squealed. "YAY!" They all ran up and hugged her, telling her how happy they are for her, and they were so excited.

Cat wasn't expecting that.

"Alright, girls, get in formation and let's do some warm ups!" Cat cheered, getting them excited. They all went into certain spots and Cat grabbed her iPod, plugging it in. "Who wants a fun song tonight?"

"ME!" Everyone yelled.

Cat giggled and started up a cute little song.

_**I'm a Barbie Girl!**_

_**In The Barbie WORLD!**_

Cat felt absolutely comfortable dancing tonight and she was glad she'd probably be alright until the big showcase and then she'd have a few months to recuperate. When the class was finished, and Cat actually was able to get the girls to get almost half of the song for their recital memorized, Cat left the studio, saying goodnight to her fellow dance teachers. She walked out, about to walk to the busy street to grab a cab, but she noticed Beck's car right in front, with him leaning against it. She sighed. "You just don't give up, do you?" She asked in annoyance.

Beck didn't give her an emotion. "I…I just want to be around you right now."

"Beck, look, I understand you want to be involved in every little thing, but not everything." Cat told him. "We have broken up. For good."

Beck's lip trembled a bit, but he looked away. "Cat…don't do this to me."

Cat scoffed. "You should've thought of that when you cheated on me." She said with venom and then began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Beck called out. "I came to pick you up!"

"I can't be around you right now!" Cat yelled back before holding her hand out and an empty taxi pulled up. She saw a tear fall down Beck's face before telling the driver where to go and drove off, leaving him by his car, devastated that he would never be able to make up for his awful mistake. She felt that it finally hit him: he was never, ever getting her back.

…

Beck slammed the front door of his apartment, seeing Andre doing homework on the kitchen table. Andre gave him a hopeful look. "Well?"

Beck frowned and shook his head. "I think I've lost her forever this time, Andre."

Andre sighed. "I'm sorry, man."

"This is not how I thought this would be." Beck admitted. "When I became a father, I was hoping Cat and I would be married and happy…not this way. This way is an absolute nightmare." Beck ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm in such a state of depression, it's killing me. I'll be honest here…the only reason why I haven't driven my flippin' car off a damn bridge is because I know that Cat needs me to at least make sure she's okay right now."

"I'm glad you're being a man about this." Andre told him.

"I'm just grateful she's at least answering my text messages." Beck sighed. "And when I asked her how she was doing this morning in class, she actually gave me a detailed answer. I'm thankful for that, I really am, but…Andre, I want to be there."

"I know you do, but…there comes a time in our lives where we have to face reality here…" Andre said with despair. "Sometimes…you have to let go."

Beck was teary eyed again. "But I love her so much."

"Sometimes love isn't enough." Andre muttered, remembering his and Jade's relationship. "Love isn't enough."

Beck walked to his room, letting his tears fall. It wasn't fair. Why did he kiss that stupid super model? And Cat said in the text message that she was nothing compared to Alyssa Vaughn, but Beck begged a differ. She was way more beautiful than the fake woman that ruined Beck's life. Cat was real and down to earth. Cat actually cared about people and showed compassion. And mostly…she knew everything about him and understood him.

And he ruined everything.

He made a mistake that destroyed his life and Cat's life…but a little angel was coming from this horrid time. He hoped that the baby could bring him and Cat back together…because right now, he was absolutely desperate.

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: I knit scarves and hats…no lie. It's a little side business or I make them and give them to the patients at the local cancer hospital place. And I'm glad Nathaniel was born in November so when the cold seasons arrived, he was nice and bundled up :)**


	28. It's Not Going To Work

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm not "QUITTING"! I am "RETIRING"! There is a BIG difference in the words!**

**Llama **_(Aw, thanks. I love knitting them and then handing them out at the local cancer center because the kids' smiles make my day!), _**Bosssauce **_(I'm your favorite author? Ooh! Yay! :) Hehe), _**Sshaw101 **_(I have to torture Beck a little bit more because he can have some happiness, considering he screwed up…bad.), _**Fantasy and Dreams Come True **_(Awww, thank you! I'm a forgiving person, trust me, so I forgive you! I bet you're a wonderful writer!), _**MusicManiac **_(He's my fiancée, lol), _**Blondielov2U **_(Jayson has NOT apologized yet, so he's still on the couch.), _**Batxforever **_(Aww, that's sweet! Thank you!), _**MariaLuvsYew, Glittergirl123, icarlyfanatic101, Jadiee, Purplesocksandspoons, XxAngel GirlxX **_(Of course! You guys can always PM me whenever you need to for anything at all!), _**LittleMissVictorious, CubeFistMan **_(That's how I was on my Facebook statuses when I was pregnant…even though it didn't have a "mood", but I always just updated as "pregnant :)" …people were very annoyed after the first week, lol), _**CourtsxBatFan **_(Aw, I'm sorry! Well, I stopped crying! Don't worry! Now I'm just plain pissed.), _**and Robin Is My Boy **_(it's okay, you didn't know about my dad. It's a sore subject. I'm sorry, but I always dislike it when people talk about their dad…sad, right? I can so hold a grudge. Lol)_**: **OH MY GOODNESS that was a lot of writing. I'm not complaining though :) So Jayson has not apologized…so he still has the couch until he does. He says "A man don't apologize for nothing" which pisses me off because that's a double negative. Anyways, so pray that I can keep my sanity :( Keep reviewing!

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**It's Not Going To Work**

First night alone in the house for Cat and she woke up feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time: relaxed. It's not that she didn't like having Jade as a roommate, but there comes a time when you feel you need alone time and to take care of yourself after people have taken care of you for so long. Sure, her parents were giving her money in her bank account without her knowledge, but otherwise, she's going to be quite independent.

As she went down the hallway towards her kitchen that her parents stalked with food and necessities that she'll need, she admired everything in the house. Pictures of her friends and family hanging on the wall, a few vases with flowers, a large painting in the living room, the furniture had come in, and they bought her a 42'' TV that hung on the wall. Her kitchen was big enough for both a kitchen table/dining table and the whole kitchen itself. They bought her see through appliances, which shocked her greatly when they surprised her with those.

Her phone buzzed.

_-Can I give you a ride to school?-_

Cat screamed in frustration. "Does he ever give up?" She sighed, putting her hands on her 5 week pregnant stomach, which now showed a tiny baby bump. "I'm sorry, baby, but I'm getting pretty pissed at your father." She thought about it. She was pregnant…with her ex-boyfriend's child. This was an absolute nightmare since she knew she HAD to involve him in almost everything. It sucked, but it was going to be best for her child.

She gripped her phone as she began to reply to Beck.

_-Sure…-_

_-Really?-_

_-Don't make me change my mind.-_

_-No, no, I'm picking you up! No worries!-_

_-I'm worried.-_

_-I'll be there around 10.-_

_-Wait…do you want to join me for breakfast? If we're going to be parents, then I guess we need to start getting along.-_

_-I'm getting along fine. You're the one being difficult.-_

Cat bit her lip to the point it almost started bleeding as she forgot about making something fancy to just eating cereal. Beck texted back soon after, before she had a chance to cuss his sorry ass out.

_-Holy hell, Cat, I'm sorry I said that! Please, I'm so sorry!-_

_-Whatever. I'm walking to school. I tried giving you a chance, but you just proved to me that we may have an issue when this innocent child comes.-_

_-Okay…but…please let me give you a ride.-_

_-No. Just stay away from me.-_

_-Fine. I'll give you some space. Please be careful. I'll see you in class.-_

She didn't answer back as she tossed her phone on the kitchen table and began eating her Honey Nut Cheeros in deep thought. No, not about Beck…

About the baby.

What would he or she look like?

Would it be a boy or girl?

Would it look like Beck or Cat?

Of course they'll have brown hair, but will they have Beck's olive skin or Cat's pale skin?

If it's a girl, Cat could dress her up and do her hair every day, which would be absolutely wonderful. If it's a boy, she would enroll him in anything he wanted to do. Sports, art, singing, acting, dancing, or maybe unique things like taking up Karate…such a mystery. It was sure going to be an adventure. She did pray that Beck would back off a little though. The child would live with her obviously, nothing would stop that. Beck could have them on weekends or things like that…she guessed. Or…

Cat grabbed her phone again and called her mother –Hollywood's Top Lawyer- and waited anxiously for her to answer.

"_Hello, Caterina! How's my beautiful pregnant daughter?"_

"I'm good, mom." She answered. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you right now, but I have a quick question."

"_You'll never bother me! I'm just doing paperwork anyways. Ask away."_

Cat took a deep breath. "What would it take to make sure Beck could NOT be involved with my child's life?"

"_You mean legal wise?"_

"Yes." Cat answered. "Mom, can you help me with that? I cannot have Beck in our life. We're already insulting each other and fighting, and I can't let my son or daughter exposed to such ridiculous behavior."

"_Yes, Caterina. I'll help you through this. Just so you know, if you push this, and I guarantee we'll win because I am the best, Beck would NEVER be able to be involved with any decisions that go on with the child."_

Cat sighed. "Yes. I know. It's what will be best."

"_Okay then. You sound sure enough. I'll get the paperwork immediately. It's better to do this so early within the pregnancy."_

"Thank you, mom." Cat hung up and looked at her empty cereal bowl. She nodded to herself. This was going to be for the best. Besides… "Revenge is sweet, Beck Oliver."

…

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP?_

_Cat Valentine: Oh, Beck, Beck, Beck…revenge shall be sweet. Mood: Relieved_

_Beck Oliver: Had a dream last night that my son or daughter looked just like me :) Mood: Fatherly_

_Jade West: OH MY GOD, I WEIGH 120 POUNDS NOW! WTF? AHHH! Mood: FAT!_

_Tori Vega: Can't keep listening to Jade scream…ugh, my ears are ringing. Mood: Annoyed_

_Andre Harris: My date last night went bad…until we slept together…but then it went bad right after that. Dang. Mood: WTH?_

_Robbie Shapiro: Feeling out of the loop again… Mood: Loopless…_

…

Cat walked into the class she shared with her friends (and Ex) and immediately went to go sit with Jade, who happened to sit in the second row where Cat usually sits. Cat smiled, sitting in the aisle seat next to her. "Are you joining the good side?" She giggled out as Jade gave her a glare. "I never thought you'd ever be so close to the teacher as he lectures. What's going on? Are you sick or something?" And then she gasped. "Or do you miss me THAT much?"

"Shut up!" The Goth snapped. "So I miss you around. Sue me!"

"I would, but I'm already doing something else that has to do with the legal system." Cat told her, peeking back at Beck in his new usual seat with Andre in the back row. He saw her and tried to smile, but she turned away.

"So you say that and then look at Beck…" Jade smirked. "What's happening?"

"I'm going to take Beck to court and file for full custody and he would have no decisions or say so of when he gets to see our child." Cat smiled. "I'll get to decide what happens, when he gets to see him, and if I want to move away with my son or daughter, I'm sure damn well going to without his opinion on that." She saw Jade looking proud. "I knew you'd approve of this. Out of everyone, I can count on you to support me."

"So is your mom helping you?"

"Yup. I called her this morning." Cat sighed. "I invited Beck to have breakfast because I want to start to get along for the baby…but then he said something rude about how I'm the one being difficult." She shook her head. "If he's going to be like that as our child grows up, that kid is screwed."

"The kid is already screwed since they're going to have me for an aunt." Cat gave Jade a look, who shrugged it off. "Anyways, Beck's just being such a brat. He broke your heart so he needs to take some damn responsibility for it."

"Exactly!" Cat exclaimed. "Thank you!"

The two girls laughed and then the professor came in, so they quieted down.

…

As class was dismissed, everyone left one by one. Cat and Jade said their goodbyes and the redhead began walking to her next class. As she went outside, she heard her name being classed. She turned around and saw Derek… "Oh god." Her voice muttered as he came running up to her. She gave him a nervous smile. "Hi." He happened to look angry, which made her confused. "What's your problem?"

"Is it mine?" He gruffed out.

"Excuse me?" Cat's eyes widened.

"That bastard kid!" He yelled in her face, making her back up. "Is it mine?"

"No." Cat almost laughed. "It's Beck Oliver's. Trust me. We just slept together a week ago, but hey, don't call my kid that awful name. He may have a bastard dad, but that doesn't mean he's going to be just like him."

"You're nothing, but a slut, Cat Valentine." Derek seethed. "You sleep with me, you're pregnant, you- god, you're nothing, but a dirty, filthy whore."

Cat rolled her eyes. "Are you done yet? I have to get to class." She was about to walk away, until Derek grabbed her arm with a bruising grip. "Hey, let me go!" Suddenly he pushed her into the building nearest to them and tried to shove her in the maintenance closet, but she pushed him off her. "Back off! I'm pregnant! What do you want?" She screamed as no one was around. She whimpered as he pinned her against the wall. "Dammit, get away from me!"

Suddenly, someone grabbed the back of Derek's collared shirt and ripped him away from Cat and threw him against the opposite wall. Cat fell to the floor out of exhaustion. She could vaguely hear a fight breaking out as she was getting lightheaded and blurry vision, but she shook both feelings off. She needed to get to class. She grabbed her book bag from off the floor and forced herself to her feet, seeing Beck and Derek still going at it.

"Beck." Her voice cracked.

With one more punch, Beck had Derek down. He looked to her, out of breath and with pure anger towards the guy on the floor. "Just go to class, Cat. Please."

Cat nodded and ran out of there, heading to her next class, getting the worry about Beck out of her mind. Beck would be just fine. As if he knew her so well, the moment she was almost to her class, Beck texted her.

_-Derek won't be bothering you again. Are you alright?-_

_-I'm fine. Thanks for asking and helping me.-_

_-I won't let anyone hurt both you and my child.-_

Cat didn't answer.

Little did Beck know…his child won't be his child after all.

…

After her dance class, she bid her students goodbye and went to work on her solo dance. As she watched herself, she felt graceful and light as a feather. She was in complete peace with herself and her mind was calming itself. Her body's stress was slowly disappearing and the only person in her mind was herself and the child growing in her stomach. The child, who already was making her life worth living, especially after what Beck did to her…she wasn't a slut, and she wasn't loose. She tried to be, but it didn't work very well. She stupidly told Beck. She was hoping to hide that until she slept with a few more guys and then no one could understand who the father was, and everyone would leave her alone. She wouldn't have to deal with Beck, but the news just slipped out with her devastating anger.

When she finished, she told her bosses goodbye and went outside. It didn't shock her too much when she saw Beck in the first available parking spot. She sighed and rolled her eyes, going to the passenger seat and getting in. He started the car and backed out of the spot. They were quiet until he sighed. "Cat…can we talk?"

"Now would be a great opportunity since I don't exactly have anywhere to run away from you at this current moment in time." Cat spat out, watching as lights of shops, houses, or light poles went by.

"I'm worried you're going to take my child from me." Beck blurt out.

Cat's head snapped towards him.

"Your mom works fast." Beck whispered, tears filling his eyes. "Cat…"

"It's for the best." Cat told him, facing the window again.

"Don't do this to me." Beck's voice broke.

"We don't get along anymore!" Cat snapped. "There is absolutely NO point in being partners in this if we hate each other!"

"I LOVE YOU!" Beck snarled at her. "You're the one who's being a pain in the ass right now! Cat, I'm so damn sorry for cheating on you! DAMMIT, I'M SORRY! Just stop being so stubborn! JUST STOP!"

"Do you comprehend how I'm feeling right now and have been feeling since I read and saw those damn pictures?" Cat growled. "Embarrassed, destroyed, betrayed, unloved, and worthless!" She cried out. "I'm nothing! I'm worthless and nothing of importance! I thought I was loved and cherished by the man I adored more than anything on this whole cruel planet, but he threw me away like I'm a piece of trash!"

Beck suddenly pulled over and sobbed violently.

Cat couldn't take anymore as she opened her door, grabbing her bag, and slammed the door shut after her. She began walking until it started raining. She groaned. "Just what I needed!" She yelled out towards the sky. "Why are you torturing me like this?" She screamed as her hair and clothes were already soaked. She whimpered as she wrapped her arms around herself and tried to keep walking away from Beck's car. She didn't look back.

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: I cannot draw or paint to save my son's life. I can't even draw a stupid stick figure! It's sad…that's why I'm glad to have a little talent in creative writing.**


	29. Suffered Long Enough

**Okay 1****st**** announcement: since this story is "moving too fast", I'm going to update every few days now. Sorry, but it must be done. That anonymous (shocker, I know) reviewer had an unique point. So from this point forward, I will update maybe every 2-3 days.**

**Announcement 2: …WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GUYS GET "not Beck's baby" FROM? WHAT? YES, THIS IS BECK'S BABY! I TRIED FIGURING OUT WHERE I WENT WRONG, BUT I COULDN'T FIND IT! Lol, you guys crack me up. This is Beck's baby. If it wasn't, then this story would be screwed. **

**ANYWAYS…sshaw101, Bosssauce, Blondeielov2U, TheDreamer006, Glittergirl123, Robin Is My Boy, LittleMissVictorious, CourtsxBatFan, Xx-Walking-Dead-Gal-xX, FaeryGirlsRock, Jadiee, LuvsCat, Fallspring99: **Thanks for the reviews :) Just to make sure you guys read right, This Is Beck's Kid…sorry, I just wanted to make sure. Anywhoo, keep reviewing :) I'm going to go back and watch Nathaniel "talk" to our big Golden Retriever, who's just staring him in the eye :) Awww. That dog is so good with kids :)

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Suffered Long Enough**

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP?_

_Cat Valentine: I can't stop crying! I had the worst nightmare last night that I died after giving childbirth! EEP! Mood: Sick :(_

_Beck Oliver: Why is this happening to me? Mood: Very Sad_

_Andre Harris: Ohhh okay, the girl from last night passed out in the middle of sex…damn. Mood: NOT relieved…_

_Jade West: Went to the movies last night…alone…god, I'm pathetic. Mood: Pathetic times 2_

_Tori Vega: Put a blonde streak in my hair! I am like a maniac! Mood: Risky!_

_Robbie Shapiro: Pulled a muscle trying to lift a box yesterday. Ouch. Mood: Weak_

…

Beck laid on his bed, still in his boxers and tears staining his eyes. It was the Saturday after he and Cat last spoke a word to one another. He hadn't heard anything else about the case to take all rights Beck would have to his unborn child, and he just wanted to get it over with. The more he had to wait, the longer it was going to hurt in the end. He knew Cat was almost 6 weeks along now and she was sort of starting to show as far as he could see in class. It hurt because inside that baby bump was his son or daughter…who he may never get to hold or talk to.

_-Ding-_

Beck's phone vibrated and rang once, letting him know there was a text message. He groaned and reached for it. He didn't want to talk or see anyone…but when he saw Cat's name, he changed his mind on that one. The message though…it scared the hell out of him.

_-Beck, I know you hate my guts, but can you please come over? I'm scared!-_

_-On my way-_

Beck jumped out of bed, quickly dressed, brushed his teeth, and made himself decent before grabbing his car keys and rushing out, not bothering to give Andre the time of day as he was at the kitchen table. He speeded to Cat's little house that was only a few blocks away from the school with a heavy heart. Scared? Why was she scared? She must be terrified if she was desperate enough to call his sorry-ass. He prayed she was alright. Sure, he was furious that she wanted to take his child away from him, but he still loved her and wanted her safe.

When she wasn't safe…he needed to fix that. No matter what.

He skidded into her driveway, jumping out of the car and rushed up the steps of the front porch before knocking and ringing the doorbell. He had never really been at Cat's before. He just caught a ride with Andre when Andre dropped something off to Cat a few weeks ago. It was a nice place and cozy for a single mom with a child…single mom. He hated that term for Cat. She didn't deserve to be a single mom.

When the door opened and Cat was in tears, Beck walked in and immediately pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong, babygirl?" He asked, running his hands through her hair to comfort her. When she continued to sob and cry loudly, his heart broke for her. "Cat, tell me what happened? Are you hurt? Is the baby alright?" He asked with serious concern when her crying had yet to cease. He sighed. "Come on. Let's get you back to bed. I'll make you some breakfast."

Cat nodded, still sobbing, as he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her down the hall to the farthest room, which she motioned that was hers. It was a pretty pink room, as expected of the young girl, and it had a large bed that was unmade. He helped her lay down and tucked her in, seeing her eyes wide with terror and fear. She whimpered, as she clenched her eyes shut. Beck was almost scared to leave her alone.

"Cat…" He put a hand to her forehead and then pulled it back. "You're burning up." He stood from the bed. "Where's your medicine?"

Her sobs went to hiccups. "Um…um…the kitchen." Her voice broke, so Beck didn't make her talk anymore than she had to.

He rushed to the kitchen, admiring how elegant it was, but returned back to reality. Cat was sick. She needed help. He dug through a few cabinets before he found some flu medicine. He read the label and it was safe for pregnant women to take. He grabbed a bottle of water and a spoon, and walked back to her bedroom, where she was puking in the toilet. He set the liquid medicine, water, and spoon on her nightstand before rushing into the bathroom and seeing her struggling. He took her hair from her hold so she could focus on stopping the throwing up.

After a few long minutes, she finished and leaned onto Beck, who helped her up. "Let's get you a shower, okay? Come on." He turned on the shower to a decent temperature. He knew Cat wouldn't mind if he helped her, since he's seen her naked many, many times. She whimpered again. "It's okay, girl, I have you. You know I'll take care of you. I'm always going to be here for you." He felt her body warm, and it was an unhealthy kind of hot.

After some difficulty with the shower, he eventually dried her off and put a nice nightgown on her before leading her to her bed. He grabbed her hair brush and had her sit up so he could brush her hair, so it wouldn't be too tangled when she woke up. He laid her back down when he was finished and had her take the medicine and drank some water. He tucked her in again and she sniffled. "I don't feel good." Her little voice, sounding a bit raspy, said to him. Her eyes were watery, but he was sure it was from being sick. "I'm cold."

"I know." He hushed her. "Just go to sleep."

"Please be here when I wake up." Cat croaked out. "I need you."

"I'm not going anywhere." Beck whispered, trying to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry for being a horrible witch to you." Cat continued to talk, making her voice sound worse. "Please, please, please forgive me. I was wrong."

"I was wrong, Cat." He told her, tears coming to his eyes. "I cheated on you. I deserved everything that's happened…but…I've suffered, okay? I've suffered enough. I've learned my lesson. I swear, I have. I can't be away from you any longer. I'm not just saying that because you're pregnant with my child. I'm not. I'm saying that because I love and adore you. I can't live without you, Cat. There's no one else I can be with. There's no one that can compare to you. The devil tempted me and I fell into his trap, but Cat, I'm getting out of it. I promise."

Cat smiled weakly. "I love you, Beck."

"I love you too." Beck almost sobbed. He couldn't believe this was happening. Cat took him back. After so many weeks of torture and depression, Cat forgave him and took him back.

"Can you lay with me?" She asked. "Please?"

Beck nodded as he climbed into the bed and she snuggled up to him. He could feel her burning body and it worried him. "Wait…Cat, are you going to be alright?"

"I called my mom and she said the baby's okay." Cat said in a sleepy tone. "She's the one who convinced me to call you."

"Thank god for Mrs. Valentine." Beck chuckled as Cat let out a little giggle. "Go to sleep, Cat. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Oh, I promise." Beck kissed her hot, sweaty forehead. "Trust me."

…

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP?_

_Beck Oliver: CAT TOOK MY SORRY ASS BACK! OH THANK YOU, JESUS! Of course, Cat's sick now, but I'll take care of her until the end of time :) Mood: Happiest Man ON EARTH!_

_Jade West: WHAT? CAT, YOU STUPID IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? Mood: Eff-ing PISSED!_

_Cat Valentine: Be nice to me. I'm sick. Yes, I took Beck back because I've tortured him long enough. Hell, I've tortured myself long enough from being away from him. Mood: Sick_

_Andre Harris: Oh, man, that's great, guys! Congrats to Beck and Cat! Not to mention little bun in Cat's oven! Mood: Content_

_Tori Vega: YAY FOR CAT AND BECK! Wait, does this mean you guys are back to being engaged now? Mood: HAPPYNESS_

_Robbie Shapiro: Ah, man, Cat's taken again :( and Tori, you spelt "Happiness" wrong, you bubblehead idiot. Mood: Pout-ish_

…

Beck woke up to loud crying and violent sobbing as he sat up in bed and saw Cat curled up next to him, practically screaming. "Cat!" He turned himself around and put both of his hands on either side of her face, which was hotter than when they went to sleep. "Oh god, Cat, what's going on?" He asked, terrified that something was severely wrong with his…girlfriend? Fiancée? He shrugged that off. They'll worry about that one later. Right now, something was wrong with her. "Cat, answer me!"

"I died!" Cat screamed. "I died after giving birth!"

Beck gasped, but remembered her status on TheSlap from earlier. "Oh, baby…" He sighed, not knowing how to handle this one. "Cat…you won't die."

"How do you know?" Cat croaked out again. She was getting paler and sweatier, which was scaring Beck. "You can't control anything!"

"I know I can't, but Cat, you deserve this baby so God won't let anything happen to you, I promise!" Beck told her. "Everything is going to be okay, Cat. It's this fever you're having. It's making you have these horrid nightmares. Also, I think it's because you haven't eaten in a while." He stared at her. "Cat, when's the last time you ate?" He asked in worry, praying she wouldn't answer the way he had a feeling she would.

Cat shrugged. "I don't know…"

"Cat!" He yelled suddenly. "You're pregnant! You can't be pulling that shit anymore!" He growled as he jumped off the bed. "I'm going to make us some breakfast and you're damn well going to eat it!" Without another word, Beck left the bedroom, pissed. She's pregnant. She can't NOT eat. It could put her life and the baby's life in jeopardy! Beck leaned against the nearest wall in the kitchen.

Was Cat still on her eating disorder?

…

Later that night, Beck was watching over Cat as she slept. Her lamp on her nightstand was on, so he took advantage of that and grabbed his reading glasses he only let Cat see him wear and read a book for his English class. He hated the book and it bored him to death, but it's not like he had anything else better to do. Cat was curled up next to him, with her burning red cheeks on her pale skin and her hair damp from the clammy sweat. Her breathing was harsh and raspy. Beck was just relieved she fell asleep.

He sat up against the headboard of the bed, reading his book, but leaning over to check on her every few minutes. She had awoken a few times to go throw up in the bathroom and to take her medicine, not to mention eat some soup to keep something in her stomach. Beck had yet to question her about the eating disorder. Was it that hard to stop to the point she couldn't even control it?

Beck looked over again and he ran his fingers softly through her sweaty hair. "I'm going to be here for you, Cat. Nothing will ever keep me away again."

* * *

**There. They are back together. Happy? Lol.**

**Random Fact about DA: The perfume I've used all my life (well a few years now) is called Tarea. Smells sooo good :) Every boy I've gone out with says the same thing, so that's another reason why I keep it :) Lol…**


	30. Unconditional Love

**Jeremy Shane, batforever, FaeryGirlsRock, Slytherin Princess 1313, TheDreamer006, CourtsxBatFan, CubeFistMan, fantasy and dreams come true **_(that was kinda creepy…), _**Angel-DemonPrincess12, Jadiee, MariaLuvsYew, sshaw101, CatHeartsU, iCraveBat, icarlyfanatic101, LittleMissVictorious, Robin Is My Boy, Fallspring99, Princesscupcake18, and Glittergirl123: **Thanks for the reviews :) I had a few hours freedom to update today, since it's graduation day for Izzy (junior high), my 18 year old brother (high school), and my 12 year old brother (elementary) which makes me feel very old…phooey. Oh well, I still have my almost 7 month old son :)

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Thirty**

**Unconditional Love**

Beck walked out of the master bathroom to the empty room, seeing Cat wasn't present. When he heard singing in the kitchen, he figured she was making breakfast, as she said she would. He dressed in some of the clothes he had brought over from the night before, since he wanted to spend the night with Cat, and made sure he looked decent before leaving the room. He walked into the kitchen, smelling Cat's wonderful cooking he rarely was able to smell.

Cat looked up and smiled.

He admired her pink sundress she had on, since spring had arrived so it wasn't raining or cold anymore, and grey and pink TOMs on her feet. Her red hair was up in a slick back ponytail and she had no trace of makeup, which made her skin just glow within the morning sunlight coming through the open curtained windows within the kitchen. He saw she was making French Toast, with scrambled eggs, and bacon. He smiled. He was excited to marry this woman.

"I made you some coffee." Cat said in her soft voice, motioning to the counter in the corner with a high-tech coffee maker. "My father bought it for when he would come and visit, whenever that will be." She told him as he took a mug out of one of the cabinets. "I hope you're okay with breakfast. I'm extra hungry today." She giggled, putting on dainty hand on her growing, but still tiny stomach. "Maybe the baby will be a boy, since boys eat a lot."

Beck walked over to her and kissed her lips. "You're so perfect." He whispered to her.

Cat pecked his lips back before turning back to the food so she didn't burn it. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and watched her work and took in her scent of her perfume. Tarea from Rue21, which is what she's been using since she was a young teenager. For her birthday every year, they'd always get her Rue21 gift cards since she either bought her perfume or clothes from there. It was her favorite store, next to Juicy Couture.

When she turned the burners off, he shook himself out of his daydream. "Do you want me to set the table?"

"Already done." She said cutely.

He looked over to the kitchen table and saw two place settings. "Cat, you're perfect times 2."

"You're so silly." She told him as she put the food on large plates and Beck took them to the middle of the table. She poured him coffee into his mug and then poured some orange juice into a glass. "So…I have a question." She said as they started eating.

Beck swallowed a bite and raised an eyebrow. "Ask away."

"Are we just boyfriend/girlfriend?" Cat asked after taking a sip from her glass of orange juice. "Or are we engaged?"

Beck chuckled. "I'm not sure. I guess we have to discuss that, huh?"

"It feels weird." Cat said, playing with her food a little. "I mean…" She trailed off.

Now Beck was getting nervous again and lost his smile. "Cat, I know this is the hard part. It's going to be awkward for the next few days…or weeks. I hope not months. What I did to you ruined quite a bit for our relationship, but together we are going to rebuild that trust and respect. A lot has changed between us, but that won't stop our love. Love overcomes anything and everything." He held his hand out from across the table and Cat reached over, holding it. "And we are in a deep love. We've come so far and crossed so many bridges together. We can do this."

Cat sighed and smiled. "Okay."

Beck was right. It was going to be uncomfortable, considering the fact they had hated each other guts for a few weeks now, but they were going to get through it like they always have. After eating, Cat put the dishes in the sink and Beck turned her around after a minute. She turned back to him and gave him a questioning look before he went down on one knee. She smiled sweetly. "Will you marry me?" He asked, having the engagement ring between his fingers.

Cat nodded. "Yes." He put the ring on her finger before standing back up. She leaned into his arms, taking in his cologne. "I missed you so much." She said softly, holding him tighter around the waist.

Beck rubbed her back and kissed her head. "I missed you too. I'm never letting you go again. I refuse to go one day without you." He sighed, resting his chin gently on her head. "I love you."

…

Beck and Cat walked into their first class and the first thing they saw a blur of long brown hair rushing at Cat. The redhead made a squeak when Tori wrapped her arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly. Cat tired to hug back, but felt herself losing air. "Tori…Tori…Tori, I can't breathe!" Cat squealed and Tori suddenly released her, letting Cat breathe again. "Whew."

Tori jumped up and down. "Oh, Cat, let me see it!" The Latina grabbed Cat's left hand and examined the ring. "It's so cute!"

"I love it." Cat smiled. "This time, it's never coming off."

"No, it is not." Beck chuckled.

Tori put a hand to Cat's growing stomach. "Aw, Cat, you're glowing! And the baby bump is so tiny!"

"Vega, shut up!" Jade snarled from her place in the middle row next to Robbie. Andre was a few chairs down and Tori's stuff was next to Andre. "Jeez, we get it. You're happy for Cat and Oliver. Now give it a damn rest!"

Tori put her hands on her hips, glaring to the Goth. "Can't you just let me have my moment for once?"

"No!" Jade snapped.

Cat walked into the row and Beck followed her. She gave Andre a big hug first before sitting next to Jade. Beck and Andre began talking, while Cat smiled to Robbie. "Hi, Robbie!"

"Hey, Cat!" Robbie greeted with a big grin. "You look so beautiful today!"

Cat blushed. "Thank you."

"I mean, seriously, you're a twin to an angel in heaven!"

"Okay, puppet-man, we get it." Jade growled and then looked to Cat with a scowl. "How could you take that cheater back after everything's he's put you through? Cat, he took you to hell and back over the past few weeks and yet you take his sorry ass back? What the hell?"

Beck leaned over Cat to glare to Jade. "I can hear you, you know that right?"

"I'm well aware, asshole." Jade sneered.

"Jade, I understand you're worried about me and the baby, but it's not just about Beck." Cat tried to calm her down. "I've been so upset and depressed…I need Beck. He's like my lifeline. I can't live without him. I wanted so hard to forget him to the point I almost signed papers for him to have absolutely no rights to what happens in our child's life. But I realize that it can't happen that way. It just won't work that easy. There's love, and then there's unconditional love. We have unconditional love. We'll never be able to break that either. We're stuck like glue."

Beck suddenly wrapped his arms around Cat and she did the same, hugging him tightly. He let out a breath of relief and happiness. He officially was never going to lose her. He looked over Cat's shoulder, seeing Jade's upset face. "Jade, I swear I'm never hurting her again." He told her, still keeping a tight hold around his one and only love. "I know I've put her through so much trauma, but that was the last one. It took this whole ordeal to make us realize that nothing can break us apart. The world can try, but we have unconditional love. Yes, we're stuck like glue."

Jade leaned over. "You hurt her, cheat on her, insult her, or leave her…ever again…I'm not kidding this time when I say this: you're eff-ing dead. I'll gladly go to jail for murdering you. Do you understand me?" She said in her icy cold tone.

Beck nodded. He showed no fear or nervousness. "I understand."

…

"_**I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn  
And now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me!"**_

Cat watched from the side of the room, walking around, as her large class of dancers danced to their routine. "Feet up, feet up, Alice!" She yelled out to one of the girls, who nodded. "Riley, bend your legs!"

_**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it**_

"Sharper, girls, sharper!" Cat said, walking around the front to watch the girls dance. She couldn't believe they already had so much down, and they actually remembered it. The stress level was going lower for Cat, which was helping her already troublesome pregnancy. "Good!" Once that chorus was done, Cat pressed stop. The girls were out of breath and sweaty, but smiling. "Now how's that feel? Good so far?" She asked them.

"Yeah!" They all screamed, a bit on the hyper side.

Cat giggled. "I'm glad! Okay, girls, keep practicing! You're doing great! Class dismissed!" The girls grabbed their bags and water bottles, rushing out the door. Before Cat could grabs hers, Beck walked in with a grin. Cat smiled. "So how do you think they're doing?" Cat asked him with hope. "I think I see their teamwork growing stronger and they look like they're gaining a bit more self-confidence."

"That's probably because they have an amazing teacher they model after." Beck told her as he grabbed her dance bag from her and kissed her cheek. "They are looking great. They'll win that recital."

"I hope so, but I really just want them to have fun up there on that stage." Cat told him. "Kind of like I do."

Beck chuckled. "Come on, girl, let's get you home."

"Ooh, can we stop by Taco Bell?" She asked suddenly once he opened the passenger door for her.

Beck raised an eyebrow. "Sure, but why?"

"I'm craving a cheese rollup." Cat smiled cutely and pecked his lips before getting in the car.

Beck shook his head with a grin as he went over to the driver's side, but he was going to take her to Taco Bell, get her what she wanted, and make sure she had everything she needed. He needed her healthy and happy. Why?

She was pregnant with his child.

She was his fiancée.

And he loved her more than anything else in the world.

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: My celebrity crush is sooo Owen Wilson…ohhhh, if I could marry him, I'd dump Jayson in a second. (Sorry, baby, but it happens). Anybody else have a celeb crush?**


	31. Is Something Wrong?

**Happyendings101, Robin Is My Boy, Amorette Asher, Starlightgirl86, CubeFistMan, CourtsxBatFan, Jadiee, Fantasy and dreams come true **_(Aw, your profile pic is cute), _**FaeryGirlsRock, asdfghkl, PrincessCupcake18, batforever, Xx-Walking-dead-gal-xX, iCraveBat **_(Aww, your profile pic is cute)_**, sshaw101, Fallspring99, BooTheUnicorn, CPrizzle, CatHeartsU, MariaLuvsYew, AODiva1978, Glittergirl123, KendraincupcakesG, and icarlyfanatic101: **Thanks for the reviews :) I wish I could've updated yesterday, but we were busy all day! I was able to get my hair done yesterday morning, then we went to the water parks (as a family) all day- no, seriously, all day. 12pm-8pm. I cannot believe the boys lasted that long! I went down a few with Nathaniel. He was so scared! Me too actually…so anywhoo, we went to Red Robin after that! We taught Nathaniel something so random and cute! I would sing "Red Robin!" and he mumbles "Yum!" IT'S SO ADORABLE! Okay, sorry, enough about my life. Review!

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Is Something Wrong?**

Beck rang the doorbell to Cat's cozy little home around 8 the next morning, since her first class started at 8:30 and his started at 8:45. He had his hands in his khaki shorts pockets and a big grin on his face. He just hadn't been able to stop smiling. How could he? His fiancée was pregnant with his child and loved him so much. Who wouldn't smile at that? He kept giving thanks to God that Cat forgave him. He still couldn't believe it was only a couple days ago that Cat took his sorry butt back after all he had done to her.

When the door opened, Cat appeared on the phone. She motioned for him to come in and put her hand over the phone. "I'll be just a second, baby." She said, kissing his lips and walking back towards the kitchen. Beck took a seat on the couch, sighing at his aching bones. It was beginning to take runs in the morning with Andre, just for the heck of it, and he didn't realize how out of shape he was until they started doing that every morning. And he was definitely out of shape. "Yes, I'm 6 weeks along." He heard Cat say into the phone with her soft, but professional voice.

His eyebrows raised. Who was she talking to?

"Well, my mom said I should contact you, Dr. Richards, because sometimes blood spotting is the beginning signs of miscarriage." Cat told the woman over the phone.

Beck's heart dropped. What did she just say? Miscarriage? No. No, that couldn't happen. It couldn't possibly happen to him and his angelic fiancée. They deserve this child. Cat deserves this baby more than anyone.

Cat listened intently over the phone. "Yes, 3:30 sounds perfect. I'll be there. Thank you, Dr. Richards." And she hung up and turned to Beck, who was in shock and pale. Cat sighed and walked over to him, sitting down next to him and put a hand on his leg. "Beck?" She didn't get a response from him as she wanted to cry. "I didn't want you to hear that, I'm sorry. Please don't be afraid of what's going to happen. The doctor said that sometimes these things happen. It may not be a miscarriage, so let's not panic. We'll be alright."

Beck slowly took her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it softly. "Okay."

Cat gave him a sad smile and helped him to his feet. "Let's get going. We'll be late."

Beck nodded, but he felt numb.

What if this was really happening?

What if Cat was going to have a miscarriage?

…

As class was dismissed, Beck stood up, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and was about to leave when his professor called out. "Mr. Oliver." The man's deep voice announced, pointing to Beck and motioning for him to come towards his desk. Beck cautiously, yet dully walked down the steps of the large classroom, mostly full of desks, and went straight up to his professor. "Mr. Oliver, you seemed to be in a daze all throughout my lecture." The professor eyed the emotionless college student. "Are you alright?"

Beck nodded.

"I know your fiancée is pregnant." The professor didn't give up. "How are things?"

Beck sighed. "It's…been okay, but…my fiancée was on the phone today with her doctor. She…she said that she's been showing…signs of a…miscarriage."

"Oh." The professor looked taken aback. "I see."

"I love my fiancée with everything in me, Professor Yu." Beck looked up at him. "But this would just tear her apart…and me too. I really want to be a father. I'm ready for this, so I don't want this taken away from me." Professor Yu motioned to Beck to continue. "My fiancée and I broke up for a while because I cheated on her, as you probably know from the magazines and TV. But we just made up a few days ago and we've been okay, but…I'm scared that this will break us apart again. I can't lose her, sir. I don't deserve her, or the chance to have a baby with her, or even marry her, but I want it so bad."

"You're a good guy, Beck Oliver." The oriental man spoke finally. "You've made a few mistakes, yes, but I can tell that you are one of those men, who will always take responsibilities for his actions. No matter what, you'll stand by your fiancée, as far as I can see. You will make a good father. If your fiancée has a miscarriage, my condolences, but you have to make sure you stick with Miss Valentine. If you love her as much as you swear you do, you have to be there for her. But let's hope it isn't signs of a miscarriage. You deserve a chance to make up for your mistakes by proving yourself worthy to being a father and husband."

Beck let out a tear, which left his eye and slowly ran down his cheek. He didn't bother to wipe his away. "I just want things to be okay for once."

"In due time, Beck." The professor pat Beck's shoulder. "Things will work out for the best. I don't know if you're a spiritual man, but God has a plan for everything that happens in our lives."

"I am a spiritual guy, trust me." Beck chuckled. "God's the one who saved my fiancée when she was kidnapped an hour after I prayed."

"Then you must believe that things will unravel until you understand why everything is happening." The professor smiled. "Believe."

…

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP?_

_Beck Oliver: Just had an emotional one-on-one talk with my professor. It helped me through quite a bit :) By the way, I just had to keep repeating this: I love my fiancée. Mood: In Love_

_Cat Valentine: Aw, my fellow classmates and professor in my first class today gave me a large bouquet of flowers for a congratulations gift! So sweet! Mood: Pregnant :)_

_Jade West: Woke up late and now I'm going to miss my first class. Shit. Mood: Pissed_

_Tori Vega: Don't have class until 2 because my first class was cancelled :) YEAH! Mood: Lazy_

_Andre Harris: Random Question: If a chicken had lips, could it whistle? My professor asked that question. I told him he had too much time on his hands. Mood: Weird_

_Robbie Shapiro: Had a nice date with this really pretty girl last night…until she slapped me for trying to kiss her. Was I being too forward? Hmm… Mood: Confused_

…

"Cat, I want to go to the doctors with you!" Beck snapped as the gang was having a late lunch outside the cafeteria at one of the patio tables.

Cat rolled her eyes, eating her salad. "No. You have to go to work. Your job isn't exactly one of those jobs where you can call in sick, you know? This is a movie role. You are on a schedule. AND if you don't keep working, we aren't going to have enough money to support the baby, so I insist you get a grip on yourself, go to work, and let Andre take me today." Cat told her fiancée sternly, as he rolled his eyes. "Roll your eyes at me again, and this fork is going in your eyeball."

Beck blinked. "Graphic."

Andre had a mouthful of hamburger when he looked to Beck. "Don't worry about a thing, Beck! I'll take care of her!"

"This is coming from the guy that still taunts me to this day about seeing my girlfriend naked and telling everyone that she's was sexy." Beck glared daggers to his best friend. "I don't trust you."

"Well, Andre, I trust you, don't worry." Cat pat her "big brother's" shoulder, who grinned to Beck.

"So Jade, how much trouble do you think you'll get for missing your first class?" Tori asked, picking at her macaroni and cheese.

Jade swallowed a bite of her salad and groaned. "I'm in deep shit. There was a pop quiz, as my partner in that class text me, so I'm eff-ing screwed."

"Go to his office and ask if you can re-take it." Robbie told her, sipping on his milkshake.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jade yelled, making Robbie cower.

"Hey, Robbie, can I have a sip of your milkshake?" Cat asked sweetly.

Robbie raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Cat glared. "I just want a sip!"

"Okay!" Robbie handed it over to her from across the table, scared if she'd kill him or not.

After Cat handed him back the drink, Jade chuckled. "Cat, I think the hormones are acting up."

Cat gasped. "How could you say that? I feel perfectly fine!"

Beck cautiously put a hand on her shoulder. "Babe, you can stop yelling now."

"I'm not yelling!" Cat screeched, startling him. "Why is everyone so mean to me?" And with that, she grabbed her bag and stomped off.

Beck looked around the table. "Was that just a sneak peek of what we'll be going through the next 8 months?"

Jade slapped her forehead with her hand. "We're not going to live through this."

Andre raised an eyebrow. "Oh, come on, guys, she wasn't that bad-"

"ANDRE, LETS GO!" Cat screamed from a little bit away.

Andre jumped to his feet, taking his hamburger with him and grabbed his bag. "See ya!" And rushed off.

Jade scoffed. "Not that bad, huh?"

…

As Andre was sitting out in the waiting room, flirting with one of the pregnant women out there, who didn't seem interested at all, Cat was sitting alone in the doctor's examination room. They already checked her out and now she was waiting a few more minutes for the results of what's going on. She prayed with all her heart and soul that it wasn't a miscarriage. She'd be absolutely devastated. Not to mention, feel guilty that Beck would miss a chance to become a father, which he was so excited for.

It's ruin their entire relationship, which was something she couldn't handle again. She just made up with him, so she didn't think they could handle another trauma like this. He was her everything and her whole world, exactly the way Beck felt for her. There were two in the relationship, and Cat had just as much responsibility to him as he did. Her job was to keep this baby safe within her and if she had a miscarriage, she must've done something wrong…right?

Everything was so overwhelming. She just wanted to know if her son or daughter was going to make it or not.

When the door opened, Cat's head shot up and saw the woman named Dr. Richards come in and sit across from her with a smile. "Hello, Miss Valentine."

"Hi." Cat greeted shyly.

"So I have good news." Dr. Richards smiled. "The baby is perfectly fine…but it's you who we need to be concerned about."

Cat went pale. "Me?"

"Yes. Your history of your drastic eating disorder greatly worries me." Dr. Richards said, looking within Cat's records. "Your insides are greatly damaged from past starvations for long periods of times and continuous forcing yourself to throw up, which burnt your throat and tore your stomach quite a bit. This could be very dangerous for your health. As you give childbirth, it could overwhelm your already weakened body." The doctor leaned over a little. "Miss Valentine, it may be best to abort the child."

Cat shook her head, remaining calm. "We're not aborting my baby."

"You're taking a very big risk here."

"I know, but…" Cat let her tears fall. "We have to try."

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: My youngest brother is deaf. So everyone in my family knows sign-language. He can mumble things, but its so difficult to understand. But he can't hear anything.**


	32. Another Bridge To Cross

**I'm about to upload every chapter left and be done with FanFic forever. I screwed up and found out I upset a faithful reviewer/great writer on here. In all honesty, Jayson my fiancée abuses me, guys. So every time I have a moody episode, I'm sorry. I get overwhelmed, okay? I'm so sorry! I know nothing I can say can make anything better because I (excuse my language) fuck up everything all the time! I seriously never do anything right! I'm done! I'm just done! With this site and WITH LIFE! I leave you with these last chapters and then I'm done…I'm sorry for bothering anyone and hurting people's feelings. I'm a fucked up screw up and always will be.**

**-D-A-**

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Another Bridge To Cross**

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP?_

_Cat Valentine: Received good, yet bad news from the doctor…phooey. Mood: Still Pregnant :)_

_Jade West: Cat, what do you mean bad news? That's it. I'm coming over! Mood: Worried_

_Tori Vega: I'm coming too, Cat! Don't worry! I'll be there soon! Mood: Worried-er!_

_Andre Harris: Worried sick about my Lil' Red…let's hope everything turns out okay. Mood: Worried Sick!_

_Robbie Shapiro: WHAT? Cat, are you alright? WHAT'S WRONG? I'M HEADING OVER TOO! HANG ON! Mood: WORRIED TIMES 50!_

_Beck Oliver: Um, WTF did I miss? I'm on my way too, Cat. Mood: Uh, WTF?_

_Cat Valentine: Uh…okay. I guess I'll have Andre take me to the store so we can have a barbecue if everyone's coming over… Mood: Pregnant :)_

…

Andre watched as Cat took forever picking out meat in the frozen meats section and sighed. "I'm bored."

"You could've just dropped me off and I would've taken a cab back." Cat sounded as if she repeated herself a million times already.

"I told you that I would rather have my balls cut off than leave you here at the store alone." Andre replied, also sounding like he said that a few times before.

Cat sharply turned to him. "That can be arranged."

"Please, don't." Andre watched her put two pounds of meat in the cart and he followed her to the vegetable tables. "So how are you going to break the news to Beck and the others?"

"Hell if I know." Cat sighed, putting a hand subconsciously on her teeny tiny baby bump. "Beck's going to be absolutely devastated though. I'm a bit worried to tell him."

"He just wants you healthy, Lil' Red."

"That's the thing." Cat looked to him. "That's all he wants, but the doctor just told me that there's a high possibility that giving birth to the baby could cause heart failure for me. The baby will be perfectly fine, which I know Beck will be relieved about, but the last thing he wants is to lose me." She sighed, grabbing a plastic bag and picking out a few tomatoes. "I don't know what's going to happen now."

"Just do what the doctor said. Try to stay off your feet as much as possible." Andre told her.

"Easier said than done." Cat replied, moving on to the watermelons. "I'm a dance teacher, who has to add one more class in the week because the recital is only 2 months away. AND my dance teacher wants me to step it up a notch for my recital dance, so I have to add an extra hour to my lesson. So now on Wednesdays, I have to be there at 6:30, not 7:30." Cat let out a breath. "Oh, I'm already stressing out."

"Okay, well, other than those things, try to stay off your feet." Andre tried to compromise.

"We'll see."

…

As Andre and Cat pulled up to her home and parked in the driveway, the others were already there, talking outside the front door until they rushed up to the car. Beck walked over to the passenger door and helped Cat out and kissed her lips. "Cat, what happened?" He asked, with a hint of concern in his voice. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist as he shut the car door and walked her up to the front door. The others followed with the grocery bags of food.

Cat took out her house key. "I'll tell you guys after dinner." She said firmly as she opened the door and walked quickly over to the alarm system, turning it off with the code.

"Dang, Cat, you're house is beautiful!" Tori exclaimed as she followed the others to the kitchen.

"You haven't seen it yet?" Cat put her purse and keys on the table in the living room. "Oh, oops. I guess we should've had a get-together sooner."

"You've only been here two weeks." Jade told her as they put away the food for her. "But damn, I wish we had appliances like this at my apartment. These are freaking expensive." She said, admiring the see-through cabinets, dishwasher, and fridge. "Why can't my parents be like yours?"

"My parents are the best ever." Cat smiled. "Okay, please tell me one of you knows how to barbecue."

Beck chuckled. "I do, don't worry."

"Yay!" Cat cheered, kissing his lips. "It's all happy!"

"I hate happy." Jade mumbled.

"We know that, Queen of Doom." Tori scowled as Jade grabbed a knife. "AH!"

Cat reached over and snatched the knife away. "Not in my house!" She suddenly giggled. "That has a nice ring to it."

Everyone rolled their eyes and went their own way. Beck went to start up the barbecue, while Tori and Jade worked to get the meat ready. Cat started washing the veggies down so they were clean to cut up and eat. Andre went over to her, as Robbie went out with Beck to see if he needed help. "Cat, you really should rest and stay off your feet." He told her sternly. "I'm just looking out for you." He defended himself when Cat gave him a glare. "Don't kill me."

"I'll rest later." Cat told him as she continued doing her work.

Andre sighed deeply. "Here, let me help."

…

After eating dinner out on Cat's back patio and relaxing, catching up on things, and filling their stomachs up, Cat knew it was just about that time to talk about what's going to be happening. She was so worried about their reactions. Andre wasn't even taking it well, so how would the others? Beck was going to be heartbroken and in quite a panic, which she was completely sure of. He was so protective of her, but he'll be saddened to realize that this is the one time he can't save her from this.

It'll crush him.

"Well, as you guys know, I went to the doctors today." Cat started after everyone settled down. She let a shaky breath and her palms were sweaty with nervousness. She was just about ready to cry. She looked across the table and saw Andre giving her an encouraging, yet sympathetic look. Beck softly began rubbing her back, waiting for the news of what would be happening to his fiancée. Tori was sitting on the other side of her, holding Cat's hand suddenly, with fear in her eyes. Jade sat beside Andre, shockingly, and stared at her best friend with intensity. Robbie was on the other side of Jade, looking worried as well. "Let me start by saying, the baby is fine and healthy, and he or she will be alright."

Everyone let out a breath.

Beck froze. "Wait…so if the baby is alright…Cat, what's the bad news?"

Cat looked at him, tears brimming her eyes. "It's me that's in trouble."

Beck's eyes squeezed shut, his lip trembling. "No…"

"What's wrong with you?" Jade asked, with true concern. They weren't used to hearing that from the usually heartless Goth.

"Well…even though I had only starved myself and forced myself to puke for a year and a half, it's already taken a toll on my insides. Long story short…giving birth could overwhelm my heart and…" She sighed. "It can cause heart failure for me. The baby will be perfectly fine, as far as we know, but I may not be okay." When she saw everyone speechless, and Tori began crying silently, Cat decided to continue. "They kept trying and trying to convince me to abort the baby, but I strictly told them no. I'm going to try and get through this. I'm going to be strong."

Beck suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and rested his chin on the top of her head, trying not to try. The rest of the gang were still in shock, unable to comprehend the reality that their little redhead friend they cherished so much may not be there with them after giving birth to her first baby, which scared them greatly. They were her protectors, just like Beck was, so it hurt to know that they couldn't do anything to keep Cat sheltered from this.

"We're going to be here for you, Cat." Tori finally spoke, wiping her tears away. "We're not going to abandon you or Beck right now or anytime soon."

"Is there anything you can do?" Robbie asked.

Cat nodded. "They said it'll help if I try to stay off my feet as much as possible. They totally didn't want me to continue my dance classes and my lessons, but I've already pushed myself this far, so I can't stop now. I have to eat healthy, which they gave me a packet of what to eat and what not to eat, along with maybe some exercises I could try out, if I feel up to it." She grinned to Beck. "Sorry, honey, but they said no sexual intercourse."

Beck attempted to chuckle, but it didn't come out very well. "Damn it all." He said in a raspy voice.

Cat rubbed his leg to comfort him, knowing he was dying inside. "It's going to be alright." She looked to the rest of the table. "With you guys by my side, supporting me and giving me the courage to face this, I can fight this. I'll make sure my body will be up to this and…if I don't make it, that's okay. It's God's Will. God has a plan here. Just like He does for the rest of our trouble that each and every one of us goes through, He has something up His sleeve."

"That Dude upstairs needs to stop messing with our lives though, because sometimes it pisses me off." Jade muttered, making everyone laugh half-heartedly.

Beck kissed the side of Cat's head and held her close, with both arms wrapped around her. He was the main one of the group that wasn't handling this well, obviously. Cat was his sweet, precious angel, as he continuously named her as. He just was able to get her back after being separated and hated by her for weeks, and now he has to face the harsh truth that there was a chance he may lose her to giving birth to his child. Yup. The world might as well put a gun to his head and pull the trigger because he felt like jumping off the nearest bridge.

As everyone was cleaning up, Cat came up from behind Beck as he was wiping down the barbecue. "Hey." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his torso, leaning her head on his back.

Beck gulped, trying not to breakdown. "Hey, babygirl." He whispered.

"I love you." Her small voice made it to his ears.

He smiled softly. "I love you too."

"We can get through this, okay?" Cat said as he rubbed his thumbs over her hands that were holding him close to her. "Together, we can get through anything." He nodded numbly. "Remember what you said?" Cat asked. "We've crossed so many bridges together, so we can cross this one too. We're in deep love and have unconditional love. There's nothing that can stop us from facing the world hand-in-hand."

"You're right." Beck rubbed his lips together. "I can't lose you, Cat."

Cat smiled. "We just have to pray, okay?"

"Okay." He sighed deeply. "I'm praying. I'm praying."


	33. Earthquake!

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Earthquake!**

2 weeks passed by smoothly, surprisingly, since everyone was used to something odd or tragic happening. They weren't complaining though. Beck was over at Cat's more than usual, just making sure she has everything she needs and keeping her rested enough. He did have an argument with her a couple days ago about her dancing and how much she was doing to stress out her body, but soon left it alone. The last thing he wanted to do was fight with her.

He couldn't make her angry with him again.

Cat was feeling perfectly fine. The blood spotting had stopped, so she wasn't worried anymore. Sure, she still had the icky morning sickness and drastic mood swings, along with random food cravings and exhaustion, but otherwise, she was healthy and alright. Her baby bump was quite adorable already. She purposely wore tight shirts so people could easily notice her growing stomach. Her jeans and shorts were getting a bit snug, but she was perfectly fine with it. She didn't feel fat and didn't feel the need to throw up (purposely) or starve herself.

She was happy and too cute.

Today, she was sporting a tight fit pink collared t-shirt that was a v-neck, dark blue flare jeans, pink TOMs, and her long red hair was straight and down, flowing over her shoulders. She showed no signs of makeup and had her little stud earrings in her ears. She wasn't feeling tired today, but throwing up does take some energy out of a small girl like her. She was still planning on going to her class, excited to see everyone.

Beck was picking her up, of course.

After she ate her oatmeal and went pee for the 3rd time that morning, she heard the front door unlock and open. She had given Beck a spare key to her house, just in case anything was to go wrong or if she was napping and he came over. She had been napping quite a bit, so it helped a lot for him. He kept a close eye on her and was extra-protective, if that was even possible. He didn't want her doing too much at all.

Cat came out of her bedroom with a sweet as sugar smile. "Hey, sexy." She gave Beck a flirtatious wink as he wrapped his arms around her.

He grinned after kissing her lips. "Well, what's gotten into you this morning?"

Cat shrugged, wrapping her slim arms around his neck. "I just love you…and I feel pretty today."

Beck chuckled. "I agree completely with you there. So are you ready for school?" Cat nodded as she grabbed her book bag and left with Beck, and he locked the door behind her. He helped her into the car behind getting in himself and starting it up. "So how'd you sleep last night after I left?" He asked casually to make some conversation, even though the school was only a few blocks away from her, so it wasn't that long of a drive.

Cat hummed. "It was wonderful, since I was so exhausted. I had to get up and go pee a few times though."

"That was one of the symptoms we looked up last week." Beck reminded her as he searched for a parking spot.

"It does suck though because I can be in the middle of class and suddenly I have that song "Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go right now" replaying over and over in my head as I rush to the nearest bathroom." Beck burst out laughing and Cat smacked his arm. "That's not funny! Unlike you and the others, I happen to like listening to the lectures my professors give us! You try being pregnant and having a tiny child the size of a kidney-bean laying right on your bladder!"

"Really?" Beck stopped laughing. "Whoa, he's that small?"

"Yes, he OR she is." Cat smiled. "Why are you so set on it being a boy?" She asked as Beck parked the car.

Beck shrugged. "I just have a feeling."

Cat giggled as he jumped out of the car, rushing over with his bag over his shoulder to open the door for her. She took off her seatbelt and let him help her out. "A feeling, huh?" She teased as he wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her close to him as they walked to their first class. "I bet you anything it's going to be a girl and your feeling will backfire."

"Oh, you think so, do you?" Beck grinned. "As much as I would love having a little girl, I'm so sure that our child is going to be a boy and he's going to be my little man. I keep having dreams about our child and for some reason, it's always a boy. He always looks just like me, but with your beautiful, big brown eyes." Beck rambled on, surprising Cat at how much he thought about the baby. She knew he wanted to be a father more than anything in the world, but this was shocking her. "I just can't wait until he gets here."

Cat looked up at him as he opened the door for her to the building. "You're just set on a boy, aren't you?"

Beck nodded. "Yup. I am. I'm 99 percent sure it's going to be a boy."

Cat smiled as he again opened the door, but this time to their class. "I love you."

He pecked her lips before they walked in. "I love you." He led her over to their favorite row, where their friends were already there. "Hey, guys."

"Hi, everyone!" Cat greeted sweetly.

"What's up, Lil' Red?"

"Hey, Cat!"

"Hello, gorgeous!"

"Yeah, hi."

Cat giggled as she took her seat next to Jade, who was once again cutting up something with her scissors. "Jade, you need to smile more."

"Cat, I've been frowning since the day I was born, so my lips don't even know how to go upwards. There's no point in trying." She stayed concentrated on her artwork. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good." Cat told her, taking out her book and homework. "Morning sickness and constant peeing, as usual, but otherwise, I'm feeling fantastic."

"You better stay that way." Jade threatened. "My nephew or niece is very important to me already. I want to spoil the kid."

Cat rolled her eyes and took out her phone, since they still had a minute before class would begin.

…

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP:_

_Cat Valentine: I'm just in LOVE with my baby bump! It's so tiny, yet so adorable! Eep! Mood: Pregnant :)_

_Beck Oliver: Every day I wake up and smile, knowing that I'll be seeing my pride and joy of my life, who would be Caterina Valentine…someday going to be Caterina Oliver. Mood: Perfect_

_Jade West: Is going to gag at all this happiness so early in the damn morning. Mood: Grumpy_

_Tori Vega: Thinks Jade West is too much of a kill-joy, when we should be celebrating that we're going to be aunties! I can't wait till the baby gets here! Mood: Smiley :)_

_Andre Harris: I already saw this shirt that said "My Uncle Is Awesome" and I bought it because I'm going to be the best uncle EVER! Mood: Awesome_

_Robbie Shapiro: Thinks Cat looks absolutely stunning today…mmhmm. ;) Mood: Not sure yet_

…

Beck growled as he looked up at his phone, also being on TheSlap. "Rob, I'm going to kick your butt one of these days."

Robbie smirked. "What? I can't compliment your fiancée? I think she makes looking pregnant work."

Cat giggled. "Thank you."

Beck rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Cat leaned her head on his arm. "Beck, you know I'm in love with you and only you."

Beck sighed and kissed her head, loosening up. "I know, I know."

…

Beck was in his class, listening to Professor Yu give his lecture. He thought the professor was a pretty cool guy, don't get him wrong, but listening to him teach was like chewing on a cactus. As the professor continued on about the psychological disorders, since this was his psychology class, Beck went into his own little world. He smiled at the thought of the future. Sure, he was terrified about Cat giving birth to their child, but he just had a strong feeling that everything was going to be alright.

It just had to be.

He wanted the perfect lifestyle with her. First they were going to enjoy their bundle of joy when HE arrives, get used to having the baby around, then Cat wants to start planning the wedding then, and then they'll get married, which he was excited for. Usually it's the other way around, where the boy and girl gets married and THEN has the baby, but Beck wouldn't want it any different now that everything is falling into place.

Suddenly, Beck snapped out of his daydream when he felt the earth beginning to shake. "What the-"

"Earthquake!" A random student yelled out.

Beck's heart dropped. Cat!

"Everyone under the desks! Cover your heads!" Professor Yu yelled out as he went under his desk.

Beck wanted to leave and rush to Cat's side, keep her safe, but he knew that'd be stupid in the middle of an earthquake. He just hoped she was alright. He did what he was told and duck for cover. It seemed to go on forever. He prayed silently. He wanted Cat to be alright, along with Andre, Robbie, Tori, and even Jade. He didn't want any of them hurt. Also…his parents, Cat's parents…it was beginning to get overwhelming. Any one of them could be seriously hurt.

Once the shaking stopped, everyone cautiously stood back up.

Professor Yu cleared his throat. "Class dismissed!"

There was still 50 more minutes of class left, but Beck was glad. He grabbed his bag and rushed out the door behind anyone else could comprehend what just happened. He jumped over debre and more things on the floors and carefully went down the broken stairwell until he made it outside. The sidewalks were cracked, some windows were shattered in the buildings around him, and one fo the statues was on the ground, but Beck paid no heed. He needed to find Cat.

As everyone was leaving the buildings, Beck tried to rush into Cat's, until he felt someone grab his sleeve. He turned around and saw Cat's happy face. "Beck, you're okay!" She jumped into his arms. "I'm so relieved! I was so worried that you were hurt!" Beck just held her close to him, running his fingers through her soft hair, but he saw some dust on it. He didn't care though. She was safe and unharmed. He saw no bruises or cuts on her flawless body. "Honey, are you alright?" She asked in concern when he didn't immediately talk to her.

Beck nodded, smiling down at her. "I'm perfect. You know why?"

Cat blinked. "Why?"

He put his hands on either side of her head and kissed her lips softly. "You're perfectly fine, that's why."


	34. How Many Idiots Does It Take?

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**How Many Idiots Does It Take?**

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP:_

_Cat Valentine: Ooh, wasn't the earthquake fun? Weeee! Let's do it again! Mood: Pregnant and Hyper :)_

_Beck Oliver: Oh, sweet angel, let's just pray there's not an aftershock. Mood: Cautious_

_Tori Vega: CAT! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? Everybody meet at Cat's PRONTO! Mood: Worried_

_Cat Valentine: Yay! Friendship time at my house! And Tori, I'm fine. Don't worry! Mood: Pregnant :)_

_Jade West: You better be alright, Cat. Or else someone would die. The earthquake was NOT fun, you ditz! Mood: Annoyed_

_Andre Harris: I don't agree with my Lil' Red…the earthquake was NOT fun. It was terrifying. Mood: Shaken Up_

_Robbie Shapiro: Fell on my butt during the earthquake…ow. Going to Cat's now! Mood: IN PAIN!_

…

"But Beck, all of our friends are coming over." Cat said after yawning cutely. Beck led her to her bed after helping her into a satin nightgown and brushing the dust out of her hair. "I would be a bad host if I'm sleeping while you guys are here." She mumbled out, already half asleep. Beck smiled gently at her as he tucked her in safely under the covers. "Can I have Mr. Longneck?" She asked timidly. Beck nodded and grabbed the stuffed giraffe from her dresser and put him under her arm. "Thank you."

"Just sleep, my sweet angel." Beck whispered, running his fingers through her hair. "The others and I are going to fix up the house a little. The guys and I are going to fix the fan that fell in the living room. The girls can clean up the glass in the kitchen. All you need to do is rest, since you're so tired." He kissed her head sweetly as her eyes were getting droopy. "That's my girl. Just sleep and dream of our child." Soon her eyes were closed and her breathing evened out. Beck smiled and admired her glowing, innocent face until he heard someone knocking at the door. He kissed her cheek and went to the front door after closing Cat's bedroom door. He opened it and smiled. "Hey, guys."

"Where's Cat?" Jade asked sharply, looking around as she dropped her book bag on the couch.

"I put her to bed for a nap." Beck told her after shutting the door behind them. "She was really tired. The excitement on the earthquake I guess."

"Yeah." Robbie cringed. "This place is a mess!"

"I know." Beck sighed. "You guys want to help me clean up a bit?"

"Yeah." Andre nodded. "I don't want my Lil' Red walking on all this glass and debris. It's dangerous."

"I know." Beck looked around. "So who's taking what?"

"I'll pick up the glass in the kitchen." Tori spoke up.

"I'm going to call a window-repair man and make him get the windows fixed." Jade said, taking out her phone. "I'll vacuum while I'm at it."

"And I guess we guys are going to focus on putting this fan back up." Beck motioned to the ceiling and then the ground that had the shattered appliance on the carpet.

Jade chuckled. "How many idiots does it take to fix a fan?"

Tori grinned. "We're about to find out."

Beck glared. "Haha, you both are so damn hilarious."

"We know, thanks." Jade and Tori went into the kitchen.

Andre and Robbie looked to the fan and to the hole in the ceiling, with wires hanging down. "This is such a bad idea."

Suddenly everything started shaking again.

"Aftershock!" Jade yelled from the kitchen.

"Duck and cover!" Robbie yelled, practically flying under the living room table. As the others did their own thing, Beck rushed off. "Beck, get under something!"

Beck ignored them. He had to get to Cat. He rushed in and saw her on her bed, with a pillow over her head, trembling. He picked her up, attempting to keep his balance, and went to the doorway between the bathroom and the bedroom. Cat gasped. "Mr. Longneck!" She jumped from his arms and reached over for the toy. Beck jumped on her when a large piece of the ceiling almost hit her, and then harshly pulled her back in his arms when she had the stuffed animal. "He's okay!"

Beck gritted his teeth together, attempting not to bite her head off. He covered her head with one hand and protectively held her body closer to him with the other, keeping the other hand on her pregnant stomach. Cat held the toy close to her, digging her face in it. Beck hated how long earthquakes were. They were always quick, but felt like a lifetime. Finally it was slowing down and then finished. Beck gulped. "Well, that one is done."

"Will there be anymore?" Cat asked innocently.

"I'm praying not." Beck sighed. "Let's get you back to bed."

"But I'm not sleepy anymore." Cat said as she strained to keep back a yawn. "Okay, maybe a little."

Beck chuckled as he dusted off the bed and laid her under the covers again. He kissed her head and then kissed one of her hands. "I'm glad I was here this time."

"Me too." Cat giggled. "I'm never sure what to do in an earthquake, since you protected me from that one all those years ago."

"You're supposed to head for cover and make sure nothing hits your head." Beck told her with a grin.

Cat raised an eyebrow. "Oh, NOW you tell me!" They shared a laugh and then Cat yawned again. "I think your son or daughter likes to sleep."

"Well, then, he and I already have something in common." Beck kissed her lips. "I love you, Kitten."

"I love you too, Beck." She drifted off until he heard her breathing even out. He sighed and made sure all dangerous things were off the floor so she never steps on them and then left the room quietly, back to the living room. He saw the gang cleaning up and sighed. "Well…I say we order pizza."

Andre blinked. "Random."

…

Later that night, Beck, Andre, and Robbie headed home after making sure Cat had EVERYTHING and more than she needed. As they reached their place, they saw their apartment building surrounded by policemen, fire trucks, and other people they didn't know. They rushed over, worried about what was happening. They found their apartment manager outside and ran up to him. "Frank!" Beck's voice called out as they reached him.

Frank turned around and sighed deeply. "Hey guys. I'm sorry to tell you this, but the building is apparently too unstable right now."

"WHAT?"

"Yup." Frank looked upset. "I can't believe it. I can't get any of my playstations, Xbox, or wii out until they know it's safe to go back in."

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT…" Beck was in panic. "Are you saying that we can't stay here until they say so, NOR can we get our stuff out?"

"Unfortunately, that's exactly what I'm saying." Frank told him bluntly.

"Oh, shit." Andre groaned.

"Where are we going to stay?" Robbie asked, also worried. "We have absolutely NOTHING! And all the stores are closed, AND it's too late to check in to a motel or hotel!"

"Not to mention, my car keys are up there in our apartment." Andre added in.

Beck said nothing and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and put it to his ear, watching Andre and Robbie's hopeful eyes. "Hey, baby." He said coolly, trying to hide his anger and pissed off emotions. "I'm so sorry to wake you up, but it's a bit of an emergency. No, no, everything's fine. We just can't get in our places because our apartment is apparently too unstable to even walk into, so we don't have any place to stay, live, and eat, nor do we have anything to shower with, extra clothes, or- huh? Yeah, can we?" Beck gave the boys a nod, letting them know Cat said they could stay with her. "Alright. Yeah, I do have extra clothes over there. And…sure…we can use that shampoo and stuff…" He cringed. "We'll be back there soon, babygirl…I love you too." And then he hung up.

"Why can't my girlfriend be an angel like yours?" Robbie sighed out. "Oh, wait, she would be if you hadn't stole her from me!"

Beck rolled his eyes and walked back to his car. "Rob, shut up or I'm leaving you here."

Robbie made an 'o' with his lips. "Shutting up."

"And you don't have a girlfriend." Andre added in as they entered Beck's car.

"Don't bring that up!"

…

Cat opened the front door for the boys as they held up peace offerings. She gasped. "TACO BELL!"

"Just for you, kitten." Beck told her as they went inside, shutting the door behind them and locking it. "As a thanks for letting us crash here until we can go back."

"Yeah, Cat, we really appreciate it." Andre told her, giving her a hug. And then he grinned. "Hey, you're not wearing a bra."

Beck grabbed Andre's dreads and ripped him off Cat. "Touch her again like that, and I'll eff-ing murder you." He growled dangerously.

Cat giggled. "Some girls don't like wearing bras as they sleep."

Robbie walked over to her. "Really now? Well-"

Beck shoved Robbie away. "Holy shit, now I have to deal with keeping YOUR guys' hands off my girlfriend?" He sighed deeply, wrapping an arm around Cat as she had her hands on her pregnant stomach. "God, take me now."

"Yes, please, so then I can have Cat." Robbie grinned.

"Shut up, Shapiro." Beck threatened.

Cat hummed. "Yum, I love burritos." She said as she was eating the bean and cheese burrito, totally innocently oblivious to the boys' bickering over her.

Beck let go of his frustration and sighed. "Come on, babygirl, let's get you back to bed."

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Cat asked him with pleading eyes.

"Of course." He kissed her head.

"Boys, the two guestrooms are down the hall." She pointed in that direction. "You know where the bathroom is."

"Yes, yes, we do." Andre smiled. "Thanks again, Lil' Red."

"You guys are family to me, and Beck is almost my husband." Cat told them in a truthful tone. "I would do anything for you boys."

Robbie smirked. "Anything at all?"

"Okay, goodnight." Beck put an arm over Cat's shoulders, glaring to the boys. Beck changed into a pair of his pajama pants he had brought over for extra clothes, just in case Cat needed/wanted him to spend the night on call. Cat had already gone back to bed in her satin nightgown she had on and was half asleep when Beck softly came in under the covers. Immediately she entered his arms after he turned the lamp off. Their faces were glowing from the dim light of the Little Mermaid nightlight in her room. He careless her face with his hand, staring at her content face. "I love you, darling. Thanks for letting us stay here."

Cat hummed, with her eyes still closed. "I love you too. You boys know I'd do anything for you."

"Oh, we know that." Beck chuckled, kissing the top of her nose. "Hence why we called you first thing. We'll always count on you."

"Just like how I count on you three…well, you and Andre." Cat opened one eye cutely. "Robbie's still in question sometimes."

Beck laughed a little before laying his head down on the pillow, with one arm under it, and the other arm around Cat's body tightly. "You're my whole world." He whispered in her ear when her breath evened out. "I'll never be able to live without you."


	35. Chance

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Chance**

As he kept his distance from the female co-star of the movie, stunts double Beck Oliver went over his stuns he'd be doing for the scene with the director. "And that's all." The director stated after explaining everything. "Easy, right? You could do this in your sleep."

Beck blinked. "Where do you think I sleep? In a bed? Or in a zoo?"

The director just laughed and walked off. "Alright, we roll in five!" He called out, everyone getting in their places.

Beck sighed as he went to go grab a drink of water when the devil's slut herself walked up to him. He groaned. "Dude, go away." He glared to Alyssa in annoyance and frustration.

Alyssa Vaughn smirked as she leaned against the snack table. "What's the problem?"

"Well, let's see…because of you, my fiancée dumped my sorry ass for weeks, which was complete torture for me to be away from her that long. So I hate you." Beck bluntly, but seriously told her. He hated being reminded of the pain and shock he put Cat through. "Leave me alone." Cat was never jealous, BUT she made it absolutely clear that if he was caught with the supermodel ever again, she'd make sure Jade would bury him in the desert, never to be found.

"Beckett, what is wrong with you?" Alyssa said with venom, getting closer to him. "I'm actually quite attracted to you, and YET you are standing here, rejecting me for a plain girl? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"My fiancée is not plain…she is far from it." Beck said with his teeth clenched together. "She's the most beautiful, alive person on this whole damn planet. I still can't believe I fell into your trap for those magazine stories, but regardless, I have her back and I'm not losing her again. Understand?" Beck warned her. "Besides, you're nothing, but a slutty model, who wants nothing, but attention. Girls like you make me sick."

"Yeah, that's why you made out with me, kissed my neck-"

"Don't bring that up." Beck growled. "Just don't."

"I saw a picture of your fiancée in one of the magazines." Alyssa said, picking at her flawless, clean nails. "She's decent looking, but really? A skeleton look-a-like with freakish red hair and she's so helpless that she was kidnapped? You really know how to pick them." She rolled her eyes. "Why would you want a useless wannabe like her? You can have me…so really, I don't understand why you choose her."

"Easy." Beck glared to her. "I love and adore her more than anything else in this whole world. Without her in my life, I'd be nothing of importance. She's pregnant with my child as well. 3 months."

"If you were with me, you'd be doing MUCH bigger things then being stuck as a stunts double, with a boring girlfriend, and a bastard child." Alyssa seethed. "You could be an actor, model, or anything you want. I could give you that."

"Never happening." Beck told her, walking away. "I'll make it on my own."

…

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP:_

_Beck Oliver: Ooh, Alyssa Vaughn pisses me off… Mood: Offended_

_Cat Valentine: Eek! My tummy is getting slowly getting bigger! YAY! Soon, Beck's taking me to buy Maternity clothes! Mood: Pretty and Pregnant :)_

_Jade West: Needs a drink…no, no, I need 10 drinks. Mood: Bugged Out_

_Tori Vega: I hate homework! It just keeps me from having a life! …even though I haven't had one since high school :( Mood: Lonely_

_Robbie Shapiro: Anybody remember "Pebble and the Penguin" movie? Brings back old childhood memories…not good ones though. Mood: Childish_

_Andre Harris: Went to lunch with my Lil' Red today and she snagged me a date with this waitress there! THANKS LIL RED! Mood: Proud_

…

Cat hummed softly to herself as she sat on the swinging bench on her front porch a little before sundown, listening to Carrie Underwood's new album, Blown Away, on her iPod and reading a baby name book that weighed more than her Yorkshire Terrier, who was now living with her. He was sitting next to her on the cushioned seat, dressed in a pale blue polo shirt and a visor on his head, sleeping. Her stomach had a larger, but still petite baby bump, which she was quite proud of.

When she saw a tall, masculine shadow come onto the porch, that didn't resemble Beck, Andre, or Robbie, Cat looked up and took one of the earphones out. She gulped as the large, dark skinned man in a pure black suit with a shiny white tie on it came closer to her, but stopped a few feet away from her swing. When he didn't say a word, Cat was a little nervous. "Um…can I help you?" She practically squeaked out.

The man cleared his throat. "My name is James Graham. My boss needs to speak with Beck Oliver."

Cat nodded, not wanting to piss the guy off, and took out her phone, dialing Beck's number.

"_Why, hello, my sweet angel."_

"Beck, can you come over? Like now?"

"_Why? Are you alright? I'm on my way."_

"Okay…and I'm fine." She looked back at the emotionless man. "There's someone who wants to speak with you and he's standing on my front porch."

…

Beck raced out of his car when he saw a short length limo out front Cat's small house. He raced up to her porch, where she was still there. There was a tall man in a suit standing next to the steps, and another man, who was shorter than both of them in the seat across from Cat. He was light skinned, with a grey suit on, and white curly hair. He had one of those rich, million dollar smiles plastered on his face as he stood up when Beck came up with pissed off eyes. Beck shot Cat a comforting glance to let her know that everything was alright as she was biting her bottom lip, watching the scene. Immediately after, he sharply looked back to the short man with a devilish glare.

"Hello, Mr. Oliver." He held out his hand for Beck to shake.

Beck glared, not accepting the handshake. "Who are you? Why did you come to my fiancée's home to find me?" He didn't appreciate two men practically trespassing on Cat's property. "If you needed to find me, there could've been a way you found my phone number or address. My fiancée is not the one people need to bother at her home." He was sure the two men sensed Beck's rage and anger, which was still rising.

"Mr. Oliver, my name is Eli Cameron and I am a casting agent. We were given a call that you'd be interested in expanding your career in acting. I hear you're a stunts double now and have done a movie before this one as a stunts double. Both movies have made it to the top of the box office. Congrats." Eli cleared his throat before continuing. "Usually my services cost quite a bit, but a lady friend of yours is paying for everything."

"Who?" Beck narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Alyssa Vaughn." He answered simply. "She said you had asked for her help and pleaded with her to help you get some roles in movies and shows, which is where I come in."

Cat gasped.

Beck winced and turned to her. "Cat, Alyssa lied to him. She brought it up to me, but I told her no, and I didn't need her help to get my career started." He turned back to Eli. "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in your services. I don't accept help from Alyssa Vaughn, for I did NOT ask for her help. Why did you come to my fiancée's home though? Alyssa, unfortunately, knows my cell phone number. She could've given that to you."

"She said that you come over here often, so you'd probably be here with your middle class girlfriend, as you referred to her to Alyssa." Beck clenched his fists and Eli took a step back. "I'm just repeating what Miss Vaughn told me."

"Well shut up because Alyssa told you NOTHING, but lies." Beck growled. "I am not interested in your services. Please, leave NOW."

"What?" Eli was beside himself. "Mr. Oliver, I have movie roles lined up for you and my services are free to you. Do you really want to pass this up?"

"No, he doesn't." Cat's voice suddenly spoke up. Beck sharply looked to her with an angry scowl and she tried to stand up from the bench. He rushed over and helped her, so she wouldn't lose balance and she put her hands to her pregnant stomach. "Beck, he has a valid point." She said to him. "This chance will not come again. A casting agent costs an arm and a leg. Please, Beck. Take this. This is your dream come true."

"I don't want help from that witch." Beck told her firmly.

"Let go of your pride, will you?" Cat snapped. "Take it!"

"NO!"

"Beck, you have a son or daughter on the way!" Cat glared to him. "You have to support me and the baby somehow! Your stunt double career isn't bringing in the big bucks, if you know what I'm indicating here! You wanted a baby, so you're getting one, but they cost money! Take the job!"

"I can get my own roles ON MY OWN!"

Cat smiled sweetly suddenly. "You can move in with me if you take the job."

Beck suddenly turned to Eli, who smirked. "You have yourself a deal, Mr. Cameron."

Cat giggled. "So pathetic…"

Beck gave her a quick glare before turning his attention back to Eli.

…

Beck spent the night over at Cat's that night and as they went to bed, Cat felt that he was a bit tense, so she made him roll over. She climbed on top of him, straddling his back, and put her hands to work on his shoulders. "How's that feel, baby boy?" She said gently, close to his ear, making him shiver with pleasure. She giggled. "I'm guessing you feel good…I thought this would help ease some stress."

Beck groaned, but with relaxation as he enjoyed her back massage he was giving him. "Yes, this feels so perfect. Mm, Cat, this feels so good."

"You have a few knots in your muscles." Cat pouted as she continued on with her mission. "Poor Beck. Did you have a hard day at work?"

"Um…sort of. I don't care anymore though." He sighed out, but hissed at the pain, that eased up some. "Oh, Cat, you are hitting all the right spots."

"I thought I'd help some." Cat said sweetly. "I know my mood swings and cravings haven't helped you out either, since you already have school and work to deal with."

"Hey." Beck firmly caught her attention, but she still worked on his back. "Knock it off. I enjoy being there for you. You make me feel so needed and alive, so I don't give a crap about what you say."

Cat smiled. "You're such a sweet man. How did I ever deserve you?"

"No, the real question is: How did I deserve you?" Beck grinned, closing his eyes. "Cat, I'm feeling so much better. I really appreciate this."

"I could totally sense that you needed this." Cat told him. "I know you so well."

"Yes, you do." Beck looked up for a second to her. "We're just perfect for one another." Suddenly he turned around from under her and she leaned down as much as she could without hurting her pregnant stomach, and kissed his lips.


	36. Pure Red Roses

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Pure Red Roses**

This is what a Sunday morning should be like, well in Beck's point of view. He was sitting at the kitchen table after eating breakfast with his fiancée, reading the newspaper, and enjoying a fresh, hot cup of coffee. The house was silent, except for the vague sound of the shower running from their bedroom. He moved in a few weeks back and everyone wondered what took them so long to do so. Robbie moved in with Andre, as planned if anything were to happen. Unlike Jade and Tori, the boys were getting along well.

_CRASH_

"EEP!"

Beck almost dropped the cup of coffee as he left the table and raced into the bedroom, and towards the bathroom. He prayed his fiancée was alright, since she was 4 months pregnant with his child, so she was quite fragile. He opened the door and saw her sitting naked on the floor of the large shower, holding her stomach as the water was hitting her body. Around her was the soup holder in the shower that once held the shampoos and conditions, soups and body washes and they were scattered around her.

He didn't care that he was getting wet as he picked her up into his arms and sat her on the closed toilet, letting her catch her breath as he wrapped a towel around her petite body. "Are you done washing?" He asked her in a whisper, still letting his heart rate carefully go back to normal. She nodded, so he turned the shower off. He kneeled down in front of her and saw her curl up into the large towel. "What happened, baby?"

"The bar of soap fell when I didn't notice it and I slipped, but I grabbed the soap holder on accident to help keep myself balanced and that fell on top of me." She mumbled out shyly. "Sorry, Beck."

Beck shook his head. "Don't be sorry. It's okay. The baby wasn't hurt?"

"No." She sighed deeply. "I wish I wasn't pregnant. I'm never careful and I'm so clumsy. At this rate, I'll lose the baby."

"No, you won't." Beck gave her a smile. "You're going to be a fantastic mother, Cat. You deserve this child more than anyone on the planet."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm totally serious."

Cat suddenly smiled brightly. "Yay!"

Beck chuckled. "Let's go get you dressed, babe."

…

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP?_

_Beck Oliver: Hmmm…audition for a movie in a few hours. I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I'm quite nervous. Mood: Nervous_

_Cat Valentine: Aw, my future husband has an audition for a new movie! How exciting is that? He's so wonderful, so he's definitely going to get the part! Mood: Pregnant :)_

_Jade West: So hungover…ugh…stupid Cat, why'd you have to go and get pregnant? I miss partying with you! Mood: Irritated_

_Tori Vega: Tired of listening to my roommate puking her guts out in the bathroom, which is right next to my bedroom. Gross. Mood: Disgusted_

_Andre Harris: Aw, man. My little cousin is here because I have to babysit her. So annoying. Little brat. Mood: Annoyed_

_Robbie Shapiro: Andre's brat of a cousin just drew kiddie pictures ALL OVER my room! WITH Permanent markers! WHY? Mood: Pissed_

…

Cat blinked as she was still paying attention to her laptop in front of her. "Beck."

"Yes, dear?" Beck said from the couch across from her, reading his newspaper still.

"None of our friends are having good days today." Cat mumbled. "Why are we the only ones having good Sundays?"

Beck snorted. "You call this a good day?"

Cat gasped. "What's that supposed to mean?" Her eyes began tearing up.

Beck realized his words and put the newspaper down, rushing to her side on the other couch. "No, no, I didn't mean it like that." He said gently as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm having such a nice quiet, relaxing time with you right this second, I swear. I just mean that I'm nervous for my audition so I'm feeling kind of sick."

Cat's frown turned upside down and she leaned into her fiancée. "Oh, Beck, don't be nervous." She told him softly. "Just remember that your son or daughter and I are cheering you on. We may not physically be there with you, but we're in your heart and mind. Always. Please don't forget that when you're in front of those directors. Just think it's me instead of them. You do the scene perfect in front of me. Just think it's like last night…I was in bed and you were performing the scene over and over so I could judge you. You did so good." She kissed his head. "I love you so much."

Beck gave her neck a soft kiss before leaning his head on her shoulder, still holding her close to him. "Cat, how did I ever deserve you?" He put a gentle hand on her pregnant stomach. "Both of you."

Cat kissed his cheek and then looked at the clock on the wall. "Sweetie, it's almost noon. You should probably freshen up and head out. I'll make you a sandwich to take with you."

"Thanks, baby." Beck did as he was told as Cat went to go into the kitchen. Soon Beck came back out and took the sandwich Cat had waiting for him. "I love you girl. Be careful."

"You too." Cat kissed his lips before walking him to the front door. "Call me afterwards!" She called out.

"Yes, ma'am!" Beck grinned as he unlocked his car.

Cat giggled and shut the door. She suddenly yawned. "Ooh, I'm sleepy." She put her hands on her pregnant tummy. "You tire mommy out, darling." She walked back to her bedroom and decided to just rest a little. She changed into pajama pants and a tank top before getting into bed carefully and tucked herself in. She shut her eyes and was sleeping before she knew it.

…

_Ding, dong_

_Ding, dong_

_Ding, dong_

Cat moaned cutely as she fluttered her eyes open, adjusting to the light that was coming through the curtains of the bedroom.

_Ding, dong_

She whimpered as she stood from the bed and made sure she looked decent before heading to the front door. She walked over and opened it, still rubbing her eyes like a child would. She gasped when she saw a large bouquet of flowers in front of her. She backed up a bit. "Uh…"

"Delivery for Valentine." A gruff voice called out from behind all the pure red roses in front of him.

Cat blinked. "That's me."

"Well, here." Cat took them out of his hand, but had to put them down after because they were heavy. Beck could move them later. "Sign this." The overweight man practically shoved a clipboard into her hands with a pen. Cat frowned at his rudeness, but signed and handed it back. He grunted at her before walking off her porch and towards his flower delivery car.

Cat huffed. "Meanie." She closed the front door and leaned down as much as she could without hurting her pregnant stomach and grabbed the tiny card. She stood back up and read it carefully.

_For the most p_e_rfect, beautiful redhead on the whole planet. _

_No one else in this world could ever compare to you, Miss Caterina Valentine._

_You don't know me, but I sure know you._

_I love you dearly._

_I hope enjoy the flowers…_

_I'll be showering you with more, believe me. _

_Anything and everything for an angel._

Cat's jaw was dropped.

Who the-

Suddenly the front door opened, making Cat squeak and jumped away from the flowers and drop the card. Beck looked surprised as he walked in and closed the door behind him. "Cat, why are you right next to the door?" He looked down. "Why is there a huge vase of roses on the floor? Who are they from?"

Cat shrugged. "I don't know. The card didn't have a name on it."

Beck picked up the card and read it thoroughly. He narrowed his eyes. "Who the hell…"

"Forget about that for now, Beck." Cat took the card and put it back in the roses. "This is your day. How'd the audition go? You didn't call me."

"Sorry, baby, but I didn't want to wake you up, since I wasn't sure if you were napping or not." Beck kissed her head and then leaned back, grinning. "It was a close shot, but I didn't get it. But I'm realizing that time will only tell. They still have auditions set up for me as time goes on. Until then…I may have to get a job." Beck chuckled.

Cat gave him a sad smile. "Oh, Beck, I'm sorry you didn't get the role, but think of it this way: no matter what happens, you'll always have me and the baby."

Beck almost had tears. "Cat, I'd never make it anywhere without you." He said, taking in the scent of her shampoo. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." She giggled as he finally put her down. "Beck, this is still so amazing! You have a casting agent who is set on helping you for free!"

"Yup." Beck grinned. "I'm pretty excited. Now we'll focus on you."

"Right now, my only dream is making sure this baby will be healthy when it comes." She put her hands on her stomach. "Of course…after I give birth to him or her…you might be the one to take over the rest without me, huh?" Cat looked up at his now frowning face. "You can handle it though. You're Beck Oliver. You can handle anything that comes your way. You make me so proud and fill me with so much pride to have you. I hope our child will turn out to be like you."

Beck kept his tears in. His heart cracked again as he was reminded the reality of the dangerous situation for Cat's pregnancy, but he tried to keep those feelings low for now. He didn't want to ruin this moment. Cat was proud of him, as she just told him…those words meant the world to him. He brought her back into his arms. "Together, we can handle anything. It's us against the world, my love. I'll follow you to the ends of the world."

"Ditto." Cat leaned up and pecked his lips. "What time is it?"

Beck looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "Wow, it's almost 5 already."

Cat smiled. "Let me go make dinner! Just sit down, relax, or watch TV because you deserve it!"

Beck leaned down and kissed her lips once more before releasing her. "Yes, ma'am." As Cat skipped into the kitchen, carefully as she did so, Beck couldn't help, but look over to the vase of roses…who were they from? The note looked absolutely nerve-wrecking…almost in a stalker kind of way. He actually was praying it was Robbie being weird again because he couldn't take the thought of some pervert watching Cat 24/7 when they weren't aware of it. At least if it was Robbie, Beck could break his nose and he'd leave them alone.

If it was a stranger…how was Beck able to protect Cat?

He peeked into the kitchen and saw Cat with Reeses, who was dancing in the kitchen with her as she hummed to some random tune. She was cutting up some veggies for dinner, while also giggling at Reeses' antics. He gently smiled at the scene. It was even cuter since Cat had her 4 month baby bump and she was absolutely glowing. The thought of someone watching her every move was frightening.

Beck suddenly looked around where he stood.

Were there hidden cameras in the house?

Was someone using one of those x-ray telescopes on the house?

Were there recorders in places they never looked?

Beck let it go for now and sat down on the couch, still keeping Cat within view.

Her innocence was shining through and he vowed to protect her from all evil and life-threatening situations. He had been doing good so far since she was kidnapped, but right now, this was putting him on the edge. It didn't matter though. No one was going to lay a finger on his fiancée with the intent to hurt her. No one or else he'll kill them.


	37. Pregnancy Blues

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Pregnancy Blues**

Beck laid Cat down after a long day at school and her dance class just was released, even though she had to stay back on the sidelines a bit. The dance recital was in a few days, so she was trying regain herself as much as she could before then. Beck was severely worried about her, knowing the stress of the recital and end-of-the-year exams were hitting his young fiancée hard all at once, but he tried to be there for her as much as he could. They were studying in their free time and Beck kept her off her feet while they were home or at their friends'.

"Beck." Cat moaned out as he put her little feet on a pillow to support them and keep them elevated because they were a bit swollen. "I hate being pregnant."

Beck frowned as he gently massaged her ankles in his hands. "I know, babygirl. I know."

"Thanks for being patient with me though." Cat sighed out, attempting to calm the pain down. "You're the best guy in the whole world."

"You're carrying my child and I love you so much. I'd do anything to make you comfortable, Kitten." Beck almost mumbled, still feeling so helpless to her. "I want to do more for you though."

Cat smiled softly at him. "You're doing enough and more, Beck. I'm so lucky to have you." Suddenly she hissed in pain.

Beck froze his actions on her ankles. "Did I do something wrong?"

Cat shook her head. "No…" She whimpered out. "Leg cramps again…"

Beck let his hands fall from her feet and sighed. "Cat, tell me there's more I can do for you here. Please." He asked her in desperation. "It's not fair that you have to go through all this physically pain, while I'm perfectly fine."

"Beck, you need to focus on your exams and your script you need to look over for that audition for that Hollywood Broadway play." Cat had her eyes closed, calming her breathing down. "You need to not owrry so much about me."

"Cat, stop, I'll always worry about you." Beck stood up, but walked a few steps and kissed her lips, sitting by her side and took one of her hands. "There's nothing in the world that could ever make me stop thinking and loving you. You're always on my mind. How can I do anything else right now? You're in so much pain and discomfort, yet I don't know what to do. I can see that there really isn't anything I can do."

Cat's eyes fluttered open and she gave Beck another gentle smile. "You're so sweet."

"Let's get you a shower, okay?" He helped her up, with her stiff body causing her trouble, and carried her to the shower where he helped her bathe. Halfway through, he had to speed it up because she was getting shaky. He put a nightgown on her and brushed her hair for her before taking a shower himself. When he dried himself off and put a pair of pajama pants on, he noticed Cat wasn't in the room. He tried not to panic as he threw the wet towel in the hamper and walked out to the living room and then the kitchen, where he saw Cat at the kitchen table. Her Literature book was out in front of her with a notebook of notes. "Cat, did you already study today?" He asked as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

Cat nodded numbly. "Yes, but I needed to stretch my legs, but then I didn't feel like walking back to the room, so I decided to sit down and study instead."

He sighed and went to pour himself a cup of coffee, seeing Cat already had her hot chocolate, and sat down across from her, taking out his world history book and notes. They sat in silence, only hearing the sounds of papers rustling and sips of their drinks for over an hour before Beck closed his book. "Kitten, it's almost 10. You and our child need to get to sleep." He told her as he stood up. As Cat glared up at him, he shook his head. "No arguments, Cat. I'm sorry, but you're 18 weeks pregnant. You need rest."

Cat sighed and nodded. "Kay-kay." He picked her up into his arms and she laid her head against his shoulder.

Before Beck could even lay her down, he realized she had already fallen asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead as he tucked her under the covers and made sure she was comfortable. He put Mr. Longneck in her arms. "I love you so much, Cat Valentine…soon to be Cat Oliver." He ran his fingers through her soft hair and stared at her innocent sleeping face with pride and joy. He was engaged to her and she was carrying his child.

He was going to be a husband and father…

The thought made him grin as he walked back out to the kitchen table and sat down, studying some more.

…

Beck awoke with a terrifying start, breathing heavily and sitting straight up in bed, as the covers fell from his chest onto his lap. His eyes adjusted to the large, pretty pink bedroom with a single pink night-light in the room giving him some sight. He ran his fingers through his damp, sweaty hair and his mind was racing. The nightmare was devastating to him. He turned to the side and saw Cat asleep soundly next to him. She was lying on her back with one arm still around Mr. Longneck and the other limply on her growing stomach. Her head was tilted towards him a bit and she wasn't making a sound, but her chest was moving up and down at a rhythmic pace that put Beck's fears at rest…sort of.

He heard whimpering in the corner of the room. Reeses was sitting up in his tiny bed and staring straight at Beck with his tail wagging. He sighed. He woke the dog up so now the dog had to go to the restroom. Understandable. He gently left the bed, making sure Cat was still tucked in protectively, and motioned for the dog to follow him out of the room silently. He walked out and opened the patio door so Reeses could go do his business. He leaned against the doorsill, looking up at the clear blue sky with the moon shining down and the stars above ever so bright. Cat would love the sight.

His sweet, sweet Cat…

He flinched involuntarily when flashbacks of the nightmare came back to him.

"_Cat, no!" Beck yelled as he reached for his redhead angel, who had just given birth to their child, but now he was being thrown out of the room. The big-boned doctors wouldn't let him through. All he wanted was to see his fiancée! "Move! I need to see her!" _

_When another doctor came up and shook his head silently, the other two before Beck stepped aside, letting Beck in. Beck ran in, not wasting time, but saw a sheet over Cat's tiny body. "NO!"_

_He ran up to her and carefully pulled the sheet down, and Cat's face was pale and lifeless, with no sign of life at all. He put his ear to her chest, feeling no movement or hearing no heartbeat. "No…no, no, no!" He screamed, bringing her up into his arms and cradling her. "Don't leave me! PLEASE!" _

"Beck?" Beck jumped at the sound of her voice and turned around. Cat was rubbing her sleepy eyes and leaned against the wall for support. "Why are you out of bed?"

Beck saw Reeses at her feet, also looking at him with complete confusion. "Um…I…nothing. I needed fresh air." He shut the glass door shut and turned back to his fiancée, walking up to her. "Why are you up?"

"I had to pee for the 3rd time tonight." She yawned cutely. "I think my bladder is smaller than a squirrel's now."

Beck chuckled. "I think so too. Come on, little lady, let's get you and our baby to bed."

As they walked back, Cat hummed. "Hey, Beck?"

"Yes, beautiful girl?"

"What do you want more? A boy or a girl?" Cat asked as Beck helped her back itno bed. "Just curious."

"I already told you that I'm totally set on it being a boy, but if by chance I'm wrong and it's a girl, I'll love her all the same. As long as he or she is healthy, I'm okay. Most of all, I want you healthy too." Beck kissed her head as he laid her back down. "Sleep tight, my sweet angel."

"Night-night, Beck." And Cat was asleep again. Yes, this pregnancy was wearing her out, but she accepted it.

…

"BECK!" Beck sat straight up from his sleep as Cat came rushing in with a single red rose in her hand. "There's a note on it! Read it!" She said with tears in her eyes.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I watched you go to bed_

_And I'm still watching you_

Beck gulped. "Oh, shit…"

"I was out on the front porch reading my book and a little kid said he was paid 10 dollars to give that rose to me!" Cat was sobbing so Beck stood from the bed, putting his hands on her shoulders. "What if he's watching me? He's here, isn't he? Wait…" She froze, stopping her hysterical tears. "Who is _he_ anyways?"

Beck sighed. "I'm not sure, baby. I…I don't know what to do exactly, but I do know that no one is hurting you. We just-" Suddenly Cat gasped and clenched her teeth together as she closed her eyes, her hands clinging to her stomach. Beck panicked. "Cat, what's wrong? Talk to me!"

She began breathing heavily and shook her head. "I…I feel something funny."

Beck was getting worried. "Like what?"

"I'm not sure." Cat grabbed his hand and put it on the side of her pregnant bump. "It's kind of hurting right there."

Beck concentrated and slowly broke into a smile. "Cat…"

"What?"

"Cat…the baby…" Beck chuckled. "The baby is kicking."

"Huh?" Cat made his hand move as she put her own there. She was so surprised that she lost the feeling in her legs and almost collapsed, but Beck caught her in time. "It's moving." She whispered as Beck sat her down on the bed. "The baby is moving." She also began to smile as she looked up to Beck, who had tears of joy. "He or she is moving! Yay!"

Beck laughed. "Yes!" He kissed her lips lovingly before laughing with her again. "He or she is moving!"

"Yay!" Cat cheered. "Oh, my, with all this excitement, I'm hungry. Let's go eat something."

Beck nodded and kissed her head. "Whatever you want, my love."

The two left the room, walking towards the kitchen, still in conversation about the moving unborn child. They left the single red rose and note on the bed, forgotten…


	38. Job Searching

**Everybody's Fool**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any Of The Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**Job Searching**

"Cat."

Cat looked over at Beck after they finished grocery shopping and was holding his hand, while his other hand was gripping the steering wheel. "Yes, love?"

"Even though I still have money in the bank, enough to help us out, it won't last us forever." Beck suddenly commented, keeping his eyes on the road. "I can't get any stunt doubles jobs or movie roles for some reason. I need to get a job."

"How about I get a job?" Cat suggested. "I had to quit my job since I can't exactly dance for the summertime." She put a hand on her 20 week stomach. "You need to focus on your career. Let me-"

"Hell no." Beck glared to her quickly before looking back to the road. "You're pregnant, Cat. You don't need to work right now. Or anytime soon. I want you to relax."

Cat sighed. "So…where will you go?"

"Maybe the Beverly Center?" Beck looked to Cat with some hope. "I hear a few stores are hiring."

"Hmm…that's a grand idea." Cat smiled to him. "I like the way you think."

Beck brought her little hand to his mouth, giving it a quick kiss. "All I want to do is support you and the baby, kitten. I love you both so much."

"I can't wait to find out what we're having next week." Cat squeaked.

"I already can see it now." Beck grinned. "I can't wait to look at you and say "I told you so" when they say it's a boy."

Cat rolled her eyes. "And if you're wrong…I may have to head to the hospital because I'll be laughing so hard it'll hurt the baby."

"Ha-ha, we'll see about that."

…

Beck, Robbie, and Andre sat at the dining table in Robbie and Andre's apartment, with job applications spread out everywhere in front of them. "Alright, guys, we have the applications, so let's fill them out." Andre sighed out, holding up his pen, clicking on the top to bring out the ink. "Let's start with…Apple." After filling out the basics, they went into the questions. "Why do you want to work for Apple?"

Beck snorted. "Because I need a damn job."

"That may not work there, Beck." Andre told him. "Why do I want to work for Apple?"

The boys stayed quiet and then Robbie snapped his fingers. "I know why!" He began writing things down. "I want to work for Apple because I want to explore my horizons with the now-and-day technologies…"

Beck and Andre sighed. All they heard after that was _blah, blah, blah_ out of Robbie's mouth. "Okay, well, Robbie found the job he likes." Beck mumbled as he pushed that application aside, as did Andre. "Hmm…Lids…"

"My kind of store!" Andre fist-pumped the air and they both wrote down the basics like the last one before moving onto the questions. _"Where do you see yourself in 5 years?"_ Andre tapped his pen against his chin. "Hmm…an awesome, famous, totally wicked cool music artist!"

"Yes, that's exactly what a small retail store wants to know." Beck sighed. "Um…_what qualities could you bring into the Lid's company?"_ Beck blinked. "Um…I guess…I don't know. I look awful in those types of hats."

"Yeah, you do." Andre chuckled. "I look sexy in them."

"Get over yourself, will you?" Beck glared. He finished that application before moving onto the next one. "Hmm…Sheikh Shoes…_Do you show great leadership in your everyday life?"_

Andre scoffed. "Yes, you do."

Beck narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're the most conceited, bossy guy alive." Robbie answer bluntly. Beck glared to him, making the poor guy cower. "But you're still so giving and handsome, I swear!"

Andre rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

"_Why should we hire you here at Sheikh Shoes?"_ Beck rubbed his lips together before writing down his answer. "Because I would be great at customer service and a great team player."

"Gay."

"Shut up, Robbie."

"Next." Andre turned over to the next job, seeing it was Sunglasses Hut. "Hmm…" And then sighed. "Why is Job Hunting so boring?"

"Because it's the worst part of growing up." Beck grumbled, leaning back in his chair. "Getting married, having a kid, paying rent to Cat's dad…yeah, my parents didn't prepare me enough for this shit."

…

Cat sighed. "I know Beck doesn't want me to get a job, but can you guys blame me for wanting to help out a little?"

Tori pat her head from sitting next to her at the dining table at Cat's house. "No, of course not! Cat, it's totally understandable!"

"Enough talk, and let's just get these damn applications out of the way." Jade mumbled as they separated the piles. "It's too bad we're so different, or else we could've possibly worked at the same place."

"I don't want to work at Hot Topic, Jade." Tori glared. "I prefer Couch or Tiffany's, thank you very much."

"You're NOT welcome."

"Enough." Cat sighed in annoyance. "I'm starting with Claire's." The redhead went into her own little world of filling out the job applications for Claire's, Perfume Shop, Tiffany's, and Coach. Pretty much places that don't involve heavy lifting, for the sake of her unborn child. She was praying she could get a job. Sure, Beck would be absolutely furious with her, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to put all the finances on Beck's shoulders, along with everything else he has to deal with. "Ooh!" She squealed.

Tori jumped. "What?"

Cat giggled and took Tori's hand, putting it to the side of her stomach. "She or he is moving again."

Tori gasped. "Oh, Cat! That's so beautiful!"

"Let me feel!" Jade growled as she ran over to the other side fo the table and put her hand where Tori's was. "Oh my goodness…Cat…" Jade smiled gently, her mood changing drastically. "He or she is moving."

"Kicking, actually." Cat sighed happily. "I can't wait to be a mommy."

…

When Cat returned home again that night after going with Tori and Jade to drop off all the applications, Beck was asleep on the couch. She smiled gently and ran her fingers through his hair. "Beck, baby. Wake up. Let's go to bed, honey." She said softly after giving his forehead a small kiss. He groaned a little and opened his eyes, seeing her smiling face. "Hi, handsome. How was your day?"

Beck smiled sleepily as he sat up, but he pulled Cat down and she sat on his lap, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "It was alright, but I still missed you." He kissed her cheek. "How was yours?"

"Good…" Cat gulped out of nervousness. "Beck, there is something I need to confess…"

Beck leaned away from her and looked to her with worry. "What?"

Cat bit her lip before answering. "Tori, Jade, and I went job hunting today too."

Beck looked away, obviously pissed. "Cat."

"Beck, I don't want you to be stuck with all the money issues!" Cat tried to console him. "Let me help!"

"No!" Beck shouted. "You need to relax and rest!"

Cat raised an eyebrow at his rising voice and stood from his lap. "Well, guess what? I am my own women, okay? I can make decisions on my own! And if you don't like that, then you can sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight!"

Beck scoffed. "You wouldn't dare." Cat realized he was testing her and walked towards the bedroom. He suddenly heard her grunting, as if she was throwing something. "Oh shit." He muttered as he jogged to the hallway, only to see Cat throwing his clothes from her bedroom to the one across the hall. "What the hell are you doing? All I said is that I don't want you to overwhelm yourself while you're pregnant, so you go on and throw me out of the room? That makes no sense!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Cat snapped at him, throwing a pair of his jeans at him.

"No!" Beck yelled out, still dodging the clothes she was throwing at him. "I don't deserve this! I do everything for you! I wait on you hand and foot! And yet, this is how you treat me?"

"You're acting like I treat you like you're some sort of slave!" Cat argued out.

"You treat me like it sometimes since I feel so trapped!" Beck shouted, but shut up soon after. Cat looked horrified as tears came to her eyes and her hands went to her mouth. His lip trembled as he tried to slowly walk towards her. "Oh, no…oh, babygirl, I didn't mean that." He could hear her softly whimpering as she continued to stare at him with fear. "Don't be scared of me. I'm not mad. I'm just stressed out. I don't want to be in financial trouble, but I don't want to get to the point that we'll have to beg our parents for money. I want to support you. I want to give you everything you need. I want to do all these things, but it's getting harder than I thought it would be." As the tears finally left her eyes, Cat started sobbing. He quickly went up to her and wrapped her into his loving arms. "Ssshhh, it's okay. It's okay. We'll be alright. We've been through worse than this."

Cat was gripping his shirt he had on, crying into it. "I don't want you to feel trapped!" She shrieked out, which was muffled by his shirt. "I love you, but you can leave whenever you want! I won't stop you!"

"Stop it." Beck growled, rubbing her back. "I don't feel trapped. I'm so happy to be here with you. I'm so willing and ready to help you as much as I can. Like I said, I was stressed out and losing control of myself when I said those awful words to you, and for that, I am so sorry. I usually can control my temper, but I reached that limit today. You're such a sweetheart for wanting to help me out with money wise situations. If it means that much to you, you have my full support behind you to get a job." Soon Cat's sobs died down and she wrapped her weak arms around his body, leaning her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He continued to rub her back, resting his chin on her head. "I love you more than life, Cat."

Cat let out a large breath and sniffled. "I love you too, Beck."

**Okay, end story. And end everything. I already made a fucking will and my brothers will go to my sister, and my son will be fine with his dad. I'm just done screwing up. I'm done. And again, I'm sorry for bothering anyone on this site. Have a good life (lives), everyone.**

**-D-A-**


	39. What Happens Next?

And I didn't die, so let's finish the story, shall we? Thanks for the reviews.

...

Everybody's Fool

Chapter 39: What Happens Now?

I do NOT own Victorious

...

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP?_

_Beck Oliver: Waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting to see my little man on the screen! Mood: Excited_

_Cat Valentine: Antsy to see my little boy or little girl on the ultrasound screen in a few minutes :) Mood: Pregnant :)_

_Tori Vega: AHHHHH! Can't wait for the news if I'm having a niece or a nephew! Mood: CURIOUS!_

_Andre Harris: First day of work is today, so I'm pretty nervous. Good thing about today? I get to find out if I'm going to be an uncle to a girl or boy! Mood: Nervous_

_Jade West: I wonder what would happen if I tazored Vega…since she's annoying the shit out of me with her happy dance. Mood: Violent_

_Robbie Shapiro: Wished Cat was mine and not Beck's! He doesn't deserve her! …Beck, please don't pummel me after you read this. Mood: Bummed_

_Trina Vega: GUESS WHO'S MOVING TO LA? Mood: THIS GIRL!_

_...  
_

"Oh my God!" Both Cat and Beck shouted after reading Trina's status.

Beck groaned. "Does she have to move here? Why? I thought she was happy in god only remembers where she was living before!"

Cat shrugged. "No clue. Maybe she missed Tori?"

"I wonder where she's staying." Beck thought and then when Cat went to speak, he glared to her. "She's not staying with us!"

Cat giggled and rolled her eyes. "Enough about Trina." She said as she had her hands on her bare pregnant stomach. "Are you excited for your first day of work?"

"Yes." Beck nodded, admiring the sight of Cat lovingly staring at her stomach. "Finally be making money to help pay bills."

"Ditto." Cat stuck her tongue out at him, and he did the same. "We were able to get the easy jobs though."

"Easy?" Beck scoffed. "I hardly think working alone every shift is easy. More like boring and lonely."

"Why boring?" She asked in curiosity.

"I'm working at Sunglasses Hut." Beck answered her bluntly. "Trust me…it's going to be boring and lonely."

"Well, I'm working right next door to you at the Perfume Shop." Cat reminded him. "I think it's great that we're working next door to one another, and the stores are in a way connected."

"We were the ones to get the lucky jobs, I guess." Beck chuckled. "Andre's going to be working alone a lot at Lids, while Robbie's in training at the Apple Store. Tori's already working at Starbucks and Jade's first day at Hot Topic is tomorrow." He shrugged. "I think we all did pretty good actually. It's only been 2 weeks since we put in our applications."

"Seriously." The two quieted down when a doctor and a nurse came in with smiles. "Hello."

"Hello there, Miss Valentine." The doctor smiled, shaking Cat's hand. "I'm Dr. Vassar. This is my assistant Jeanne."

"This is my fiancée, Beck Oliver." Cat motioned to Beck, who stood up and shook hands with the two medical experts.

"Okay, so today, we're going to see how your baby is doing and find out if it's a boy or girl, correct?" Dr. Vassar asked as Jeanne set everything up. "Let's get your vitals taken care of and then we'll start the ultrasound." As she started checking Cat's blood pressure and heart rate, she asked questions. "Do you smoke? Drink?" Cat shook her head, breathing in and out. "Are you working?"

"Yes, at the Perfume Shop in the mall." Cat said after the doctor motioned for her to relax. "I started a couple days ago."

"Well congratulations." The doctor said as she turned on the machine and put goo on top of Cat's stomach. "So are you two hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"Personally, it doesn't matter to me." Cat answered her, watching her actions. "I just want them healthy and safe."

"It's a boy." Beck said automatically, surprising the doctor. "I'm telling you ladies right now, it's a freaking boy. I feel it in my bones. My little man is telling me that he's coming!"

Cat rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Beck."

"Right you are, Cat." He gave her a playful wink and she giggled.

The doctor grabbed a device. "Okay, now it's a little warm. You'll see your baby on the screen when I get a good look at him or her."

"Him." Beck said.

"Or her." Cat growled.

"Or both." The doctor shrugged. "You never know. You could have twins."

Cat paled, so did Beck. "Twins?" Beck croaked out. "But my job won't pay for Cat and two babies!"

"Remain calm, Mr. Oliver." The doctor sternly told him and then snapped her fingers, pointing to the screen. "There _it_ is."

"_It_?" Cat looked worried. "It's an _IT_?"

"No, it's a boy." The doctor blurted out, circling a little squiggly thing on the baby. "See?"

Cat cringed and looked over at Beck, who was grinning with pride. "Wipe that grin off your face, mister."

"Never in a million years." Beck teased her and she rolled her eyes once more. "I knew it. I eff-ing knew we were having a boy." He sighed. "Beck Jr."

"No way." Cat shook her head. "The middle name can be Beck, but not the first name."

"Why not?" Beck glared to her. "You said you liked my name!"

"I'd prefer something different though." Cat smirked.

Beck fumed. "Different?"

"Okay, children." The doctor said sternly to get their attention, which she did. "The pictures are printing, so I'm going to go get them and you guys can leave."

"Thank you, Dr. Vassar." Cat said kindly and the woman nodded, leaving the room with the nurse.

"But seriously, Cat…we're having a baby boy." Beck smiled, kissing her hand that he had been holding the whole time. "A son."

"Yes." Cat smiled sweetly. "We're going to be parents."

"Hopefully we don't suck at it." Beck chuckled.

Cat shook her head. "No, I don't think we will. We'll make a great team, right?"

"I'll never leave your side, so yes, we will." Beck leaned down, pecking her lips.


	40. Boy From Across The Road

**BatxForever, JustThatGirl, VivaLaPinkandBrina, XxUnbrokenxx, iCraveBat, Crazyanime man, DoubleBubble249, LittleMissVictorious, SQUIRREL, ChocoMintandRock, TheDreamer006, Ec4lewis, Jadiee, Glittergirl123, CatHeartsU, Wonderstuck-ambition, Amorette asher, iCarlyfanatic101, Greenpoint-orginal, FaeryGirlsRock, RobinIsMyBoy, Soulful Ariana, Kktrbg, CourtsxBatFan, Sshaw101, xScreamingxAngelx, Gunner3284, Fallspring99, ImNotThomas: **Soooo anywhoo, thank you for the reviews. I'm sick as a freaking dog (I still don't understand that saying, but whatever), but I decided to get off my high horse (I still don't understand that one either) and get to writing for this story! I'm glad you guys don't hate me for scaring the living shit out of you guys! :) Keep reviewing :)

...

Everybody's Fool

Chapter 40: Boy From Across The Road

I do NOT own Victorious

...

Cat stepped out of her 2013 Kiwi Green Ford Fiesta her parents bought her for her 20th birthday a few weeks before as she juggled locking the car and getting her house keys out. When she was almost to the front door, she heard footsteps run up from behind her. She flinched as she forced herself to turn around. A Latino boy stood there with a pure whitened teeth smile plastered on his face. "Hi." She mumbled in confusion.

The boy didn't even look to be older than 18, so what did he want?

"Hi there!" He greeted, loudly, which startled Cat a bit. "I'm Carlos Ramsey. I just moved in across the street."

"Oh, you are the lucky one to finally buy that house." Cat loosened up a little and smiled back. "It's been on the market for months."

"It has, but it's going to be my fixer-upper house." Carlos shrugged. "I've always been into those kinds of stuff."

"Well, I'm Caterina Valentine. You can call me Cat though." Cat shook his hand, which felt cold and tense. "I live here with my fiancée, Beckett Oliver. He goes by Beck."

"Beckett Oliver?" Carlos looked questionable. "The stunts double?"

Cat's eyes widened. "You've heard of his work?"

"His last movie he did was awesome! My friends and I were so in awe by his stunts he did for Orlando Bloom!" Carlos looked excited. "Aw, man, I hope I can meet him!"

"Well he lives here, so I'm sure you'll see him around." Cat giggled. "He works a lot though, so maybe not. You never know."

"Yeah- oh, what's that?" Carlos narrowed his eyes and pointed to the swing Cat loved to sit on and read at sometimes on the front porch. Cat turned and gasped. "It's a rose."

She groaned as she picked the rose up. "Yes, I have a secret admirer."

"Oh…" Carlos made an 'o' with his lips. "I bet Beckett doesn't like that."

"Not a chance." Cat shrugged it off. "So anyways, do you live alone?"

"Yup." He nodded. "I'm going to college at UCLA in town and I work two jobs, so I was finally able to afford a house."

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Cat asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"I'm 22." Carlos chuckled. "Let me guess: I look like I'm 17 or 18."

"Yes." Cat giggled. "Sorry. I look younger than I am too."

"How many months along are you?" He motioned to her pregnant stomach.

"6 months tomorrow." Cat patted her stomach. "He's going to be here before we know it."

"He?"

"Yup." Cat smiled brightly. "We found out 2 weeks ago that it's a boy. My fiancée is very happy about that."

"I bet." Carlos chuckled. "Well, I better be getting back home. I hope to see Beckett sometime. And hey, if you ever need help, feel free to ask." He motioned to the flower.

She understood and nodded. "Thanks, Carlos. Nice meeting you." They shook hands and Cat went inside as Carlos went into his home. Cat leaned against the front door…there was something about that boy that she didn't trust. She shrugged it off and put the flower on the table by the front door, so Beck could see it. She didn't even want to read the card that it had tied to it. Beck can read it. She didn't want to.

She wasn't exactly comfortable with someone possibly watching her every move.

She shivered at the thought and couldn't stop herself when she looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"_BARK!" _

"AH!" She screamed sharply. She was startled by the dog's bark in the backyard to the point, she lost footing and suddenly she collided with the floor. "OW!" She cried out in pain as she held her stomach. She kept screaming for help, but she forced herself to crawl to her purse and grabbed her phone. She dialed 9-1-1.

"_9-1-1, what's your emergency?"_

"My name is Caterina Valentine, I live at 22487 S. Crimson St. in Las Angeles…I need help." She gasped out.

"_Help is on the way. Can you tell me what's happened?"_

"I fell…" She whimpered, laying down on her back on the tile floor. She was feeling too weak. "I'm pregnant…and it hurts."

She heard the woman talking on a radio and then came back to her. _"They're almost to your home, Miss Valentine. Are you bleeding?"_

"I don't know." Cat sobbed. "Help me…I need my fiancée."

"_Stay on the phone with me until the paramedics arrive and then they can call your fiancée for you, Caterina." _

"Kay…" She breathed out, but the pain was getting unbearable. "I can't lose my baby…"

"_You won't, dear. Just think happy thoughts."_

Suddenly the front door was slammed open and 2 paramedics were at her side. She said goodbye and thanks to the operator and then saw 3 firemen come in. Dang, everyone comes in case of an emergency, huh? A police car pulled up as well…this isn't good. Not one bit.

"I need my fiancée, Beck." Cat said as they were trying to get her on a breathing mask.

"What's his number?" A fireman asked, taking out a pen and paper.

"559-555-6545." Cat told them. "His name is Beck Oliver." She felt them lift her onto a gurney and strap her in before wheeling her out. "I fell…"

"Okay, Caterina, we need you to take deep breaths." One said to her as they put her in the ambulance.

The next thing Cat saw was blackness…

…

Beck was dully sitting at his work behind the counter, reading some news article off his Pear-Pad, since there was absolutely nothing to do. His work was never busy, so it was kind of dull. He always liked it when he worked with Cat, but she was off earlier today, so he was alone for a couple more hours…his cell phone rang. "Hello?" He answered, seeing it was a number he didn't recognize.

"_Yes, is this Beck Oliver?"_

Beck's heart dropped. "Yeah…"

"_Mr. Oliver, my name is Jackson, I'm with the LA Fire Department. We're tending to your fiancée-"_

"Oh my God." Beck clenched his fists. "Is she alright?"

"_She was at home when she had a bit of an accident and fell down onto the tile floor. She was having minor bleeding and was complaining of a stomach pain. She's being rushed to the LA Emergency Room as we speak. She said to call you to let you know."_

Beck was breathing heavily. "T-thank you…I'll be there as soon as I can." And he hung up, unable to listen anymore. He pulled himself together as he called his boss, telling him he was closing the store until someone else could get there, because there was an emergency…

His fiancée MAY be having a miscarriage.

"Oh Cat…"

...

**Okay, guys, here's where YOU come in: what would make the story? **

**-Cat to lose the baby?**

**-The baby to make it?**

**Think about the story first and the storyline. Do you guys want violence or sappiness? (Gunner3284, I already know which one you prefer.)**

**Review and let me know.**

**...  
**

**Random Fact about DA: **I adore Jeff Dunham :) if I could marry Peanut, I would :) I love all Jeff's videos. "SILENCE! I KILL YOU!"


	41. Mercies In Disguise

**LexiMarie, Soulful Ariana, Purple Pixie5, ChocoMintandRock, BatForever, Me, Crazyanime man, DoubleBubble249, Allliedawnmarie03, Amorette Asher, Wonderstruck-ambition, Movie-musicaddict24, Jeremy Shane, TheScarletOctopus, TheDreamer006, ShoutItFromTheRooftops, CourtsxBatFan, Jadiee, RosemaryPennykettle, RobinIsMyBoy, Bibblegirl152, Sshaw101, IAmVictorious10, ShiningEclispe, Slytherin Princess 1313, Gunn3284, CatHeartsU, Kktrbg, iCarlyfanatic101, Fallspring99, and FlorMorada: **Oh my god, I could cry of happiness! I'm so glad you all still love the story! :) I seriously thought that after chapter 38, I lost all my reviewers, but you guys totally proved me wrong and forgave me, which I appreciate! Thank you for the reviews! Soooooooooooo we had a mix of votes, but we're attempting to compromise, okay? Also after the chapter, there's a little note to ease your minds. Enjoy :)

...

Everybody's Fool

Chapter 41: Mercies in Disguise

I do NOT own Victorious

* * *

_Beck ran into the birth unit of the hospital and went up to the front desk, out of breath. They looked at him in shock. "My fiancée…Cat Valentine…" He panted out, wanting nothing more than to see his fiancée's flawless face. He was sickly worried about his unborn son, yes, but if he lost Cat, then what was he supposed to do now? "I need to see her."_

"_Beck Oliver." They nodded. One nurse came out from behind the desk and motioned for him to follow her. As they walked, she explained Cat's status. "Your fiancée is in a critical condition, due to her dangerous delivery…she's sound asleep for now, but she had quite the blood loss and overwhelming stress on her heart that almost killed her, so we are going to keep her for the next couple of days."_

_Beck sighed in relief. "Thank god…" The nurse motioned to a room and he nodded in thanks, going in and she suddenly walked towards the nursery. He went to Cat's side and took her cold hand. She looked in a peaceful sleep. "Hi, girl." He whispered. After a few minutes, the nurse came back in. He looked up at her, making sure to keep his fragile emotions in check. He really wanted to be alone with Cat…after seeing her stomach flat once again, realizing she had a miscarriage, he needed to think of what he would tell her and how they were going to remain strong after this…_

"_Mr. Oliver, can you come with me for a moment?" She asked nicely. Beck was about to protest before she put up her hand to stop him. "You'll come back in a few minutes. I just need to introduce you to someone."_

_Beck raised an eyebrow. He didn't want to see anyone. Did she understand that? He didn't want to meet someone when he was ready to cry. He just lost his unborn son…so why was she torturing him like this? But seeing as she was not going to give up, he sighed and nodded. "Okay." He turned back to Cat and gave her forehead a kiss. "I'll be right back, my sweet girl. I love you so much." He whispered and then stood up straight as he followed the nurse out. He peeked over his shoulder to see Cat again before he left the room all together. He sighed. "Ma'am, who could be so important to the point I had to be dragged away from my fiancée?"_

"_Trust me, Mr. Oliver, this is someone you'll want to meet." She told him, still smiling. _

_He clenched his fists, but followed her. Suddenly they turned into the nursery…as he heard a few coos from the babies, he almost broke down. "Is this some sick game you are trying to play with me?" He growled out. When the nurse motioned for him to go to an incubator, he almost cried, but went over. When he saw on the side "Valentine", he gasped. The baby was tiny and unhealthy looking. He had tubes up his nose, held there by tape. He had mittens on his hands to keep him from scratching himself. He had a diaper on. "Is this…" He could hardly speak as he saw his SON sleeping before his eyes. "Oh my god…"_

"_He was born 3 and a half months early, but we're so in shock and surprised that he's made it this far." She explained to him, staring at the baby boy as well. "He was born 3 pounds and 1 oz. so he's a blessed one. We expect him to survive, no matter how premature he was born. He's just small and we're giving him oxygen just to make sure his little lungs are getting enough air, if you understand what I mean." _

_Beck simply nodded. "C-can I hold him?" He asked, still in awe his son survived. _

"_You may." She handed him a blue, plastic robe to put over his clothes and the nurse carefully put the baby into Beck's awaiting, protective arms. "He hasn't had a name yet. Do you have one?"_

_He shook his head, staring in awe at the baby. "No. I think Cat was looking at names. I want her to choose, if you don't mind waiting."_

"_Not at all." She smiled. "I'll give you both a minute." And she walked out. _

_Beck went over and sat in the rocking chair in the corner. Nothing else was around him. It was just him and his son. "Hi…" He whispered as his son stayed sound asleep. "I'm your dad." Beck kissed his head lovingly. "And you're my pride and joy."_

Beck snapped out of the flashback as Cat continued to softly hum a random song to _Anthony Beckett Oliver-Valentine_, who was now one month old. Anthony was named a miracle baby, considering he was only born when Cat was 6 months pregnant. He was healthy and developing well, even though he's much smaller than the average newborn baby. Cat was still a bit weak, but she made herself get stronger for her son's sake. He needed her.

She was currently in the rocking chair her parents bought, letting Anthony drink out of his tiny bottle. When Anthony was born so early, Beck called everyone to let them know…suddenly everyone went into a panic because, well, Anthony had no furniture, clothes, and Cat didn't have anything she needed either, so Beck handed Jade keys to the house and their friends and families loaded up the nursery with everything Anthony and Cat would need to be comfy and healthy.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he no longer heard humming. He saw Cat just rocking herself back and forth with Anthony now asleep. She was just staring down at him. "It's still a lot to take in, huh?" Beck asked gently from the doorway.

Cat nodded, looking to him with exhausted eyes. "Yes, but he's so beautiful, Beck. He has your eyes and ears."

Beck nodded, walking over and kneeling beside her. "He has your nose and lips." Cat made sure Anthony was secure in her left arm before letting herself take Beck's hand in her right hand. Beck kissed her hand. "I love you so much, Cat. I know I've said this so many times, but…I'm so glad you both are alive." He began to tear up. "If I had lost both of you, I would've just killed myself right after. I could never live without you, Cat."

Cat let her hand go to his check and he leaned into her hold. "Well, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. And neither is Anthony. We're going to stay with you forever."

Beck couldn't help, but let a tear fall, but smile at Cat.

* * *

**Yeah, I decided not to be so predictable and not name the baby 'Nathaniel' because…well, you get my point.**

**Don't freak out…NOT everything is perfect and dandy…remember, Cat's not pregnant, so what's going to come back? Her anorexia...uh-oh. This story isn't close to being done.**

**...  
**

**Random Fact about DA: **I don't know if I've already put this, but I'm putting it on here anyways. I've been in 2 car accidents, 2 fender benders, hit a person with my car, and gotten 2 tickets…and that's just since I received my driver's license at the age of 16. Sad, right?


	42. Pack Up and Get Out!

**After we put all the kids to bed, Thomas and I were talking about how he's going to school to be an EMT. Me: "Aw, well, I'm proud of you and I'll support you."**

**Thomas: "Aw, thanks, love…crap."**

**Me grinning: "Love, huh?"**

**Thomas: "Shut up."**

**Me: "No, no, I want to hear more of this."**

**Thomas: "Shut up! It slipped out!"**

**Me: "You said love, you said love!"**

**Thomas: "SHUT UP!"**

**Me: "Admit it! You love me!"**

**Thomas: "NO! You'll never make me say it again!" **

**Me: "Would it help if I told you I love you too?"**

**Thomas: "…yeah, a little."**

**I still can't stop laughing…good times :)**

**...  
**

**NeonLovesYou, ChocoMintandRock, Batforever20, Allliedawnmarie03, aGRANDElove, ImNotThomas, MariaLuvsYew **_(Fender benders are when you ram into the bumper of people's cars)_**, Amorette Asher, Jadiee, Soulful Ariana, Slytherin Princess 1313, iCraveBat **_(I seriously cannot tell you how much I LOVE your penname. Lol. Because it's like so true for all us "Bat" lovers.)_**, Running Spirit, IOftenSmileWhenImDyingInside , Wonderstruck-ambition, TheDreamer006, Mistyflower68, CatHeartsU, TheScarletzOctopus, Sshaw101, Glittergirl123, CourtxBatFan, GunnER3284 **_(Sorry! I was half-asleep!), _**FlorMorada, RosemaryPennykettle: **Thanks for the reviews :) I love you guys so much :) Congrats to my boyfriend, who's going to school to be an EMT! :) Ps…EMTs are those people in the ambulances that help the sick people…sorry, but there was bound to be someone to ask me what an EMT was…and you know who you are. Lol.

* * *

Everybody's Fool

Chapter 42: Pack Up and Get Out!

I do NOT own Victorious

...

Beck watched in silence as Cat was setting 5 week old Anthony down in his crib with his pale blue sleeper on. The young baby's hair was starting to grow a little and it looked to be dark brown so far. Cat hoped it was going to be just like Beck's crazy hair. His skin color was darker as well. So he had Beck's hair, skin color, eyes, and ears…but he had his mother's heart and love. Beck could already tell that his son would be a momma's boy the way Cat takes such tender care of him. When Cat put the baby monitor inside the crib, turning it on, she took the other talkie, and smiled to Beck. "Hi." She whispered as they left the room and closed the door a little. "How long were you standing there?"

Beck shrugged, leading her into the bedroom. "Not even a minute. Why don't you lay down? I'll make you some soup?" He helped under the covers. "I know that's all you really can keep down."

She nodded, propping herself against the pillows. She took his hand. "Yes, please. But don't worry so much."

"I can't help it." Beck attempted to sound strong, but he couldn't. He was worried sick. "Cat, you aren't eating like you should. I'm…I'm…I'm sorry, but I just don't want you to start up your damn eating disorder." He blurted out, since he didn't know how else to word his point.

She glared. "Starting up my eating disorder? Do you think it just has a switch button or something? God, you're such a jackass!"

His eyes widened. "How the hell did this turn around to being my fault? I just don't want you to throw yourself away like you used to! You have a son to care for!"

Cat reached over, grabbed Beck's pillow, and harshly flung it at his face, making him grunt in pain. "Jerk."

Beck looked up from the floor, his hair a complete mess now…well, messier than usual. "Take your pissed out anger out on me ALL you want, but let me tell you something! I refuse to marry you until you get your priorities checked out! Because if you-" Cat suddenly left the bed, pushing him out of the way, and went to the closet. "What are you doing? We're having a conversation, Cat! You can't- what are you _doing_?" He asked in shock as she took out his suitcase he used to move all his stuff in.

"You said you won't marry me, so fine." She had tears brimming her eyes, but refused to let them go. "Leave. Get out. I'm kicking you out. We'll talk about what days you can have Anthony later."

Beck's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Pack up your shit and get out!" Cat screamed. "I'm kicking your sorry ass out!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Beck snarled, getting fed up with her crazy mood swings.

Cat raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "You give me no choice, Oliver." She picked up her cell phone and pressed it to her ear after she clicked on a contact. Beck watched her with nervousness. "Hey, Jade? I need your help."

Beck groaned…he was getting kicked out.

…

_WHAT's NEW ON TheSLAP: _

_Beck Oliver: Back living at Andre's…why do I open my dumbass mouth half the time? Now my fiancée kicked me out…and Jade kicked my ass. Ow. Mood: Guilty_

_Andre Harris: Yeah, just like old times! …except the fact I have to be pissed at Beck for yelling at my Lil' Red and Robbie's living here…can I kick Robbie out? Mood: Weird_

_Cat Valentine: Single? Not sure yet. We'll see, won't we? Because if Beck doesn't fix this soon, I'm going to be an available single mom. Mood: Mommy :)_

_Jade West: Felt so damn GOOD to beat the living shit out of Beck and break the headlights on his car :D Mood: Satisfied_

_Tori Vega: Why do I feel like I missed something? Probably because I did, huh? Damn, I always do! Mood: Ignored :(_

_Robbie Shapiro: CAT'S AVAILABLE! YESSS! MY CHANCE HAS NOT BEEN LOST! Mood: Excited ;)_

…

_Knock, knock, knock_

Cat looked up from her laptop on her queen size bed and looked into the darkened hallway. It was almost 9 at night, so who the hell would be at her house at that time? "Beck." She rolled her eyes as she left the bed, but made sure Anthony was snuggled in good as he was sleeping next to her, in the middle of the bed. She kissed his head and left the room with only her tight t-shirt and baggy pajama pants on. When she turned the hallway light on, she almost made it to the front door when someone suddenly started wiggling the door knob, trying to force it open.

She looked and saw the alarm system was on…

Wait, Beck knew of the alarm system and knew she kept it on every night…so why the hell would he try to force the door open? He wouldn't, so it wasn't him. Shit.

"Dammit." She rushed back into the bedroom, taking Anthony into her arms gently, and went into closet with her cell phone. She dialed the police and they said they'd be right over. Suddenly she heard the front door slam open and the alarm was set off. She hissed at the screeching noise that probably woke up the whole neighborhood and Anthony whimpered. She held him close to her chest and tried to calm him down.

Of course this would happen the day Cat kicked Beck out…

Suddenly the alarm was turned off a minute later and she held her breath.

"Miss Valentine?" A man's voice shouted out when someone entered the bedroom. "This is Detective Draggs from the Police!"

Cat sighed in relief as she and Anthony left the closet. She went back into the bedroom and saw two detective's there. "Thank you so much for coming." She told them as she cradled her 5 week old son in her arms, who was cooing. "We were so frightened."

"Do you live alone?" The other detective asked.

"Yes, for now." She nodded. "Did you guys get whoever broke the door down?"

"No, and we have people checking the house and outside." He reassured her. "But we did find this. Come with us." He motioned for Cat to follow him, which she did. In front of the front door was a single rose with a note on it. Cat's stomach dropped and flipped. "The note states that the person is watching you and loves you. Does this happen often?"

"There's been someone putting single roses in random places for me." Cat sighed out. "This…this was a little too close for comfort though. Obviously. I just kicked my fiancée out today, so it's weird this suddenly happened tonight."

"Do you think it was your fiancée?"

"No." Cat shook her head. "It's someone else. I'm not sure who though."

_Knock, knock_

They looked to the front door and there stood…

"Carlos?" Cat whispered.

The new neighbor nodded. "Cat, I saw the police outside and I was worried. Is everything alright?"

"Um, yeah, everything's fine." Cat told him. "We're fine."

"Oh good, because I know Beck left today-"

"How did you know that?" Cat narrowed her eyes as the police continued to discuss the incident amongst themselves.

"I live across the street." Carlos shrugged and then gave her a creepy smile. "I see a lot of things, Cat."

Cat gulped. "Um…well, Anthony and I are fine, Carlos."

"Great." He nodded. "I'll talk to you later then, Cat." And he walked out.

Cat watched him walk back to his house and took out her cell phone, dialing Beck's number.

"_Call to tell me to go dig up a hole and bury myself alive there too?" _Beck's annoyed voice came through.

Cat frowned. "Well, I was just calling to let you know that that stalker with the roses just broke into the house and I think I know who it is, but forget it. Obviously I've upset you to the point you don't give a freaking shit about what happens to me and your son." Cat growled out and then hung up the phone.

Shocker that Beck was there in no less than 5 minutes.

Cat shakily thought about everything…

Was Carlos the stalker?

And also…damn, she was hungry. _No, no, eating._ She cursed herself. _You can't eat much. Remember? You have to lose that fat you gained. If you're fat, Beck will hate you…no eating.  
_

She put a hand to her stomach that was growling.

_None._

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: I still have my freaking 16,000 dollar engagement ring from my ex-fiancée and I'm not giving it up for the world. That bastard is going to have to pry it out of my cold dead fingers…let's hope that never becomes reality, but even then, I won't let go ;)**


	43. Stalker Revealed

**Batzevieforever, BatxForever, DAsnumbah1fan **_(I'm not trying to be conceited, but does your penname mean what I think it does? If so, that's so cool, lol.), _**La la la laaaaa **_(LOL, no, I have never punched a mirror.), _**Izabella **_(Uhhh…that was rude.), _**NeonLovesYou, Amorette Asher, TheDreamer006 **_(Who did you think it was? Tell me.), _**MariaLuvsYew, aGrandelove, RosemaryPennyKettle, xScreamingxAngelx, iCraveBat**_ (It was me who reviewed. Sometimes I get too lazy to log in. I always put my signature though. 'D-A' so you guys know it's me.), _**Jeremy Shane, Sshaw101, iCarlyFanatic101, Wonderstruck-ambition, TheScarletOctopus, ShoutItFromTheRooftops, LittleMissVictorious, CourtsxBatFan, Jadiee, and Gunner3284 **_(Believe it or not, my mom always took me and my brothers to the shooting rang. I know how to shoot. Hard to believe, right? She's passed away, but I still have her gun, lol): _**Thanks everyone for the reviews! Sorry for the late update. I had a bit of a writer's block on how to get Robbie into the picture (yes, I had it planned for Robbie to be the stalker), but don't worry…Carlos isn't all innocent. And yes, I know Victorious is ending, but I hope everyone read Dan's blog. If not, go read it. It'll make you guys understand. Besides, Cat's getting her own show! With Sam! I love those two, lol. They're such characters. Thanks again for the reviews. Here's your chapter! Next chapter is going to be totally crazy!**

Everybody's Fool

Chapter 43: Stalker Revealed

I do NOT own Victorious

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"Hello?" Cat answered her house phone with her 6 week old in her arms.

"_Hey."_

She rolled her eyes at the voice of her –not sure if he still is- fiancée. "You just called an hour ago."

"_I miss you and my handsome son…how is he? I know it's only been an hour, but…" _

"I understand." Cat couldn't help, but smile. Anthony is Beck's pride and joy and he smiles so much when he sees his son. She's not jealous at all. It's so sweet. Beck had moved back in, but he sleeps in the guest bedroom because she was still pissed at him. But Beck loves to spend his free time with Anthony, it's adorable. "He's still good. He spit up some when I was burping him, but that's normal. He's running low on diapers, so I'm going to go out and get some."

"_Wait! I can do that."_

"No, I need to get out of the house." She told him sternly. "I've been trapped here for the past…oh let's see, when was Anthony born?"

He chuckled. _"You have a point. And Anthony hasn't really been out, so I guess it'll be good for him. Can you get the car seat in okay?"_

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Cat confirmed as she bounced Anthony in her arms a little. "I'm going to go get ready. I'll talk to you later. I love-" She almost blurted that out…she's angry with him. She was going to be stubborn this time. "Um…bye."

He sighed deeply. _"I love you too, sweet angel…love you both. Give Anthony a kiss for me. Bye." _And they hung up.

Cat looked to her son, who was looking at her with his beautiful brown eyes. He was so much like Beck, it's unbelievable. So handsome, so loving. Such a sweet boy. "Your daddy says hi." She cooed at him, tickling him a little. "Let's go to the store, Anthony." She kissed his forehead and headed to her bedroom.

…

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP?_

_Cat Valentine: Going to go out for the first time in 6 weeks! Thank god! Mood: Mommy :)_

_Beck Oliver: I swear, I love my son and my favorite girl more than anything in the whole world and I refuse to ever let them go…why can't I stay with them all day every day? I miss them… Mood: Homesick :(_

_Jade West: Wouldn't mind seeing my nephew right about now…hm…Cat, meet me at Colima's at 2. Mood: Lethargic_

_Tori Vega: CAT SEND ME A PICTURE OF ANTHONY! I MISS HIM SO MUCH! Jade…is it ok with I join for lunch? Please… Mood: Auntie-ishy!_

_Andre Harris: Going over to Beck and Cat's for dinner tonight and I cannot wait to see my nephew! You all should be jealous! He's the coolest kid on the whole damn planet! Anybody ever mess with him, they're so dead! Mood: Proud_

_Trina Vega: I'm about 6 hours away from being back home! Yay! …anybody have a place for me to stay? Tori? Cat? MAYBE BECK? I LOVE YOU! I NEVER GAVE UP ON YOU! Mood: In love_

_Robbie Shapiro: Get ready… Mood: Devious_

…

_Ding, dong_

Cat finished straightening her hair as she left her bathroom and saw Anthony still napping on her bed, surrounded by pillows so he wouldn't get hurt by anything. She straightened out her romper that was strapless as she went to the front door. She opened the door and saw Robbie there, with a large bouquet of flowers. He had a sickening grin on his face that made Cat nervous. "Robbie? Uh, nice to see you." She gave him a hug. "I'm actually going to leave pretty- mmm!" She winced as he crashed his lips on her, dragging her back into the house and locking the door behind him after he dropped the flowers to the floor. "Ow!" She screamed into his mouth, but he dug his tongue into her mouth. "Stop!"

"I'm tired of waiting." Robbie growled as he pinned her wrists above her head. He positioned himself so she couldn't kick him. He leaned down to kiss her neck.

Cat burst into tears. She looked and saw what _kind_ of flowers he brought.

Red roses.

"You've been the one stalking me." She mumbled out as he put his hand inside her romper from the top.

"Yes." He growled into her ear.

Suddenly the door opened and Beck ran in, looking worried and panicked. He saw Cat pinned to the wall with a bruising grip by his so-called best friend and now he saw nothing, but red. "You bastard!" He snarled as he grabbed Robbie's hair and pulled him off Cat. He punched Robbie straight in the face. "I'm going to murder you!" But when he saw Cat slid to the ground, he stopped his rampage and let him fall to the floor as he went to Cat's side. "Baby…"

She was breathing heavily as she reached for him. "Beck…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." He kissed her forehead and then stood back up when Robbie was getting to his feet. "How dare you do this to us…how could you?" Beck's voice cracked. "This woman is my fiancée, Robbie, and I thought we were best friends. How could you do this to me? Betray me?"

Suddenly Robbie brought something out of his pocket and aimed it directly at Beck's chest.

Cat gasped. "BECK!" She screamed. When she stood up, it startled Robbie so he aimed the gun immediately at her. "AH!"

"No, no, no, no, no, please, no!" Beck desperately begged, his eyes straight on the gun. "Robbie, don't pull that trigger. She's a new mom. Do you want to take her away from her son? Do you want Anthony to be motherless?"

Robbie frowned. He knew what it was like to be motherless… "No…I don't want him to be fatherless either." He put the gun down and unloaded it. "Anthony means a lot to me. I want him happy. I'm sorry. I just was selfish. I love Cat."

"I know, but I love her more and you know it." Beck told him, taking the gun and ammo out of his grasp carefully and stepping back. "You love her as a sisterly love. I love her with all my heart. She's my whole world, next to my son. And we're a family…and Cat and I are getting married. We have a son together. I love her."

Robbie nodded. "Keep the gun…"

"Alright." Beck said.

Robbie looked to Cat, who was shaking. "I'm sorry."

She hiccupped, attempting not to cry. "P-p-please g-g-go…" Robbie sighed, but did as he was told. Once he was gone, Cat ran into Beck's arms and cried into his chest. He immediately wrapped his arms tightly around her, kissing her head, almost crying himself. "I was so scared! He was going to shoot you! Or me! He's been stalking me! Beck, oh my god!" She collapsed to her knees, taking Beck with her. He didn't mind as he held her close to him. "I wouldn't have seen my son again…or you."

"I would've jumped in front of you." He said into her hair. "You know that. I could never let the mother of my son and the love of my life die."

"You would've?" She sincerely was confused. "Why?"

"What the hell do you mean "why?" when you know good and well why I would?" Beck asked, a bit surprised at her question. "I love you…how could you ask such a thing?"

"I've been treating you horribly." Cat told him. "How could you still-" Suddenly his lips were on hers in a harsh, but loving and gentle way, kissing her passionately. Cat couldn't help, but give in. She's missed this. And him. Once they released, they stared into each other's eyes. "Beck…"

"Yes, my sweet angel?"

"No offense, but why are you here?" She asked. "You weren't supposed to get off work until 4."

"Our bond." He smiled. "I just had this awful feeling in my stomach and heart. My brain kept screaming for me to call someone in and get home ever since I left the house this morning, which is why I kept calling. I didn't want to scare you, so I didn't tell you why I was calling. Yes, I missed you guys, but more of the reason was that." He put his hands on either side of her face. "Cat, don't you understand we're meant to be?"

Cat smiled and nodded, pulling him in for a kiss again…but suddenly the excitement made her lightheaded. "Beck…" She breathed out after she made him let her go. She swayed. "Ow…" She put her hands on her stomach, feeling the hunger pains. "Help…"

"Cat, what's happening?" Beck's eyes went wide with fear as he held onto her when she fell to the side. He cradled her. "Cat? Cat!" He shook her a little.

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered, looking apologetic. "Please don't hate me for this…"

"You haven't eaten, have you?" He asked, his eyes full of hurt.

"No…I do, but only when the others come over and eat with us…" She gasped out. "Please…I'm sorry, but I just wanted to be beautiful for you. I know I've been fat ever since I had Anthony."

"What?" His voice cracked. "How could you say such a thing? You're beautiful and tiny. Cat, you're gorgeous and perfect. I love you."

"No, I'm not."

"Cat, what the hell do you see when you look in the mirror?" Beck asked her. "I don't understand." But he was beginning to realize…Cat was in this too deep. This eating disorder was no longer a reason to "lose weight" because of the emotional abuse her dance teacher had put her through. No, this was now becoming psychological… "I need to take you to a doctor."

"I'm fine…I don't-"

"Not that kind of doctor." He admitted, silencing her. "A therapist."

Cat gasped, attempting to leave his arms, but he refused to let her go. "How could you say that?" She screeched.

Suddenly Anthony was crying.

Cat pushed Beck away, and she stood back up, running to her room. She picked Anthony up and he immediately stopped crying, but Beck ran in and Cat realized he had tears. "Cat, look at that little human in your arms." Beck whispered, but she heard him clearly. Cat did as he said, seeing that innocent face staring back up at her. "An eating disorder can kill you if you keep this up…and you were scared only minutes ago because Robbie was going to kill us. You wouldn't have seen Anthony again. Do you remember saying that?" She nodded. "Well, then you need to knock this off because if you keep this up, you're going to die…" He shuddered at the thought. "And then Anthony will be motherless…and I know you don't want that."

"I don't." Cat's voice softly said. She stared into Anthony's shiny eyes for a few more minutes, silently having a mental conversation with him, shockingly. He was begging for her to get help. She nodded. "Okay…"

Beck sighed in relief. "I'll schedule you an appointment." He walked up and kissed her head, pulling her and his son closer. "Thank you."

**Next chapter…let's just say Beck's going to scare at work when he's there alone and a stranger comes in…and he's aggressive…uh-oh…will the robber pull the trigger? …nice preview, huh? Lol.**

**Random Fact About DA: **I have my own version of "Yankee Doodle"… _"Yankee doodle went to town, riding on a pony…I may not know the rest of the words to this song, but at least everybody loves me!"_ Lol, I used to sing that all the time in school and I still do at work to make people laugh. Don't ask how I came up with that…Lord could only know. Lol.


	44. Time Stands Still

**ImNotThomas, ChocoMintandRock, DAsNumbah1Fan **_(Aw, I'm touched :) Thanks!), _**RosemaryPennykettle, Gunner3284 **_(I know you can't read this, but I'd still like to say you'd have been blocked.), _**Running Spirit, CourtsxBatFan, Jadiee, NZGirl25, Sshaw101, TheScarletOctopus, iCarlyfanatic101, MariaLuvsYew, BatxForever, CatHeartsU, Wonderstruck-Ambition, and Batzevieforever: **Thanks for the reviews. :) Here's the chapter!

...

Everybody's Fool

Chapter 44: Time Stands Still

I do NOT own Victorious

...

Beck had the night shift again for the 4th night in a row. Personally, he didn't think his main manager who makes the schedules was being fair. He had a family at home he would like to have dinner with every now and then. By the time he returned home at night, Cat would already be halfway asleep and his son would be in his crib, snoring away quietly. With such a long day, it was unbearable. Cat did bring him lunch, which was nice. Since his store was hardly busy, she would stay with him and eat with him. The customers would love to see his son anyway.

But it wasn't the same…he wanted to spend time with his fiancée. They hadn't made love in a week, which was bad for their relationship…and it was because they were too tired. Beck would be too exhausted from work, or he'd come home too late and Cat already would be settled in bed. A healthy relationship involved making love at least once every few days, so Beck was worried that this would be hurting them.

He couldn't lose her.

He looked at the clock on the wall again…8: 43…17 minutes till he could lock the doors, count out the registers, and go home to his future wife and son. Sure, they'd probably be asleep, but at least he'd be able to kiss his son goodnight and hold Cat in his arms.

The soft ding went off and a man entered the small store. Beck forced a smile. "Good evening, sir. Anything I can help you find tonight?" He said, standing from the seat behind the counter. The man, wearing a black windbreaker, black jeans, a baseball cap, and sunglasses, brought out a silver object that Beck knew all too well and it was aimed right at his face. Beck put his arms up in surrender. "Hey, hey, man…take it easy."

The man looked nervous as the gun was shaking in his white knuckled grip. "Give me all the cash in the register. Now." He growled out. Beck nodded and went to the register, doing what he was told. He opened the cash drawer and brought out a paper bag that read the store name on it, put all the cash in the bag, and handed it over. When the man took the bag, Beck prayed he would leave, but suddenly the gun was aimed right at his forehead. "You dare to describe my appearance to the police, I swear to god, I'll find you and kill your family. You hear me?"

Beck's heart almost stopped. He couldn't risk Cat's life, along with Anthony's. They meant everything to him and this stranger could stay true to his word and kill them…he'd never forgive himself. Beck nodded hastily. "Yes, I won't tell. You have my word."

"Good because trust me, I'll find you and make you watch as I kill them with my bare hands." He kept threatening. And he suddenly smacked Beck with the gun across the face, making Beck fall against the wall behind him with his cheek now cut and bruised. "See ya." And the man left.

Beck quickly grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-1 as he ran to the glass door, locking it, and watching as the robber left the mall through the food court, but when the security guard stopped him for some unknown reason, the gunfire went off…

Beck ran to the backroom of his store with his heart racing. The gunshots were still clearly heard as the operator picked up.

"_9-1-1, what's your emergency?"_

"My name is Beck Oliver, I'm a manager at Sunglasses Hut in the Beverly Center in Beverly Hills on Rodeo Drive! My store was robbed and now the robber is shooting people in the food court!" Beck blurted out all in one breath. He just wanted to be home, holding Cat…he wanted to be in the safety walls with the alarm on and knowing his future bride was safe as well. "Please, get me out of here!"

He heard voices in the background as the woman came back on. _"Please remain calm, Beck, the police are on the way. Please head to the backroom of your store." _

"I'm here." Beck croaked out. "I'm safe…"

"_Good, stay there and out of site of the gunman. We're getting calls of the shooting there as we speak."_

"Okay, I need to call my boss and then call my fiancée to let her know I'm okay. Thanks." And he hung up, dialing his boss. His boss panicked and said he'd be there soon, but obviously outside. He was worried for Beck's wellbeing, which he was glad for. Beck then called Andre…

"_Hello?" _

"Andre, it's Beck. Please for the loves of God tell me you're not working right now." Beck couldn't take it if his friends were currently in the building…they all worked there in the mall. He was glad Cat was on maternity leave for another week.

"_Nah, man, I was off at 4. Why? Wait, what the hell is that noise in the background?"_ Panic rose in his voice.

"There's a shooting going on, but Andre, if I don't make it, I need you to promise me you'll care for Cat and Anthony. Please." Beck let his tears fall.

"_WHAT? Beck, get the hell out of there!"_

"I can't, I have to stay here, but promise me, please!" Beck begged. "Just in freaking case!"

"_Yeah, man, you know I will…but you're going to be alright. I'm heading down there right now and I'll be outside the backdoor of your work. I don't give a shit what the police say, you will get your butt out there when I get there, understand?" _Andre sounded courageous, yes, but scared at the same time.

Beck sobbed a little…he was terrified. "Yeah, I understand…thanks…can you ask the others if their working? The gunman was shooting in the food court, so I hope Tori wasn't working tonight…"

"_Oh my god, I hope not either since she works at the Starbucks right there!" _Andre sounded even worse. _"I'm leaving the apartment right now and I'll be there as soon as I can."_ So they hung up and Beck had to do what he didn't want to…

Call Cat…

"_Hey, baby." _Cat answered her cell phone with her sweet, tired voice. _"Are you leaving the store already? It's only 9."_

"Cat, listen to me, there's a shooting going on in the food court and my store was robbed right before all this." Beck told her in a serious, yet scared voice.

She gasped. _"Beck!"_

"I'm in the backroom now of my store, and the door is locked. I locked it after he robbed me." Beck was shaking violently. "I'm scared, Cat…calm me down. Only you can calm me down."

"_Just listen to me, baby." _Cat cooed, as if she was walking to Anthony. _"Everything will be alright. I'm heading over there right now after I drop Anthony off at Tori and Jade's. They're home tonight." _That answered the question if the others were working. _"I'm sure Jade will come with me. I'll be there soon, baby. Stay on the phone with me until…whatever happens. Can you get out?"_ The gunshots were still going off…what the hell was happening out there? How much ammo did that guy have? _"Oh my god, Beck, they sound so close!"_

"They are…" Beck's voice cracked. "I need your arms around me, Cat…I can't do this."

"_I'm already about to get in my car with Anthony. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"I don't want you talking on the phone while driving." Beck told her, no matter how much he didn't want her to get off the phone. "I'll see you when you get here. Andre's almost here."

"_Okay, Beck…I love you so much. Anthony loves you too."_

"I love you, my sweet angel." And they hung up.

Beck heard the gunshots cease as his cell phone went off. He answered. "Hello? Andre?"

"_Yeah, I'm outside, man. Get out here. Now." _He had never heard Andre so serious. Beck raced to the backdoor, getting his keys into the lock and turning off the alarm. He opened the door and Andre was right there. Andre couldn't help himself when he hugged Beck tightly. "Ah, man, you had me freaked out!" Andre told him. "I'm glad you're-"

"Pretty boy."

Beck winced at that voice…the voice that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Andre turned with him to the entrance of the food court that was there and there stood the gunman, holding the gun to them.

Andre gulped as Beck stood frozen next to him. "Put the gun down, man. We don't want any problems."

"Say goodbye." The man seethed as he pulled the trigger.

_**BANG!**_

"NO!" Beck yelled after Andre pushed him out of the way.

The gunman took off running, but suddenly a police car pulled up quickly and stopped him.

Beck put his hands on Andre's gunshot wound on his shoulder. Thankfully he looked to be nowhere near his heart. "Come on, man, stay with me." Beck begged.

Andre grunted. "Aw, eff-ing crap, that freaking hurt like a mother…"

Beck chuckled a little through his new tears. "At least now you can say you've been through just about everything."

Andre rolled his eyes as an ambulance squad came up.

Soon Cat ran into Beck's arms after he was questioned by police and had an icepack on his cheek. "Beck!" She screamed. "Oh my god, I'm so happy you're alright!" He hugged her tightly, never wanting to let you go.

Beck pulled her back and kissed her lips. "I want to get married." He said once they separated. "Can we get married soon? Life's too short to wait any longer, Cat."

Cat smiled gently through her own tears. "Yes."

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: **SAN DIEGO CHARGERS ALL THE WAY! My whole family is Charger Fans. What's your team? If you don't have one…how sad…


	45. You Make Me Strong

**RosemaryPennykettle, TheDreamer006, Mistyflower, Hannah, Soulful Ariana, Izabella, ChocoMintandRock **_(Oh yes…lol), _**aGRANDElove, CourtsxBatFan, Jadiee, MariaLuvsYew, Sshaw101, BatxForever, Wonderstruck-ambition, TheScarletOctopus, Batzevieforever, and Amorette Asher: **Thanks guys for the reviews :) Here is chapter 45! (Sorry it took so long for me to update. I had work and then we went on a small vacation, but I'm back now.)

Pss…my boyfriend, ImNotThomas, has a new story up. You should check it out.

* * *

Everybody's Fool

Chapter 45: You Make Me Strong

I do NOT own Victorious

...

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP? _

_Cat Valentine: First day back to work! I'll miss Anthony though :( First day being away from my son for more than…10 seconds…let's see how this one goes. Mood: Mommy :)_

_Jade West: So happy to be back together with Andre :) I never realized how much I really missed him :) Yes, Jade West has a heart. Shove it. Mood: In Love_

_Andre Harris: Still pissed it took me getting shot to make that woman realize she loves me, but whatever…it happened and I'm glad :) Mood: In pain :(_

_Robbie Shapiro: Back to watching nothing, but Disney classics…that sucks. Mood: Lonely_

_Trina Vega: Looking for a stupid job…ugh… Mood: Picky_

_Tori Vega: Sooooo not happy my sister is in town… Mood: Annoyed_

_Beck Oliver: Keeps having those damn nightmares…when will they end? Mood: Worried_

…

"Please don't go." Beck begged Cat as she was getting ready to leave for work. She had the morning shift today and Beck had the day off, so he was staying home with Anthony. Cat would be alone at work until 2…Beck didn't like that. "Please."

Cat sighed as she kissed his lips. "Beck, I'll be fine."

"But you'll be alone there for 6 hours." Beck almost wanted to cry. "Please, don't go."

"Beck, stop, you're worrying me." Cat almost snapped as she kissed Anthony goodbye. "Do you want me to call someone to take care of Anthony?"

"No, no, no, I just want you home and safe!" Beck told her firmly. "Do you understand how much it would kill me if I lost you?"

"Yes, I do, unfortunately." Cat put her hands on either side of Beck's face, looking him straight in the eyes. "But we must keep going. I have to work. You have to work…I know you haven't returned to work since the robbery, but one day, you'll have to go back."

"But it's safer for us just to be here with our son." Beck told her in desperation. "Please, just stay home with us. I'll hold you and…just don't go."

Cat gave him a sympathetic smile and attempted pecked his lips, but he turned away from her. She frowned. "I have to go, Beck. Give me a kiss."

He clenched his eyes shut.

"Please?"

He didn't budge.

Cat bit her lip and nodded to herself. "Alright, fine. I'll see you when I get home." Before he could say anything to apologize, she snatched up her purse and slammed the front door shut behind her. She was glaring to the sidewalk below her as she walked to her car and once she reached the sight of her tires, she gasped and stopped in her tracks. "Oh my god." She squeaked. She rushed back inside, unlocking the front door again, and walked in. Beck happened to be walking by the front door when she came back in and he looked at her alarmed. "Beck, my car!" She screeched.

His eyes widened. "What about your car?"

"Someone slashed my tires!" She had tears in her eyes. "I'm scared!"

Beck's head spun. "What?"

…

Beck checked his watch and saw he still had an hour until Cat was off work and he'd go pick her up, but he had Anthony dressed with an onezie that said "Daddy and I Agree That Mommy Is The Boss" and some grey sweats and socks, along with mittens on his hands. He sighed and looked to his son in his arms in the rocking hair in Anthony's room. "So…" He said out loud as his son stared at him. "I say we go shopping, huh?"

…

_WHAT'S NEW ON THESlap? _

_Beck Oliver: Leaving the house to go shopping with Anthony :) I cannot wait until my future wife gets off work. I love her so much. Mood: Nervous_

_Cat Valentine: Work is sooooo boring…especially when you're store is NEVER busy. :( Mood: Phooey_

_Jade West: At work today…I love the music, the darkness, and the gothic style…baha. Mood: Evil_

_Tori Vega: Just finished up with my guidance counselor at the college and now waiting for Trina to audition and get in…dear God, here we go… Mood: Annoyed_

_Andre Harris: The hospital is so smelly…and loud…and boring. Can I get out of here now? Please… Ugh. Mood: Bored_

_Robbie Shapiro: Waiting with Tori and Trina at the school…that's how bored I am. I have no life whatsoever. Mood: Lonely_

_Trina Vega: About to BLOW Gates University's MIND with my talent! HA! Mood: Perfect!_

…

Beck walked into the Gymboree store in the mall with Anthony in his arms, since for some reason, the child just wanted to be held. Beck didn't mind. He loved holding his son. "WELCOME TO GYMBOREE!" An employee yelled out from behind the counter. Beck winced at her screeching voice. "Awwww, can I see the baby?" She asked, making gaga eyes. Beck nodded silently and went up. The lady caught sight of Anthony and gushed. "He's adorable! What's his name? How old is he?"

"His name is Anthony." Beck answered, bouncing his 8 week old in his arms. "He's 8 weeks."

Suddenly the woman batted her eyes. "So…I see no wedding ring on your finger…single father?"

"No." Beck bluntly said. "My fiancée is at work at the Perfume Shop. We're just shopping a bit."

The employee sighed. "Darn…"

Beck chuckled and went to the boys section.

…

He held the shopping bag in one hand and kept a good grip on Anthony in his other arm as he walked into the Perfume Shop around 4:02. Good timing. He saw Cat talking to her boss, with her purse over her shoulder. They looked up to the door and smiled. "Well isn't it my two favorite guys?" She said sweetly. She waited until Beck walked up to them and kissed his lips, and took Anthony out of his arms carefully.

Her boss pat Anthony on the head. "He's so adorable, Cat."

"He's going to be quite the ladies' man." Cat giggled. "Just like his father."

"He'll have the Oliver charm." Beck joked, making the two women laugh. "You ready, babygirl?"

Cat nodded. "Yes, sir." After saying goodbye to her boss, Cat and Beck left the store. "I'm just exhausted."

Beck stayed quiet as they passed his work next door to Cat's. His boss was looking down at a paper. "I don't think I can do it."

Cat stopped him from walking any further. "Beck, you have to go back some day. Your son and I need you to. We need you to provide for us. I know it'll be so hard, but you have to. What happened to you was another trial you faced and passed."

Beck stared into Cat's eyes and then looked back at the store. He gulped. "You're right…I have to be a man and go back." He sighed, looking back to Cat. "I'll call when I get home."

Cat smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're such a strong man, Beck."

"You make me that way." Beck said, kissing her forehead. He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her out.

As they drove home, Cat remembered something. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. That psychologist called."

Beck looked surprised and a bit relieved. "That's great! When is your appointment?"

"Tuesday at 10am…" She began tearing up. "I don't want to do this. I promise I'll eat. I promise."

Beck took her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Cat, don't make me give you the same speech you gave me inside the mall." He glanced at her saddened state before turning back to the road. "You have to do this. Our son and I need you too. Anthony needs you, and so do I. It's going to be hard, but it's something you have to do. You can get through this." He kissed her hand. "You're strong too."

Cat said nothing, but leaned onto his shoulder.

She was terrified, but Beck was right. She had to go.

For him and her son.

"Okay…" She whispered before they reached the house. "I'm going to fight this."

Beck kissed her head. "That's my girl."

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: **I went to a private Christian school, same as my siblings, from Pre-school all the way to senior year…and we wonder why I screwed up in my freshman year of college :P I've always been a sheltered little girl…so I went a bit wild. And now I have Nathaniel, my son. Everything happens for a reason.


	46. I Hate My Reflection

**Persin**: Meanie…

**ChocoMintandRock, K-J, ImNotThomas, Caligrl101, MariaLuvsYew** _(I checked it out and it's not really one that I would read…but I think Thomas was interested in it. You're such a good writer, so keep going!)_, **Amorette Asher, Batzevieforever, Jeremy Shane, Batxforever, Sshaw101, PopRockPuppy23, Jadiee, Nzgirl25, Gunner3284 **_(In my boyfriend's story, he's using guns in it, along with violence.), _**and CourtsxbatFan:** Thanks for the reviews :) Love you guys so…this chapter is a fill-in, but next chapter will send you all for a spin. I'll never leave you guys bored with my stories, trust me :)

* * *

Everybody's Fool

Chapter 46: I Hate My Reflection

I do NOT own Victorious

* * *

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP? _

_Beck Oliver: Going to support my future wife today. I'm praying everything goes okay. Mood: Desperate_

_Cat Valentine: Therapy today…totally freaking out, but I realize I must do this for Beck and my son. Mood: Nervous!_

_Robbie Shapiro: Stupid Beck…he doesn't know how to make Cat feel beautiful so he sends her to a shrink? Great fiancée there… Mood: Angry_

_Jade West: Pissed that Beck is making Cat see a therapist…asshole. Mood: Peeved_

_Tori Vega: I hope the therapy session for Cat goes well today! I'm behind you 100 percent, Cat! Mood: Praying_

_Andre Harris: Babysitting baby Anthony while Beck and Cat go to therapy…hope my Lil' Red gets at least a little closure to this. Come on, girl, you're strong. Mood: Hoping_

_Trina Vega: Thinks everyone is being too weird about Cat's therapy session. Who cares? It's just Cat! Mood: Irritated_

…

Beck growled in his seat in the waiting room of the therapy office of Karen Lovegood. "Remind me to beat the living hell out of Robbie the next time I see him." He told Cat firmly, who was sitting next to him, holding his free hand. His other hand was clutching his cell phone. "Not to mention tell Jade off as well…jeez, why are those two idiots so against this?" When he received no answer from his bride-to-be, he looked over. He saw her tears threatening to fall from her beautiful brown eyes and she was absolutely pale. "Cat." He gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"Please don't make me go." Her voice cracked. "I'm scared."

"Don't be, baby." He whispered as he turned his phone off and put it in his pocket. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "This will be great for you. Just talk to her, okay? Tell her what you've been feeling. She won't tell me anything. It's only going to be you and she in the room and no one else will be listening. Sound proof walls." She sighed and he put an arm around her shoulders. "If it gets to be way too much for you, make sure you tell her to come get me and I'll help you calm down. I'm supporting you, Cat. Remember that. I'm behind you 110 percent. So is Anthony."

Cat nodded while biting her lip. "Kay-kay. I'm doing this for you and Anthony."

"And remember…you, Jade, and Tori are going dress shopping today." He tried to make her smile. "You get to pick out your wedding dress and the girls' bridesmaid dresses."

She looked to him and giggled. "I can't wait to marry you, Beck Oliver."

"I cannot wait for you to become my precious wife, Caterina –almost- Oliver." He chuckled and leaned his forehead against hers. "We'll get through this. We've been through so much. I don't think there's anything in this whole world that could break us apart."

"Except you cheating on me." Cat blurted out, but she didn't regret that.

Beck winced. "Yeah, okay, I deserved that one."

"Yes, you did." Cat pecked his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, sweet girl." He said with much emotion.

The door suddenly opened and they looked over to see a tall woman in a nice dressy blouse, with dress slacks, and high heels. She had medium length brown hair and tan skin. "Hello there." She walked up. "Did my secretary already discuss insurance and co-pays with you?"

"Yes, ma'am." Beck and Cat stood up after Beck answered. "I'm Beck Oliver, and this is my fiancée, Cat Valentine."

Cat nodded, forcing a smile, but she was shaking. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Lovegood."

"Please, call me Karen." She shook both their hands. "Are you both going in?"

"I think it'd be best for it to be just you and Cat for now." Beck answered. "But if you guys need me for any reason, I'll be out here." Karen nodded. Beck gave Cat a hug. "You can do this. You're strong."

Cat sighed deeply and released him, walking behind Karen out of the waiting room and into her office. "You're office is pretty." She said softly, looking around the purple painted walls and wooden shelves, with leather furniture and a black desk.

"Thank you." Karen smiled. "Go ahead and sit wherever you like."

Cat picked the couch, right in the middle. She put her purse beside her. Karen sat in a cushioned sheet across from her. "So it says in your file your name is Caterina." She started out. "Is your nickname Cat?"

Cat nodded. "Yes. No one really calls me Caterina, except for my boss and my grandmother did before she died a couple years back."

"Interesting." Karen said. "I think Cat suits you. With your wild hair color and big eyes, it just fits you."

"Thanks." Cat said, fiddling with her fingers.

"So Cat, let's talk about why you have come to me today." Karen started.

Cat sighed. "Well…I've been going through an eating disorder for almost 2 years now."

"Why's that?"

"In my freshman year of college, my professional dance teacher, who is the best of the best, insulted me constantly." Cat explained. "The first day, she said I needed to lose weight and be more graceful. Her words were so hurtful…especially the lose weight one. I never had thought of myself as fat before, but I wanted to do what she said. She's the best dancer around, you know? I wanted to impress her…it just backfired."

"How?"

Cat rubbed her lips together before speaking again. "I gained her respect around March of this last year after I stood up to her from all the verbal abuse. Right after, I was pregnant. And then right after I had my son…I began seeing myself as hideous and chubby in every mirror I looked into and passed." She closed her eyes. "I still see myself that way. I hate my reflection. My fiancée says I'm gorgeous and beautiful, but it's just so hard. I look in the mirror and see ugliness, making me not want to eat and puke out everything I was forced to eat right after a meal. Meanwhile, my fiancée sees a model, as he put it…I can't help, but believe he just says those things to make me feel better about myself."

"He's not." Karen spoke up. "You're a beautiful young lady, who's lost her way."

"They say that the eating disorder and all that verbal abuse now screwed up my mind and now it's become psychological that I see myself like that." She bit her lip. "I can't control this…I cannot control what I'm seeing in the mirror and any reflection I see of myself."

"Since this eating disorder became out of control, what has been the most dreadful thing you've experienced?"

"I think we all began to realize this was getting to be too much for me to handle was when I punched the mirror in my parents' bathroom in my old home." Cat admitted. "I had a nightmare of myself having fat thighs, huge arms, and a baggy stomach…it made me sick so I ran to the bathroom and made myself through up…and I looked in the mirror, still seeing that same ugly duckling and I punched the mirror…over and over and over and over…my knuckles on both hands were stabbed with shards of glass and I had stitches."

"Oh my." Karen breathed out. "You're right. The eating disorder did become psychological."

"Yes…and…" Cat's voice cracked as she tried not to cry. "I can't stop it. I try, but…I can't do it."

"You can't stop this overnight, nor can you do it alone." Karen told her. "People are here to help you, including me now. We're going to set up exercises and things you can do to remember that you are beautiful and you don't need to not eat, you don't need to make yourself throw up, nor do you see yourself in the mirror as, and I quote you on this, an ugly duckling." She said. "But you have to do your part, Cat. Can you?"

Cat shrugged.

"I believe you can." Karen told her. "You said you have a son?"

"Yes…he's everything to me." Cat answered.

"Then you fight for that little boy." Karen said. "Eating disorders can kill, Cat…and the way you're talking, this is getting quite dangerous. I'm worried that these things you speak of and what you're feeling continuously may send you over the edge and you'll hurt yourself."

"I don't want to though." Cat mumbled.

"Mental disorders are tricky things, Cat." Karen explained. "They show no mercy. Now I say we bring Beck in and vaguely discuss what you two will be working on until I see you next week." She said. "I hope we can beat this. We're a team now, Cat."

"A team?"

"Yes." Karen smiled. "But are you ready to face the enemy team?"

Cat let out a shaky breath. "I…I don't know."

"This next week, I challenge you to contemplate that if you are ready." Karen said. "If you don't think you are, then I have a plan to help you there."

Cat nodded. "Okay."

As Karen called Beck in, Cat couldn't help, but wonder if she really was ready to be back to her happy little self…

Was she ready to let go of her Anorexia?

* * *

**Next chapter…after a couple hours of dress shopping, the girls are on the way home when suddenly a drunk driver comes out of nowhere and hits the passenger side of Jade's car…the exact place where Cat was sitting. Can Beck handle this one? Or was this the last straw that will send him over the edge?**

**...  
**

**Random Fact About DA: **Today (the 28th of August) is the official day that a year ago, I had written my first Victorious story. I remember because it was my birthday when I wrote it. It feels longer…I just deleted the story that I wrote. It was "Remind Me". I reposted it in my songfic story called "This Is Your Life". But yeah, not only is it my birthday today, it is also the one year anniversary of my first Victorious story. DOUBLE WHAMMY!


	47. No Pulse

**Guys…I would absolutely LOVE to do some shout-outs like always…but my head is pounding. Reason why is at the end of the chapter…I'll update tomorrow :) Love you guys! AND THANK YOU FOR THE BIRTHDAY WISHES! YOU ALL ARE FABULOUS!**

Everybody's Fool

Chapter 47: No Pulse

I do NOT own Victorious

Beck had a feeling…and it was currently eating him alive. He didn't say anything to his calm fiancée as she was getting ready to go dress shopping with Jade and Tori. She was excited, so he shouldn't worry her with his bad feeling. He was going to stay home and Andre and Robbie were hanging out as well, and they were waiting for the pizza to get here. They were out in the living room with Anthony as Beck watched Cat put her perfume on her delicate skin. She ran her fingers through her hair once more before turning to Beck, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her. She smiled softly as he forced a smile. "What's wrong, my boy?" She asked softly as she walked up to him.

Beck shrugged. "Nothing…"

"Don't lie to me, Beck." Cat said firmly.

"Can we talk about it after you get back?" Beck asked. "I don't want your fun to be ruined. It can wait, I promise."

Cat sighed, but nodded and pecked his lips. "Okay." She grabbed her sandals and put them on her feet. "Don't forget that tomorrow we have to go pick up our school books from the bookstore."

"Right." Beck nodded, remembering. "I can't believe junior year is already here."

"It's going to be tricky." Cat told him. "We have an infant son and going to college at the same time? Not to mention working full-time jobs…" She frowned. "I don't like this…maybe I should quit college?"

"No, baby, don't." Beck told her, getting off the bed and walking to her. "Don't quit school. We can make this work. I promise."

"I don't want to never see my son, Beck." Cat pushed. "I love him so much. I don't want him to see our friends and the babysitter more than he sees us."

"It'll be alright." Beck kissed her head. "We can do this."

Cat sighed. "Okay…I'll trust you on that."

_HONK, HONK_

"And that'd be Jade." Cat giggled as she grabbed her purse, heading out the bedroom door with Beck behind her. "Bye, guys." Cat said to Robbie and Andre. She saw her son in the bouncer next to Andre's feet, so she kneeled down. "I love you, my son." She kissed his head. He was asleep. "Keep these boys in line." She stood back up and waved to the boys once more before Beck walked her out. She was at the front door, waving at the girls. She turned back and gave Beck a kiss on the lips. "I'll be back soon, baby." She told him. "I love you."

Beck felt sick…he didn't want her to go…but she needed to. "I love you too…please be safe."

"I will." She pecked his lips once more before skipping to Jade's car.

Beck leaned against the doorway and waved to the girls –except Jade flipped him off instead- and he looked up at the sky. He prayed that his fiancée would be alright. He'd die without her.

…

Cat, Jade, and Tori had just left the dress shop…well, the 4th dress shop they've gone to. Fortunately, this last one was a keeper and they scheduled a fitting for the wedding dress Cat would be picking out. She couldn't decide on the spot, so they would be coming back tomorrow to model some. Cat picked out the bridesmaid dresses though…and they hate them…but Tori told Jade –more like begged- to let Cat have this time. It would only be one day anyways.

Cat was looking through the large catalog that the designer could make for Cat's dress…but Cat just couldn't decide. "I want the perfect one, but I don't know what that one is." She stated as she flipped the page once more. "I'm only going to have one wedding in my life, so this one has to be absolutely perfect and stunning!"

"And it will be." Tori reassured her from the backseat. She was behind Jade, who was driving, so she could talk to Cat and see her. "I promise. Jade promises too…right, Jade?" She said sternly.

"Vega, get the straw out of your fat ass." Jade grumbled.

"My ass isn't fat!"

"We've seen the size of your underwear." Jade smirked. "Trust me…your ass is huge."

Tori pouted. "Screw you."

"No thanks, I don't swing that way." Jade said bluntly. "Anyways, yes, Cat, everything will be fine. I am your maid of honor, so my job is to make sure you get everything you want…I just wish the colors weren't pale pink and white…" She shuddered. "I wish I wasn't going to be wearing a pink dress."

"I told you that you can have a black sash around the waist." Cat compromised.

Jade sighed. "I guess that will have to do." They stopped at a stoplight, about a mile away from Cat's house. "Oh, come on." Jade growled. "It's nine at night, so why the hell do the lights take so damn long?"

"They're timed." Tori said. "Patience is a virtue."

"And I'm going to kill you." Jade said in the same tone as Tori. "Whoa…"

"What?" Cat and Tori looked to where Jade was watching with wide eyes…turning towards their direction was a mustang…and it was swerving dangerously.

They all screamed and flinched.

_**CRASH**_

Jade groaned as she regained herself. "You guys fine?" She looked terrified when she saw the car slammed into the passenger side of her car… "Cat?"

Tori gasped from the backseat. "CAT!"

Jade reached over and checked for a pulse. "NO! CAT!"

…

Beck was pacing in the kitchen and Andre came in, worried. "Man, what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, slamming his beer down on the counter. "You've been freaking us out since Cat left! And you've gotten worse in the past half an hour!"

Beck was shaking as he stopped pacing and looked to his best friend. "Andre…I've had this horrifying feeling in the pit of my stomach ever since Cat walked out that door."

"Then why didn't you stop her?" Andre growled. "You know you're feelings are always right!"

_Ring…ring…_

Beck looked at his phone…Tori's number…

He shakily answered it. "H-hello?"

"_Beck…"_

"What?" He dreaded the answer.

"_I'm sorry, but…"_

"Tori, just answer this: is Cat okay?" Beck asked in desperation.

"…_no."_

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: **I discovered today that I am a lightweight drinker…and at this current moment in time…I'm drunk and exhausted. It's my 21st birthday today, so I went a little crazy…ugh, **I'm never drinking again**. But I promise I didn't drink and drive! PROMISE! Anywhoo…time for bed! (I wrote this chapter earlier today, so that's good)


	48. There Can Never Be A More Beautiful You

**Thanks everyone for reviewing. :) It's appreciated very much :)**

* * *

Everybody's Fool

Chapter 48: There Can't Be A More Beautiful You

I do NOT own Victorious

...

"Thank you and come again!" Cat said with cheeriness as she saw it was almost time for her to close to the store. Beck was in the next store over, for he was closing too. They had yet been able to get her car's tires changed because it was quite expensive for four new tires, so they had to wait for one another after they were done outside. Beck always tried to hurry out first so Cat wasn't alone outside for long. The back of the mall wasn't exactly the brightest and safest place in the whole world.

She sighed as she walked to the entrance of the store and peeked over to the store next door, which was Beck's small work. He was stocking some sunglasses in the bottom cabinets when he noticed his future wife at the doorway and he smiled. "There's my favorite girl." He stood up, putting the box down. "Ready to close?"

"Yes, I am." Cat sighed deeply. "I'm so bored."

"We knew we would be getting bored when he applied for these jobs." Beck chuckled. "They're small stores. Not much business or stuff to do."

"I've stocked all the perfumes, mopped the floors, cleaned the windows, changed the broken light bulb, dusted every little spec gone, and cleaned the glass cabinets." Cat pouted. "What more is there to do?"

"Nothing, I guess." Beck shrugged. "You're a good employee, miss Valentine."

Cat grinned. "Almost Oliver."

"Damn right." Beck said in a serious tone as he pulled her in for a short, but sweet kiss. "Have you called Jade and Tori?"

Cat nodded. "Yes. Nathaniel's doing better. I cannot believe he cried all day with them yesterday." She sighed. "Separation anxiety from his mom and dad, I guess."

Beck smiled at her, but almost lost it when he brushed some of her hair out of her face and saw the fairly new scar on the top of her forehead. "It's fading." He mumbled.

Cat nodded gently. "Yes, it is, thank goodness." She took Beck's hand off and kissed it. "That accident was 2 months ago, baby."

"It's still fresh in my mind, Cat." Beck said, cringing at the memory of his sweet fiancée on life support after her right side was impaled in the car accident. It almost caused her, her life, but she was alive and recovering well. The bruises were gone and the cuts that needed stitches were fading away slowly, since they had been recently taken out. She was out of the hospital within three weeks and then on bed rest at home. It was a stressful time for Beck with helping Cat, taking care of Nathaniel, the house, working, and school. Because of the accident, Cat was unable to attend this semester, which broke her heart, but then she was able to spend time with her son so she let it go for now. "Absolute nightmare."

Cat pecked his lips. "No more thinking of that though. We're moving on. We're getting married the week before thanksgiving, so we have to keep our eyes on that."

"I know, I know." Beck sighed. "You're right."

"I know." Cat giggled and kissed his nose. "It's 9, so time to close out the registers and go home to the other love of our life."

"Yes, ma'am." Beck watched her go back into The Perfume Shop and heard her door lock before locking his own.

…

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP?_

_Beck Oliver: About to count out the registers to head home with my future bride. Uneventful day, but at least I get to go home to the two most beautiful people on this planet. Mood: Tired_

_Cat Valentine: Still has so much left on the wedding checklist! Eep! Mood: Mommy :)_

_Jade West: Helping Andre with dinner…but does Robbie have to be such a third wheel? Loser… Mood: Annoyed_

_Andre Harris: I'm going to smack Robbie here in a minute if he doesn't give me and my girlfriend some space! Mood: Irritated_

_Robbie Shapiro: Hanging out with Jade and Andre! They're so cool, yet tense…hmm…those two have relationship issues. Mood: Gleeful_

_Tori Vega: I LOVE MY NEPHEW! Anthony is the coolest kid that's ever walked the earth! …even though he can't walk…he's still purrrfect! Mood: Auntie-ishy!_

_Trina Vega: I cannot believe Beck is marrying someone else…oh, where did our strong love bond go? Mood: Jealous_

…

Beck opened the door to the girls' apartment and let Cat in before he shut the door behind him, and saw what he saw on the couch freaked him out. "AH!"

Cat giggled. "Beck, it's just Trina." She forced a smile to the young woman who had green mask substance all over her face with her long brown hair in a messy bun on top of her head and in nothing but a robe. "Hello, Trina. How are you?"

Trina groaned. "So bored…"

Beck rolled his eyes. "Also known as, you don't have a job yet."

"Beck, be nice!" Cat scolded. "Where's Anthony?"

"Right here!" Tori shouted as she came out of her bedroom with their baby boy already in the car seat and his diaper bag over her shoulder. "He fell asleep about 20 minutes ago. I figured to have him all ready for you guys."

"Thank you, Tori." Cat said kindly as Beck took the car seat and bag from the younger Vega woman. "I'm sure Anthony loves spending time with his aunties."

"Oh, Cat, I have a bone to pick with you." Trina stood from the couch and walked over to the little group. "Why am I not a bridesmaid at YOUR wedding to the LOVE of my life?"

Beck blinked. "Is that a trick question?"

Cat smacked his arm again before chuckling nervously to Trina. "Well, for one thing, Beck only has two groomsmen so I can only have two bridesmaids, which are Tori and Jade. And another thing…Trina, I'm not particularly comfortable with you continuously saying that you're still in love with Beck and your obsession with him worries me." She shrugged. "It just wouldn't be healthy to include you in this. I'm sorry."

Trina looked pissed now. She rubbed her lips together before speaking. "You might want to go running more…I see those love handles sticking out."

Cat squeaked in horror and almost burst into tears as Tori gasped at Trina's horrid words. "Oh, you horrible person!" Cat told her, almost crying.

Beck was beyond pissed… "You little bitch." He growled, but before he could say anything else, Cat snatched Anthony's car seat from his hands and left the apartment. Beck was breathing heavily as he glared to Trina. "Before you even THINK of insulting anyone, why don't you take a good look in the damn mirror, you bitch." He sneered before straightening himself out. "See ya, Tor. Thanks." He grumbled as he left the apartment. After he shut the door, he started hearing Tori screaming Trina's head off. Good. He rushed to the outside of the building, where he was parked out front. He watched as Cat was putting Anthony's seat into the back safely as tears streamed down her cheeks. Once she was done, she shut the door and Beck appeared behind her. "Cat…"

"Just take me home." She whimpered. "We can talk later, but I just want to get home."

Beck sighed, but nodded as he opened the passenger door for her and she stepped in.

…

_WHAT'S NEW ON TheSLAP?_

_Beck Oliver: Oh, Trina, you bitch…you just ruin everything in your path, don't you? Mood: Furious_

_Jade West: Nobody insults MY best friend! Insult her, you get a broken nose like Trina now has! Mood: Satisfied_

_Trina Vega: Ow… Mood: Whatever!_

_Tori Vega: Ohhhhh, whyyyyyy do I have to be related to her? Mood: Ugh…_

_Cat Valentine: I know I shouldn't let her words get to me, but…why can't I look in the mirror now? Mood: Brokenhearted_

_Andre Harris: Lil' Red, I just want you to know that you are my beautiful, perfect, gorgeous baby sis! Mood: Worried_

_Robbie Shapiro: Trina, you evil woman! How could you say such horrible things to Cat? UGH! SO RUDE! Mood: Mad_

…

Beck waited with anxiety as Cat came back into their bedroom. She leaned against the doorsill, fiddling with her fingers. "Anthony's back asleep." She whispered.

Beck sighed. "Come here, babygirl."

Cat sighed, but walked over and crawled into bed next to Beck, curling up to his side as he wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest, burying her face into his shirt. "Beck…"

"Don't believe her." Beck rubbed her sides, which he could practically feel her ribs. "Please, don't."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." Beck kissed her head. "I'm not upset with you. You've been doing so great in your progress from your Anorexia, but with what Trina said, I understand that it hurt you…but don't let this ruin all of that hard work. Please, don't let it. You've come so far since your first session in therapy, so don't let Trina's jealousy and blindness put you back down to rock bottom."

Cat breathed in his scent, enjoying it. "I just want to be beautiful for you."

"You are." He nuzzled his face into her hair. "You are beautiful and so much more…"


	49. Short Temper

**Thanks everyone for the reviews :) sorry for the long waited updates! School and work is just draining the hell out of me! :( Nathaniel, my son, will be 1 years old within a few days! Yay!**

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

**Chapter 49: Short Temper**

**I do NOT own Victorious**

**...**

Cat sighed as she went through the invitation samples on her kitchen table as her 5 month old was on her lap, clapping his hands. "Anthony…I demand to elope. What do you think?" She looked down at the boy, who only blew spit bubbles out of his mouth. "That helps so much…" She pouted. "Stupid Beck."

"What the heck did I do?" Her fiancée's voice rang with confusion as he stepped into the kitchen.

Cat glared to him. "You better be planning on being with me forever because I'm never going to get married or plan a wedding again." She stood up, balancing Anthony in her arms. "If we ever divorce, I'm becoming a nun."

"We're not divorcing." Beck walked up to her and kissed her head. "I'm never leaving your side."

"You better not." Cat mumbled. "You ready to go?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, let me use the restroom and then we'll go." Cat handed Anthony over her Beck and then walked into the hallway.

Beck sighed and looked to his son. "We're not even married yet and she was worrying about divorcing…should I be concerned?" He asked the child, who cooed and giggled. Beck chuckled. "Nah, I didn't think so either." He sat down where Cat was sitting before and made Anthony face him. "Okay, buddy, I've wanted to share a few life and love advice with you. And here's the first one: your mom is the most perfect woman on the planet and you'll never find anyone like her." Beck told him sternly. "Both you and I will always cherish her…she's our everything. Right?"

Anthony innocently smiled.

Beck grinned. "Glad we're on the same page."

Cat held back her tears as she wiped her mouth with a tissue…

…

Cat and Beck watched as the wedding planner was showing them a hall that fit the amount of people they wanted to invite to the wedding. The blonde, curly haired woman, who looked to be in her 30's, kept getting distracted every time her eyes hit Beck. Cat was losing her cool little by little and Beck was noticing. "Anyways, this hall seats 1,000 people."

"Good, because we're inviting 500." Cat said sharply, glaring at the woman while Beck was balancing the baby on his hip. "500 people who have supported our relationship and have cheered us on throughout the years."

Beck just grinned with amusement as the woman scowled. "Yippee for you." She mumbled.

"Thanks." Cat faked a smile.

A cell phone ring rang out, startling everyone in the tense atmosphere. Their wedding planner took her phone out of her pocket and sighed. "I have to take this, excuse me." And she walked out of the large room.

Cat sharply turned to Beck. "I hate her, let's fire her."

"Sweetheart, calm-"

"If you DARE tell me to calm down, I will be forced to not make love to you until our wedding night."

"Which is only 3 weeks away, so can't you live with her as our wedding planner for that long?"

"Can you live without touching me for that long?"

"…no."

"Then I insist you shush." Cat practically growled. "Now."

"Yes, ma'am." Beck closed his lips.

The next sound they heard was Anthony cooing.

Beck tried to lighten the mood. "Isn't he cute?"

"Shush."

"Yes, ma'am."

…

"No!" Cat screeched as she was in Tori and Jade's apartment. They had pictures of wedding cakes all over the table, but Cat was losing her cool. "We cannot have pink frosting on a chocolate cake! It's so ugly!"

"It depends on the shade of pink though!" Tori tried to smooth things out.

"Does it matter?" Jade said dully, flipping through the wedding binder. "It's all going to our asses after the wedding anyways."

Cat glared to her. "Is that your way of comforting me? If it is…IT SUCKS!"

"Why the hell are you so damn moody?" Jade snapped back.

Cat sighed and shook her head. "Nothing…no reason. I need to go check on Anthony." She left the table without another word and went towards Jade's room, where her son was sleeping on the bed. She peeked in and saw him sound asleep, and she snuck into the bathroom. She walked to the toilet and opened the seat, kneeling down…and sticking her pointer finger into her mouth and down her throat.

…

Beck came home late that night after closing the store and put his jacket up on the coat holder. "Cat, I'm home!" He called out lightly. The house was dark and nothing was heard. He peeked into the baby's room, seeing his son asleep in his crib. He walked towards the bedroom and saw the bed still made. "Cat?" He was getting worried. He heard absolutely no sounds. He turned on the bathroom light and walked towards the toilet, where he found his future wife curled up next to the awful smelling toilet seat. He saw puke inside it and Cat was in a daze, staring at him, yet staring through him. "Oh, no, no, no." He whispered as he closed the seat and flushed the toilet. He put his hands on her waist and helped her to the sink, washed her mouth out, and walked her to the bed, where she climbed onto it weakly. "Cat…I'm so sorry. I failed you."

Cat curled up and sobbed. "I can't do this! I can't…can't stop! It's…it's…"

"It's an addiction." Beck finished for his fragile fiancée. "Cat…what can I do to help you?"

Cat shrugged and leaned into his open arms.

Beck knew what he had to do…and he was going to hate himself…but it would be for the best.

…

Jade came in the next day around noon and sighed. "Cat! I know you're off again today, so we need to work out that damn cake issue you had yesterday!"

"Cat's not here." Beck grumbled as Jade passed him on the couch. He had Anthony down for a nap and he looked miserable.

Jade groaned. "Then where is she?"

Beck looked away from her. "…I had no choice."

At the tone in Beck's voice, it was making the Goth nervous. "Beck, where the hell is Cat?"

"Hollywood's best psychiatric hospital."

"SHE'S _WHAT_?"

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: **My two favorite shows are Ghost Adventures and The Neighbors! I love them so much :) So does my husband :)


	50. Jade's Anger

**Guys, I'm so sorry that this is so short! I'll make up for it! Oh, btw, I'm pregnant :) Again :) I have a poll up on my profile, so go vote! It's just a little fun thing, you know? :)**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I have a question: What do YOU guys want to happen in this story?**

**SparklieeFairy, Teggy, UnicornSwagg, Guest, Neon Loves You, Nights 4ever, Brainyxbat, Glittergirl123, SweetStarre123, Sshaw101, Gary the Snail x3, MariaLuvsYew, Jeremy Shane, JessyRae, Slytherin Princess 1313, KendraincupcakesG, Jadiee, Batzevieforever, CourtsxBatFan, FlorMorada: **Thanks for the reviews :) They're so encouraging!

…

Everybody's Fool

Chapter 50: Jade's Anger

I do NOT own Victorious

…

"Cat's not here." Beck grumbled as Jade passed him on the couch. He had Anthony down for a nap and he looked miserable.

Jade groaned. "Then where is she?"

Beck looked away from her. "…I had no choice."

At the tone in Beck's voice, it was making the Goth nervous. "Beck, where the hell is Cat?"

"Hollywood's best psychiatric hospital."

"SHE'S _WHAT_?" Jade soon recovered from the shock and growled. "You son of a bitch."

Beck winced. "It was for the best, so don't judge me."

"Oh, I'm going to do more than judge, Oliver!" Jade grabbed the sharp, shiny pair of scissors from her tall boots and pointed them straight at the wild haired man. "Where is she?"

"I just told you!" Beck snapped, losing his calmness.

Jade snarled as she swung the scissors in Beck's direction and he ducked just in time as they implanted themselves into the wall where his head previously was. "You'll pay for this, Beck." She threatened as she went to leave again. "Mark my damn words, you'll pay!" And she left, slamming the door shut.

Beck sighed as Anthony woke up and was wailing in his room. Oh, how he missed Cat…

…

Jade was led deeper into the mental hospital as she had already waited 7 and a half hours for visiting her best friend. Apparently on the first day, patients weren't allowed to have visitors, but no one was getting in the way of Jade making sure Cat was alright. The male nurse opened the double doors and Jade walked right in, seeing her best friend in the corner of the lobby of the patients' wing. There was a desk on the other side of the room with nurses running around and other patients around. Jade didn't care. SHe saw her best friend look up at her and rushed to her. "Cat."

"Jade?" Cat sounded confused, yet tiny. "What are you doing here?"

"Let's just say that I just had to sleep with the owner of this place to get a half hour visit with you." Jade sighed, grabbing a plastic chair and sitting next to Cat. "Don't tell Andre."

"Lips are sealed." Cat looked to her lap. "So I'm guessing you talked to Beck? I'm sorry I lied, Jade."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Umm…yes, he told me. He told me everything."

"He shouldn't have." Cat mumbled. "I told him not to."

"I beat it out of him." Jade lied. "So why didn't you tell me? I thought we made a packed to never keep secrets from each other."

"I didn't want to worry you with my anorexia again…only this time, I wasn't eating and still making myself puke." Cat looked ashamed. "It was scary. It's like I have to do it."

"An addiction." Jade ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "Dammit, Cat, you have a kid! You're getting married in a couple weeks!"

"I know." Cat wanted to cry. "I'm going to try now, Jade. I'm going to get through this and fight back finally because I don't want to lose Beck and Anthony over this."

"Good." Jade stood up. "Go to group therapy, talk to the nurses, and be social. EAT too. Are we clear?"

Cat sniffled, holding back her tears. "Yes, Jade."

"That's my girl." Jade let herself smile in pride as she hugged Cat tight to her. "It's going to be fine. I'll come visit tomorrow. Be careful in here."

Cat nodded. "Okay."

Jade let Cat go and then turned to everyone in the room. "And to all you psycho maniacs or perverted nurses: TOUCH HER and I will hurt you!" She threatened loudly, making everyone's eyes wide and cower in fear. Jade huffed. "Good. Fear me." And she turned back to Cat, who was smiling. "You'll be fine now, I made sure of that."

Cat giggled. "Yup. Thanks."

"What are best friends for?" Jade winked and then glared to the male nurse to lead her out again. "Pronto, you perv!"

As Jade left, a girl with long blonde hair came up to Cat. She wore the same uniform as Cat. "She's your best friend? She's scary!"

Cat shrugged. "She's okay…once you get to know her…"

* * *

**Random Fact About DA: **I'm supposed to wear prescription glasses/sunglasses, but I only wear them when I'm driving or in class, but otherwise, I don't wear them 24/7 like I'm supposed to. Thanks to that, my eyesight is the worst! Phooey…


	51. Bond Between Mother & Son

**ChocoMintandRock, ImNotThomas, Teggy **_(Well, you see, people usually only spend time in mental hospitals for about a week or two, maybe 3 at the most. So for Jade to get pregnant and then be in labor by the time Cat gets out would be just too long. I've spent time in a Mental Hospital and it is NOT fun…oh god, I hated that place. Lol. Good suggestion though.), _**MariaLuvsYew, Sshaw101, Ec4Lewis, Jeremy Shane, NeonLovesYou, CourtsxBatFan, Jadiee, and JessyRae: **Thanks for the reviews guys :) We're almost to 900 reviews! Yay! :) I'm so excited! Good thing too because today I've been extremely depressed about this whole pregnancy thing…I hate being so big…and I'm not even out of my regular clothes yet! :'( …yup, I'm going insane.

* * *

_**Everybody's Fool**_

_**Chapter 51: Bond Between Mother & Son**_

_**I do NOT own Victorious**_

…

Cat sighed as a nurse at the mental hospital walked her through the corridors. They were constantly locked so they had to keep stopping at every heavy door to push in the password and then go through another door only to see another locked door. It was quite long and annoying, but Cat kept to herself. She's been trapped in this hospital for a week and the doctors said she passed treatment. They've done their job. They did what they could do to help. Now the rest was up to Cat and Beck.

Cat wasn't letting this eating disorder control her this time.

Never again.

She walked outside as she saw Beck and Anthony waiting for her on the benches.

The breeze…

The sunshine…

The fresh air…

The green grass…

The blue sky…

Cat took in the freedom she felt.

Within those walls, she wasn't allowed to go outside. They had a yard to take the patients in, but they never took them out. There was no reason for it…the nurses were lazy. Cat missed the outside.

Beck looked up and saw his fiancée with his smiling son in his arms. "Cat!" He called out with happiness. When he received the call an hour ago that Cat was going to be released because she done so well, he was the happiest man on earth. His son barely slept all week, somehow knowing his mom wasn't home, and he couldn't sleep either…he'd heard the stories about what happens to women in those hospitals…but every night when he visited her, she'd seem a bit healthier and better…no sign of distress.

Jade's threat helped Cat out a lot.

Cat ran over and Beck took her into his free arm, able to hold her up with ease. She giggled into the crook of his neck. Her hair was a mess in a bun…he made a mental note to call Cat's hair stylist when they get home. He heard a sound that he hadn't heard since Cat had been admitted to the hospital…Anthony giggling.

"Hi, my son." Cat whispered as she gently took the baby out of Beck's arms into hers. The child leaned into his mother's hold, showing the truth about bonds between a mother and her son. "How are you?" She cooed as Beck took Cat's bag out of the nurse's hands and thanked her. The nurse went back inside and Beck kissed Cat's head. Cat leaned onto his chest. "I missed you so much, Beck. Please don't make me be separated from you like that ever again."

"I completely agree, Cat." Beck led her to the car. "So you ready for a surprise?"

"Totally." Cat said as she opened the backdoor and put her baby boy in the car seat.

"If you are feeling up to the wedding still in two weeks, we have done almost everything on your checklist." Beck told her, hoping she was up for it. He just wanted to call her his wife already.

Cat gasped as she shut the door and Beck opened her passenger door. "Really? Oh, Beck, do you mean that? You've done almost everything? How?"

Beck chuckled and pecked her lips. "Yes, I'm being honest. The only thing not done is you going into fitting for your wedding dress and…no, that's it." He smiled as Cat almost had tears. "So what do you say? You still want to get married?"

Cat buried her face into his shirt. "I love you so much. Yes, I definitely still want to get married."

"Great." Beck helped her into the car and then went to his side, getting in. "Well, Mrs. Almost Oliver, would you like to go home?"

Cat sighed. "Yes, I would LOVE to go home and shower."

…

A day later, Beck had just dropped Cat off at the hair salon and was now walking around the mall. He was craving a Starbucks, so he thought to get himself and Cat one. Anthony was asleep in the stroller, so he had some time to kill. He walked to the food court and saw Tori at the register. "Hey, Tor."

Tori looked up and glared at him. "You need to talk to Robbie."

Beck raised an eyebrow. "Why? Oh and I'll have a Grande Carmel Frap and a Grande Hot Chocolate."

Tori rung the drinks up and then sighed. "That'll be 7.32. Beck, Robbie and I have been secretly dating for a couple weeks now."

Beck nodded. "Congrats." He said as he handed her his credit card.

"No, it's not great." Tori growled, snatching his card from his hand and then swiping it. "It sucks because he's a virgin and he won't sleep with me. Do you want a receipt?"

"Um, no thanks to the receipt and…gross." Beck sighed as he put his card back in his wallet. "I'd rather not think about Robbie doing it."

"It's called Sex, Beck." Tori said bluntly, making his drinks. "You have a kid, you've done sex before, you can get some balls and call it that."

"This conversation is making me extremely uncomfortable." Beck sighed as he took Cat's hot chocolate from her. "I'm not talking to Robbie about that. Too weird. Awkward. Random."

"I get it, Beck." Tori rolled her eyes. "So anyways, how's Cat doing today?"

"Better." Beck nodded. "She and Anthony napped most of yesterday, and she took about 3 showers. Her hair was too tangled to the point of no return, so I made her an appointment at the salon here. She's over there right now getting her hair taken care of. I hope they don't have to cut it off."

"Oh me neither!" Tori said, handing Beck his other drink. "Not two weeks before the wedding! I'll be so upset! If Cat has to cut her hair, then I'll cut mine too!"

"I think we're getting off track here." Beck sighed. "Anyways, I better go. I'm going to give Cat her drink and see how everything's going with her."

"Give her a hug for me." Tori smiled and then Beck walked away, trying to erase the ridiculous conversation he had with Tori.

He walked into the salon, greeted with flirtatious looks from all the women. He chuckled as he parked Anthony by the couches and then walked over to Cat with the Starbucks. He gasped. "Cat!"

Cat had the cover taken off her and she fluffed with her hair a little as she shyly smiled. "Hey…still love me?"

He sighed. "Always."

She had to cut her hair…a lot.

Her hair was to her shoulders now instead of down her back.

He brought her into his arms, kissing her head. "I love you, always."

Cat leaned back and shrugged. "I donated my hair though."

"Good girl." Beck kissed her lips. "You're so beautiful."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Beck held her tightly. "With all my heart, I promise."

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: **I have a shopping problem…not as bad as those you see on TV, thank goodness. But it's still bad. I need nice things, I need my son to have nice things, and all that jazz. I still do my volunteering and give money to the Chihuahua Rescue, but shopping is VERY important to my life. Sad, but true.


	52. Whoa, Baby!

**SquareJinx, rhirhi2002, BrainyxBat** _(Same way how I'm 21 years old and only 4'11''…it just happens that way. Are you saying it's bad to be short? It's not our fault.), _**Guest, Aerovis, Kat valintime, PabuLuverr, Luvvvvyyy, Jingle Bell rock, CourtsxBatFan, Jeremy Shane, LittleMissVictorious, Teggy, NeonLovesYou, Shipperofmany, Sshaw101, NoH8 make a rainbow, Jadiee, Batzevieforever, JessyRae, ImNotThomas, ChocoMintandRock: **Yay! Thanks for the reviews! REVIEW AGAIN because we're almost at 900 reviews! I love you guys! And as this chapter will reveal, this story is FAR from over! Well…maybe 10 more chapters, but still. Long story. Well, here you go! Chapter 52! Whew-whoo! Yay!

…

_**Everybody's Fool**_

_**Chapter 52: Whoa, Baby!**_

_**I do NOT own Victorious**_

…

"Okay, Anthony, here comes to choo-choo train." Cat said sweetly to her 6 month old son in his blue high chair and he was giggling at his mother's funny faces. "Choo-choo, into the tunnel." Cat swooped the tiny baby spoonful of baby food into Anthony's mouth carefully and then brought it out when he had it in his mouth. "Yay, Anthony! Good boy!" She smiled and kissed his head as he squealed in happiness and clapped his hands. "You're so handsome! Just like your daddy!"

"Eh, Beck's not all that hot anymore." A voice said, coming into the kitchen where Cat and Anthony were eating breakfast. "What's up, Cat?" Jade said as she set her purse on a chair and then went up to Anthony. "Hey, my nephew! Eating breakfast?" She cooed somewhat nicely to the infant, who raised an eyebrow at her. He wasn't used to her being this nice either… "What, kid? Have a problem with the way I feel right now?"

Cat blinked. "Uh, Jade, are you alright?"

"Sure." Jade mumbled as she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a Smirnoff out of the fridge. "Andre and I broke up again."

"AGAIN?" Cat looked to her, missing Anthony's mouth and accidently had the food spread on his cheek. "Oops! Sorry, baby boy."

"Nice aiming." Jade said sarcastically before sighing. "Yes, again. I told him I didn't want to get married to him and he flipped out on me, saying I'll never change."

Cat looked shocked. "Jade, why don't you want to get married? I don't understand. You and Andre are in love. Just like Beck and I are."

"No." Jade shook her head. "After everything you and Beck have been through, damn, no one is as in love as you two. You make a valid point though, but Andre doesn't get it. He won't' listen to me. I don't want to get married because I love him."

Cat looked confused. "You lost me."

Even Anthony looked confused as he mumbled a tiny noise. "La…"

Jade rolled her eyes, but sighed. "I don't want to lose him in a divorce, which we'll eventually get."

"Says who?" Cat screeched. "Jade, you're not making any sense! If you love someone, as deeply as I know you love Andre, then you know you'll be with them forever! You won't lose Andre. He loves you."

"Ugh, you don't get it either!" Jade growled. "Cat, do you understand how many times Andre and I cheat on each other? Before we broke up the first time and now we still do! It's the alcohol and the guys that get me! It's the heartbroken feelings he gets when I drink and insult him and then he goes and cheats on me, mostly with Vega! I can't do this!"

Cat was speechless.

"So when I slept with Robbie to get back at Andre for sleeping with Vega, he snapped and said that we should get married so we don't cheat on each other, but I told him I can't help, but cheat!" Jade explained in an aggravated tone. "It makes no sense, that's true, but to me it does! Andre and I have a sick love story and can't stop! Every time we admit to cheating, we get pissed at each other, I thorw things at him, he calls me a slut and hoe, and then we make violent, crazy love. And then we start back all over again. It's a circle of life. BUT I like it that way! I love the crazy, violent lifestyle we are in! He doesn't! He wants to get married so we don't have to go through that almost every day! We're two totally different people who want different things! I want drama and violence! Andre wants stability and marriage! NOT HAPPENING!"

Cat's head was spinning, as Anthony blinked at his aunt. "La…la…"

Jade groaned. "Great. Even the kid thinks I'm crazy."

"Let's start this over again." Cat put Anthony's food away and wiped the baby's mouth. "Jade, yes, you're used to getting hurt and cheating, but it doesn't always have to be so hard and hurtful. If you love Andre as much as you say you do, then you'll let go of this sick lifestyle you fallen into, and live the fairytale life he wants to live with you. And…you…Jade, you deserve happiness."

Jade almost had tears. "Do I?"

"Yes." Cat smiled at her best friend. "You do. No matter how evil you are to Tori, or how horrid you are to Robbie, or how you're rude to Beck, or how much you cheat on Andre…deep down inside you, you are a sweet, loving woman, who deserves love and peace. You deserve that, Jade. And Andre can give you that. I promise you. He's the man for you. He'll save you from yourself. Watch. He will."

"I hope so because I'm so tired of this." Jade sighed. "I'm so sick of losing him all the time. After he was shot…I couldn't handle it. I didn't want to lose him ever again."

"Then don't." Cat smiled. "Go to him. Find him. Love him. Marry him."

"Well, not yet." Jade nudged her best friend. "You're wedding's first."

"It's in three days." Cat sighed. "I'm really nervous."

"Don't be." Jade finished off her beer. "You and Beck are everyone's role models. You two have been through absolute hell and yet you still are together, and very much in love. You two deserve to get married. Your wedding will be perfect."

"I hope so." Cat bit her lip in nervousness. "I'm so scared something's going to happen. Beck promises that nothing will, but I can't help that sick feeling in my stomach."

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?" Jade joked, chuckling. When Cat didn't answer, Jade's jaw dropped. "THAT WAS MY JOKE GUESS!"

Cat sighed. "I know, but…I'm a week late."

"Oh my god!" Jade yelled out in surprise. "Let's go buy a pregnancy test! Oh my god, I might be an aunt again! Yes! Let's pray to god it's a girl!"

"Jade, I may not be pregnant." Cat said in a slow voice to calm her best friend down.

"Cat, you've been on your scheduled period for like ever. The only time you weren't was when you were pregnant with Anthony. Now if you want to stand here and tell me that you're not pregnant, that's fine with me, but you are. Let's go get a pregnancy test so I can convince you." Jade grabbed her purse. "I'm driving."

"Uh, no, you're not." Cat picked Anthony up and grabbed her purse. "You just chugged down that beer like there was no tomorrow. No thanks."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You're so dramatic."

"I'd rather not die because you were under the influence of alcohol three days before my wedding, thank you very much." Cat said as they left the house.

…

Beck came home around 9pm that night in exhaustion. "I'm home." He called out softly, not wanting to wake up his son if he was already asleep in his crib. "Cat?" He looked in the living room, but saw no one there. He went to the bedroom and saw his wife-to-be on the bed, staring at the ceiling with a smile on her face. "There's my beautiful girl." He said as she gasped and then ran into his arms. He chuckled and held her up with ease, kissing her lips. "How was your day with Anthony?"

"It was wonderful!" Cat giggled. "I have something very important to tell you!"

"Ironic, because I have something to tell you." Beck said as he set her down on the bed, but stood before her. "You go first though."

"No, no, you first." Cat smiled. "After my news, you're going to faint."

Beck looked confused, but shrugged it off. "Alright. Well, I have received a movie role offer."

Cat gasped in excitement. "Oh my goodness, Beck, that's amazing!"

"But…it involves me going to New York for a few months." Beck said suddenly.

Cat's heart dropped. He was going to leave her? While she was pregnant? She was very delicate and fragile in her pregnancies…she needed help. "Oh…that's wonderful."

"Cat, I won't take it though if you don't want me to leave you and Anthony for four months." Beck said seriously. "I'll stay back and turn it down."

"When would you leave?" Cat asked in fear.

"In a month." Beck told her. "It'll be a busy year. We get married, go on our honeymoon for two weeks, and then I'd leave for a movie." He chuckled. "But then again, if that's too long then I won't."

Cat thought about it…she didn't want to ruin Beck's chances at fame and fortune. So…maybe she'll tell him about the surprise when he gets back. Sure, he'll be shocked, but at least he'll enjoy his time in New York before he has to come back and be a father of two babies instead of one. "I want you to go." She kissed his lips. "You have my blessing."

Beck grinned ear to ear. "Thank you so much, Cat!" He hugged her tightly, clearly excited. "You are the most amazing, fantastic woman on this earth for letting me do this!"

Cat almost cried…she didn't want to hide this from him. She wanted him to be here with her. But then again, she didn't want him to get restless and resent her for making him lose his opportunity. She forced a smile and nodded. "You deserve this. You've been working for it."

"So what's your big news that will make me faint?" He asked, still grinning.

She giggled. "Let's save that for another time. For now, let's celebrate your new job." She kissed him passionately and pulled him onto the bed with her, letting him let go and his day.

But she was happy…

She was getting married in three days.

Her husband-to-be was going to fulfill his dream in being a movie actor.

Her 6 month old was finally on solid food and said 'ma' earlier.

She was pregnant with her second child.

And Jade groveled at Andre's feet for him to take her back, which he did.

Perfect life.

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: **I've always wanted to do one of those ghost hunting adventures things, you know? I always wanted to stay in a haunted place for an overnight investigation because I love ghost hunting. It's always been a favorite thing of mine. YOLO, you know? ;) Maybe I will one day. I can't take my husband Thomas because he gets scared easily...aye, aye.


	53. Keep Those Scissors Handy

**Justtheretoreadandreviewlala la, Rhirhi2002, ImNotThomas, SquareJinx, PabuLuverr, xScreamingxAngelx, ChocoMintandRock, Sshaw101, FlorMorada, IgnitingFireworks, LittleMissVictorious, 900, What do u need me 4, Jadiee, NeonLovesYou: **Thanks everyone for your reviews :) Keep reviewing :)

…

_**Everybody's Fool**_

_**Chapter 53: Keep The Scissors Handy**_

_**I do NOT own Victorious**_

…

Cat woke up the morning of her wedding, feeling excited…and nauseous. "Ugh." She hurried up and ran to the bathroom, raising up the toilet seat, and let out her sickness that bottled up inside her during her night. Beck didn't stay home the night before, hence to the whole chance of the bad omen to seeing your bride before the wedding. He didn't believe in that, but Cat sure as hell did, so he was kicked out for the night and wouldn't be able to see his wife until she walked down the aisle.

Jade walked into the bedroom and into the bathroom with a grin. "At least now I know for sure you're throwing up for the right reasons, instead of you being blind by thinking you needed to puke out your guts to get rid of fat that you obviously did not have as in a chance to be anorexic or bulimic." Cat glared to her. "What? I like to be specific on days like this…on days that I feel the stress levels arising and all day long is going to be non-stop."

"You seem to have summed up the day perfectly, Jade." Cat mumbled as she flushed the toilet and went to brush her teeth. "Is Anthony still asleep?"

"Tori has him." Jade told her. "We decided to let you sleep in a bit before you'll be up all night with your new hubby."

"Jade!" Cat scolded before wiping her mouth and fixing her hair so it was at least decent. "What time is it?"

"9am." Jade said, picking her fingernails. "The wedding isn't until 4pm, so we're good for now. We still need to go get our nails done, hair done, makeup done, and your son needs a haircut."

"He's not getting a haircut, Jade." Cat said dully. "We love his hair bushy and unkept, just like Beck's."

"Damn." Jade feigned being disappointed. "I was hoping to convince you to change that."

Cat just laughed as they headed out of the bedroom. "So are you sure I should wait to tell Beck?" She asked as they reached the kitchen, where Tori was feeding Anthony. Cat kissed her son's cheek, who smiled at her. "I mean…I know if I tell him my little secret, he's going to want to stay home and turn down that job offer. I don't want him to. There's nothing really here for him to help me with…I'd rather him enjoy this movie role instead of wasting time watching me get fat and his son go through the horrid stages of potty training."

"What secret?" Tori asked, looking confused.

They ignored her.

"Cat, you should wait." Jade told her. "I promise I will help you while he's gone. I will be here every day, I'll make sure you're well protected. And we need to let Andre in on this too, so he can come over when I can't be here. I want to make sure you and Anthony aren't alone at all. This is a nice neighborhood and all, but that Latino kid across the street still freaks me out." Jade motioned to the house across the way.

"HELLO?" Tori yelled. "What's happening? What are you guys keeping from Beck?"

Cat blinked innocently. "Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm pregnant."

Tori frowned. "No, I didn't know that. Nice to feel included here. You're not telling Beck before his movie? WHY?"

"Chillax, Vega." Jade said as she made herself some oatmeal. "We all know how fragile Cat is during her pregnancies, so we know exactly how overprotective Beck gets when Cat's pregnant, hence why no one is breathing a word to him. He'll turn down that movie role, which is not what they need. Cat and Anthony need Beck to bring in the money, and they can't have that if he keeps turning down jobs like that. So if you tell him, I'll make sure I shave your head." Jade glared daggers to Tori, who raised an eyebrow. "Do we understand each other, Vega?"

Tori gulped. "Crystal."

Cat giggled at her best friends' arguments. "You two are something else."

…

Everyone was arriving at the church and being ushered to their seats. Beck was nervously pacing in the back office of the church, while he knew on the other side of the building, Cat was preparing for the moment of their lives…he was scared. Terrified. He had nightmares all night the night before, flipping out on Andre that something would happen during the ceremony that would cause a drift between him and Cat.

Andre was finished tying his bow-tie as he smiled to Beck, but saw Beck pacing again, and sighed deeply. "Beck, chill."

"I can't chill, Andre!" Beck snapped. "What if my dream comes true?"

"You're not going to fart during your vows!" Andre said in an annoyed tone.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Not that one! The one where someone stood up and said that they object to our marriage, and Cat runs out, leaving me at the altar, and then I'll lose her forever!"

Andre chuckled. "Dude, I need to record this moment. No one will believe me once I tell them you're having second thoughts."

"No!" Beck growled. "I'm not having second thoughts, I'm just scared! There's a difference."

"Right." Andre sighed. "Beck, nothing will happen. Jade, Tori, and I are going to make sure nothing and no one interferes with this wedding. If they do, Jade has her scissors handy."

Beck ran his hands through his hair and nodded. "Alright…I'll believe you on that one."

…

The wedding tune was heard from the organ in the sanctuary as everyone stood up. Jade and Tori already walked down the aisle, along with the flower girl and ring bearer. Everyone awed loudly as they watched Cat walk down the aisle in an organized manner, with her arm through her father's arm, linked together. She was smiling and tearful, but with tears of joy. She caught sight of Beck standing up there and felt like nothing could go wrong that day.

Perfection.

But just in case, Jade kept true to her word.

She had her favorite scissors hidden on her.

After Cat's father handed Beck Cat's hand and tearfully told his future son-in-law to take care of her, and Beck promising he would, everyone was seated. Cat waved sweetly to her son, who was playfully in her mother's arms, watching his parents.

"If anyone is objected to these two to be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence…

Beck smiled at Cat as he gave her hands a squeeze, glad for this.

"I object!"

…well…that was unexpected.

Robbie came forward from behind Andre and looked to his original girlfriend, Tori, who was dreadfully confused. "I'm sorry, Tori." He whispered and then turned to the soon-to-be married couple. "I still love Cat and I believe she loves me too! So Cat, I'm doing this for your own good…Beck, Cat's pregnant and she wasn't going to tell you until after you came back from shooting your movie."

Beck's jaw dropped, everyone gasped, Jade brought out her scissors, and poor Cat fainted into Beck's arms.

* * *

**Random Fact about DA (Digidestend Angel/Me): **Every year around the fall time, I always get a new calendar…always a Chihuahua calendar :) I love my Chihuahuas, you know?


	54. Kiss Your Bride

**Jadiee, ImNotThomas, ChocoMintandRock, IgnitingFireworks, Speedreader1999, Jeremy Shane, FlorMorada, Sshaw101, xScreamingxAngelx, Shipperofmany, LittleMissVictorious: **Thanks for your awesome reviews :) You guys are absolutely amazing. _**OKAY, I have an announcement**_. We were able to get an earlier appointment for the ultrasound to find out if I'm pregnant with a girl or a boy. I'll tell you next chapter, but YOU have to guess what I'm having. I'll let you guys know who the winners are. So review :)

…

_**Everybody's Fool**_

_**Chapter 54: Kiss Your Bride**_

_**I do NOT own Victorious**_

…

"_I object!"_

…_well…that was unexpected._

_Robbie came forward from behind Andre and looked to his original girlfriend, Tori, who was dreadfully confused. "I'm sorry, Tori." He whispered and then turned to the soon-to-be married couple. "I still love Cat and I believe she loves me too! So Cat, I'm doing this for your own good…Beck, Cat's pregnant and she wasn't going to tell you until after you came back from shooting your movie."_

_Beck's jaw dropped, everyone gasped, Jade brought out her scissors, and poor Cat fainted into Beck's arms._

Beck caught his almost bride in his arms and panicked. "Cat?" He shook her a little, cradling her. "Cat, wake up!" He heard his son screaming, seeing his mother limp in his father's arms. "Oh my god, Cat." Beck kissed her head and then lifted her up. "Forget this. We'll go elope if we have to."

"You're not eloping anywhere." Jade growled. "Take Cat to the dressing room and set her on the couch, try to wake her up and get her some water. I'll escort Robbie out and kill Tori for telling him." She glared to Tori, who gulped. "Hurry up, Oliver."

Beck nodded and carried Cat to the dressing room, ignoring all the murmurs and rumors starting up in the church. They would wait 20 minutes. For now, he needed to talk to Cat. He closed the door of the room behind him and carefully set her on the couch. He walked to the bathroom and grabbed her some water to drink when he woke up her. He walked back in and saw her stirring. "Cat?" He whispered as he kneeled down and put his hand gently on her face. "Honey?" Cat moaned a little and turned to him, fluttering her eyes open. He sighed in relief. "Oh, babe, you gave me a heart-attack out there."

Cat whimpered. "It wasn't a dream." She almost cried, but Beck shushed her.

"Don't cry, babygirl." He told her softly. "There's no reason to cry. Besides the fact you scared me out there with fainting…I'm the happiest man on earth."

"You are?" Cat mumbled. "I thought you'd hate me and leave me?"

"Never." Beck said in a serious tone. "I love you so much and I'm never leaving your side…not even for that movie."

Cat groaned. "No! You see, that's why I wasn't going to tell you until you were done with the movie! I knew that if you knew I was pregnant, that you would stay back and let go of that movie role! Beck, you've worked so hard for this lead role and you deserve it! I won't let you turn this down! Jade and Andre promise to take care of me while you're away. I promise. There's nothing you need to worry about. I'll be fine for 4-5 months."

Beck was speechless for a minute as he took in her words. He wanted the movie role more than anything…but that didn't mean he was willing to leave his pregnant soon-to-be wife, infant son, and unborn child. He loved them so much more than a movie and a good paycheck. He _wanted_ to be home with Cat. He wanted to stay behind and take care of her. She knew that, but she wasn't going to let him, was she? She was putting him first. He didn't think he could love her more than he did now.

"You're absolutely amazing, did you know that?" Beck asked.

Cat giggled. "A little." She sipped on the water and sighed. "So…"

"So…" Beck chuckled. "You ready to go out there and be an official married couple?"

"Only if you give me your word to not turn down the movie." Cat told him.

Beck sighed deeply and nodded. "Okay. Fine. I promise I won't turn down the movie…I'll just make sure Andre has a house key and he's your personal driver when I leave."

Cat laughed. "Deal."

…

"I, Beckett, take you, Caterina, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Beck said his vows with power and love in his voice, making Cat and most of the women in the church break into tears of joy and happiness.

The preacher smiled to Cat, who nodded. "I, Caterina, take you, Beckett, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Cat finished, almost cracking from the tears, but she kept strong, which Beck admired.

The preacher smiled. "I now pronounce you two husband and wife. Beckett, you may kiss your bride."

With that, Beck grabbed Cat and kissed her passionately and she kissed back, tears of joy still running down her cheeks. Everyone stood from their seats and were clapping and cheering for them. Beck finally released Cat and she squealed with happiness, jumping up and down.

…

At the reception, Beck and Cat sat at the main table, with Anthony on Cat's lap, since he wanted to be near his mom. She fed him some solid foods and he was enjoy some of it. Beck watched in wonder at the bond between Anthony and Cat, as they giggled and played with one another. It was amazing. Nothing could break that bond, that was for sure.

And then they heard a word they've been waiting for…

"Ma!" He squealed.

Cat gasped as Beck's jaw dropped for the 2nd time that day. "Oh my god, Beck, he said ma! He said "ma"!" She hugged her son close to her and he giggled playfully. "Oh my baby, you said mom! I'm so proud of you!" She pulled him back and smiled. "Yes, mom. I'm mom."

Anthony clapped his hands. "Ma! Ma! Ma!"

Beck thought to himself…Anthony was amazing.

And now he was going to have two of them, so close in age.

He was excited.

He was going to be a dad once more.

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: **I know the sex of my unborn child…any guesses? Let me know in a review and I'll let you guys know next chapter! So review and tell me if you think it's a boy or girl! Good luck and have fun! :)


	55. Honeymooooooon!

**It's A Girl! I can't wait to meet Anastasia Rose! …or Maykayla Rose! …or Charity Rose! …those are the three names I'm troubled on. But I can't wait to meet my babygirl! Nathaniel is not liking this, but hopefully he'll come around!**

**TO: Guest **_(I'm not going to answer that.), _**It's A Girl, Im a unicorn rawrr, xxUnbrokenxx, Lala, NeonisHappy, Stargazing Miracle, Jeremy Shane, Bunnies take over the universe, Fallspring99, ShipperofMany, CatHeartsU, RedheadedGodess: **You guys were right :) This chapter is dedicated to you :)

**ChocoMintandRock, Ec4Lewis, xScreamingxAngelx, Gary the Snail x3, ImNotTHomas, Pabuluverr, FlorMorada, LittleMissVictorious, Sshaw101, Guest **_(Shut up. Read chapter 2 if you already haven't.), _**Jadiee: **Thanks guys for reviewing :)

* * *

_**Everybody's Fool**_

_**Chapter 55: Honeymoooon!**_

_**I do NOT own Victorious**_

* * *

Beck settled down in first class with Cat by his side, enjoying some soda in a glass. "Honeymoooon!" He grinned at his new bride.

Cat rolled her eyes as she watched the movie on her Pear-Pad. "Babe, you are so ridiculous."

"Ridiculously in love with you, my wife." He took her hand and kissed it.

Cat giggled. "I've never seen you so romantic and gaga before. What's up?"

"I'm a man who's married his high school sweetheart, who is pregnant with my second beautiful child, and I'm about to go on our honeymoon where you are all mine with no distractions." He raised his eyebrows up and down flirtatiously. "What do you THINK is up, my dear."

"Oh jeez." Cat shook her head in disbelief. "I miss Anthony." She sighed deeply. "I've never been more than a few hours apart from him…but now it's going to be 5 whole days away from my little boy."

"Babe, this is our honeymoon, we need to be alone." Beck told her, keeping her hand in his hold. "Anthony will be fine with our parents. For now, let's just enjoy this time." He kissed her cheek lovingly and put a hand on her bare leg. "This dress looks stunning on you."

Cat smiled at him and kissed his lips. "Appropriate wear for time in Hawaii." She motioned to her short dress that had Hawaiian flower designs on it. "I love this. We should move to Hawaii if your movie does well."

"Agreed." Beck said as he pecked her lips once more. "Have I told you how honored I feel to call you my wife?"

"Only a few hundred times since we said "I Do" yesterday." Cat giggled. "I love you for it though, babe."

"I love you too." Beck kissed the top of her nose and then she leaned her head on his shoulder while watching her movie again.

Cat suddenly shifted. "I'll be back, darling. I need to use the restroom."

Beck nodded and held her Pear-Pad as she walked in front of him as she stepped into the aisle and walked to the bathrooms. Beck caught sight of one of the young looking males on the plane checking his wife out. "Stop." He growled.

The man looked back at Beck with a smirk. "Hey, hey, bud. I won't touch."

"Better not." Beck grumbled.

"Just married?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Beck grunted. "We're very happy."

"For now." The man said. "Soon you'll be sick of her."

"Never." Beck told him harshly. "I've been with that woman since I was 17 years old. Trust me. I'll never get tired of her. She's my whole life and world."

"You say that now, but in a year, you'll want her out." The man chuckled. "The bachelor life is awesome, man."

"If she isn't in my life, then I have nothing." Beck told him. Cat came back in a graceful motion and the man attempted to look under her dress as she sat back down next to Beck. Beck flipped the man off before turning to his bride. "I hate him."

Cat gave him a questioning look. "Who, sweetheart?"

"Nevermind." Beck sighed and then kissed her cheek. "Hey…just to tell you, I'm in this forever."

"I know you are." Cat smiled. "I love you, very much. I don't want anybody else, but you."

Beck said nothing as he leaned over and kissed her lips.

…

Beck grabbed a taxi cab as he opened the door for his bride and slid in after her. He held her close to him as they watched the buildings and beaches pass by them on the way to the hotel. "This is so beautiful, Beck."

"I know, right?" Beck kissed her head. "You're gorgeous."

Cat gave him a look. "Not what I meant."

"It's what it always means to me." Beck whispered.

Suddenly they heard an annoyed grunt. The driver glared at them. "Newlyweds, huh? Ugh. You two make me sick."

Beck blinked. "You really want a big tip there, don't you?"

Cat giggled and leaned her head against his chest.

…

"To us and a long marriage ahead of us." Cat said in a soft voice as she and Beck clanked their glasses together.

Beck nodded and took a sip of his drink. "To us." He put his drink down and took her hand. "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight, Cat."

Cat was wearing a gold short dress with large gold hoop earrings and her hair in a slick back ponytail. She seemed to glow in the candlelight that was around the fancy, high class restaurant. "You're handsome as well." She motioned to his royal blue dress shirt and black tie, with black slacks, and dressy shoes. "So sexy." She bat her eyes at him, scooting closer to him in the booth. "Makes me jealous every time a woman looks at you, but at least, you're now officially mine."

"Yes, I am." He told her. "I'm all yours and you're mine. No man is allowed to lay their hands on my woman."

"Right you are." Cat pecked his lips lovingly. "So I say we finish our dessert, pay, and then head up to the room to have some _alone_ time."

Beck smirked. "Sounds like my favorite part."


	56. Unbeautiful

**Jeremy Shane, Giana, PabuLuverr, Im a unicorn rawrr, Jadiee, Sshaw101, Shipperofmany, FlorMorada, LittleMissVictorious, NeonLovesYou:** Thanks for your reviews :) Keep reviewing please :)

* * *

_**Everybody's Fool**_

_**Chapter 56: **__Unbeautiful_

…

_**"I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it  
The way I love you…" **_Cat finished her song inside the Karaoke bar and bowed a little in a sexy way as the club she sang in gave her a round of applause. She handed the microphone back to the DJ as she walked down the steps and walked towards her new husband, who was smirking with pride at her and looked her up and down as she wore a pure white ruffle dress with white high heels. Her hair was in a ponytail and her makeup was heavily done. He thought she was absolutely angelic in his eyes. She sat next to him and gave him a wink. "How was that, my love?"

He handed her a glass of water and clanked glasses together. "Gorgeous, my wife. You caught everyone's eyes."

"As I could see…" Cat scooted closer to him. "The only person I worry about looking good for is you."

"You're absolutely sexy to me." Beck gave her neck a quick kiss as he wrapped an arm around her waist protectively and she leaned against him. "This week has been amazing. Best honeymoon ever."

"Have you ever been on one, Mr. Oliver?" Cat asked with an eyebrow playfully raised.

He chuckled. "No, Mrs. Oliver, I have not, but I have to say, this has to be the best any man could ever have. The sex, scuba diving, the sex, horseback riding, the sex, the shopping, the sex, and the clear beaches…and the sex…yes, the best honeymoon a guy could want with the sexiest wife on the face of the earth."

"On Earth?" Cat looked skeptical. "I don't think so."

"Oh, but I'm sure of it." Beck told her in a serious voice. "If you ever peruse a music career, you'd be named Sexiest Woman Alive 10 years in a row…maybe more."

"Doubt it." Cat giggled. "When this movie hits it off, Beck, you'd be named Sexiest Man Alive…that's for sure."

"Nah." Beck told her. "Attention will be all on you and your beautiful body, not me."

"You're too sweet." Cat pecked his lips. She didn't smell alcohol on his breath. "What are you drinking?"

"Water." Beck shrugged. "I didn't want to drink."

"Why not?" Cat asked. "I'm the one who's pregnant, so I can't, but you can."

"If you can't drink, I don't want to drink." Beck told her. "That's all there is to it, Mrs. Oliver."

Cat gave in and smiled. "I love the sound of that."

Beck kissed her forehead. "You're my sweet princess."

…

Cat finished her shower the next morning, hearing her new husband snoring in bed still. She quietly giggled, knowing she'd have to wake him up soon. She put her robe on and went to the door, opening it and picking up the newspaper, bringing it inside. She went to the small table by the large window and sat down, curling up, and opened the paper, reading a bit of the news around Hawaii. Suddenly a magazine slipped out from the middle of it. She picked it up and saw the Enquirer. Someone's sloppy handwriting wrote on the cover saying "Read Page 22!". Odd…she turned to the page, knowing full well she shouldn't, and saw her night out with Beck from the night before on the page. It had her and Beck sitting at the table from the club.

_RISING MOVIE STAR BECKETT OLIVER WITH OVERWEIGHT WIFE IN HAWAII!_

…ouch.

Overweight?

The rest of the article talks about how Beck could've done better, not tied the knot with a slutty girl, and how Cat was holding him back from bigger opportunities.

It broke her heart into two.

"Cat…" She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Beck's voice behind her, next to her ear, reading the story over her shoulder. She looked to him and saw his eyes glassy. His lip trembled as he read what she had forced herself to read. "No…" He took the magazine from her and read some more. Cat watched as he suddenly flipped out and ripped the magazine into pieces that were now unreadable. He threw them into the trash can and was breathing heavily, falling to his knees, clenching his hands around his head.

Cat sighed as she stood up and kneeled down to him, running her hands through his hair. "Let's get packed, sweetheart."

Beck looked up at her and looked hurt. "Cat…don't you care?"

"It's printed and done." Cat said numbly. "There's nothing we can do. People think I'm a fat whore, who's holding you back…which I probably am."

"NO!" Beck snapped, glaring at her, but grabbing her and wrapped his arms around her. "Listen to me, Caterina Oliver! Listen to me!" He forced her to look at him when she tried to get free. "You're beautiful! You're gorgeous! I don't deserve you as my wife! You deserve much, much, SO MUCH better than me! You are not holding me back, you're pushing me forward! If it wasn't for you, I'd still be working at Sunglasses Hut! You've practically only been with one man! The only reason you slept with other guys that one time is because of me and my stupidity! I pushed you into their arms! To this day, I hate myself for doing that! But we made it through it! And we have a handsome son and a baby on the way to prove of that! We're married! We've made it through everything! Fights, kidnappings, shootings, dammit, everything! And we'll make it through this too! Do you hear me?" By the end, he was breathing heavily and holding her tightly, practically cradling her. When Cat didn't say anything, he slowly kissed her lips. "I love you, Cat."

Cat leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Beck. Thank you…"


	57. Cat's Confusing Day

**Humanusscriptor, Blu Blob, Madison, I Luv Catiana, Rhirhi2002, PabuLuverr, Bunnies Take Over The Universe, Lala, Jadiee, RedheadedGodess, LittleMissVictorious, Jeremy Shane, KendracupcakesG, Sshaw101, MidnightEvanescence, NeonLovesYou: **Thanks for your reviews :) You guys are amazing :) Thanks for being patient :)

* * *

_**Everybody's Fool**_

_**Chapter 57: **__Cat's Confusing Day_

…

_3 months later…_

"No, Anthony." Cat gently took her son's wandering hand as he tried to open a cabinet with fine China plates inside it. "Let's not touch those." When she let go of his hand, he tried to do it again, so she took his hand again. "No, Anthony. I said no." He gave her a mean look. "I'm sorry, son, but you are too valuable to get hurt." She giggled as she picked him up. He tried getting away from her, still upset about the incident, and she struggled as she put him in his playpen. "Anthony, you can't kick me. Mama's pregnant. You don't want to hurt your brother or sister." Cat put a hand on her 4 month pregnant stomach and sighed as the 9 month old went to play with his toys. Cat went to do the dishes when the front door opened. "Hello?"

"It's me, Cat." Jade came into the kitchen and pat Anthony on the head. "So what's new?"

"Oh, nothing much." Cat sighed, leaning onto the counter a bit. "I'm exhausted, my son hates me, and my unborn child loves sitting directly on my bladder. Besides all that, we're perfect."

Jade chuckled. "Anthony's being a punk, huh? Shocker. He's just like his father. Speaking of…?"

"Yes, he called me this morning. The movie's fine." Cat said with a bit of sadness. "I miss him so much…although it's hard to miss him since he calls 10 times a day."

"Huh…again, I'm shocked." Jade said sarcastically as she grabbed herself a drink from the fridge. "So I'm having a swell day too."

Cat raised an eyebrow. "Sarcasm?"

"A little bit." Jade sat down at the table as Cat put away the dishes. "Andre and I fought again this morning. I asked him why he hasn't purposed again and he told me he'll ask me to marry him again whenever he feels like it. Damn him."

"Jade, you turned him down a dozen times already, so you can't blame him for being hesitant for asking again." Cat told her. "I cannot stress enough to you how many times Andre's told us how terrified he is of getting his heart broken AGAIN by you."

"BUT I told him that I was ready to marry him and all he said was "good to know" and walked away!" Jade slammed her hand on the table. "That jackass better ask me within the week or else he's going to enjoy being single again!"

Cat giggled. "You won't leave him."

Jade sighed. "Yeah, I know, but I'm so tempted."

"Just stay calm and don't do anything rash." Cat told her. "He loves you and he's trying to make sure you're really ready for a commitment. He's in this for the long run, Jade. Andre doesn't want to marry you and in a year, you guys divorce. No, he's trying to prepare you both for this."

"We live together!" Jade screamed with frustration. "We do everything together! We're practically already married! All he has to do is give me that damn ring, we go down to the courthouse, call it a day, and BOOM! We're married!"

Cat nodded dully. "That's so romantic, it almost beats my wedding."

Jade grimaced. "Shut up."

…

"Alright, Mrs. Oliver, are you ready to know the sex of your baby?" Dr. Rhonda Stone asked nicely as she put the medical goo on Cat's stomach as she lifted up her shirt for the ultrasound. "Today should be the day we find out."

"I hope so." Cat smiled sweetly. "I want to start buying clothes and painting their room."

"I'm sure you do." The doctor put the machine on and the device on Cat's stomach. "Andre, sir, have you seen this before?"

Andre, who was next to Cat's side the whole time, shook his head. "No, ma'am. I have not. First time in one of these rooms."

"Well on the screen, I'll point to the baby…right…there." She pointed to the middle of the screen, where the clear image of a baby was there. "Two feet, two hands, a head…that's a baby."

"Wow." Andre breathed out. "Beautiful."

"Can you tell the sex yet?" Cat asked in hope.

"Give me a second…" The doctor moved the device around, getting a look at the baby. "Alright. We're in the clear. You're having a girl."

"Aw! Yay!" Cat squealed, squeezing Andre's hand in excitement. "I'm so excited! A little princess!"

"Beck's going to be thrilled." Andre patted Cat's head with a grin.

The doctor smiled. "Well, I'm going to print out the photos. They'll be ready in a few. Make sure to clean yourself up with the tissues over there."

"Okay, thank you." Cat said nicely and the doctor left. "A little girl…I'm so excited! Anthony will have a little sister!"

"Yeah, if the kid stops kicking and hitting your stomach." Andre grumbled. "What's with him lately? It's like he hates your stomach. It's worrying me and Beck."

"Yeah, after he kicked your stomach really hard while you were on FaceTime with Beck the other day, it freaked him out."

"We're fine." Cat said after cleaning the goo off. "It's just a phase he's going through."

"If you say so…" Andre sighed. "Alright, let's get those pictures and get you home…so I can have another fight with Jade."

Cat just shook her head and giggled.

…

"We're home!" Cat called out as Andre opened the door for her and helped her inside. They walked into the living room and Jade was laying on the couch, watching TV. "Where's Anthony?"

"In his crib…asleep…" Jade groaned and glared to Andre. "What do you want?"

Andre raised an eyebrow. "Um…I'm here to take you home…since we live together…we have been for 2 months…any of that ring a bell?"

Jade growled as she jumped to her feet, gently pushing Cat out of the way. "I'm moving out! If you won't ask me to marry you, then I want to break up!"

"You want to get married?" Andre started yelling. "Is that what you really want? Come on! Tell me!"

"I want to get married!" Jade screamed.

"Then let's get married!" Andre yelled. "Jade, marry me?"

"Yes!" Jade snapped. "I'll marry you!"

"Fine! Then let's get home and go home and make love, then plan the wedding, and tie the stupid knot!" Andre growled out, sounding pissed.

"FINE!" Jade grabbed her purse. "I'm driving!"

"No, I'll drive!" Andre yelled after her, slamming the front door open and shut.

Cat scratched her head, standing in the middle of her living room. "Wha…I'm confused…what happened…I just…" She sighed. "I give up."


End file.
